La Chica del Paraguas
by GabrielaRueda13
Summary: Una de las cosas más complejas en la vida del hombre es aprender a reconocer las migajas que la misma nos deja para tomar el camino correcto. Para su fortuna Adrien irá aprendiendo a conectar los pedazos que la vida se ha encargado de irle dejando, ¿quién era aquella chica misteriosa? Pero sobretodo, ¿le agradará lo que descubra de ella? Y cuando ambos lo sepan, ¿serán libres?
1. La muerte de Atena Agreste

**CAPÍTULO I**  
"La muerte de Atena Agreste"

Era el entierro de mi madre. Yo estaba a lado de mi padre quién por primera vez exteriorizaba su sentir y caía de rodillas al suelo implorando por un milagro, por no querer despedirse de la persona que más amó en el mundo, incluso más que a sí mismo.

Mi madre había tenido un accidente de auto, y no fue por su propia imprudencia, sino por la de un trailero que transportaba ácido sulfúrico y que iba a toda velocidad por la pera de la carretera de la ciudad; la camioneta en la que se transportaba mi madre quedó desecha, y ella ni nos dio la oportunidad de reconocerla a simple vista, o al menos de sufrir por verla desahuciada en una cama de hospital. El señor que manejaba estaba hoy preso y condenado a 20 años de sentencia en la cárcel, al parecer también presentaba cargos por venta ilegal de marihuana pero ni 20 años se compararían por la pérdida que nuestra pequeña y rota familia estaba experimentando.

Sostenía la mano de mi pequeña hermana, quién con tan poca edad comprendía y procesaba la información. Tener que fingir una sonrisa a miles de gentes que incluso ni conocías y que te repetían miles de veces "todo estará bien" era una sensación nefasta; su pequeña mano sostenía la mía con fuerza y podía sentirla esconderse entre mis piernas; los hermanos de mi papá intentaban controlar a su devastado hermano que gritaba y pedía que por que detuvieran el entierro de mi madre, quién cada vez quedaba entre los escombros a tres metros bajo la tierra. Mi corazón punzaba, agujas bien afiladas picaban cada vena de mi cuerpo; mi madre era mi única amiga verdadera, la confidente de mis sueños, travesuras, quién simplemente completaba mi vida, y ahora se había ido una parte de mi corazón también; y me daba coraje saber que se había ido de una manera que no merecía; pero no había nada que yo pudiera hacer.

Una lágrima de amargura recorrió mi mejilla y sentí en mi hombro una mano de apoyo lo que provocó una escapada de aire de mis labios, era Chloe, sosteniéndome como siempre. Bajé la vista a mi hermana que jalaba mi pantalón con cierta preocupación y un pequeño susurró salió de sus labios. —Adrien, ¿Quién es esa chica?

Alcé mi vista hacia donde su pequeño dedo apuntaba. Señalaba a una chica de cabello azabache que miraba justo hacia a nosotros, el color negro de su ropa resaltaba lo blanca que era su piel y esas joyas azules océano como lumbreras que poseía como ojos, a pesar del gran paraguas que cargaba. Incluso por la triste situación el día se animaba a sonreír y el aire que soplaba hacía danzar los mechones de nuestros cabellos al compás de una sinfonía tan tranquila como un nocturno de Chopin. Ella empezó a caminar en otra dirección y yo la observé irse, jamás la había visto con anterioridad, recordaría hacerlo; su caminar era como un sendero de indicios, su cabello azabache era incluso más profundo que la noche, y no, no sabía quién era o al menos no por el momento.

Han pasado alrededor tres meses desde entonces y las cosas no han marchado bien.

Es 19 de Noviembre del 2015.

Escuchaba las manecillas del reloj avanzar hacia las 13:10 hrs, era mi última clase del día. En el salón reinaba el silencio y la presión por querer terminar el trabajo que nuestro profesor de cálculo había escrito en el pizarrón desde hace alrededor de veinte minutos.

La chica con cabello azabache estaba sentada enfrente de mí. Jamás me hubiera imaginado terminar de esta manera; lo único que había hecho las vacaciones de verano aparte de cuidar a mi hermana, ayudar a mi padre con su pequeño negocio y llorarle a mi madre por las noches había sido pensar en ella, y al inicio del ciclo escolar ella se encontraba con nosotros. ¿Era pura casualidad o estaba predestinado?

Mordía la goma de mi lápiz mientras miraba su cabello oscuro perfectamente amarrado en un chongo de cebolla, adornado de una cinta roja. Era 19, y ella lo sabía, y yo también.

Se hacían cuatro meses exactos de la muerte de mi mamá, y tres meses de que la observo lo más cerca que puedo, aún no me explicaba su presencia aquél día, y dudaba de algún día poder saberlo.

El profesor carraspeó su garganta y salí de mis pensamientos mirando mi cuaderno, no había hecho nada, vamos, ni mi nombre sobre la hoja había escrito.

—Amigo, ¿ya hiciste la última? —Me preguntó Kim, desde mi lado. Kim era mi mejor amigo de preparatoria, habíamos estado juntos desde el primer día. En la Francois Dupont él y yo dirígiamos los equipos de deporte, él era capitán del equipo de basquetball y yo lideraba y sacaba cabeza por los del equipo de esgrima. Sonreí nervioso y negué, las contestaría de inmediato.

—¿Pues qué hiciste todo este tiempo? Y no me digas que pensando en la inútil de la azabache, ya me tienes hasta el colmo con esa pobre.

Detestaba tanto que se le aplicaran esos términos a la chica. Es cierto que nadie sabía nada sobre ella: los profesores la llamaban "Señorita", incluso al pasar asistencia, no socializaba con nadie, trabaja sola incluso en exposiciones (pero eso sí, sus exposiciones siempre eran excelentes, los profesores y yo siempre nos deleitábamos en su perfectos ademanes y el correcto volumen de voz que utilizaba al hablar. Fuera el cielo si ella abriera la boca todos los días), ni todos estos motivos eran lo suficiente para denigrarla.

Lo único con la que la podíamos distinguir era por su peculiar cabello negro, y a pesar de eso yo prefería decirle "chica M" al notar el dije que siempre cargaba en su muñeca con aquella letra. ¿Podría ser Maria? ¿Micaela? ¿Michell?

Ningún nombre le encajaba.

Asenté cabeza de nuevo y comencé a trabajar con mis integrales, respondiendo una por una con velocidad, no era un completo inepto, me defendía en ciertas aptitudes. Justo acababa cuando el profesor dejaba su asiento y caminaba hacia ella, mirando su cuaderno y luego a ella con una sonrisa que dejaba qué pensar. Maldito, no deberían permitirle dar clases.

—Por favor, pasa a resolverlas al pizarrón.

Se escuchó un pequeño suspiro. ¿Es que acaso toda ella era hecha de secretos? Con timidez ella dejó su banca y sostuvo su cuaderno con fuerza como si su vida de eso dependiera, iba a apreciarla cuando sentí una bola de papel caer sobre mi cabeza. Giré mi vista y miré que era de Chloe. "¡Adrien! Papá me comentó de una nueva nevería cerca de aquí, dice que son los mejores helados de toda París, ¿vamos?"

Sonreí de lado.

El padre de Chloe, el Señor Bourgeois, ha estado muy presente en mi vida en los últimos meses. Con la muerte de mi madre, papá entró en un estado de choque que no sólo perjudicó su salud si no la estabilidad de la familia, emocional como económicamente.

Facturas cada semana llegaban al buzón de la casa, y mi padre se encerraba con ellas en su despacho un largo rato; y en su cariño, o tal vez, insistencia por su hija, el Señor Buorgeois nos hacía préstamos considerables para cubrir estas deudas y necesidades de la familia.

Antes de morir, mi madre y mi padre trabajaban en algo especial. Ambos tenían un puesto para Oscar de la Renta en París, y les iba bien, pero les podía ir mejor. "Gabriel's" fue el nuevo objetivo de la familia Agreste. Al unísono y con las manos bien entrelazadas renunciaron y empezaron a trabajar en ellos mismos, todos los días y sin parar. Papá se encargaba de los diseños del cuál poseía un dote especial, y mi madre, que con su encanto, perseverancia, confianza e inteligencia dirigiría la empresa y la cuestión de los negocios.

El 19 de Julio del presente año mi madre se dirigía al aeropuerto internacional de París a firmar contrato con una distribuidora de telas en Londres cuando la muerte decidió asecharla.

Algunos contratos vinieron abajo, mi propio padre y su don de la creatividad estaba casi nulos, si no fuera por el padre de Chloe probablemente mi familia y yo estaríamos... no estaríamos aquí; era esa una de las razones por la cual siempre accedía a cualquier capricho de Chloe, me sentía en deuda. Le asentí como respuesta y miré su sonrisa de complacencia, al menos tendría un rato más antes de volver a casa a mi rutina monótona. Antes de volver a sentir la ausencia de mi madre.

Era de esperarse, las tenía todas correctas. El timbre sonó y con paso presuroso abandonaron todos el aula, incluso la chica M. Tomé mis cosas rápido y las guardé saliendo a comprobar mi hecho del día, tenía que comprobarlo una vez más. Bajaba las escaleras que daban a la planta baja sintiendo mi respiración agitarse y los cabellos que tenía en la frente nublaban un poco mi vista y entonces la observé... se detenía justo en la puerta de entrada repitiendo su rutina de cada mes.

Con suma delicadeza extendió las pestañas de su paraguas, sosteniéndolo del puño. Se acomodó la mochila en su hombro y con decisión se atrevió a salir. Sin falta, desde que la vi por primera vez, cada 19, su paraguas hacia acto de presencia.

...

La chica tomó un suspiro antes de salir, y bajo su paraguas su mente jugueteaba con la realidad, distorsionándola, experimentando, cruzando todo al ritmo de un Nocturno en E mayor. Había sido otro día largo en la preparatoria, y se preguntaba si realmente era necesario.

Debajo de ese paraguas existía algo más que una chiquilla extraña, de pocas palabras y que al mirarla dudabas de confiar en ella, había algo que podías notarlo si la mirabas fijamente, si denotabas el son de sus pasos y el ritmo que creaban los tacones de sus zapatos bajos al caminar, si comprendías como danzaban los cabellos de su flequillo con el viento y si descifrabas el secreto de sus ojos al brillar... encontrarías una chica vulnerable, una chica llena de secretos que dudaba incluso de contárselos a su mente.

Las migajas que sus pasos dejaban se detuvieron al sentir la presencia de un acosador, ¿podría ser aquél rubio otra vez?

Giró la cabeza y echo un vistazo hacia atrás. En una de las esquinas que ya había pasado un cabello rubio y alborotado hacia presencia tras una pared de ladrillos, decidió ignorarlo, mientras más lejos se encontrara de él sería mejor para ambos, o al menos para él. Apretó con fuerza el mango de su paraguas y siguió su camino a "casa", a un, modesto barrio de la ciudad, con paredes grafiteadas que tenían algo que expresar, un "te amo" vacío o una queja inútil ante el gobierno.

Sacó las llaves del bolso de enfrente de su mochila y abrió la puerta, pisando tierra otra vez en el mundo que sí existía y no el de su mente, el mundo en el que no quisiera haber nacido, pues sentía que en donde se encontraba no era el lugar en el que debía estar.

—Hey, hey, ¡Miren quién ha llegado! —Se escuchó por la habitación dos voces al mismo tono, que contenían un poco de alegría por la llegada de aquella chica.

— "Hola Brandon, hola Jeysen y... Hola Antonio" — Expresó la azabache sin ánimos cerrando la puerta con un suave descuido, caminando con prisa a su habitación. En la casa habitaba un olor que era familiar pero que le daban nauseas. Una combinación de dos paquetes de cerveza y marihuana era inhalada por su fina nariz y la ahogaban. Subía por las escaleras cuando sintió que la tomaban de la cintura y la apegaban a un voluptuoso pecho de un hombre bastante arrogante y simplón.

—¿Qué clase de novia llega sin saludar de beso a su novio? —Preguntó aquél tipo a lo cual sólo ella jadeó, escabulléndose de sus brazos. No pronunció palabra alguna, ella no era buena con eso, prefería actuar y dejar que sus acciones hicieran voz por ella.

—Te he dicho que la dejes, Antonio. — Comentó el chico que saludó desde un principio, éste era de tez blanca, y cabello azabache como la chica, a diferencia de que su cabello caía en su sien y sobre su frente en forma de unos perfectos rulos.- No es tu novia.

"Algún día lo será"- Dijo con arrogancia aquél tipo dejando huir a nuestra chica M. Retomaba el camino a su habitación cuando escuchó una conversación que la pondría de nervios, deteniéndose a la mitad del camino.

—¿Y entonces? —Preguntaba Antonio molesto dejándose caer sobre el sofá. El tipo aborrecía tanto a simple vista que al tratar con él simplemente preferirías tratar con un asno y comer con él en el mismo plato la cena. El ambiente en el que se ha desarrollado nuestra chica M es complicado, y de un lugar a otro constantemente.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Comentó otro chico en la habitación que por su parte encendía un cigarrillo y se lo llevaba a la boca, haciendo la cabeza hacia atrás para jugar con el suave humo que éste le generaba haciendo círculos con él en el aire, como una especie de magia. Él era Jeysen, y era el más pasivo.

—¡A la venganza, idiota! ¿Ya pensaron en algo? —Gritó molesto Antonio, con un gruñido al final. Su fuerza se concentró en la botella de la cuál tomaba, comenzando a generarle pequeños bordes en ella.

—¿Y le sigues con eso? —Volvió a preguntar Jeysen, incrédulo ante aquella situación.

—Ese tipo debe de pagar lo que hizo, si no fuera por él mi hermano estaría aquí y yo no tendría la necesidad de convivir con ustedes, par de parásitos.

—¿Parásitos? Bien podríamos nosotros no dejarte estar aquí. —Dijo alzando la voz, Brandon poniéndose a la defensiva. En la esquina de la habitación nuestra chica azabache pasaba desapercibida tomando del pequeño frutero una manzana, dándole un propósito a ésta, permitiéndole estar en ese preciso momento ahí, escuchando.

—Bien bien, ese no es el punto, el punto es que debe pagar por lo que hizo. No dejaré que mi hermano se pudra en esa cárcel.

—Antonio conoces muy bien la situación de tu hermano, no se trata sólo de la marihuana, maldita sea de la Torre, no hay nada qué hacer por tu hermano. —Justificó Jeycen señalando hacia la calle lo que quedaba de su antes, nuevo cigarrillo.

Un estruendo hizo estremecer a la azabache, abrazándose a sí misma y apretando la manzana con todas las fuerzas que le salieron, ella era tan torpe, y la parásito era ella al estar en situaciones como aquella. Se paralizaba, no existía, era completamente inservible, solía imaginar su muerte en una situación como esa.

Una muerte tan estúpida y cobarde...; pero sólo fue Antonio, que había apretado tanto la botella que la hizo añicos en su mano, derramando incluso su propia sangre en su ropa.

—Pues no me importa qué carajos deba a hacer, pero tomaré represalias, ¡El maldito debe pagar! ¡Él o quién sea de los Agreste!


	2. Suposiciones

**CAPÍTULO II**

 **"Suposiciones"**

—El azul. -Le contestaba a mi hermana quién hace unos segundos debatía conmigo y con su gato negro, que recibía el nombre de "Plaga", qué color debería utilizar para el dibujo que plasmaba. Scarlet es hermosa, y mágica. Es tan perfecta y delicada como las estaciones por Vivaldi. Su cabello es tan amarillo cuales hojas caídas en otoño, y lo verde de sus ojos se pierden entre los tallos de las flores en primavera; los ángeles cantan con ella todo el día y su risa es lo que le da vida a esta casa.

La observé de reojo colorear, me preocupaba la situación por la cual estábamos pasando. Yo perdí a mi madre a los diez y siete años de edad y ella a los seis; a esa edad mi madre me tomaba de las muñecas y me daba vueltas en el jardín incluso en días dónde el cielo se pintaba gris y nubes cargadas de ira desahogaban su sentir sobre la ciudad con una divertida lluvia, provocando una danza que aunque trajera con ella un buen resfriado valía el momento que ofrecía, trepábamos también árboles juntos, y me leía todas las noches diferentes cuentos, paradojas e historias sobre la vida, el amor, y el cómo ser feliz; por lo tanto la pasividad de mi hermana, me alarmaba; yo era testigo de que, no mencionar nada no significaba que tu alma no ardiera en llamas por dentro, pero tal vez era sólo yo como hermano mayor preocupado del futuro de su pequeña hermana.

Mi padre, siempre había sido del matrimonio, el más ocupado y aguafiestas. Constantemente me llamaba la atención sobre ciertas actitudes y pensamientos que adquiría y demostraba ante las situaciones, marcándome de dramático o sensiblero, pero la única forma en la que había aprendido a ver la vida había sido a través de los ojos de mi madre, quién mantenía la esperanza en la gente, que el amor era más fuerte que todo y que, no existía lo imposible, si no, lo difícil que hiciéramos las cosas; no dudaba en que Scarlet tuviera un poco de éste pensamiento.

Mis ojos volvieron a posarse en mi libro, leía una novela para la clase de Expresión Oral y Escrita. Carlos Ruiz me hacía perder entre las calles de la antigua y turbulenta Barcelona, con sus misterios, gente extraña y problemillas de barrio, pero me era casi imposible concentrarme en este momento. Había discutido con mi padre, una vez más...

—¿Dónde estabas? — Me preguntó pesado. Mi padre desde que recuerdo, ha sido intimidante, obstinado, y en cierto punto perturbador. Hacía algunos años atrás que su cabello dejó de tener color para tornarse blanco, y suaves arrugas en su rostro comenzaron a hacer presencia, y a pesar de todo eso no le impedía vestirse bien y mantener una postura impecable que ni cuál modelo se le compara. Él es un total ejemplo de autoridad, y poder.

—Lo siento padre, tuve que acompañar a Chloe a... —Le había respondido con algo de nerviosismo en mi voz. No se trataba de alguna mentira, pero al estar con mi padre lo único que me afloraba era el miedo, la inseguridad y la tristeza. Sentía una profunda tristeza al estar o pensar en él.

—Sabes lo que pienso con respecto a...

—Lo sé, padre, lo siento, pero no tuve opción y...

Me interrumpió sin permitirme acabar la oración, aquí íbamos de nuevo. —"Son mis problemas Adrien, sólo míos, se trata de mí y del señor Buorgeois, tú no tienes ninguna obligación con él o con su hija; no eres un muerto de hambre, Adrien. No tienes por qué andarle cumpliendo caprichos a esa niña".—

Mis manos se empuñaron, ¿qué acaso él no podía comprenderlo? ¿No era agradecido, algo considerado? Las lágrimas comenzaron a derrocharse por mis mejillas, madre haces tanta falta. No existen ni pies ni cabeza en esta familia, es como si al morir te hubieras llevado lo que éramos. Negué, no debía de estar así, no debía, no podía y no lo permitiría.

Pasé mis palmas de inmediato por mis pómulos y luego observé a Scarlet que con sus inmensos ojos en mí se quedaba quieta y tragaba saliva. - No hay nada de lo que debas preocuparte. -Le mentí y guiñé mi ojo en señal de confianza.

Ella asintió y siguió en lo suyo, qué fácil es ser niño, cuánto lo anhelaba. No tenías que saber toda la verdad, podías tenerla a medias, y para las cosas siempre encontrabas una rápida solución. " _Nunca crezcas_ ". Crujió la puerta de mi habitación y miré entrar a una mujer.

—Chico, ¡Qué desastre de habitación tienes! ¿No puedes abrir las cortinas? ¡La habitación de mi abuela tiene más estilo todavía!

Chloe había llegado. Suspiré y cerré mi libro, ¿Existiría un momento del día para mí? La luz de mi ventana penetró en la habitación y me sentí asfixiado. Conocía a Chloe desde que poseo memoria y hago uso de la razón, mi madre y la suya eran amigas de la preparatoria y habían permanecido juntas desde hace mucho tiempo; a comparación de que la madre de Chloe los había abandonado desde hace ya algunos años y residía felizmente con su otra familia en Italia; y de la mía no hace falta recordar. Su cabello rubio natural estaba agarrado en una perfecta cola de caballo, y en sus puntas bien cuidadas se formaban algunas ondulaciones. Su flequillo de lado resaltaba sus ojos bajo unas delicadas sombras azul cielo, brillosas, y largas pestañas. Sus colores favoritos eran el amarillo, negro y blanco, por lo tanto siempre se esmeraba en portar alguno de ellos y esta vez no era la excepción de acuerdo a sus jeans blancos y suéter amarillo.

Ella es una chica que lo posee todo, tiene un nivel económico excelente, es guapa, astuta, y aunque solía ser caprichosa los sentimientos abundaban en su corazón, como cualquier otra persona, tal vez muy en el fondo, pero los había.

Como un Sol brillaba entre todos, pero en mis gustos, prefería la Luna.

Ella caminó con lentitud hacia a mí, y las manos comenzaron a sudarme; pasamos mucho tiempo juntos y creía que eso la confundía. Sus labios perfectamente pintados y delineados con un color rojo dejaron una marca en la comisura de los míos, y yo no supe que decir, más que sólo dar un paso hacia atrás. ¿Qué podía hacer? Reiteraba, ella era hermosa, como una diosa misma entre las demás mujeres. Sus ojos azules como el cielo fino y radiante, lo blanca y suave que era su piel deleitaban a cualquiera, la luz del Sol se reflejaba en pequeños destellos para mí; su mirada en mis labios me invitaban a averiguar un poco más y más y más. Sacudí mi cabeza, me la estaba jugando de nuevo. Metí las manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón poniéndome de pie y comenzando a caminar por la habitación agitado, esto no iba bien pero lo necesitaba. Sentí sus brazos pasar por mi pecho y estrujarme a ella en un abrazo, fue como el empujón que necesitaba; la tomé de la muñeca colocándola enfrente de mí y mirándola, ¿acaso era lo que ella quería? ¿Quería las cosas de esta manera? Con fuerza tomé sus muñecas y apretándolas la acerqué a mí para besarla.

La besé con fuerza, pero sin ganas.

Sus labios me sabían tan amargo, y el beso era tan ácido y quemaba como la sustancia que asesinó a mi madre.

En mi recuerdo la abracé más a mí y ella sólo siguió, como si esto fuese lo único que quisiera, se conformaba con tan poco. En mi interior abundaba la rabia, el desánimo y las insaciables ganas de gritar. Mis manos empezaban a escabullirse entre sus prendas cuando una voz carraspeó, impostó y habló con fuerza. "¡Papi!" Escuché decir a Scarlet y en mi impulso tiré a la pobre chica en el sofá de mi habitación, con demasiado descuido y tratando de lavarme mis manos.

En sus ojos observé la decepción, frustración, y la impresión de terquedad que tenía de mí. Extendía su mano a mi hermana quién con suma alegría se unía a su camino en silencio. "Son las 16:30" dijo sin más para marcharse de mi habitación provocando el eco de sus zapatos al pisar cuando lo hacía. ¿Qué estaba a punto de hacer?

—Chloe, vete, vete ya. — Expresé con la voz ronca señalando la puerta y ella sin quejarse o berrinchar así lo hizo. Para cuando ella salió yo me tiré en el sofá posando mis manos sobre mi rostro y frotándolo. — ¡Eres un completo idiota! — Grité y tragué mi cólera.

Tenía práctica de esgrima dentro de media hora y no estaba listo.

No estaba listo, pero sí en graves problemas. Tomé una toalla junto con mi reproductor y me metí a la ducha, alistándome así. "Drops Of Jupiter" de Train definirían mis pasos al caminar mientras llevaba mi maleta de entrenamiento sobre el hombro y caminaba recordando las escenas que había protagonizado hace unos momentos. ¿Qué jodidos me sucedía?

Me coloqué el audífono faltante y subí el volumen de la música.

"¿Puedes imaginar las cosas sin amor, orgullo, o el pollo frito?, ¿o tu mejor amigo siempre dando la cara por ti, incluso cuando estás en lo erróneo? ¿Podrías imaginar que no hay primer baile, el congelamiento del amor, una conversación de cinco horas al teléfono, el mejor latte que has probado. . . y yo? "

Deje que el aroma fresco de París entrara por mi nariz y que mis pulmones se vitalizaran: sentir la vida de nuevo, un poco de la libertad que el mundo ofrecía para mí. Mis ojos se cerraron con lentitud, y sentí como danzaba en el suelo con las hojas que los árboles lloraban y jugueteaban con los torbellinos que la voz del viento creaba. La paz me daba un pequeño saludo.

Nada me duró el gusto cuando tropecé con una fuerte figura. Estuve a punto de estampar mi rostro al suelo pero ese mismo me tomó del abdomen para detener el suceso.

—Oh, gracias. —Exclamaba cuando sentí su pecho empujarme despacio hacia atrás. El tipo media alrededor de uno y ochenta y algo, sacándome como diez o quince centímetros de ventaja. Su puño derecho estaba listo y el humo que sacaba por el cigarrillo que fumaba no me permitía apreciar bien su rostro.

— ¿Qué acaso no te fijas al caminar? — Preguntó, claramente molesto por la situación.

—Em, hey, tranquilo, sólo fue un accidente. —Comentó uno de los chicos que lo acompañaba, tratando de apaciguar la situación, pero al parecer era en vano. Apreté la correa de mi maleta y estaba dispuesto a contraatacar ante cualquier golpe, nunca me había visto en una situación como ésta anteriormente, pero algún día iba a pasar y yo tenía que aprender.

Su pecho y el mío ardían juntos mientras le sostenía la mirada. Lo veía venir cuando el sonido de una campanilla nos interrumpió y ambas miradas se dirigieron a la chica que salía del establecimiento que estaba sobre la acera, tratándose de una pequeña bodega de abarrotes. Era ella.

Traía la cabeza gacha y sin ganas cargaba unas dos bolsas en donde claramente se podían observar algunas cervezas, cigarrillos y un paquete de chicles. Nuestras miradas chocaron, y como si no hubiera pasado nada aquél hombre se acercó a ella tomándola de la cintura. — Gracias, nena, ¿te he dicho que eres un amor?

¿"Nena"? Me quedé observando la escena, ¿era aquél su novio? No escuché ninguna palabra de ella, se limitaba a observar sus zapatos. Observé luego al hombre, y cada uno de los tatuajes que en su brazo izquierdo se notaban. Se veía como de unos veinte y cinco y cacho, y el cabello en picos le daba una apariencia algo desconfiable. —¿Estás perdido o qué? Vete de una vez antes de que parta tu linda carita de niño mimado. - Mis manos se empuñaron, iba a darle una buena lección a ese tipo, ¿qué se creía? ¡Yo no le había hecho nada! La azabache interrumpió y miró a aquél hombre. —Tal vez deberíamos irnos, cariño. No queremos problemas. - Apenas pronunció. El tipo dio una sonrisa con amargura y tomó a la azabache del brazo haciéndola a entrar a un coche viejo en el lado de copiloto, y detrás de ellos unos dos chicos que, por alguna extraña razón se me hacían conocidos.

Pasmado, observé el automóvil dirigirse. ¿Es que eran ellos la gente con la que se involucraba? ¿Acaso ella era cómo ellos?


	3. Desesperación: Un posible adiós

**CAPÍTULO III "Desesperación, un posible adiós"**

Eran las 7 am y la primera clase que tocaba era Sociedad, Cultura y Valores como si fuera poco; cada uno de nosotros podría estampar su rostro en el pupitre en cualquier momento. La maestra que impartía la materia era de una estatura baja, piel morena, con cabello negro marchito y podríamos decir que en la edad le pegaba a los sesenta; por lo cual hacia de la clase muy sosa.

Ella dejaba sus cosas sobre el escritorio y sacaba su apreciado libro de Sociedad para impartir la clase del día de hoy. El reloj marcaba las 7:09 y la azabache no había cruzado la puerta aún; es verdad que solía llegar tarde, y que era extraño cuando hacia presencia muy de mañana, pero esta vez era diferente. Se escuchaba el sonido del plumón de pizarrón deslizarse sobre la superficie de éste, y un suspiro pesado salió de mis labios.

—Veamos, pasemos lista, jóvenes. —Escuché a la maestra decir mientras se colocaba sus lentes y comenzaba a dar pase de lista. —Agreste Adrien.

—Presente.— respondí desganado, comenzando a escuchar los demás apellidos de mis compañeros.  
 _Bugaboo_ , ¿dónde estás?

Mi mente empezó a revolotear, recordando el pequeño encuentro que habíamos obtenido hacía poco. Mi clase de esgrima no fue la misma, cada estocada marcaba mi intriga existente en mi interior y que me consumía y es que, hubiera imaginado todo menos aquello, ¿es que la he puesto en un pedestal? ¿Es una drogadicta? ¿Cómo es que puede lucir tan delicada y caminar en la aglomeración con semejante simplón? Sin darme cuenta, mi lápiz se había partido a la mitad. No sabía si la turbulencia en la que volaba mi mente podría ser calmada en algún momento, pero en realidad sólo fue avivada, sacudiendo todo a los lados, tomando la cola del avión y haciéndola girar dentro de un gran y feroz tornado, o mejor aún llevándolo al ojo del huracán... En el salón hubo un silencio sepulcral, y se susurraba el apellido "Dugés". Miré a todos lados confundido, ¿acaso de tanto se perdía uno con tan sólo divagar en su mente unos segundos?

La puerta hizo un crujir terrible, y debajo del marco se presenciaba a nuestra pobre azabache. Lucía... literalmente una sopa. Antes de salir de casa escuché en las noticias un pronóstico de lluvia; Fuertes ventiscas harían presencia, y en algunas zonas tormentas eléctricas, era simplemente un buen día para no haber asistido al colegio... o perder el tiempo con alguien más. Sus cabellos negros mojados caían como fideos recién hechos sobre su frente y su paraguas estaba cerrado y escurría tal vez, litros de agua.

—Aquí estoy, lamento mi retraso señorita Lombrad, no ocurrirá otra vez.— Yo y otros más por seguro, experimentamos una clase de shock, ¿Dugés era su apellido? , una ligera sonrisa apareció en mi rostro que desapareció al pensarla saliendo del establecimiento, si tan sólo pudiera preguntarle con quién estaba, por qué, y que hacía con esas bolsas..., si tenía novio, dónde vivía y que hacía en el panteón el día del entierro de mi madre. No sabía muy bien con que ojos la miraba, pero sé que ella pudo notarlo, lo sabe y yo también.

Tomó asiento en su lugar habitual y se exprimió un poco el cabello. Debía sacármela de la cabeza, debía poner atención en clase. La profesora terminó su pase de lista y después señaló al pizarrón mientras sonreía amablemente. "La ventana de Jahori", comentó mientras caminaba entre los pupitres para mantener el orden en el grupo y evitar el barullo. — ¿Alguien sabe de qué trata esta ventana? —Todos mantuvimos el silencio, alguna vez había escuchado de este ejercicio, pero mi cerebro no quiso hacer algún esfuerzo en recordar.

—Bien, ¿nadie? ¿En verdad? ¡Eso explicaría por que son tan apáticos! Pero no más. Para empezar la clase, formaremos equipos de cuatro integrantes, y como ninguno hizo alguna contribución, los equipos los formaré yo.

Maldita sea, que me toque con ella.

Pero como era de esperarse, mis súplicas no fueron escuchadas; del salón salieron 6 equipos, uno de ellos conformado de cinco integrantes, y para mi suerte ella había quedado con otras personas: dos chicos de los cuáles apenas recordaba su nombre, y Kim. Mientras que en el mío Nathaniel hacía presencia, junto con Chloé y una chica que al igual que la azabache hablaba muy poco, y siempre se sentaba en la esquina derecha de la parte de atrás.

Cuando noté el pizarrón observé en él una cruz dibujada. En la parte superior izquierda se leía un "Abierto", a lado de ésto, es decir, el cuadrante derecho superior "Ciego", abajo de éste "Desconocido" y en el cuadrante sobrante un "Oculto".

—Nuestra ventana se compone de estos cristales. Un cristal abierto en el que nosotros sabemos lo que expresamos y que los demás perciben; una parte ciega que es lo que nosotros demostramos y la gente ve pero nosotros no. Un lado oscuro, tal vez, que escondemos y un desconocido que no sabemos qué contiene por que... puede que aún no suceda. ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Se lo han preguntado? ¿Saben quiénes son sus compañeros, amigos? ¿Acaso se conocen lo suficiente?

Recargué mi mentón sobre mi mano que era apoyada con mi codo sobre el pupitre, vaya tema había tenido que escojer la profesora para el día de hoy. Un suspiro pesado se fugó de mis labios y miré el equipo en el que estaba la azabache. Estaba arrinconada en la esquina junto a su equipo, se veía algo aterrada, Kim de seguro estaba siendo pesado. ¿Será que podría cambiar de equipo con él?

—Tendrán medio módulo para platicar entre ustedes ¡pero no del clima ni de lo que hicieron ayer, jóvenes! Si no tratarse entre ustedes mismos, dándose a conocer y conociendo qué percepción tienen los demás de uno, ¿está entendido?

Asentimos levemente y se escuchó la exhalación del grupo al poder trabajar y soltar un poco la tensión que se mantenía desde que la profesora había cruzado la puerta. Preparaba mi cuaderno y un bolígrafo cuando despacio con éstos, me escabullí entre mis compañeros para dar con Kim.

— ¡Amigo!, lo que me faltaba..., me tocó con la rarita. —Expresó mi amigo quién se acercaba de la misma manera, y que con sus ojos y cierto desprecio miraba a la azabache.

—Cambiemos, me tocó con Chloe. —Le ofrecí con una sonrisa amplia. Sabía que Kim sentía atracción por Chloe desde hace ya algún tiempo, siempre le halagaba, le daba la razón, e incluso se dejaba insultar por ella cuando sucedía. No podía comprender aún porque Chloe no decidía darle una oportunidad, y la verdad si me ponía a pensarlo, me sobraban las razones para no querer estar en equipo con ella..., recordar lo que iba a hacer el día anterior me daba una sensación de náusea.

Pero como lo esperé, Kim accedió y tomando sus cosas se pasó a mi lugar y yo permanecí en el suyo, nadie había notado el pequeño trueque que hicimos.

—Suerte. —Me dijo Kim moviendo sus labios sin emitir su voz y yo le asentí; era una oportunidad que simplemente no iba a desaprovechar.

—"¿Acaso se vale cambiarse de equipo?" —Preguntó una voz que me hizo salir de mis pensamientos. Era de un chico, con el cuál casi no trataba pero si lo pensaba mucho recordaría su nombre, pues estaba en el equipo de esgrima de la escuela, apenas era novato pero daba su mayor esfuerzo y eso era de reconocerse. Era alto, incluso me sobrepasaba a mí, medía si no mal recordaba un metro con ochenta, y era de tez morena con cabello negro lacio y se lo peinaba de lado siempre, a veces se dejaba crecer la barba y otras nos sorprendía con la ausencia de ésta. Tenía un buen porte para el deporte que practicábamos, y lo hacía con elegancia, tenía futuro lo podía apostar. Siempre llegaba antes que todos, y a pesar de ser pesado con algunos tenía bastante sentido del humor y solía brindar apoyo a otros novatos, me agradaba. Y me preguntaba por qué nunca había tratado con él.

—Finjamos que no has visto nada, eh... Daniel. —Le respondí con una sonrisa juguetona al final. El tipo se echó una carcajada y asintió mientras se acariciaba la barba con su dedo índice y el pulgar, simultáneamente.

—El líder de esgrima recuerda mi nombre, primera cosa ciega en mi ventana. — Añadió con una pequeña risa a lo cuál la azabache expresó con una sonrisa. Eso era nuevo, jamás la había visto sonreír. Pareció notar que la observaba y eliminó toda alegría de su rostro mientras se aferraba a su cuaderno y bajaba su vista penetrante a la butaca, perdiéndose en ella. — ¿Y ahora? —Expresó de una forma vulgar mirando a la azabache-. "Quisiera encontrarle lo interesante a la banca, haber, todos, miremos la butaca, parecer ser alguna clase de hipnotizador". — Añadió el chico que miraba el pupitre como la azabache lo hacía unos momentos, dándole un leve codazo para que ésta se le fuera un poco la tensión que cargaba. Sólo observé la escena, no sabía muy bien qué estaba ocurriendo.

Ella se atrevió a soltar una pequeña risita, y su melodiosa voz hizo presencia.

—Lo siento. —Dijo al fin.

—Wow, wow, wow. ¡Tu voz es como la de un ángel!, Mi nombre es Daniel,pero algunos deciden llamarme Stinky, pro por favor no lo hagan. — ¿Stinky?, pensé, y la azabache, sólo rió.

Ella sonrió, demonios, su sonrisa era tan hermosa, pero no me agradaba la idea de la razón por la cuál lo hacía.

—Mi nombre es Adrien. — Me metí en la conversación imprudentemente. Fue un impulso en realidad. Ella sólo dirigió su vista a mí sin ninguna expresión, sólo miró su lápiz y jugueteó con él asintiendo. Por alguna razón eso me dolió, pero ¿qué podía esperar de ella?

—Bien y tú.. Dugés, ¿qué nos dices acerca de ti? — Preguntaba Daniel quien se paraba guardando sus cosas en su mochila sin prisa, la clase había terminado demasiado rápido, y aunque no fue como lo había imaginado sí fue más de lo que pude haber esperado; la azabache hacia lo mismo que el chico pero con mucho más delicadeza. Me limité a mirar, creo que la platicaba estaba mejor sin mí.

—Pues... me gusta pintar. —Comentó mientras hacia notar un color carmesí sobre sus mejillas.

Tomé mi mochila y me la cargué sobre el hombro para salir al laboratorio de Física, que era nuestra siguiente clase. Apenas empezaba el día y las preguntas sobre qué hacía la azabache cuando no estaba en el colegio ya rondaban en mi cabeza.

 **...**

Todos nos quejamos con un suspiro y leves expresiones de terror e impresión. ¡Examen sorpresa! ¿Lo difícil? Estaríamos con otras personas que no eran nuestra mesa oficial. Estuvimos quince minutos afuera esperando a ser acomodados en nuestro lugar para el examen, y empezaba a preocuparme, ¡No me había molestado en abrir mi libreta todo el fin de semana para repasar! ¡Justo me venía sucediendo a mí!

Para mí sorpresa quedé como el último en ser "escogido" y cuando entré y observé mi equipo una sonrisa se expulsó de mi rostro. La azabache estaba conmigo, mi misteriosa _bugaboo_. Mi mochila se quedó en mis piernas mientras tomaba asiento en el banco y los exámenes eran repartidos, estaba tan deslumbrado ante la idea de poder tenerla enfrente de mí otra vez que no me había percatado que Nino estaba en mi equipo, sí, Nino, el que era mi hermano.

Hicimos un pequeño contacto visual y después cortamos, pues el otro integrante de la mesa era Nathaniel, el que, bueno no vale la pena recordar..; a su lado le hacía compañía una chica morena de mechas californianas rojizas, que era, la mejor amiga de Chloe, su nombre era Alya. Ella por alguna extraña razón, tal vez, me miraba fulminante, ¿es que acaso se habrá enterado de la pequeña escena que tuvimos ayer? Me incomodé ante la idea y decidí enfocar mi vista de nuevo a la azabache, que jugaba con su lapicero mientras leía el examen. ¡Maldita sea, el examen! ¿Ya había empezado?

Estuvo tedioso. Entre tomar algunas medidas y resolver los ejercicios. Me faltaba solamente un ejercicio y estaba contra tiempo; la azabache parecía estar en el mismo apuro.

—Psss, ¿resolviste ya el último? — Le susurré mientras miraba de reojo hacia el escritorio del profesor, éste parecía estar muy concentrado jugando con el sonido que producía su moneda de plata al ser lanzada. Ella asustada alzó su vista a mí y luego al profesor, asintiendo con la cabeza. —Yo ya hice el que tú no, ¿te parece si cambiamos fórmulas? —Le pregunté con una sonrisa de lado. Pareció pensarlo y después, en un pequeño trozo de papel me escribió las fórmulas que utilizó para resolver el ejercicio.

Asentí y le respondí de la misma manera pasándole ahora las mías. Ambos sonreímos por eso, y miramos nuestro examen después. Me sentía como si hubiera hecho una balestra perfecta en el ataque.

Cuando menos lo pensé, las clases habían terminado. ¡Viernes al fin! Pero no podía disfrutarlo aún, antes de partir a mi "increíble" e "interesante" fin de semana, tenía práctica de esgrima. Había notado el día oscuro pero no creí que realmente estuviera tan grisáceo. El olor a tierra mojada y lluvia eran introducidos a mis fosas nasales mientras salía de los vestidores portando ya, la vestimenta indicada para el deporte. Los truenos y el sonido del filo de mi florete rozar con el de mi contrincante fueron una sonata de Beethoven para mis oídos.

—Touché . —Le exclamé a mi compañero al ver la punta del florete tocar su pecho. Desplazando un poco mi pie izquierdo hacia atrás sin mover el derecho y regresado a mi posición en guardia. Me retiré la careta al igual que mi compañero y ambos nos dimos un fuerte apretón de manos.

—Excelente, Agreste. — Me comentó con una sonrisa a lo cuál yo le devolví la misma.

—Bien joué. —Le respondí.

Jugaba con la cazoleta del florete para empezar de nuevo el ejercicio cuando nuestro profesor, el señor Vial, nos daba el anuncio de que la clase ya había terminado, hubiera deseado que durara un poco más. Una vez listo cogí mi mochila y mi maleta para salir, no sin antes equiparme de mi impermeable, el día tenía la misma pinta que en la mañana. Bajaba las escaleras de entrada cuando observé a la azabache extender su paraguas, al parecer decidió sacudirle el polvo y utilizarlo para algo más razonable como un día lluvioso en vez de cada diecinueve. Una fuerte ventisca sopló cuando caminaba en dirección a casa y sentí como algo me golpeaba con fuerza la nuca captando al mismo instante que se trataba de su paraguas. Alcancé a tomarlo de la pestaña y al final del puño, sintiendo una fuerza que me empujó hacia adelante, teniendo que reaccionar rápido para no caer.

¡Hey! —Expresé en un tono divertido. —Deberías tener un poco más de cuidado—Le dije a la azabache, dándome de vuelta para sentir como por inercia se recargaba un poco en mi pecho por el choque, provocando un ligero rubor que resaltaba sus pecas. —Creo que esto es tuyo. —Le señalé su paraguas mientras lo acomodaba para poder entregárselo, parecía que las varillas se habían trabado y no permitía a los rayos bajar con facilidad. Empecé a ponerme nervioso, debía lucir como un idiota. Lo logré al fin y se lo entregué con una amplia sonrisa, jamás había tenido tanto contacto con ella en un día.

Ella sólo arqueó su ceja, y negó para darse la vuelta. — ¿Ni un gracias? —Le expresé extendiendo mis brazos a los costados.

—Podía haberlo alcanzado yo sola —Me contestó mientras caminaba en dirección opuesta a la que siempre tomaba. -Tal vez, pero no fue así; aparte, chocaste conmigo —Le fui "reclamando" al caminar detrás suyo; venía batallando con su paraguas, que al parecer ahora no se quería abrir.

—¿Y sólo por eso ya debo agradecerte? ¿En qué mundo te has críado, tío? —Me preguntó frenándose de repente y extendiendo su paraguas al fin, pero para nuestra sorpresa una de las varillas se había safado y rasgado la tela impermeable del mismo. No pude evitar soltar una risa, su cara de frustración era lo mejor de la situación. —Esto ha sido tu culpa. —Me dijo con tono molesto encajando su dedo índice con fuerza sobre mi pecho.

—Wow, alto ahí princesa, yo no hice nada. —Me sonrojé al instante, ¿de verdad le había llamado de esa manera? Ella se cohibió unos instantes y me negó al final. —¡Es tu culpa! Agh, mira, sólo déjame en paz. —Murmuró para seguir su camino.

—¿Es que yo que culpa he tenido si sólo quise alcanzarte el paraguas? Mira, que me has hecho sentir mal y.. -Comencé a explicarle mientras me retiraba el impermeable que traía, algunos relámpagos y pequeños truenos hacían la música de fondo de nuestra discusión. —No quiero tu impermeable, niño. —Se quejó ella para darse la vuelta pero la detuve de la muñeca, obligándola a mirarme. —Por favor, tómalo. —Le insistí.

—¡Qué no!

Gruñí, ¿es que era tan testaruda? —¡Oh, vamos!—Me quejé corriendo detrás de ella. — Sé un poco sensible, primero no me agradeces, luego me dices alguna clase de ofensa, no te disculpas, y ahora no me aceptas el modo de enmendar mi "error", ¿es que así como uno puede arreglar las cosas contigo? —Le pregunté mientras la alcanzaba y me colocaba enfrente de ella, deteniéndola de improvisto y amortiguando su choque contra mi cuerpo, sonriéndole al verla ligeramente entre mis brazos. —Tal vez deberías tener cuidado la próxima vez. -Añadí al propósito en un tono divertido, pero pareció que a ella no le agradó y su semblante hizo que me quedara pasmado, derrochaba ira por la mirada.

—¡Pues tal vez tú deberías dejar de seguirme todos los días al salir de la escuela! —Exclamó su pensamiento provocando que yo me quedara congelado, es que al parecer si lo había notado. Me encogí de hombros mientras sentía que el pavimento me tragaba poco a poco, pero sólo era mi alucinación, ojalá estuviera sucediendo. —...Lo siento. —Expresó al final mirando el piso.

No sabía que decir, disculparme era como aceptar que la espiaba, lo hacía pero no iba a aceptarlo o no al menos a ella, ¿qué doble impresión daría? Guardamos silencio y al final empezamos a sentir pequeñas gotas de lluvia caer sobre nuestros cuerpos, y en el pavimento, que de ser finas pasaban a ser de un diámetro considerable. Volví a extenderle mi impermeable, esperando una respuesta positiva ahora. Ella lo tomó y me miró de reojo como yo la miré a ella. —Gracias. -La escuché murmurar.

—No hay porqué, señorita Dugés. -Le dije alzando delicadamente su mano libre y depositando un delicado beso sobre sus nudillos. Fue un impulso, no sentía que estuviera pensando. Ella retiró su mano casi al instante y la guardó detrás de ella mientras me miraba con cierta confusión. —Y mi nombre es Adrien.-Le dije como comentario por su apodo de "niño" en una de sus oraciones pasadas. Ella sonrió de mala gana y alzó un poco sus hombros. —Niño. —Volvió a decir.

Mantuvo la mirada conmigo unos cuantos segundos, y en ambos había una pequeña sonrisa.

—Lamento lo de tu paraguas, prometo pagártelo.

—No, está bien así.

Ella retomó su camino correcto, y cada uno se fue a casa. La lluvia se soltó y me tuve que ir corriendo, llegaría todo empapado, pero algún día valdría la pena.

 **...**

Cruzaba la puerta con una sonrisa fuera de la normal y en su mano derecha cargaba el paraguas estropeado. Se le hizo un poco extraño entrar y no recibir alguna clase de saludo, la sala estaba vacía, y eran de esas raras ocasiones dónde no había alguna botella de lícor tirada en el piso, o alguna cola de cigarrillo sobre la mesa de centro, pero decidió ignorarlo. El cabello lo traía chorreante pero no era algo que le afectara por el momento, tuvo, finalmente, un día tranquilo en la escuela. Subía las escaleras cuando pudo escuchar algunas voces provenientes de algún cuarto del pasillo; eran como pequeños murmuros acompañados de golpes y un poco de desesperación; decidió no averiguar de que se trataba. La mejor solución que ella encontraba ante situaciones similares era esconderse en su habitación, ocultarse y pensar si es que su vida siempre ha sido así, si es que en algún momento tuvo algo de paz o logró sentir menos miedo. La puerta se abrió y observó a Antonio salir con las manos empuñadas caminando hacia la planta baja, en sus pizadas se podía escribir la gravedad del asunto y de sí sería necesario otra mudanza. Detrás de él salió Jeycen que posaba sus manos sobre su nuca, sus ojos estaban irritados y se mostraba molesto.

— ¿Qué sucede, hermano? –Preguntó la azabache que dejaba su mochila junto con el paraguas recargados en la pared, acercándose con un paso lento.

— ¡Es ese idiota! –Gritó enfurecido chocando con fuerza su puño a la pared; eso asustó a la chica y acto seguido, Jeycen suspiró y se acercó para frotar sus brazos con delicadeza. –No debes preocuparte, ¿está bien? Nosotros resolveremos esto, sin embargo, creo que si necesitaré tu ayuda… –Le comentó hablado tan bajo como si estuvieran pasando alguna clase de respuesta durante un examen, y miraron a los lados para mantener mejor el secreto.

— ¿Para qué? –Preguntó la azabache dando un brinco hacia atrás al escuchar salir a Brandon de la misma habitación. Se quejaba y sobaba su estomágo mientras jalaba con él una figura pequeña que se sacudía con brusquedad y pataleaba-.

— ¡Quiero a mi papá, déjenme ir, por favor! ¡Papá! ¡Papá! — Gritaba con impotente voz la niña. Brandon tapó su boca y prosiguió a vendarle ésta con un paliacate.

— Te lo advertí niñita, ¡Cállate! ¡Quédate quieta! Maldita sea, creo que ni tú eras así. –Dijo Brandon señalando a su hermana quién se había paralizado ante la escena. Parpadeó durante varios segundos y luego miró a Jeycen, sintiendo electricidad recorrer su piel y erizar los pequeños bellos de ésta, incluso hasta los más pequeños de los pies.

Enojada y frustrada la azabache tomó del brazo a Jeycen jalándolo para marcar varios metros de distancia, murmurándole. — Maldita sea, Jeycen ¿qué están haciendo?

—Qué puedo decirte, Antonio llegó con ella hace hora y media. ¡No estábamos enterados de la situación! ¿Crees que eres la única frustrada por esto?

Ella gruñó y frotó su rostro con sus manos durante varios segundos mientras pensaba. ¿Cómo se supone que miraría al rubio después de saber que en su casa tenían secuestrada a su hermana menor?

* * *

Buen día a todos, perdón por introducirme hasta ahora. Estuve mucho tiempo pensando en lo que haría aquí y las cosas que tengo planeadas, pero todo se dará poco a poco, quiero pensar. Mi nombre es Gabriela :) probablemente alguno de ustedes ya lo sepan y ésto sea algo tonto pero quiero pensar que hay quién no sabe quién soy y creí descortés no presentarme. Este es el segundo fic que escribo. ¿Cuál es el primero? Tal vez lo sepan pronto. Apenas lo terminé y en este tiempo pasará a modificación, pues tiene medio año que escribo fanfics y tiene, vaya, siendo honesta, muchos errores. Mi cariño a aquél escrito es demasiado y espero compartirlo pronto con ustedes; en este momento quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que han leído y que han dejado su review aquí. ¡Me siento contenta de estar intentando todo esto! Escribir me hace muy feliz..., y soy más feliz con ustedes. Espero que por el momento la historia les sea de su agrado, la sigo escribiendo y por el momento aún escribo el capítulo 6. Quiero dejar mucha esencia en esta historia así que agradecería su compresión si llego a demorar en actualizar. Sin más, me despido. ¡Muchos abrazitos de amor!

\- Gabs


	4. Verdades a medias: Intercambios

CAPITULO IV  
Verdades a medias: Intercambios

Apretaba el volante con fuerza mientras miraba al frente de la calle. Estaba repitiendo el plan dentro de su cabeza, todo estaba calculado. Faltaban quince minutos antes de iniciar el primer acto y por el retrovisor miró a las dos personas que estaban en los asientos de atrás. —Si lo arruinan...

—Todo va a salir como lo planeaste. —Respondió Brandon, uno de ellos, antes de dejarlo terminar la frase. El otro soltó un gruño. Ambos llevaban gorras negras al igual que los lentes, y pantalón de mezclilla con una playera y una camisa encima de éstos. Abrieron la puerta de la camioneta negra y se dispusieron a bajar, menos Antonio. Portaba saco y camisa de color negro y blanco respectivamente y se había peinado el cabello hacia atrás. Había decidido no fumar el día de hoy para que eso no le arruinara el plan y con una sonrisa cínica y despiadada acomodó su espacio de trabajo. — Todo sea por ti y para ti, hermano. —Se dijo en voz baja y una vez que dieron las 12:35 arrancó la camioneta, girando tiempo después en "u" para volver en sentido contrario. La fila comenzaba a crearse, y llegaba con veinte minutos de anticipación, era más que suficiente.

Era ahora o nunca, y cada uno comenzó con su parte del plan. Las puertas de la institución habían sido abiertas, y sobre la calle ya existía una larga fila de automóviles esperando ser atendidos. —Hasta luego, ¡Bonito fin de semana! — Decía una mujer que vestía formalmente y saludaba con amabilidad a los padres de familia. Así es, su venganza estaba siendo procesada. Una discusión comenzó a llevarse a cabo fuera de la institución y de pronto todos los niños hacían ruedo al pleito y las maestras se veían forzadas a ir a investigar que sucedía. Brandon ubicaba a la niña y con gran agilidad la adentró en la camioneta. Esperaron a que el otro chico entrara y Antonio metió el acelerador para salir lo más rápido posible ahí. — ¡Átenla! ¡Pónganle la venda! —Ordenaba entre gritos mientras conducía desesperado; su alma era consumida por el odio, y venganza. No existía corazón en él, no temía a nada ni conservaba un poco de vergüenza, el mundo podía quemarse y él sería feliz ardiendo en él. — Revisa sus cosas, cualquier objeto que nos ponga en peligro, ¡debe ser destruido! —Gruñó.

—Sí, señor. —Respondieron para hacer lo que se les mandaba y Brandon preparaba una jeringa... esta vez, la familia Agreste la pagaría muy caro.

 **...**

Ella sólo quería disfrutar de una ducha caliente. Sin embargo las gotas escurrían por su rostro mientras miraba fijamente la pared; sus músculos estaban tensos y una especie de ansiedad invadía su cuerpo. Cerró la llave al no obtener éxito y se envolvió con una toalla. El cabello la chorreaba y se apoyó en el lavabo limpiando el espejo empañado a causa del vapor. Sentía que la cabeza estaba a punto de estallarle y en su rostro se pintaba la preocupación e inseguridad de salir vivos de ésta.

— ¡Bendita sea! —Gritó empuñando su mano y pegándola contra la pared. ¿Por qué a ella le tocaba padecer estar cosas?

Decidió colocarse unos pantalones aguadados de cuadros rojos y negros y una playera gris que tenía pintada la frase "Don't look at me" en letras doradas. Ató su cabello mojado en un chongo y se colocó unos calcetines para salir. Dio un respingo al mirar su habitación y le taparon la boca para evitar su grito.

— ¡Guarda silencio! —Le susurró con fuerza Jeycen mientras la abrazaba a él. En la cama de la azabache se encontraba la pequeña niña de hacía unos instantes. Sus mejillas habían sido marcadas por las lágrimas que constantemente derrochaba, y las coletas con las que se había peinado el día de hoy ya estaban algo desajustadas; ella sólo sollozaba en silencio y se notaba su vestido rosa algo sucio.

— ¿Qué está haciendo en mi habitación? — Preguntó ella con la voz baja mientras la señalaba. Tenía aún el paliacate sobre sus ojos.

— Necesito que me eches la mano, tengo un plan pero creo que en este momento no será posible, así que, debes hacerte cargo de la niña. — "¿A caso Jeycen había perdido la cabeza!?" se preguntaba ella internamente y a gritos. Las manos del castaño se posaron sobre sus hombros para sacudirla levemente. — ¡Necesito que me escuches y hagas lo que te digo! Tú sabes que...

—Sé muy bien lo que puede pasar, Jeycen, ya no soy una niña de diez años. -Reprochó la mujer que se cruzaba de brazos para mostrar un poco de madurez, pero a decir verdad sentía un poco de miedo, y dentro de su cabeza no podía dejar de reproducirse la escena que había tenido al salir de la escuela con el chico rubio. Se sentía sucia, se sentía inmerecida de las miradas que recibía por parte de él, si tan sólo pudiera... —Yo me haré cargo, pero por favor, no demores, me volveré loca.

— Eres tan valiente, ¿lo sabes verdad? —Le dijo él acariciando su cabello y dándole un pequeño abrazo. Se aguantó las lágrimas y recibió el beso de su hermano antes de verlo partir y cerrar la puerta.

Soltó un largo suspiro y miró a la niña, y como un pequeño flashback pudo ver aquél momento en el que chocó con el joven Adrien, lo torpe que debió verse, sus miradas al instante y lo cerca que estuvo de él. Frotó su rostro, esto no podía estarle pasando y con miedo se acercó a la niña. —Oye... —Murmuró extendiendo su mano a ella pero la niña se encogió de hombros. A la azabache le llegó un aroma peculiar y se acercó a ella con delicadeza. — ¡Desgraciado! —Dijo con furia para darse la vuelta y patear su buró. Scarlet comenzó a llorar de nuevo abrazándose y la azabache se contuvo. _"¡Es sólo una niña_!" cruzó por su mente. Caminó de nuevo hacia ella, y le desajustó las coletas y acarició su cabello. Se escuchaban los sollozos y el aviso previo a lágrimas pero ella hizo un suave sonido con su boca. Se consideraba una basura, una persona tan sucia, despreciable. No valía nada, no merecía ni siquiera tocar cabello más hermoso como el de Scarlet. El sentimiento la inundó y se empezó a ahogar en sus lágrimas y un dolor de cabeza hizo presencia. Si tan sólo los recuerdos se detuvieran.

— ¡No, no pienso hacerlo! —Negaba ella mientras señalaba hacia su izquierda y se encontraba parada ante aquél impotente hombre.

— ¡Maldita sea! ¿Podrías dejar de ser tan cobarde?! No sé cómo pude confiar en ti, creer que eras capaz de... ¡Agh! —Gruñó para empujarla haciéndola caer al suelo. Su rostro estaba rojo e hinchado y la vista se le nublaba.

Se abrazó a sí misma, mientras con su mano sostenía aquella pequeña "M" de su muñeca. Algo tan delicado como el pétalo de una flor rozó su brazo desnudo y se dirigió a su rostro tocándolo vagamente y ella abrió sus ojos. Era Scarlet que con su tacto intentaba descifrar la situación. — ¿Por qué lloras? -Preguntó la niña con una sonrisa de lado. Parpadeó un par de segundos más observando la escena y se negó a su misma, como si Scarlet pudiera verla, pero en realidad mantenía su cabeza en dirección más abajo que en la que debía. La azabache notó algunos raspones y morenotes en las rodillas de la niña y decidió tomar sus pequeñas manos en la suyas acariciándolas, como si se tratara de una pequeña paloma que se rompió el ala, como una paloma en aquél arca, que buscaba esperanzada alguna señal de vida. —Te prometo que volverás a casa, no importa cómo o a quién deba _enfrentar_.

La niña sonrió y la mujer se dispuso a tomarla en brazos para llevarla a su cama, empezaba a idear un plan, un plan para salvar a la niña. Probablemente le costaría la vida, y si no era la vida al menos una buena golpiza por parte de Antonio, pero la venganza no era algo que ella soportaba, mucho menos que fuera por su culpa. —No puedo quitarte la venda. —Comentó mientras miraba a la niña que se tocaba un poco ésta. — Pero estarás bien a partir de este momento, te limpiaré unas heridas, ¿está bien? —La niña sólo asintió y se quejó al sentir el agua oxigenada sobre su piel blanca irritada, al menos por ese momento ambas chicas podrían sentir un poco de tranquilidad y consuelo para ambas.

— ¿Qué quieren conmigo? —Preguntó Scarlet rompiendo el silencio y la azabache la miró detenidamente unos segundos. ¿Cómo explicarle?

—Hay gente mala en este mundo, Scarlet. —Murmuró mientras tomaba asiendo a lado de ella en su cama. Cruzándose de pies. — Hay que tener los ojos bien abiertos, y ser valiente.

— ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ¿Acaso tú eres como ellos?

Ella se congeló, ¿podría tener razón? Pues al final de cuentas, ella conocía la situación y aceptaba los hechos al estar así junto con la niña y no llamar a la policía, porque bien pudiera hacerlo, pero... no lo hacía. — ¡Qué mal me oí, por favor, perdóname! —Exclamó Scarlet con una pequeña sonrisa aún con la mirada tapada enfrente. — Es claro que tú no podrías ser como ellos.

La luz de un nuevo amanecer atravesó las cortinas del cuarto, y los cantos de las aves anunciaban un nuevo día. La azabache se sobó los ojos antes de abrirlos y estirarse. Jeycen aún no había regresado a casa y eso era una mala señal. Descalza caminó por el pasillo, al parecer ella era la única de los cuatro al estar ahí, se dirigió a tomar su celular y prepararía algo de desayunar cuando escuchó algunos golpes en la puerta. Permaneció en silencio. Su teléfono comenzó a vibrar y miró que su hermano le estaba marcando, así que respondió.

"¿Ya estás afuera?" se escuchó por la bocina.

— ¿A-afuera? —Titubeó ella.

—Policía de Francia, por favor, abran la puerta sólo queremos hacer unas cuantas preguntas. —Escuchó detrás de la puerta principal y una especie de escalofrío invadió su cuerpo.

— ¡No puede ser! ¿Qué no leíste mis mensajes, niña? ¡Llevo desde hace una hora marcándote! ¡Sal de ahí, ahora! ¡Con la niña! Te veo en la avenida de atrás, ¡Y lee mis mensajes por favor, no por nada tienes ese teléfono! —Gruñó con frustración Jeycen antes de colgar la llamada. La chica subió corriendo las escaleras y se colocó unos zapatos rápido para despertar a Scarlet.

Los golpes en la puerta se hicieron más frecuente, los policías comenzaban a perder la paciencia, pero, ¿cómo sabían en todo caso que ella estaba ahí? ¿Qué estaba sucediendo realmente? Pero nuestra azabache tenía que darse prisa.

— Scarlet, despierta, te llevaré a casa, despierta, por favor, hay que ser rápidas.

La niña comenzó a asustarse y a llorar al escuchar la frustración de su cuidadora, la puerta principal de abrió, ¿qué se supone que haría ahora? No dudó y tomó en sus brazos a Scarlet tapándole la boca, estaba a punto de hacer algo que jamás se imaginó. Corrió hacia la habitación de Antonio que era la recamara principal, abrió la ventana y miró hacia a fuera. Si saltaba podría caer en el tejado de la ventana de abajo y de ahí echarse de nuevo por el patio de atrás, si tenía suerte no la verían y podría andarse por los patios de los vecinos. Mordió su labio, no podía pensarlo más, tenía que arriesgarse.

— No grites, ¿sí? Será como ir en tobogán. —Murmuró antes de dejarse caer con la niña en brazos.

Se llevó un golpe en la cadera pero tuvo que reprimir su grito. Brincó al pasto y con una Scarlet asustada en sus brazos se echó a correr en los patios, ella no quería mirar atrás. Unas cuantas lágrimas se derrochaban por sus mejillas, se sentía una criminal y lo era. Sus pasos fueron detenidos por Jeycen que la jalo hacia el callejón en el que la escondía y la miró fijamente. — Al fin llegas, no hay tiempo que perder. Antonio ya debe estar tras nosotros así que, hay que llevarla a su casa.

— ¿A su casa? ¿Así nadamás?

— ¿Tienes una mejor idea?! ¿Qué no es lo que eso quieres? ¿O acaso quieres llevarla en una carroza?

Jeycen estaba irritado. Había pasado una noche larga llena de enfrentamientos y tenía el labio hinchado y con sangre. Pero al final tenía razón, lo único que podían hacer sería llevarla a su casa y huir, nuevamente. Con velocidad se subieron al auto, y salieron del barrio en dirección a la privada de la familia Agreste. En el camino Scarlet derramaba un par de lágrimas en silencio y la azabache miraba por el retrovisor, comenzaba a pensar en qué ciudad podrían vivir ahora. -No hemos vivido en Italia. -Le hizo el comentario a su hermano sin verlo. Él sólo se limitó a verla de reojo y apretar el volante mientras tomaba una gran bocanada de aire.- No vamos a mudarnos. - Prometió él, pero ella no lo sintió con tanta seguridad y mientras cerraba un poco sus ojos pude verse en un hogar diferente, pudo sentir los brazos de una mujer rodearla y un exquisito olor proveniente de alguna parte, pero en eso el coche frenó. Estaban a dos cuadras de la mansión Agreste y era todo lo que ellos podían acercarse. — Es hora.

—Muy bien Scarlet, es hora de regresar a casa.

Los tres bajaron del automóvil, Jeycen se encargaría de vigilar el perímetro y bajo su camisa escondía una pistola. La azabache por su parte se hincó frente a la niña y se encargó de acomodarle las coletas y las calcetas. — Muchas gracias. —Musitó la niña, pero sólo le rompió el corazón.

—No tienes por qué agradecerme, espero que algún día me perdones.

—No ha sido tu culpa, tú no eres la mala. –Añadió Scarlet con una sonrisa. — ¿Puedo saber tu nombre?

Los labios de la chica temblaron y se reprimió las lágrimas que le querían brotar, no perdía nada con que supiera su nombre, probablemente no la volvería a ver. — _Mi nombre es..._

— ¡Rápido, rápido! ¡Están saliendo de la casa! — Dijo Jeycen al haber leído un mensaje de Brandon.

— No hay tiempo, Scarlet no puedes verme, por favor, te lo suplico, sólo corre, hacia al frente, no mires atrás, no voltees, nunca lo hagas, ¿me entiendes? Que nada te detenga, la vida se trata de eso. — Le dijo mientras caminaba con ella tomada de la mano con prisa y cuando estaban a una distancia considerable, la azabache le quitó la pañoleta de los ojos y se echó a correr en dirección contraria a la de Scarlet. Scarlet por un momento pensó en mirar atrás, quería saber quién había sido aquella mujer que la había cuidado en las últimas horas pero al ver a su padre a lo lejos lo único que pudo hacer es correr hacia sus brazos, mientras una especie de paz le era liberada y se sentía feliz. Feliz de saber que estaba en casa, que volvería a jugar con sus muñecas, que tendría a su gato y a su hermano, pero lastimosamente no a aquella mujer dulce, pero más eran las cosas buenas que malas, ¿no?

— ¡Papá! —Alcanzó a escuchar la azabache a lo lejos que volvía al coche para subirse en el asiento de copiloto. Su corazón aún estaba acelerado y se tomó de fuerza en el asiento al sentir que el coche avanzaba y mientras lo hacía pudo observar al chico rubio caminar a casa. Estaba cabizbajo y encogido de brazos, y por un momento se sintió culpable pero reconfortada, pues, su hermana al fin estaba en casa. Él sintió su mirada y la alzó haciendo el contacto visual en el momento justo y como si hubiera sido un milagro para Adrien se echó a correr a casa para encontrarse con la buena noticia. Al menos su familia estaría feliz ahora.

El camino al "punto de reunión" fue silencioso. Ambos chicos en el coche estaban desconcertados, y preocupados sobre qué sería lo que ahora vendría. Fue un plan contra Antonio y eso representaba riesgos y consecuencias para todos, y la azabache esperaba que de un golpe ya la matara, pues no merecía la vida. Un golpe se dio contra el cofre y se detuvieron, era hora de enfrentar su destino.

— ¡Desgraciados! ¿Qué hicieron? ¡Todo iba perfecto! —Gritaba Antonio mientras abría la puerta de Jeycen y lo sacaba con brusquedad para tirarlo en la acera. La chica empezaba a llorar y Brandon la sacó del auto para posarla detrás de ella. Todos ahí eran unos delincuentes pero los hermanos de la azabache darían su vida por ella, pues al final... era lo menos que podían hacer: todos tenían una acción del pasado que ocultar. Jeycen estaba siendo agredido en gran medida por Antonio; le daba de patadas en las costillas y parte de su abdomen y éste hacía lo posible por amortiguar cada golpe, pero el dolor de todas formas hacía presencia.

— ¡Detente, por favor detente! ¡Déjalo en paz! — Suplicó la chica; Antonio se detuvo y cuando fue así ambos chicos corrieron al que yacía en el piso para ayudarlo a levantarse, mientras el agresor escupía y se limpiaba después la boca.

— Estoy seguro que todo esto es tu culpa. —Dijo Antonio mientras se acercaba a la azabache. — Como siempre andas arruinando todo, ¿acaso debo recordarte...

— ¡No, no debes! — Dijo ella cubriéndose el rostro al ver que le alzaban la mano.

— Ya veo, sigues sin aprender la lección, pero está bien. — Comentó Antonio quien retiraba su mano y después caminaba alrededor de ellos mientras pensaba y se arreglaba el traje con cierto cinismo. —Me parece bien, dejaremos a la niña en paz.

La azabache pudo soltar un suspiro. — _Pero nada es gratis en esta vida_. — Prosiguió aquél mientras la tomaba del mentón y la forzaba a mirarlo. Brandon decidió hacer algo pero el otro le clavó un puñetazo en la nariz para detenerlo. —Dejaré a la niña en paz, pero entonces tú harás el trabajo sucio por mí. Te encargarás de acercarte al niñito rubio, a él y a toda su familia. No importa cómo lo hagas pero tendrás que hacerlo, eso, o prometo clavarles el cuchillo más pequeño que exista, y abrirles las entrañas y vender sus órganos en el mercado negro, tú decides, mariquita. —La soltó del rostro y la aventó contra el suelo mientras miraba al trío de hermanos cuando se alejaba al escuchar las sirenas de los coches policíacos. — Te estaré vigilando, así que más vale que cumplas con lo que te he dicho _, Mariela_.

"¿Mariela?" Se preguntó ella. "Entonces... ¿Ese es mi real nombre?" prosiguió en su mente. Y así es cómo recordará ese día: con Antonio subiéndose a la camioneta negra y marchándose mientras dejaba a los hermanos Dugés atrás con una amenaza, y una verdad a medias de la verdadera identidad de nuestra chica azabache.


	5. Tratando con el enemigo: Hace tiempo de

CAPÍTULO V  
"Tratando con el enemigo: Hace tiempo."

— ¿Crees que nada más recuerde eso? -Preguntó Brandon mientras devoraba y trozaba con sus molares un pedazo de tocino y lo degustaba. Era domingo por la mañana y aún todos conservaban el mal sabor de boca de ayer.

— Pues es lo único que tenemos asegurado. -Respondió Jeycen dándole trago su jugo de naranja. — " _Mari_ ". -Se dijo a si mismo divagando en sus pensamientos. Podías ver a los dos chicos sentados en el comedor, uno con el rostro golpeado; y mirando fijamente hacia la nada, apostaban que pensaban en lo mismo y peor, un mundo lleno de posibilidades, y entre ellos iba un "qué hubiera pasado si..."

— Mariela Dugés. -Complementó el otro y alzó la mirada a su hermano. Ambos suspiraron, no había mucho que ellos pudieran hacer. — ¿Por qué hablamos de esto?

— Tú sacaste el tema. -Reprochó Jeycen dándole una bocanada a su pan tostado con ganas.

El otro con un suspiro asintió para seguir desayunando. - Ni deberíamos preocuparnos, ha sido mucho tiempo de...

— ¿De...? - Preguntó Mariela que entraba al comedor con el cabello alborotado, su pijama, y unas ojeras que decían "no pude dormir gracias a lo de ayer", pero a pesar de ciertas dificultades una pequeña sonrisa se mantenía en su rostro. Tal vez casi inexistente, pero el intento ahí estaba. Y ellos pensaban que podían haber ocurrido muchas cosas, y un caos pudo haber sido desatado, pero tenían la dicha de verla todos los días y sentir un rayo de luz a causa de su presencia.

— De... de que no comemos pastel de carne. -Se excusó Brandon a lo cual el otro se atragantó con el tocino y se tomaba jugo para intentar digerirlo; pero luego éste lo saco por sus fosas nasales e inundó la habitación con su risa.

— ¡Jeycen eso ha sido asqueroso! -Se quejó la azabache entre risas mientras tomaba servilletas para limpiar el desastre. — ¿Recuerdan la última vez que horneamos ese pastel?

— Para empezar la llave de gas casi hace explosión en la casa, y en segundo ¡Sabía horrible! -Dijo el otro mientras recordaba al drogado de su hermano gracias a la fuga de gas y luego la larga fila al baño para querer vomitar lo que habían comido hacía unos momentos. La carne estaba mal cocinado y los condimentos a flor de piel, fue simplemente desagradable.

— No estuvo tan mal. -Defendió Brandon para luego sonreír juguetón. — ¡Estúpidos! Al menos les hago la mañana riéndose de mis desgracias. Deberían agradecerme. -Se quejó mientras miraba a sus dos "hermanos" frente a él retorcerse en sus lugares al recordar.

Tal vez era una buena mañana después de todo. Ninguno se atrevió a sacar el tema puesto que, ya había pasado y las cosas podían ser diferentes ahora. No sabían qué ocurriría pero existen cosas en la vida en las cuales no deberíamos pensar tanto y solamente vivir lo que se nos presenta. Mariela se preparó un vaso de jugo de naranja natural y tomó un par de tostadas para untarles algo de mantequilla y azúcar; así era su vida, necesitaba dulzura continuamente. Comía tranquilamente cuando la puerta principal se azotó y escucharon a Antonio caminar por el pasillo, al parecer, se había levantado muy de mañana. ¿Eso acaso podría significar algo malo?

— ¡Buenos días, buenos días! -Dijo a todos mientras dejaba grandes bolsas de compras en la mesa, y se retiraba los lentes para observar a sus esclavos. Vestía casual y con tenis y conservaba una sonrisa amplia en el rostro que, si le preguntabas a la azabache, a ella le ocasionaba terror. — ¡Traje regalos! -Dijo para después atreverse a reír como Papá Noel, pero no iba al caso, todavía faltaba más de un mes para Navidad y su personalidad no encajaba con nada bueno, así que los tres hermanos guardaron silencio mientras comían incómodamente y respiraban con pesadez, tener que aguantarlo era un reto día a día para ellos. — Qué amargados. -Añadió para luego, husmear entre aquellas bolsas y tomar una prenda para lanzársela a Mariela. — Son todas para ti.

— ¿P-para mí? -Preguntó incrédulamente la azabache.

\- — Claro, ¿crees que con esos estropajos podrías acercarte a un Agreste? ¡Tienes que llamar su atención! Toma. -Dijo tirándole dinero sobre la mesa de su cartera. — Utilízalo para comprar maquillaje y esas cosas de chicas. Algo de color no te vendría mal. -Se quejó sacándose los zapatos que por cierto, tenían un mal olor y los dejó al menos en la esquina para acercarse a la azabache y abrazarla por atrás, besando su cuello lentamente a lo cual ella sólo se quejaba e intentaba separarlo de su cuerpo. — Pero tampoco llegues tan lejos, sólo lo suficiente, tampoco quisiera compartir lo que es mío. -Dijo para luego soltarla al fin de su fuerte agarre y salir del comedor para caminar por el pasillo hacia su habitación. — ¡Alguien tráigame una cerveza! -Gritó gruñendo encerrándose en su cuarto.

La tranquilidad había terminado.

El puño de la chica apretaba con fuerza la tostada hasta que al fin la rompió y cayó ésta al plato hecha añicos. Brandon se limitaba a mirar la mesa y Jeycen a la chica que encontraba enfrente de él. Tomó su mano libre y la acarició en silencio; también había personas en la vida que no deberían de sufrir, y él creía que ella era una de esas personas. - Ve el lado bueno. -Se atrevió a decir con una sonrisa. - Sí te hace falta un poco de color. Unos lindos rubores y brillos labiales no le caen mal a ninguna chica.

Una pequeña risa que despojaba dolor y un toque de esperanza salió de sus labios y ella asintió despacio, sería mejor que saliera de una vez. Podría ir a la ciudad a distraerse un rato y no pasar el día en esas cuatro paredes que escondían secretos. Se paró y se dispuso ir a su habitación para arreglarse, se estaba arreglando para comenzar un juego cruel y despiadado.

Había optado por unos jeans de mezclilla oscuros y una blusa de un tono crimson. Su cabello completamente azabache estaba suelto pues quería sentirlo al caminar y cuando el viento soplara. Jeycen estaba esperando a que bajara y le sonrió para preguntarle si quería que le acompañara pero ella se negó acariciando con suavidad los golpes que tenía marcado en su rostro; quería estar sola, deseaba experimentar al mundo con una sensación de libertad. Ella declaraba ese su último día y lo que era para sí sola. Sin más, salió de aquél lugar y comenzó a caminar. Los auriculares inundaban sus oídos de una grata música que en algún momento la harían marchar a su ritmo y desconectarse del mundo. Por alguna razón quería llorar, pero quería llorar de felicidad por una vez en su vida. Quería verse como la gente que pasaba agarrada del brazo de alguien y riendo, o contando sus penas, o corriendo pues se les hizo tarde. Quería caminar entre la gente y sentirse uno de ellos, con problemas financieros, de amor, de no saber qué vestido ponerse para ir a una fiesta. Y así fue. Se dispuso a disfrutar de estar en un centro comercial, de traer un smoothie de mango en la mano y no saber qué color de labial elegir. Si uno durazno o un carmesí. Y se vio obligada con pena a pedir auxilio, porque nunca se había maquillado y no sabía qué colores le iban bien. Se sentía tan tonta y tan feliz a la vez porque por una milésima de segundo podía tener un día común y corriente como al de cualquier chica. Y en la tarde de París decidió tomar asiento en una banca. Terminaba de comer un delicioso croissant que había comprado en una panadería nueva de ahí. Se tardó como media hora pues estaba infestado de gente pero para deleite de su boca había valido la pena. Guardó su basura en un bolso que también había adquirido y escuchó unas campanas a lo lejos, mirando en el cielo pintado de un naranja rosado los pájaros cantar en dirección a su hogar y sin saber por qué se puso de pie y caminó hacia aquél lugar. Miró a mucha gente bien vestida caminando con prisa hacia la entrada de lo que parecía una iglesia, con pequeño patio en la entrada con rejas y puertas de madera que tenían labrados a un par de ángeles y vid bajo ellos. Se preguntó cómo nunca lo había visto al pasar y con lentitud se adentró. Aún traía bolsas de compras en su mano y cuando menos lo pensó una mano tocó su brazo.

— Hey, qué alegría verte aquí.

Sus piernas temblaron, y su piel se enchinó de pies a cabeza, _"¿enserio?_ " se decía dentro de su mente. Giró su vista y encontró a un rubio ojiverde sonriéndole. Vestía de traje pero sin corbata y los dos primeros botones de su camisa no estaban ajustados. Tenía unos zapatos negros bien lustrados y el cabello ligeramente peinado. Ella se quedó sin habla y no podía comprender exactamente por qué. - ¿Por qué no pasas? Es algo tarde. - Le dijo Adrien quien volteaba segundos después hacia su hermana que vestía un elegante vestido rosa pastel, y su padre que la llevaba de la mano.

— Adrien, olvidabas esto. -Le decía su hermana que cargaba una pesada Biblia y se la entregaba.

— Gracias, princesa. -Dijo él agachándose y tomando el sagrado libro para luego mirar hacia la azabache. — Mira, ella es... ella es una amiga. ¿Por qué no la saludas? -Dijo él con cierto brillo en sus ojos, "amiga".

Ambos sintieron por su cuerpo correr electricidad, pero Mariela empezaba a intimidarse. Su voz. La niña. Adrien. Ella no debía estar ahí.

 **(***)**

El fin de semana había sido todo lo que menos había pensado. Cuando llegué a casa y miré los coches de los policías y a mi padre con un semblante de terror sentí que mi vida se destruía poco a poco; y cuando me dijeron de la desaparición de mi hermana simplemente el alma me salió del cuerpo. Estaba muy molesto, estaba aterrado, frustrado, ¿por qué nos sucedían estas cosas? ¿Por qué a nosotros? Sentía que mi fe tambaleaba, estábamos sobre una cuerda floja. No dormí, lloré e imploré por el regreso de mi madre. Pero eso jamás sucedió. La policía era inútil, ni por que el Señor Buorgeois, que se proponía a la alcaldía de París, estaba al mando del operativo. Decidí salir el sábado de mañana a buscar a mi hermana por mis propios méritos, pregunté, caminé por incontables calles y nadie sabía algo. Recibí al fin una llamada a medio día, tenían al parecer un indicio y una casa sospechosa, debía regresar.

Y mis piernas que temblaban, y mis pies que me llevaban por un sendero desconocido me ponían de nervios. Era mi pobre hermana, una viva imagen de mi madre que podría perderla, ¿por qué no me llevaron? ¿Qué querían de nosotros? ¡No tenemos nada que ofrecer!

Abrazado y con los nervios a flor de piel miré un coche pasar y como milagro observé su rostro. Un rostro lleno de vida y como si fuera una señal me propicié a correr, y con los ojos llorosos divisé a mi hermana con mi padre, y las motos de los policías que arrancaban hacía un rumbo del cual yo provenía. Sólo miré atrás pero no había nada, ¿eran fantasmas? La tomé en mis brazos, y sólo por ese momento sentí paz. Lo demás en borroso, lo demás está lleno de miedo, angustia y peligro; no sabíamos en que lío estábamos pero sabíamos que esto sólo sería el inicio de algo.

Los colores eran cálidos y sobre un púlpito colgaba un hermoso candelabro. Era una arquitectura impresionante desde el techo formando una cúpula y las puertas labradas. Mi madre era creyente y desde que tengo memoria nos traía aquí, asistíamos a todos los cultos y actividades, pero desde su muerte y ciertos problemas con mi padre nos hemos limitado a asistir sólo los domingos.

La azabache estaba aquí y aún no sabía cómo ni porqué, su presencia fue la gota que derramó el vaso, estaba experimentando una serie de emociones que no podía contener. Quería contarle tantas cosas, enseñarle, presentarle, quería llorar, mi alma estaba quebrantada y pedía que alguien la escuchara, pero no podía decírselo así, no quería espantarla, lo mejor era tomar un respiro y comenzar propiamente. Así que la tomé con delicadeza y la adentré al templo.

— Lo siento, es que, no sé si te enteraste pero mi hermana había desaparecido. Estuvimos desesperados y la iglesia nos ayudó a orar, gracias a Dios ella ya está aquí pero…- Todos hablaban con mi padre, y cargaban a mi hermana con una sonrisa en el rostro, pero éste no era el final, y no sabía si la gente comprendía eso. La azabache sólo agachó la vista, se notaba decepcionada, o como si supiera algo y no lo quisiera decir. — Pero cosas siguen pasando, nunca imaginé verte aquí. ¡Siéntete en casa!

Manos estrechándose, abrazos, sonrisas. Se escuchaba una leve melodía por un piano al fondo. El pastor y su esposa se acercaron a saludarnos, y obviamente la presenté. Fue algo incómodo el escuchar que pensaron que era mi pareja y la elogiaron, y con titubeos negué. Chloe estaba cerca, pero mantenía una mirada de cierto despecho y resentimiento en su mirada _. "Sólo ignórala"_ , le susurré. Ya tendría la oportunidad de hablar con esa rubia, no quería males entendidos.

— Pero es un placer conocerla y contar con su presencia hoy señorita Dugés. - Dijo aquél hombre chaparro de piel morena que estrechaba con firmeza la mano de la chica. Él empezaba a tener calva pero eso no parecía mortificar su sonrisa. — Sigo pensando que ya la había visto en algún lugar.

— Bueno, París es pequeño. -Contestó la azabache con una pequeña sonrisa.

— ¡El mundo es muy pequeño! Y hablando de pequeño... empezaré el culto de una vez, o se hará tarde. -Dijo el señor que salía corriendo hacia el frente y su esposa negaba para ir detrás de él, despidiéndose con la mano.

"¿En verdad se quedaría?", me pregunté al ver que ella tomaba asiento. El culto comenzó y yo no podía más que verla de reojo, mi corazón latía con fuerza; pero en el ambiente había algo más, había algo que encendía sus sentidos.

— Muy bien hermanos, empezaremos con la oración de intercesión, necesidades, agradecimientos, es hora. - Se escuchó una voz del fondo mientras la azabache se ponía de pie con sus cosas y se disponía a salir, pero la alcancé a tomar de la muñeca, no quería que se fuera, quería, observarla de cerca una vez más. Pero mi padre me tomó del hombro y supe que tenía que dejarla ir.

— Muy bien hermanos, quiero que le den la bienvenida a nuestros misioneros de China. La familia Dupain-Cheng. – Dijo el pastor mientras invitaba a los hermanos ponerse de pie. La mujer era de baja estatura y de un cabello azabache desde la raíz hasta la punta y unos inmensos ojos de color azul, mientras que el hombre, de buena altura, tenía el cabello castaño y sus ojos a veces se miraban aceitunados. Se me hacían conocidos de alguna parte. – Los tenemos de visita. Cómo recordarán, hace mucho tiempo, aproximadamente 15 años que hemos estando orando por su hija desaparecida.

¡Oh era verdad! Ahora podía comprender un poco de su sufrimiento, a comparación de que mi hermana ya estaba con nosotros y ellos, que viajaban de un lado a otro aún no podían encontrar a su hija. Tenían mi más sentido pésame. Ojalá la encuentren, o al menos siga viva, pues ya ha pasado mucho tiempo de….


	6. Bonus - Amistades fantasmas

BONUS: Amistades fantasmas

* * *

 _Las palabras en cursiva son flashbacks_

* * *

 ** _Desfajados del tiempo real._**

Un día más era tachado en el calendario, y bueno o malo era día de escuela. Me arropé y me peiné un poco el cabello, creía que mi vida empezaba a caer en una monotonía impresionante, y al mismo tiempo entristecedora. Suspiré y me dispuse a bajar para comer el desayuno cuando pasé por el librero de la casa, no pude evitar detenerme y mirar aquella fotografía enmarcada. Aún no comprendía como los años habían pasado… ¿en verdad algo tan real puede dejar de existir de un momento a otro? El airé salió de mis labios mientras pasaba mis dedos por el cristal y le retiraba un poco el polvo, hubiera creído que todo pasó ayer pero en realidad no era así, el tiempo no se detiene pero aún recuerdo las risas y los empujones con las bromas pesadas,… extrañar a tus amigos es de las peores cosas que puedes sentir.

Dejé la fotografía en su lugar y me dirigí al gran comedor, donde mi desayuno me esperaba. Me senté y miré los lugares vacíos, no solía ser siempre así; y entonces visualicé a cada uno de ellos en su respectivo lugar, pasándonos el pan, o lanzándonos el balón haciendo más ameno el despertar. Miré mi lado y por un momento la imagen de Nino se desvanecía de la realidad. Creo que no tenía apetito así que me puse de pie y tomé mis cosas para irme.

— ¡Buen día, Adrien! –Me dijo mi hermana antes de salir y me detuve para saludarla y besar su frente.

— Que tengas un grandioso día en la escuela, hermosa. –Le respondí jugando con su cabello y después salí. Había una ligera llovizna sobre París pero aun así tomé el paraguas para ir caminando a la escuela.

Nunca me ha gustado encontrarme solo; y no es que quiera pensar que dependo de las personas, simplemente el sentimiento de la soledad al caminar, o al estar en un lugar lleno de personas que estrechan su mano pero tú no las conoces es algo que me gusta evitar; tampoco creo que sea tan vulnerable, pero sé que la mayoría de nosotros disfrutamos cuando estamos rodeados de amigos o gente que aprecias. Por suerte de camino miré a Nino salir de su casa, traía un impermeable y su balón de baloncesto, si las cosas aún eran como aquél entonces tenía práctica, y no importa cómo estuviera el día el asistiría al campo. Salió hacia la banqueta e hizo un leve contacto visual conmigo.

— Hola. –Le dije mientras caminaba a su lado. Tantas veces lo he intentado pero nunca ha funcionado, ¿por qué creía que esta vez lo haría? Se supone que los amigos son para siempre ¿no? Entonces… ¿de qué nos habíamos olvidado?

— Hola, Adrien. –Me respondió el moreno y sin mirarme.

 **"Cre** **í que eras diferente, creí que eras un buen amigo"**

Mi padre no solía comprender cómo me sentía. "Las personas van y vienen, Adrien, no es algo por lo cual debas ponerte así" "Si no fuera tu padre pensaría otra cosa de ti", luego veo su vida encajonada en cuatro paredes, miles de proyectos por querer realizar, y su esposa como único contacto al mundo real y le entiendo. No todos tienen el privilegio que yo creí poseer.

¿Qué tanto me dolía que mi mejor amigo, aquél que me vio caerme de la bicicleta, quien me hacía burla con las niñas que me gustaban y quien me prestó su hombro para llorar muchas veces ya no estuviera conmigo? Pues mucho en realidad. Es de esas personas que cuando se van o simplemente te ignoran sientes que se llevan una parte de ti consigo.

Caminando un poco más me encontré con Kim. A pesar de que a veces era engreído y pesado, lo apreciaba. No me dejaba solo y además tenía buenos consejos para las citas con chicas bonitas. Me abrazó de lado y pasó por alto a Nino, y yo sólo suspiré. Ya casi llegábamos cuando Nathaniel hizo presencia; y como se esperaba sólo saludó a su amigo. Así eran las cosas ahora. Y me gustaba pensar qué hubiera pasado si nuestros yos de ahora fueran al pasado y nos advirtieran de esto, ¿habríamos sido cuidadosos? ¿O sólo nos hubiéramos echado a reír? Eran cosas de las cuáles ya no estaba seguro ahora.

Metí mi mano libre en el bolsillo de mi pantalón. Tal vez podría intentarlo una vez más. Tomaba una bocanada de aire para hablar cuando Chloé se apareció a la entrada de la escuela. Me dio un efusivo abrazo y como una puñalada en la espalda miré a Nino con Nath irse.

 **"No era mi intención"**

Nosotros no somos capaces de controlar las cosas que nos rodean, y no siempre somos conscientes de cuando decidimos sentir. Cuando lo piensas ya estás enamorado, cuando te das cuenta las cosas ya se han ido.

— _Estoy seguro de que todo saldrá bien, viejo. – Decía Nino que me daba una palmada en la espalda. Lo había esperado en la cancha durante su entrenamiento. Al fin hoy tendría mi primera cita, con una chica hermosa. Ella era de buena estatura, piel morena, ojos aceitunados y una cabellera ondulada hasta la cintura. La observaba desde hace tiempo y al fin pude invitarla a tomar algo, pero estaba nervioso, ¿qué tanto podría lograr?_

 _Mis pies aún tenían energía. Seguía avanzando por la sala esperando la hora para atravesar la puerta y salir a su encuentro. Chloe se había ofrecido a acompañarme. Ella era tan atenta. Siempre había estado conmigo y Nino en los momentos que más los necesitaba, y esta no sería la excepción._

— _Haces mucho drama, Adrien. –Comentaba la rubia con una risa mientras se sentaba cruzada de piernas y brazos sobre el sofá. Estaba muy tranquila, y yo muy nervioso._ — _Aunque sigo pensando que ella no es la clase de chica para ti, pero bueno…_

— _Sé que la crees así sólo porque es la chica más popular de la escuela pero… es una persona hermosa, y buena, lo veo a través de sus ojos._

 _Ella sólo rodó los ojos y se levantó._

— _Bueno, entonces será mejor que salgamos de una vez, recuerda que yo estaré por el perímetro por si ocurre algo, y si ella…_

— _Tranquila, Chloe. –La interrumpí frotando sus brazos con cariño._ — _Todo estará bien. Ahora vamos, no quiero llegar tarde a mi primera cita._

Apreté mi mano al caminar. Chloe sólo decidió marcharse y me preguntaba si lo hacía al propósito o de verdad no se daba cuenta, que no se da cuenta de cómo llega a ser sal para las heridas, de las grietas que creó… que creamos aquél día. Una parte de mí la amaba, pero no lo suficiente, y no de esta manera. Volteé a mirar a Kim. Y me preguntaba quién era más ingenuo… si él que creía no darme cuenta de su amistad falsa, o yo por no atreverme a estar solo.

 **"No te sientes lindo, te sientes usado"**

 _No llegaba, y miraba mi bandeja de mensajes cada minuto. ¿Fui muy ingenuo por creer que ella llegaría? Coloqué mis manos sobre mi boca mientras mi pie marcaba un ritmo desesperado, veinte minutos de retraso sería poco como retraso, ¿no? En un momento miraba hacia la calle esperándola ver llegar entre la gente, y en otro momento… y en otro momento perdí la cabeza._

— _Te dije que no vendría. –Decía Chloe tomando asiento enfrente de mí y yo sólo ignoré su comentario._

— _Debes pensar que soy un idiota. –Comenté mientras reía con cierto sarcasmo._

— _Ya lo creía, pero… sé que no es así. –Dijo ella tomando mi smoothie y tomando de él._ — _Sólo eres mucho para una persona como ella._

El rostro de Nath aquél día es simplemente una fotografía que jamás podré borrar. Estaba tan decepcionado de mí mismo, no fui capaz de pensar. Él la quería y yo lo sabía. Pero él también sabía que Chloe no es propiamente una santa pero aun así Nino prefirió estar de su lado. Suponía que tenían razón: fue mi culpa.

Y nos dividimos de nuevo. Siempre me he considerado un chico con pocos amigos y no es que no conozca gente, es que, es difícil encontrar personas que me entiendan. Sentirme en esa confianza de poder ser yo mismo, de recibir el apoyo que de alguna manera… no se me fue dado completo. Es gracioso como la vida te quita lo que más aprecias muchas veces, y te obliga a pasar por el barro e incluso quedarte ahí por un largo rato.

Entramos al laboratorio de química y en mi mesa Nino coincidía conmigo. Trabajaríamos con perlas de zinc, sería en realidad un experimento interesante. Todos portábamos las batas y yo trabaja con Nino en silencio, nos encargamos de colocar el mechero y el matraz; no compartíamos palabras, sólo sonrisas amables y eso era suficiente para mí, me revivía aquella infancia con coches y espías y me preguntaba si él también pensaría en eso.

El agua cayó en el recipiente y se aproximaron a abrir la llave de gas. Alya Cessáire se encontraba tomando nota. Podía notar como Nino la miraba fijamente, con detenimiento; así eran los amores platónicos. Le di un codazo para que se acercara pero sólo logró ponerse nervioso y él, que portaba las perlas, las echó todas en el matraz. Un increíble humo empezó a inundar la mesa y sólo nos hicimos hacia atrás.

— ¡Alguien que cierre la llave de gas! –Gritó el profesor.

— ¡Es tu momento, Nino! –Le murmuré a mi amigo tomándolo del brazo y acercándolo a la mesa.

Todo fue cuestión de segundos. Nino se aproximó a las llaves. ¡Tonto! ¡Era la azul y no la roja! Y entre el humo pudimos observar a la manguera que de estar tensa se movía como serpiente en el aire expulsando agua con fuerza y a gran velocidad. Tal vez si él lo hubiera planeado no le hubiera salido, el gran chorro empapó la espalda de la morena, que abrazaba su cuaderno y cerraba los ojos lamentándose.

Me aguanté la risa, pero la cara de todos era en realidad algo que merecía haberse grabado.

El profesor se acercó a cerrar ambas llaves y hubo un silencio en el laboratorio que era al final se atrevía a inundarse de carcajadas.

— A-Alya, lo siento mucho, Alya. No fue mi intención. No sé cómo pasó. –Le explicaba Nino con demasiada preocupación; esa era su suerte con las chicas.

Y en realidad era gracioso y no pude evitar reír también. Ella le dijo que estaba bien, que era un accidente, pero que prefería retirarse a buscar ropa seca.

— Adrien, Nino, vayan por una cubeta y el trapeador. –Ordenó el profesor, sentía que estaba a punto de explotar en furia, así que nosotros sólo asentimos. — Equipo tonto, ¡corren en vez de cerrar las llaves! –Dijo entre risas.

Me alivié. Merecíamos reporte pero no fue así. Un descuido como aquél en un laboratorio puede significar grandes peligros pero fuimos perdonados. Aún la expresión de la morena con mechas me hacía carcajear y Nino sólo me miraba con el ceño fruncido.

— Vamos, qué tino tienes para arruinarla. –Le dije mientras tomaba el trapeador y él se agachaba a tomar la cubeta. – Al menos no le tiraste el frappé encima como aquella ocasión.

— Oh vamos, ¿tienes qué recordarlo? –Preguntó mientras bufaba y se reincorporaba, riendo ligeramente al final. — La vida no quiere que consiga novia.

— La vida o tu torpeza. –Me atreví a comentar dándole un leve empujón, recibiendo lo mismo por parte suya. Ambos sonreímos y nos quedamos en silencio. — Pero sabes, creo que también le gustas.

— No lo sé, es amiga de Chloe, nada es seguro. –Murmuró y yo permanecí en silencio caminando con él.

— ¿Sabes? No todo es lo que parece, y las cosas no siempre son como se cuentan. Cometemos errores diariamente, pero permanecemos en la batalla, no sé si me creas o me tengas la confianza, pero, si ella realmente te gusta y quieres intentarlo en serio no dejes que los malos recuerdos o influencias externas te lo impidan. Tú eres un chico grandioso, Nino, no te limites.

Él sólo permaneció en silencio y asintió después.

— Gracias, viejo. –Me respondió con una sonrisa.

— Sabes que siempre contarás conmigo. –Alcancé a decir antes de entrar al laboratorio y limpiar el desastre que habíamos ocasionado.

 _La tomé de los hombros separándola pero ya era demasiado tarde. Nath me separó de Chloe y me plantó un buen golpe en la nariz. En ese momento pude mirar todo dar vueltas, pero no necesario mí alrededor, si no mi vida. ¿Qué rayos hacía con ella?_

— _¡Idiota! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Quién te crees? – Lo escuché decir cuando alzaba de nuevo su puño pero lo esquive para tirarlo al piso._

— _¿Tú qué te crees?_

— _¡La amo, idiota! ¡La amo y lo sabes!_

 _Di unos pasos hacia atrás y miré hacia la gente anonadada por lo que acontecía, era verdad, ¿qué estaba haciendo? Miré mis manos y luego a Chloe que sollozaba en silencio, no lo entendía, ella accedió, yo accedí, ¿por qué todo recaía en mí?_

— _Viejo, Adrien… ¿Qué has hecho? – Escuché de mi mejor amigo que levantaba a Nath del piso y detrás de mí Kim hizo presencia. ¿De dónde salieron?_

— _N-no hice nada. –Tartamudeé negando._

— _¿Así es como te aprovechas? Una chica te deja plantado y entonces besas a la conquista de uno de tus mejores amigos, ¡Qué poco hambre! –Escupió Nathaniel con molestia siendo detenido por el moreno._

Pero las cosas no eran así….

Es difícil ignorar tantos años. Sobre todo cuando existe una gran historia que los respalda.

 **"¿Entonces le creerás a él?"**

— _Tienes que confiar en mí. –Le supliqué a Nino mirándolo fijamente. Las cosas se estaban saliendo de control y no eran cómo yo lo hubiera imaginado, ni siquiera se acercaba un poco._

— _Lo hago Adrien, pero… -Respondió mientras tallaba su cuello y por un momento todo se detuvo._

— _¿Pero qué?_

— _Pero es que no actúas como quién eras. Nath me ha contado cosas y… - Lo sabía. Sabía que Nath tramaba algo. Su entrada a la secundaria no fue del todo normal, y eso me explicaría las actitudes de mis amigos en las últimas semanas. Pero, ¿por qué lo hacía? ¿qué había hecho yo?_

— _Ah, Nath te ha contado… -Comenté asintiendo._

— _Yo… yo no quería creerlo, Adrien. Yo… no lo había visto así. Pero, esta vez llegaste lejos, ¿no crees? Deberías controlarte un poco. Necesitas límites, tu padre tiene razón. – Dijo Nino antes de irse._

"Mi padre", pensé mientras caminaba a casa y guardaba mis manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón, tal vez, después de todo, sí tenía razón. Debía controlar quién era, y las cosas por las cuáles me entristecía. Tiempo después me enteré de que, la razón por la cual las cosas entre Nathaniel y Chloe no se habían dado era porque ella tenía sentimientos encontrados conmigo, y Nathaniel no sólo sentía despecho, si no traición por mi parte, ¿pero acaso era yo el que tenía control sobre la vida de Chloe? ¿Yo elegí que ella sintiera algo por mí? Un suspiro pesado salió de mis labios y me dispuse a llegar a casa. Aún creo que algún día podré volverme a sentar con ellos en la mesa, colocar las cartas del asunto; tal vez obtenga algo de suerte y recuperar lo que habíamos descuidado, o al menos haberlo intentarlo y despedirme como debía. Creo que los amigos los encuentras pocas veces en la vida… y creo que no todos permanecen contigo hasta el final.

Seguí caminando por la calle cuando mi hombro chocó con el de otra persona que no se detuvo ante el contacto, parecía llevar algo de prisa así que solamente lo dejé pasar. Diario caminamos de prisa, el tráfico de luces y carros, empujándonos y dejándonos ir, nos perdemos en el tiempo… y aprendemos a vivir con el dolor.

— ¡Adrien! Qué bueno que llegas, cariño. – Escuché la maravillosa voz al entrar.

— ¡Hola, mamá! Te extrañé. – Le respondí con una sonrisa mientras me acercaba a abrazarla, pero lo único que hice fue aferrarme a ella.

— Adivina qué hice. –Comentó mi madre sobando mis brazos y después mirándome a la cara con una gran sonrisa, apostaba que se había metido a la cocina. Ella amaba estar ahí, como amaba el diseño, pero por azares del destino y tal vez mi padre se inclinó más a lo otro; y dado a tanto trabajo y planeaciones casi no pasaba tiempo cocinando así que cuando tenía un día libre un gran buffet hecho por mamá esperaba en la mesa. — _Quiche lorraine_. ¿Qué tal si invitas a tus amigos a comer y juegan vídeo juegos?

Me quedé mirando hacia un punto fijo en la pared. Suponía que lo intentaría. Asentí a mi madre y después me dirigí a subir a mi habitación, tirándome en mi cama a lado de Plagg que parecía estar demasiado cómodo durmiendo. Qué fácil es la vida de un gato, o al menos la de este gato. Acaricié su lomo con algo de brusquedad mientras me perdía en el vacío.

Mi primera opción fue Kim, siempre es fácil irse por las cosas menos complejas.

"Eh sí, Kim. ¡Mi mamá cocinó hoy! Me preguntaba si querías venir a comer… sí claro, ¡Y video juegos! Te espero."

Colgué el teléfono y lo golpeé contra mi mentón, mientras mis dedos se llenaban de valor. Deseemos lo mejor esperemos lo peor. El timbré sonó cuatro veces…cinco… y pude escucharlo contestar.

— H-hola Nino, soy yo Adrien. –Dije mientras sobaba mi nuca y caminaba por la habitación despeinando mi cabello. — Mamá cocinó hoy, ya sabes, tuvo día libre, e hizo uno de tus platillos favoritos, me preguntaba si te gustaría venir a comer y jugar Call of duty.

— Hola Adrien, estoy algo ocupado en el trabajo de mi tío, si me pongo libre con gusto llego. –Me comentó y después de eso accedí. — Hasta luego, viejo.

Miré el nombre de Nathaniel con inseguridad, y preferí textearle. "Hey Nath. Mamá cocinó, sería genial recibirte, y aparte una ronda de COD vendría bien. Ojalá vengas". Ahora era cuestión de la vida, cumplí con la parte que me tocaba.

Mi madre partía delicadamente la torta mientras dejaba escapar por la grieta un cálido humo con un espléndido olor. Mi hermana se moría por probar la exquisitez y yo igual a ser honesto, pero esperaría a mis invitados. La torta tenía pinta como una combinación de forma de pie y pizza, y se distinguían los trozos horneados de jamón en el centro. El timbre de la casa hizo eco y yo me dispuse averiguar de quién se trataba.

— ¡Qué hay, amigo! –Me saludó Kim entrando con confianza. Le sonreí, aunque la melancolía acompañaba mi expresión.

— Adelante Kim, no sé si quieras comer aquí abajo o subimos los platillos a la habitación. –Le comentaba mientras caminaba hacia el comedor cuando escuché el cristal de la puerta sonar. Giré mi vista y distinguí un gorra roja. Me apresuré en abrir y miré a Nino que sonreía y mostraba su control de PlayStation.

— Espero no haya llegado tarde.

— Claro que no, Nino. Es bueno tenerte en casa.

Me sentía sensible, y creía que era estúpido. Podía sentir la mirada de mi madre sobre mí al platicar con ellos y comer parados creando ecos en el gran comedor que en la mayor parte del tiempo estaba vacío. Me preguntaba qué pensaba de mí en este momento, qué pensaban ellos de todo esto, ojalá la vida siempre estuviera llena de momentos gratificantes, pero creo que sin las cosas que te hacen sentir inerte en la vida no podrías disfrutar cuando sientes el aire al respirar.


	7. Palabras que rompen

**Capítulo VI**

"Palabras que rompen"

 _Una larga noche atormentaría a Mariela. Hubiera deseado caer en un profundo sueño y no tener que despertar, no cumplir con los requisitos que la vida a fuerzas le pedía; pero nadie tenía una vida de ensueño. Apostaba que incluso los reyes y reinas del mundo tenían sus propios demonios y debían pagar en algún momento por sus pecados…_

 **(***)**

El inicio de la semana fue tal cómo lo pensé: pesado. Y ojalá sólo fuera la carga del lunes, pero la realidad era que iba preparado para los comentarios de apoyo de mis compañeros por la situación de mi hermana. No los despreciaba, en cierto punto era halagador tanta atención, como los flashes de cámaras sobre una larga alfombra roja, pero el motivo del recibimiento no era precisamente lo mejor. Me senté en mi lugar con cierta pesadez, necesitaba algo de paz y ni siquiera había empezado la clase; proyectos finales y exámenes empezaban a ser fríamente preparados para una masacre y simplemente el estrés me consumía poco a poco, como si el piso en el que estuviera fuera una clase de arena movediza.

— Necesito esas vacaciones ahora. – Decía Kim mientras se sobaba la cabeza; había llegado con un tremendo dolor al parecer; de seguro se había ido a beber otra vez. Justo abría la boca para responderle cuando todo se desvaneció poco a poco, un efecto en mis ojos de cámara lenta se presentó y no pude procesarlo.

Mi respiración se detuvo. Ella se llevó mi último aliento. Pude escuchar como la voz de Kim se desvanecía en cada paso y los latidos de mi corazón se hacían cada vez más fuertes y parecía que yo no era el único impresionado, ella lucía radiante en verdad. Traía el cabello suelto sobre sus hombros y portaba una blusa roja junto con una camisa de mezclilla y pantalones ajustados.

Sus ojos se veían más llamativos y una especie de brillo sobre sus labios hacían que... que me perdiera. Era una estrella perdida en un mundo oscuro, y yo una roca que sólo recibía el halo de su luz sobre mí.

Ella tomó su asiento de costumbre y mis manos temblaban, ¿qué clase de broma era esta?

Pude ver a Kim que observaba a la azabache con la misma impresión, sintiendo después su codeo mientras parpadeaba infinitas veces.

— ¿Has visto eso? ¡Creo que es brujería! -Me murmuró mientras yo sólo pensaba. Pensaba en su silueta, en el mar de sus ojos, en sus labios deseables. Apreté mi mano y me senté derecho, no sabía muy bien que estaba pasándome y es que nunca lo había experimentado. Tallé mi cabeza. ¿De verdad existen esa clase de personas que te ponen nervioso con tan sólo verlas? Pude escuchar sobre mi hombro a todos secretearse y sentir la mirada de Chloe sobre mí. Sin embargo, mi atención fue capturada una vez por la azabache que se encogía cada segundo en su asiento, como una especie de gusano salpicado con sal. La comparación es un poco despectiva si la pienso, pero verla ocultarse y dejar caer su cabello sobre su frente dejaba mucho qué pensar.

Me gustaba cuando se encendía mi imaginación.

— Muy buen inicio de semana jóvenes. – Escuché parlotear a mi profesora de Valores. Nos dio la bienvenida de siempre y nos reunió en los equipos pasados. La ventana de Johari aún estaba pendiente y era hora de sacar conclusiones…. Mi hora de acechar al misterio en persona.

— Suerte. – Me dijo Kim que se separaba de mí para perseguir a Chloe. "Suerte también, amigo", me dije mentalmente mientras sonreía.

Dejé caer mi mochila al piso mientras me acomodaba para mirar a mis compañeros. Me preguntaba qué averiguaría el día de hoy. Ella tomó asiento a lado mío y comenzó a sacar sus cuadernos. ¿Debería saludarla? ¿Sí lo hacía?

— ¡Hey, Dugés! –Dijo Daniel provocando mi boca abierta y lo miré como se acercaba a hacer una clase de saludo especial con ella, ¿acaso ya eran amigos?

— Hola, Daniel. Me da gusto verte. –Le dijo ella haciendo un mechón de su cabello hacia atrás. He leído sobre esos gestos y actitudes en las revistas de Chloe.

Pero me limité a estar detrás de la conversación. No entendía ésta incompleta capacidad para entablar una conversación con ella frente a los demás.

— Hola, em, ¿tienes un bolígrafo que me prestes? – Giré mi cabeza para comprobar si era real. Ella estaba hablándome. — Creo que he dejado los míos en casa. – Comentó con una pequeña risa apretando sus labios, joder.

— Claro, con la nueva imagen que te has pintado era obvio que se te olvidara lo demás. – Comenté mientras buscaba un bolígrafo extra, pero ella parecía confundida. Su semblante de incomodidad había sido sustituido por su ceño fruncido y se puso recta. Y entonces lo pensé. — Oye, no. Lo siento, eso se escuchó mal, no era cómo lo pensaba, te ves bien de hecho. –Le explicaba mientras le acercaba el bolígrafo pero para ese entonces ella me había dado la espalda. ¿Qué rayos hacía? ¿Por qué me preocupaba tanto? Al fin ella no era nada ni nadie en mi vida. Ni siquiera merecía mi desprecio. ¿Qué haces Adrien?

Bufé y me acomodé en mi lugar, mirándola de reojo. Parecía que murmuraba y con un pañuelo se limpiaba los labios y retiraba los pendientes de sus orejas. Empezaba a incomodarme un poco por la situación, no era la intención que yo tenía. Pero, ¿por qué hacía aquello? Quiero decir, ¿no ella había buscado ese cambio radical de apariencia? Si no se sentía cómoda, ¿por qué lo hacía? ¿Acaso era por alguien? ¿O para alguien? Negué. Tenía que dejar de pensarla, no era algo que me incumbiera de todos modos, pero creía que debía disculparme. Sería en otra ocasión, sin tanta gente, miradas, o simplemente cuando ella dejara de ignorarme.

Comenzamos a trabajar, por un momento en mi mente se había disipado la razón por la cual estábamos reunidos. Cada uno expuso su ventana, lados oscuros, abiertos, y desconocidos que como bien le iba el título…, no había mucho qué decir de él. Cuando menos me di cuenta una sonrisa aparecía en mi rostro al escucharla, y mi imaginación experimentaba con ella en lugares que nunca había recorrido. Me preguntaba si era posible conocer al amor de tu vida en un salón de clases, si es que había algo tan curioso como lo era ella existente en el mundo. Me quise imaginar sus manos sosteniendo delicadamente el pincel sobre un gran lienzo blanco, o las gotas carmesí sobre su piel blanca de los dedos, tenía tantos lados ocultos que creía que tres renglones no le fueron suficiente, y los minutos tampoco me fueron. ¿Por qué alguien que se miraba tan excepcional tenía que escabullirse entre las sombras? Era como un juego de un ángel.

Sin embargo, yo no tenía mucho que decir. Cuando el sonido del sable no inundaba mis oídos un silencio lo hacía en mi habitación con un gran libro. El basquetball lo había abandonado hace mucho tiempo atrás, y algo que jamás habrían podido imaginarse fue mi agilidad con los dedos en el piano: una gran herencia de mi madre a ser honestos; considerándolo mejor que las clases de mandarín, japonés o cualquier otro idioma.

Un suspiro salió de mis labios mientras miraba a todos salir del aula. La hora había terminado y nos tocaba deportes, si tan sólo… Agaché la vista unos segundos, me había quedado solo y me preguntaba si mi vida sería como este salón de clases: vacía.

Tomé mi mochila y bajé hacia las canchas, no quería llegar tarde. Cuando llegué a los vestidores era el único que faltaba para cambiarse de ropa y sería mejor que lo hiciera rápido si no quería ganarme veinte vueltas. Yo no creía todo de las películas, ni mucho menos los clichés de los vestidores del High School, pero debí suponer que en la vida pasa de todo y que no exenta a nadie de los golpes.

 **(***)**

— ¿En dónde están todos? –Preguntó aquella chica mientras se limaba la uña del dedo índice que se acaba de romper. Algo iba a cambiar en la preparatoria Francoise Dupont y ella estaba muy consciente de ello.

— Fuera de los vestidores, todo está listo, sólo dinos. –Le respondió su cómplice con una sonrisa y haciendo una pequeña reverencia, no por su sangre, si no por miedo.

Valentina Farías, 19 años de edad pero ¿eso qué importaba en su nueva vida? Tachemos el número, tiene 17 ahora y es que es demasiado fácil para una venezolana de buen cuerpo y ojos aceitunados lucir un poco más joven de lo normal. Con el cabello castaño oscuro hasta la cintura, y aproximadamente uno y sesenta de alto Valentina comenzaría a mover las cartas sobre la mesa en nuestra historia. Su primer movimiento ya había sido marcado, ese niño rubio de ojos bonitos no lucía nada mal.

— Muy bien. –Respondió ella asintiendo y mirando a otras dos chicas más que estaban ahí. Su primer día y ya había formado su bando. Se convertiría en la nueva capitana de las porristas sí o sí y para eso necesitaba un equipo y nada mejor que las sentidas del equipo oficial de la escuela que darían incluso todo su cabello sólo por destronar a Lila Rossi, la actual capitana.

Era una historia interesante a decir verdad, un reino con dos reinas que tarde o temprano lucharon por el poder y sólo una ganó, para ser una persona de mucho orgullo Chloe Buorgeois había perdido ya muchas guerras y ésta era una de esas.

El pasado había quedado atrás, Venezuela y sus problemas, la "familia", y corazones rotos; era momento de tomar otras decisiones y rumbos y sus pies la habían traído justo aquí.

— Ustedes vigilen, y estén atentas. –Les dijo mientras caminaba hacia los vestidores de varones. Le hizo una seña a Mandy y el reloj comenzó a correr.

Todos comenzaban a correr alrededor de la cancha. Se escuchaba el sonido del silbato marcando los tiempos. Mandy, la cómplice, comenzaría con el primer asalto. La porrista portaba una blusa de manga larga blanca con una falda-short corta de color rosa pastel, y su cabello le caía en caireles a la cintura. Se detuvo a tragar una bocanada de aire para entonces sacar su mejor voz, entrando en los vestidores.

Sus pasos fueron silenciosos para los tímpanos de Adrien, quien se regañaba a sí mismo por cambiarse tan lento.

— Si fuera modelo me despedirían. – Comentó a lo cual Mandy echó una risita,

— ¿Con ese cuerpo? No lo creo.

En su interior, la porrista comenzaba a apreciar su trabajo sucio del día, y cómo no hacerlo cuando el chico más inteligente de la escuela en realidad no tenía sólo una cara bonita. Los pectorales del rubio eran demasiado tentadores para ser rasguñados y sus brazos podrían hacer entrar en calor a cualquiera. El sonrojo en la cara de Adrien era evidente y con agilidad se colocó los pantalones de nuevo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? –Le preguntó con titubeo mirando a los lados. ¿Qué acaso no estaba permitido la entrada de mujeres en los vestidores de los hombres? Reaccionó para buscar su camisa a cuadros, la cual justo acababa de guardar en lo más recóndito de su mochila.

— No creo que haya sido muy inoportuna mi visita, ¿o sí? – Preguntó la castaña caminando hacia él en paso lento, aunque para Adrien todo estaba sucediendo demasiado rápido y cuando menos lo pensó ya la tenía encima contra los vestidores. Comenzaba a sentirse nervioso.

— Será mejor que te vayas. – Le dijo él buscando las manos de la chica que comenzaba a descender a dónde no debían. Pero ella hizo caso omiso a lo que le dijeron.

La puerta se abrió en un gran estruendo, fue una gran sorpresa la que todos se llevaron. En cada lado de la puerta se encontraba una chica y una de ellas entraba con un paso pesado y la mirada fija hacia al frente, mientras que la otra comenzaba a dar paso a prisa.

— Vengo a… - Decía Valentina cuando fue interrumpida.

— Veamos, ¿qué tenemos aquí?

Sus tenis chillaban al pisar y dirigirse a la zona del crimen. Su cabello en una de cabello se movía al ritmo de sus caderas. — Tienes un gusto curioso en chicas, ¿sabes? – Así es. Ella estaba ahí. Ahora ella era la representación gráfica de un caldo de pollo para el alma.

— ¿Y tú quién eres? –Se atrevieron a preguntar. Valentina, molesta se cruzó de brazos. En su mirada ocultaba el estrés que aquella azabache le estaba ocasionando al irrumpir su plan. Sería su primer contacto con el rubio y esperaba que fuera perfecto.

Hubo una clase de silencio en el lugar y después se escuchó la sonrisa irónica de la chica oji-azul.

— Disculpa, creo que puedo hacerte la misma pregunta. – Comentó arqueando la ceja sin atreverse a mirar a la venezolana. — Jamás te había visto, ¿eres acaso la nueva zorra? No sé si sorprenderme o echarme a reír.

La mirada de Mariela chocó con la esmeralda del rubio y con cierto enojo le tiró su camisa y el pans que había dejado en el piso para separarlo así de las garras de Mandy. — Apúrate. – Añadió. — El profesor no tarda en volver.

Adrien asintió para vestirse una vez que la azabache sacara a las fuerzas a las entrometidas de los vestidores. La atención que ella le mostraba hacia el rubio causaba en Valentina, una serie de suposiciones y teorías que le hacían creer que las cosas podrían complicarse y eso a ella le gustaba. Sin embargo, reprochó. Fueron escasos los segundos que pudo mirar a Adrien y en ningún momento se presentó la oportunidad para dirigirle la palabra. Odiaba los segundos planes pero suponía que necesitaba uno ahora.

— No entiendo por qué haces todo esto. – Comenzó a molestar Farías, pero Mariela era inteligente e ignoró decidiendo a volver a las canchas. No era como si nunca hubiera tratado con chica como ellas, y en casos muy similares la prudencia era una buena arma. — Adrien no necesita que lo salves. – Añadió para provocarla. Iba a explotar a la azabache, se propondría a conocer sus límites.

— Adrien no necesita que lo salves. –Repitió. — ¿O eso no es lo que querías hacer? ¿Darte por buena alma? Patético.

Valentina expresó una mueca disgustada, sin embargo, su trabajo podría implicar tener que soportar a Mariela. — Pero lo hiciste. – Dijo ella, pero en ese entonces Adrien salía al fin de los vestidores y el profesor bajaba las escaleras para regresar a su labor de clase. Valentina decidió huir con Mindy, la mitad del trabajo estaba hecho y no podían hacer más por ahora.

Sin más, la azabache caminó hacia la fila en la que trotaba, creyendo que la situación había llegado a su fin, pero ella no contaba con la curiosidad de aquél rubio y su extraño imán de tener que estar cuando él se metía en problemas.

 **(***)**

Ella no se podía ir así, no cuando me cruzaban tantas dudas en la cabeza: ¿De dónde salió? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué estaba ahí? ¿Me espiaba? ¿Era parte de todo esto?

— Oye, espera. –Le decía mientras corría para alcanzarla a su paso, empezando a trotar con ella. Estaba algo avergonzado. ¿Qué podría pensar de mí ahora? Aparte de que soy un idiota, claro. — ¿Qué fue todo eso?

— ¿Y qué te hace creer que yo lo sé? –Me dijo ella sin siquiera mirarme. Un suspiro pesado salió de mis labios mientras asentía.

— Gracias. –Le murmuré mientras la miraba de reojo. — Son dos favores los que te debo ahora, eso o… chocolates, tú decide.

— No, gracias. No hace falta.

¿Por qué era tan tajante? Ya sabía que en la clase anterior había hecho un comentario fue de lugar pero no creía que fuera para tanto, eso o que, en realidad el espécimen del hombre era bastante incompetente.

— Muy bien, tú ganas. –Le murmuré mientras dábamos una vuelta más en la cacha. — Lo siento, ¿está bien? Discúlpame. Mi comentario se escuchó mal y esa no era mi intención pero…

— Hablas demasiado. – Dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

Todo iba excelente, hasta que su pie se vio entrometido con el que iba enfrente a ella. Un golpe seco se escuchó y todos nos detuvimos. Se sobaba la cabeza mientras el otro se sobaba la rodilla con la cual había caído al suelo.

— ¿Estás bien? –Le preguntó. Y lo que me faltaba, era Nathaniel.

— Sí, sí lo estoy, gracias. – Murmuró la azabache que se disponía a ponerse de pie. Me acerqué a ayudarla pero el pelirrojo pareció tomar ventaja.

Cuando me acerqué lo suficiente y me quedé con la mano extendida pude sentir su mirada, una mirada que hablaba de venganza, rencor pero de duda.

— Lo siento mucho en verdad. Los deportes nunca han sido lo mío, menos el correr. – Se disculpó mientras inclinaba un poco su cabeza hacia la mujer, ¿por qué él hacía eso?

— Te dije que estoy bien, no hay nada que temer. – Respondió con rudeza y sonreí, pero todo era diferente. Ella recuperó el paso sin mí y me dejó solo con el pelirrojo. Sólo chocamos los hombros y antes de iniciar algún pleito el moreno nos separó. No dijimos nada, y en menos de cinco segundos cada uno había recuperado el camino de su vida: diferente al del otro.

Caminaba hacia las escaleras mientras ordenaba mentalmente mis deberes del día: tenía que hacer un análisis para Sociedad y estudiar para mi examen de cálculo, eso sin contar el trabajo de punto extra para la clase de Física y mis entrenamientos de esgrima.

Despeiné mi cabello ante el estrés y alcancé a ver su bolso rosa, pero entonces, choqué con Nino.

— Hey, viejo, ten más cuidado. –Me dijo él mientras se quitaba la gorra y se acomodaba el cabello para volvérsela a poner. No tenía sentido.

— De verdad lo lamento, no me fijé por dónde iba. – Le expliqué mientras la buscaba con la mirada, ¿en dónde estaba?

Pude sentir la mirada de Nino en mí, y algo que quería decirme pero sin embargo no lo hizo y se fue. Por un momento bajé mis hombros y suspiré. Hay cosas a las cuales nunca te acostumbras, y tu vida no siempre vuelve a ser igual cuando alguien especial se va.

Escuché un par de risas que me llamaron la atención. Ella estaba con él, ¿cómo por qué? ¿Desde cuándo él hablaba con otras chicas que no fuera Chloe? Una mano sobre mi hombro me hizo saltar del susto.

— ¿Desde cuándo espías a la gente? –Me preguntó ella con una mirada profunda. - ¿Acaso es por esa chica otra vez?

Chloe.  
Agaché la vista mientras aclaraba un poco mi garganta que parecía haber sido atrapada con flema de nervios. Sin embargo, aún de reojo podía observarlos. Muchas veces intenté explicarle a Chloe lo que me sucedía con Dugés: el funeral de mi madre, el paraguas, y la forma tan extraña de ser. Por un momento me pregunté si algún día me arrepentiré de esto, si algún día detestaré tanto haberla mirado.

\- Sólo una oportunidad, es lo único que te pido.

Ella me obligó a mirarla y no supe qué responder. Tal vez si no hubiera "pasado" entre nosotros, si no la conociera desde niño… ante mis ojos sentía que tenía a lo más frágil que jamás haya conocido; esa es la ternura que Chloe me ocasionaba y no quería lastimarla.

— Chloe, tú sabes que te quiero.

Nunca hubiera pensado en lo mucho que pueden doler esas palabras. Tampoco pesaba que podría detonar una bomba hacia trayectos desconocidos como cuando decimos algo de mala manera, pero creo que tenemos nuestras frases favoritas para el dolor.

Ni siquiera noté cuando ella salió de mi presencia. La miré marcharse encogida de brazos, con su libro abrazado a ella y su vestido floreado ondeando con la brisa del viento. Suspiré. Ojalá ella entendiera que merece a alguien que ame incluso su forma de pestañear. Cuando me reincorporé y acomodé mi mochila sobre mi hombro una sensación no muy agradable me robó los ánimos, e ignorando la plática de aquél pelirrojo con la azabache me dispuse a ir a casa.

Pasó una semana desde entonces.  
Una semana que podría describirse en un mes.

Tenía al menos un examen cada día de la semana y podría meterme en un zoológico haciéndome pasar por mapache por las ojeras que se me pintaban bajo los ojos. Sin embargo, siendo una novedad, aquella introvertida mujer de coletas me dirigía más la palabra, aunque, comúnmente era para decirme lo ridículo o "niño mimado" que me veía con mis suéteres a cuadros, o lo nerd que me pintaba al usar mis lentes para la vista cansada. En vez de sentirme atacado, me agradaba. Sentía que comenzaba a tener una nueva amistad y podía apreciar como ella comenzaba a desenvolverse un poco más entre el grupo. La miraba sonreír y decir "buenos días" al cruzar la puerta. No sabía la razón por la cual ella decidió cambiar y mostrar una actitud diferente para con los demás, pero sea cual fuera esa razón la amaba.

 **(***)**

Mariela disponía sus pasos a la biblioteca. Quería tener un momento de estudio antes de presentar su examen, semejante golpe se llevó cuando abrieron la puerta del aula y sintió sus pompas chocar con el frío y duro piso. Abrió los ojos sintiendo ardor y se dispuso a ponerse de pie.

— ¡Oh, lo siento! – Se escuchó la disculpa sincera de una chica quién luego de percatarse de quién se trataba modificó su tono aclarando su garganta. — Perdón, no me fijé y no te fijaste.

La azabache permaneció observando a aquella morena un par de instantes y luego de razonarlo comprendió el tono de voz. "Es la amiga de esa rubia", pensó.

— Descuida. – Contestó ella. — Tienes razón, por lo tanto la culpa es de las dos.

Se sacudió los pantalones y le ofreció media sonrisa, pasando por alto el accidente y adentrándose a la biblioteca. Se quejó con un largo suspiro al tomar asiento y entonces notó que la soledad no era su única acompañante.

— Lo lamento, ¿puedo sentarme aquí? – preguntó Mariela.

Aquella mirada azul celeste que expresaba paciencia y paz dudó un par de segundos. – Adelante. – Respondió sin embargo.

Sus miradas chocaron y luego rieron delicadamente. Ambas tan cohibidas e inocentes. Sin haberlo notado terminaron estudiando juntas y descubriendo que tenían tanto en común.

— Tienes mucho talento. – Le decía la oji azul al caminar. — Deberías participar en la olimpiada.

— Muchas gracias. –Respondió. — Pero no lo creo. La competencia no es algo que esté entre mis habilidades, tampoco el encontrarme con mucha gente.

— Somos dos. – Aseguró la azabache y entonces volvieron a reír. — Soy Mariela, un gusto. – Dijo al fin. A aquella pelirroja de cabello corto se le iluminaron los ojos por un momento, se preguntó si acaso el tesoro que ella tenía lo conocía alguien más.

— Mi nombre es Sabrina.

Sus manos se estrecharon y sonrieron mientras entraban al aula de clases en el cuál se hundía en un pesado silencio y lo que podría haber sido soledad, pero no era así. En una butaca se encontraba aquella morena sin compañía, deslizando la pantalla de su celular con desánimo. "¿Y su chicle?" se preguntó la chica M mientras tomaba asiento a lado de Sabrina. Por alguna extraña razón en el ambiente existía una extraña sensación, más ambas permanecieron en silencio.

Segundos más tarde irrumpió en el aula la rubia, que iba hecho un manojo de lágrimas. Chloe se quedó con el semblante confundido ante tal escena y luego con despreció miró a la mujer de cabello negro, continuando su camino.

— Me las pagará. – Alcanzó a escuchar que ella decía. — Me olvidaré de él. Me olvidaré como para odiarlo y no recordar por qué necesitaba hacerlo.

Chloe no entendía las razones por las cuales Adrien no podía amarla, pero pensaba que ahora podría darle buenas razones para no hacerlo.

 _|Hola a todos, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo hasta aquí.  
_ _Es un esfuerzo el traerles un nuevo capítulo, suelo tardarme como tres semanas en escribirlo debido a contratiempos o falta de inspiración también, pero hago mi mayor esfuerzo y espero que sea de su agrado. Tengan una linda semana._


	8. La chica del vestido

CAPÍTULO VII  
"La chica del vestido"

* * *

PD. Los "***" significan un cambio de narración y/o lugar.

* * *

Pidió permiso para irse, otra vez. Muchas veces ella había negado sentir ante las personas, se había dedicado a despreciar e incluso herir, pero sólo era su manera de sobrellevar el dolor y tampoco se justifica.

Adrien intentó detenerla para hablar pero se negó. Se zafó de su agarre y se marchó con el montón de miradas en ella.

— Chloe, ¿a dónde vas? – Preguntó Alya saliendo detrás de ella.

— No te importa. Déjame en paz.

— Claro que me importa. – Insistió la morena mientras intentaba alcanzar el paso de la chica del vestido.

— Detente. Detén esto. – Dijo Chloe parándose en seco. — No tienes por qué fingir más. Lárgate, de aquí, de mi vida, de cualquier lado. No te necesito, no te necesito a ti, ni a Adrien, yo lo puedo tener todo.

Sus manos eran empuñadas con fuerza y un dolor hacía una encrucijada entre su garganta y la voz. Sin embargo, Alya se encontraba desesperada, cansada de tanto drama y carencia de libertad al estar con ella. No dijo nada. Se ahorró su saliva y miró a la oji-azul irse. Caminó sin rumbo fijo. Encogida de brazos y sobándose estos para reconfortarse a sí misma, comprendía que ni todo el dinero, o el rostro más bonito son suficientes para cautivas un corazón.

— **_Flashback —_**

— _Ya es suficiente, Chloe. Detente, basta de esto. – Le decía el rubio mientras se alejaba de ella marcando distancia._

— _¿Por qué no puedes ser claro? ¿Por qué me tratas así? Un día me abres la puerta a lugares desconocidos y otro simplemente… descuelgo el teléfono y me pregunto cada día que versión de ti me he de encontrar, y nunca logro impresionarte cuando haces tus estúpidos juegos. ¿Por qué no puedes amarme? Si conozco todos tus miedos, fortalezas, debilidades… Porqué si puedo darte todo lo bueno de mí._

— **_Fin flashback —_**

La rubia había estado tan metida en sus recuerdos, se había distraído tanto en los últimos días que no fue capaz de notar la presencia de aquél chico. Aquél chico que la había observado un par de veces, y había llegado a chocar con ella.

La hizo estamparse contra sus brazos y la miró con el rostro húmedo por las lágrimas que acariciaban sus mejillas.

— ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó aquél.

Chloe permaneció mirando aquellos grandes y verdes ojos y sin saber de dónde sacó el impulsó se derrumbó en los brazos de ese sujeto. Se sentía sola. Chloe era ese ideal de chica frágil, y de un corazón endurecido incluso consigo misma. Aceptaba al fin que Adrien nunca la amaría como ella quiere, que Alya nunca ha sido su mejor amiga y que por unos largos y pesados diecisiete años ha escuchado el eco de su mente dentro de una gran casa.

— No llores. – le pidió el chico mientras llevaba su mano a aquél cabello rubio para acariciarlo. — Yo puedo ayudarte.

— Ni siquiera me conoces. – Respondió Chloe al reaccionar y de inmediato se separó de él y secó sus mejillas.

— Pero puedes conocerme. –Le aseguró arqueando una ceja y sonriendo. Ella detestó aquella sonrisa por alguna razón, pero al mismo tiempo le agradaba. — Mi nombre es Brandon…

 _ **(***)**_

Jueves 3 de Diciembre 2015.

No pude evitar que Chloe se fuera. Llevaba cuatro días en ese estado y me empezaba a preocupar. ¿A caso habré sido muy cruel? Y por si fuera poco aquél pelirrojo lo había notado y no paraba de molestarme desde entonces.

— ¿Qué le hiciste ahora, desgraciado? – Se atrevió a reclamarme dejando caer su peso sobre mi pupitre. Sólo suspiré arqueando la ceja, no necesitaba espectáculos frente la clase.

— ¡Oye! – dijo Kim saliendo a la defensiva. — ¿Qué te pasa pelos de tomate?

Comenzaba a sentir un dolor de cabeza y era frustrante la presión que se cargaba sobre mis hombros al ver que la gente pensaba que mi mejor amiga me importaba en lo absoluto. Chloe, sobre todas las coas, siempre será mi amiga y la única que he tenido toda mi vida, romperle el corazón no es algo que hubiera querido, pero hay cosas tan importantes como esas que no dependen siempre de ti.

Tomé del brazo a Kim para que no cediera ante la tentación, y Nino entró para llevarse a Nath.

— Si tanto te preocupa ella ve a buscarla. — Le regañó el moreno.

— ¿Por qué iría a buscarla? –Replicó Nathaniel. — Deja de decir estupideces.

Suspiré pesadamente y tomé mi examen de cálculo ya calificado. Por alguna razón me sentía insatisfecho, pero a lo mejor sólo tenía que dejar que pasara el día.

Era viernes. Y tenía reunión en la iglesia. Mi semana de exámenes al fin estaba por terminar y sentía el aire entrar a mis cavidades nasales: podría descansar un momento.

El mundo se me hacía irreal ahora que caminaba entre la calle, no había voces en mi cabeza y la presión de mi padre por las notas perfectas se desvanecía poco a poco.

Tomé mi teléfono y respondí aquél mensaje.

 _"Jaja, qué graciosa.  
Estaré ocupado pues tengo reunión en la iglesia, te escribiré al rato."_

 _"Claro, claro. Que Dios te acompañe."_

Una sonrisa burlona asaltó mis labios, lo decía sarcástica pero por alguna razón su actitud no me molestaba, me daba risa.

El día de ayer le había pedido su número de teléfono, recuerdo su ceño fruncido y coqueto; estábamos a fuera de la escuela y si lo pienso mejor se veía con algo de prisa…

— **_Flasback —_**

— _Y bien… -Le dije mientras tomaba mi Smartphone._

 _Su sonrisa de desvaneció al mirar al frente y entre dientes me lo dictó._

— _Oye Dugés, ¿cómo te lla...?- Me quedé con la oración en la boca. Cuando alcé la vista de mi teléfono ella ya no estaba ahí. "Chica M" tecleé y sonreí. Ella era tan extraña… pero no en el sentido despectivo. Es inusual su forma de hablar, es inusual la manera en la que sonríe y en otro momento parece navegar en los conflictos de su mente. Sus pecas se ven tan delicadas y los efímeros momentos en los que me mira… ah, esos efímeros momentos._

— **_Fin Flashback —_**

Lo he estado pensando.

Y ya me he sentido así. Ya he visto la vida de la manera en la que la siento cuando hablo con ella. Se acerca y recuerdo las gotas de lluvia, en su mar visualizo lo esmeralda de sus ojos. Su aroma es tan cálido como cuando me abrazaba al sentirme mal… se parecía tanto a ella, no me siento perdido cuando la encuentro.

Sin embargo… aún tenía mis dudas. Aún me pregunto si conocía a mi madre, aún no sé su nombre, ni de dónde viene o a dónde quiere ir.

Tomé asiento y me pregunté lo mismo: ¿A dónde es que Dios nos lleva?

— Hola, hola. ¡Qué gusto verlos, sí! Nos ha ido muy bien, gracias al Señor.

Su potente voz irrumpió mis pensamientos y por impulso giré mi cabeza.

— Oh, el señor Tom. - Me dije con una leve sonrisa. Olvidaba que los misioneros de China estaban de visita. Me paré y me acerqué a saludar, me preguntaba cómo sería salir de aquí, conocer gente con otra cultura, e idioma…, pero tampoco me imaginaba un mundo sin mi familia, dejando todo lo que alguna vez di por único y real.

— Sí, sí, así es. El dueño de la pastelería de Shanghái decidió abrir una franquicia en París y nos ha enviado como empleados de confianza en lo que se adapta la tienda y se observa la reacción de la gente, nos ha servido a nosotros para tomar un descanso… nuestra misión había terminado en realidad tiempo atrás pero permanecimos más tiempo para buscar a nuestra hija.

Me uní a la conversación, él y su esposa se miraban amables.

— Seguimos en oración, hermanos. – Dijo uno de los que acompañaban y yo sólo fui intercambiando miradas en silencio.

— Muchas gracias… ha sido muy difícil para nosotros. Hemos orado pidiendo que ella esté bien o que al menos… se haya ido en paz y en gracia. – Comentó el señor Tom y agachamos un poco la mirada, "la vida está llena de pequeñas interrupciones" pensé otra vez.

— Pero sabemos que todo pasa por una razón y de no ser así no estaríamos hoy aquí con ustedes, con fuerza y ánimos para seguir trabajando. – Prosiguió la mujer azabache. Si era honesto creía haberla vito ya en otro lugar antes, pero no era así. Esta sensación de familiaridad provocaba en mí temor, pero, ¿temor de qué o a qué?

— Espero visitar la pastelería pronto. – Mencioné para librarnos de aquella tensión. — Invitaré a mis amigos.

— ¡Claro que sí Adrien! ¡Es bueno verte luego de tantos años! Has crecido tanto… ¿cómo está tu padre? ¡Espero visitarlo pronto! Me han dicho que…– El señor Tom siguió hablando y sólo le ofrecí una sonrisa. Él me conoció aún en los brazos de mi madre. No cabe duda que la vida da golpes a todos de diferentes maneras, y cuando terminó la reunión me dispuse ir a casa.

 _"_ _Oye tú, chica M.  
Unos amigos de la iglesia abrieron una pastelería, ¿quieres ir conmigo mañana en la tarde?"_

 _ **(***)**_

Había terminado sus deberes del fin de semana. Mariela se sorprendía de sus propias capacidades. Escuchó el timbre del microondas y lo abrió con entusiasmo; el cálido aroma de unas palomitas con extra mantequilla la hizo estremecerse y sonreír. Vació la bolsa en un recipiente hondo y le puso una generosa cantidad de salsa picante.

Tenía casa sola y lo disfrutaría desde la comodidad del sofá.

Prendió la televisión y estiró sus pies a la mesa de centro.

— Esto es vida. – Se dijo ella sonriente cuando escuchó su teléfono sonar. — Ese niño. – Replicó rodando los ojos. — Creo que fue una mala idea darle mi teléfono…

Se chupó los dedos y luego los limpió con una servilleta, miró aquél mensaje y suspiró. "Tú harás el trabajo sucio por mí", escuchó en su mente.

¿Es que nunca tendría paz en su interior? ¿Por qué ella tenía que verse envuelta en esta situación?

A veces ponerte a pensar mucho te hace crear alucinaciones y a veces Mariela alucinaba con sólo una cara de la moneda y se preguntaba en dónde estaba la otra.

Por el otro lado, Antonio se habría llevado a los hermanos a "tomar café", en un lugar innombrable… y desconocido.

— Explíquenme cómo ocurrió esto. – Dijo él mientras tiraba el papel sobre la mesa y los jóvenes intercambiaban miradas. — ¿Por qué ninguno responde? ¡Digan algo, ya!

— No lo sabemos, Antonio. – Respondió Brandon, quien empezaba a fastidiarse. — Ni siquiera sabíamos que ellos habían vuelto, si no hubiera sido por Jeycen…

— Agh, par de inútiles. –Escupió el tatuado que con su antebrazo limpió su boca y le miró. — ¿Saben de posible contacto?

— No. – Dijo Jeycen tajante. — Pero lo averiguaremos.

— ¡Y más vale que lo hagan!

El silencio invadió todo rincón del lugar, mientras Antonio despeinaba su cabello a los lados y los hermanos hacían notar su preocupación en su rostro, aunque fuera por motivos diferentes. ¿Qué pasaría si…? ¿Ellos estarían ahí? ¿Sería este el motivo por el cual dejarían París? El egoísmo invadía su corazón, todo ahí tenían algo que perder.

— Bien. – Dijo Antonio quebrando el silencio. — A partir de ahora nos turnaremos para vigilarla y…

— Oh, ya me adelanté en eso. – Dijo Brandon sonriendo triunfante y puliéndose la chaqueta.

— ¿De verdad? –Preguntó Jeycen con cierta admiración, creía que su hermano se traía algo entre manos.

— ¿Dudas de mis capacidades? –Le reprochó él. — Soy algo más que un rostro bonito. Supuse que ahora que tenemos a Mariela en acción debíamos de asegurarnos que hiciera bien su parte, sabemos que a veces ella es muy…. Sentimental. –Argumentó con un ademán y con un gesto de Antonio prosiguió, contándoles así, todo lo que él había visto en los últimos días, dejando así al líder maravillado.

— ¡Quién lo diría! –Exclamó con euforia. — ¡Ella sí es en algo útil! No podemos fallar, tenemos que evitar a toda costa las interrupciones, esta oportunidad es única y debemos aprovecharla. – Dijo con firmeza posando su puño en la palma de su mano. — Jeycen, debes asegurarte de que ella tome las decisiones correctas para nuestro plan, de los tres eres en quién más confía, así que no será difícil que te suelte prenda, tú, Jeycen, sigue así muchacho, ¡me enorgulleces!

— ¿Y qué harás tú? –Dijo el oji verde cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿Yo? – Parecía que esa era la pregunta que él estaba esperando. — Proseguiré a la siguiente fase del plan… mis contactos.

Los Dugés asintieron con la cabeza, aunque ambos en su interior se preguntaban cómo alguien podría tener una mirada tan macabra, pero Antonio era un enemigo fuerte y a pesar de todas las coas matarlo no se ve como una opción.

Al caer la noche Mariela no podía conciliar el sueño. ¿Tenía una cita con aquél chico? Su mente comenzaba a ser abrumada con demasiadas ideas y pensamientos que la ponían en jaque, comenzando por la razón que la ponía así, no es cómo si él fuera alguien importante en su vida, además… no se supone que las chicas con una vida como la suya ¿eso no debería ser lo que menos pensara? Además, la libertad del tío Demian estaba en juego, y que, si no fuera por él, probablemente ya hubiera pedido que la mataran.

Escuchó la puerta de su cuarto abrirse, y pudo notar que estaba tan distraída que no escuchó cuando sus hermanos regresaron. Observó a Jeycen con un suave reflejo de la luz de la luna que atravesaba las cortinas de la habitación, soltó un suspiro de alivio y se sentó al pie de la cama para recibir a su hermano con un cálido abrazo.

— Pensé que ya estarías dormida… -Le dijo en voz baja el del cabello chino. — ¿Todo está bien?

Miró la esquina de la habitación un instante. — Eso creo. – Le respondió.

No tardó mucho e sentir las caricias de su hermano mayor sobre su cabello, obligándola a sentarse con él en la cama y a que escuchara la guerra que existía en su interior.

A pesar de llevar una vida de delincuentes, Jeycen le era a la azabache como un héroe, uno tan humano y con remordimientos de conciencia la mayoría de las veces. No le fue difícil, tal y como dijo Antonio, que se expresara con él.

— Creo que estoy así porque… porque lo estoy usando, estoy cavando su propia tumba.

El de ojos cafés analizó todo lo escuchado y frotó sus manos con cierto recelo. Él creía que en realidad ella comenzaba a tener sentimientos por el rubio pero, asustada ante el amor y la traición intentaba convencerse de que no era así. El verdadero conflicto era para él, el serle sincero o… darle la razón.

— En efecto, estás mal Mari. – Le respondió chasqueando con su lengua y provocando una mueca de disgusto en su cachete.

Hubo un largo silencio suspendido en el aire… los topacios azules de la chica se posaban en el hombre que la acompañaba, quién tragó suavemente su saliva y la miró con la misma intensidad.

— Él es el que está cavando su tumba, lo único que tú haces es sonreírle.

¿Se supone que eso debe hacerla sentir mejor? ¿Cómo es que le dijo eso? Se sentía confundida, ¿eso quería decir que en realidad ella hacía que Adrien mismo se lastimara? Aunque… si lo pensaba un poco más, nadie obligaba a nadie a nada; y Adrien era quien toaba las decisiones de ir a buscarla o hablarle. Lo que decía Jeycen podía tener algo de razón, sin embargo, cuando terminaba de reflexionarlo y quererse tranquilizar notó una cercanía incómoda de su hermano que la obligó a inclinarse hacia atrás. No recordaba alguna vez tenerlo de esa manera. Carraspeó su garganta y huyó gateando en su cama hacia la esquina para poder acostarse.

— Gracias por haberme escuchado. –Le dijo ella con nerviosismo. — Creo que necesito dormir.

Él pareció entender y aceptó que podía haberlo regado de una manera tonta. Asintió y la ayudó a acobijarse.

— Descansa, nos veremos mañana. –Contestó dejando un beso en su dedo índice y de medio y posándolos en la frente de Mariela para salir de su habitación y dejarla descansar.

El corazón de la chica latía a mil por hora, ¿qué estaba sucediendo?

Las estrellas fueron opacas por la gran lumbrera del sistema solar, con pereza Mariela se movía entre las sábanas y abrazaba la almohada. Una suave y dulce voz se escuchaba entre sus sueños. Escuchó su despertador sonar y decidió comenzar el día. Debía de admitir que la idea de tener una "cita" con el rubio la ponía algo nerviosa e impaciente, e incluso en un conflicto sobre qué debía vestir.

— No lo sé Sabrina, yo no sé de esto. – Le decía al teléfono caminando por toda su habitación. Tenía unos jeans con una blusa de un color mate azul marino a fuera, zapatos bajos, o con plataforma, un vestido floreado algo ajustado del talle de un azul después con los pétalos rojos, y otra ropa que aún miraba con indecisión pero que si no la ayudaban, terminaría sacándola.

— Yo creo que el vestido es buena opción. – Se escuchó la respuesta de la pelirroja por la bocina. — Es un lindo tono de azul y las florecitas rojas le dan un aire coqueto. Te llevas unos zapatos bajos y tu bolso de siempre.

— ¿Y cómo debería peinarme? –Le preguntó con cierta pena.

— Tal vez dos coletas con un poco de crepé es una excelente idea. –Dijo con cierta picardía. — Quién lo diría, si no te tratara diría que Agreste te gusta.

— ¡Pero qué cosas piensas y dices, Sabrina! –Dijo tosiendo y aclarando su garganta que por los nervios se invadía de flema. — Será mejor que me apure, ya es algo tarde y odio la impuntualidad. – Se excusó ella. Se despidió de su amiga y suspiró para comenzar con su labor.

Ella no podía negar que lucía diferente a lo normal. Su cabello se veía brilloso por la ducha que había tomado y lo bien peinado que estaba, su piel tenía pequeños destellos por la crema corporal de frambuesa con brillos que había utilizado; y si fuera poco aquél vestido halter floreado le venía como si hubiera sido hecho para ella.

— ¡Pero miren nada más! -Dijo Brandon tomándola de la mano y dándole una pequeña vuelta. — Luces despampanante hermana. ¿Te imaginas si fueras asesina profesional? Los hombres caerían rendidos con sólo verte.

— ¡Qué cosas dices! –Se quejó Mariela sonriendo de lado y suspirando, recordaba los pensamientos de ayer y eso no la ponía muy contenta. — Será mejor que lo espere afuera, no debe verlos a ninguno de ustedes.

— Tienes razón. Te estaré vigilando. – Respondió su hermano de ojos aceituna y le guiñó antes de perderse por el corredor. Escuchó la puerta y se apresuró a abrirla, no quería darle oportunidad al rubio agobiante de que invadiera el único espacio que ella tenía fuera de su alcance. Abrió la puerta y se tropezó con su propio pie.

El rubio se encontraba ansioso de espaldas y cuando escuchó que atendían la puerta se giró deteniendo en sus brazos a aquella azabache en peligro.

Las manos blancas de la chica se apoyaron en el pecho formidable de Adrien y lo miró con rubor en sus mejillas, no supo que decir, no podía procesar lo que estaba sucediendo. Se preguntó cómo podían existir unos ojos tan verdes como los de él, y su aroma francés inundó su nariz provocándole una especie de indescriptibles emociones, ¿podía ser… que ese rubio le gustara al menos un poco?

 _ **(***)**_

— _Chloe… - Murmuró él y tragó un poco de saliva, mirando de reojo a aquella azabache que se escondía en una esquina. — Eres mi mejor amiga, y te amo de esa manera. – Para ese entonces ya había dejado sus manos en los hombros de la rubia, que se apretaba los labios y se lamentaba en el interior lo que había dicho y hecho._ — _Me gusta alguien más._

* * *

¡Holaaaaaaaa! Sí, perdón, apenas actualizo :( pero es que los exámenes y demás me tienen con el cerebro algo atrofiado. En fin, traigo actualización y espero sea de su agrado. ¡Me gustaría saber qué piensan!

 _ **\- ¿Por qué estará nerviosa la azabache?**_

 _ **-¿Adrien le confesará su curiosa atracción hacia ella en su primera cita?**_

 _ **-¿Qué le ocurrirá a Jeycen?**_

 _ **PD.2 Lo lamento mucho, no sé qué ocurre que el documento no me lee los ***, buscaré la manera de arreglar este error. Gracias.**_


	9. Relaciones Retorcidas

CAPÍTULO VIII  
"Relaciones Retorcidas"

PD. Los "***" significan un cambio de narración y/o lugar.

Estaba nervioso. No hubiera pensado llegar tan lejos. Mi madre me decía a menudo que había diez cosas en la vida que nunca deberían perderse y una de ellas era que, cuando invitabas a una chica a salir debías de ir por ella a su casa. Tratándose de la peculiar chica con la que saldría vi esa opción poco viable; pero luego de una hora de insistir y usar el escudo de la caballerosidad ella accedió y me envió su dirección.

Aún recuerdo bien el mensaje…

 _"Mi tío me decía que hay quien nace con estrella y quien nace estrellado, mi caso es el segundo"_

Cuando llegaba a su zona residencial pude comprenderlo un poco; vivía en un _banlieue*_ marginal, y por lo tanto sabía que podía estar habitado mayormente de inmigrantes con problemas de delincuencia y demás. Tal vez se sentía un poco apenada por lo mismo, y eso me hacía pensar en aquella ocasión que la vi con sujetos extraños; esta podía ser una oportunidad para aclarar ciertas dudas.

Decidí tocar sólo una vez la puerta y me esperé en los pequeños escalones de cemento. Eran de un color adobe y había un pequeño jardín algo desteñido por el mal cuidado aunque en una esquina de éste se miraban unas rosas bien cuidadas de un color rosa pastel.

La puerta crujió y decidí girarme, sería de mala educación estar de espaldas. No contaba con que al hacerlo la recibiría en mis brazos, parecía haberse tropezado. La sostuve con fuerza y mis mejillas ardieron al igual que las suyas.

—¿Estás bien? —le pregunté mientras le ayudaba a reincorporarse.

Lucía hermosa a decir verdad. El vestido que portaba le asentaba como si ella se hubiese hecho la prenda, y las coletas con las que se había peinado le daban un aire tan inocente y encantador; se miraba suave y largo, por un momento quise acariciarlo. Para mi vergüenza no sólo lo pensé y mi mano recorrió el mechón suelto que traía frente a su oreja peinándoselo hacia atrás.

—Luces hermosa —añadí.

—Gracias —pronunció ella sobándose el cuello y acomodándose la cuerda del bolso que traía sobre su hombro—. Tú también luces… bien.

Miré mi atuendo. Sólo era un simple pantalón caqui y una camisa a cuadros de color azul con los primeros dos botones del cuello sin ajustar. Me hubiera gustado halagarla más pero ella caminaba ya por el jardín hacia la calle. No pude echarle un vistazo a su casa ni apreciar un poco más el paisaje, aunque, ahora podía apreciarla a ella. Caminé detrás y le abrí la puerta trasera del taxi del cual me había bajado.

—Un taxi, eh —dijo ella—. Creía que traerías tu deportivo como todo niño lindo.

—Al menos crees que soy lindo —le dije burlón y desafiándole con la mirada.

Me arqueó la ceja y se adentró al automóvil. Yo sólo eché una risita. No tardamos en emprender el camino hacia la pastelería. Una tensión se producía en el ambiente y no sabía exactamente por qué. Estoy dando mi esfuerzo por no ser grosero, pervertido, o simplemente ocasionar algo que le haga sentir incómoda o simplemente no a gusto conmigo, pero la miraba de reojo encogerse en el asiento. ¿Podría haber sido esta cita un error?

Bajamos enfrente del establecimiento y le pagué al señor que nos había traído hasta aquí. Le abrí la puerta escuchando el dulce sonido de una campana anunciando la llegada de nuevos clientes. Al menos traía una sonrisa pintada en el rostro observando los cristales del negocio y los candelabros que colgaban del techo. La luz era cálida, pegaba en las paredes de un tono naranja quemado y en las repisas de madera que tenían fotografías de los años 70's y sí, a blanco y negro.

Al fondo se encontraban las vitrinas con exquisitos manjares dulces de una diversidad de sabores y colores, el horno, los costales de harina y en lo que sobraba del lugar algunas mesas con bancos altos y pequeños floreros haciendo decoración.

—¡Bienvenidos _a Amai Taste_! —nos dijo uno de los empleados que extendía los brazos a los costados.

Me acerqué despacio y me posé a lado de ella, parecía analizar muy bien lo que pediría.

—¿Primera visita? —preguntó aquél y yo ladeé un poco con la cabeza para aclarar.

—En realidad no —respondió ella.

—Un momento —le dije negando—. ¿Ya habías venido?

—¡Sí! No sabía que conocieras a los dueños. ¡Tienen un Petit Four de chocolate delicioso! —aclaró ella juntando sus manos.

Listo, ¿con qué más podía sorprenderme? Posé las yemas de mis dedos sobre mi frente y reí gracioso negando.

—Bien, pidamos entonces —le dije sonriendo.

Tardamos algunos minutos en elegir. Y al final terminamos en una mesa sentados uno frente al otro con una taza grande de chocolate caliente espumoso, una rebanada de pastel de mil hojas, de selva negra y media docena de macarons.

—Oye —le dije con una sonrisa— pastel, macarons, chocolates calientes… creo que me he ganado algo a cambio, ¿no crees?

Ella alzó las cejas y se tapó su boca rosada para reír un poco. Yo sólo no dejé de mirarla.

—¿Algo a cambio? Quién lo diría, debí suponerlo —respondió y añadió—: ¿Qué quieres?

—Dime tu nombre —le pedí al fin.

Suponía que era algo extraño salir con una persona y que no conocieras su nombre aunque no me sentía de esa manera, era más mi impaciencia por conocerla y saber quién era detrás de ese fuerte disfraz, el cual portaba todos los días.

—¡Oh! —exclamó ella y pareció pensarlo.

Recargó su codo sobre la mesa y su mano en el mentón.

—¿Por qué no lo adivinas? —respondió ella—. Yo te diré cuando le hayas atinado.

Solté un suspiro, ¿en serio me haría pensar? Acepté y me percaté de su pulsera y me vi tentado a confirmar mis sospechas.

—Empieza con M, ¿cierto?

Pareció sorprenderse y entre cerró la mirada.

—Tu pulsera —le dije yo— cuelga una M. supongo que es por tu nombre, eso o… por el nombre de alguien más.

—¿De alguien más? —preguntó ella.

—Sí, ya sabes —respondí dándole un sorbo a mi taza de chocolate—. Como de un novio o algo así.

Ella se echó a reír y yo sólo me quedé cruzado de brazos, ¿qué le estaba dando tanta gracia?

—No me digas que el niño rubio está celoso —dijo aun riendo. "¿Entonces es verdad?" me pregunté en la cabeza—. ¿Qué pasaría si es así? De que fuera un "novio" que tengo…

Sólo fruncí el ceño y me limité a mirarla a los ojos.

—Nada —respondí secamente. Rayos, ¿por qué me ponía en este modo?

A ella pareció pasarle el momento de diversión y sólo asintió como si estuviera aceptando algo.

—Sí, empieza con M.

 **(***)**

—No tienes los suficientes recursos, deberías reconsiderarlo —decía aquella morena cruzada de brazos.

—Recursos no siempre significa dinero, recurso también es el buen aprovechamiento de algo y mira que yo tengo muchas cosas de las cuales sacarles ventaja.

La pareja se encontraba en la habitación de un modesto motel. Se terminaban de vestir luego de un encuentro sexual entre ambos. Cosas de trabajo, tal vez.

—Has sido buena niña, Valentina —dijo Antonio acercándose a ella ya vestido y acariciándole el cabello.

La venezolana no pudo evitar dar una pequeña sonrisa, claro que ella reconocía su esfuerzo. —. Pero necesito que sigas así y me hagas un par de favores.

—¿Qué necesitas? —le preguntó ella dispuesta.

—Estoy aún elaborando tu primera misión, debo aún de recaudar alguna información y cuando lo tenga te diré —explicó él— pero… hay otra cosa más.

Ella sólo guardó silencio esperando a que él prosiguiera.

—Por lo que me has contado no dudo ahora de que Mariela sienta algo por él y es algo que no puedo permitir —dijo al fin—. Te encomiendo esa tarea.

Pero Valentina no comprendió del todo. ¿A caso era una especie de celos por aquél muchacho?

—Pero, ¿qué tiene eso? ¿No deberías disfrutarlo? —le preguntó sin pena— me refiero… —intentó explicarse— que en todo caso ella está sufriendo y… ¿eso no debería hacerte feliz?

El mal encarado sonrió pervertido. Claro que le hacía feliz pero ese no era su objetivo y tenía aún otros planes con aquella azabache, planes que nadie podía saber y ni siquiera imaginar. Aquella mirada perturbó a Valentina.

—Lo sé, pero no quisiera que fueran mis manos las que se manchen con la sangre de ese chico y si ella no siente nada por él le será más sencillo sostener el cuchillo. Así que, ¿me harás ese favor?

La mujer pareció analizarlo un par de segundos pero asintió al final para tomar la mano de Antonio y estrecharla con la suya. Le sonrió tontamente para disimular, pero sabemos que Valentina no es tan tonta como parece y sabía que personas como Antonio escondían toda clase de secretos que en cualquier momento podrían ponerse en su contra, así que empezaría a indagar y escabullirse entre las sombras era su mayor talento.

Empezaron a surgirle las dudas en su cabeza. ¿Por qué tanto misterio con aquella azabache? ¿De quién se trataba? Parecía muy importante. Pero sobretodo no podía responderse el cómo es que dos hombres tan diferentes podrían poner su atención en ella… ¿quién era realmente esa tal Mariela?

—¿María? ¿Mariana? ¿Merari? —preguntaba rápidamente. No había adivinado ni un poco por el momento—. Dame una pista —le supliqué.

—Mmhm, bueno está bien —accedió ella— dado a lo tontito que eres… es parecido al primero que mencionaste.

—¿Miriam? —pregunté ilusionado.

—¡No! —dijo entre risas.

—¿María? —ella asintió en forma de respuesta— María… ¿Marianela?

Explotó. Sentía que iba a ahogarse con el trozo de pastel que se había metido a la boca unos instantes antes. La ayudé a calmarse y luego me recargué cansado en mi asiento suspirando, suponía que me rendía.

—Mariela, niño rubio —dijo sonriente— mi nombre es Mariela.

Vaya, no había sido capaz de pensar en un nombre tan bonito como lo era ella también. Le sonreí y pasamos un buen rato a ser honestos. Comimos mucho y reírnos hasta no ser capaces de escuchar nuestros propios pensamientos. Un aura brillante rodeaba su cabeza y parecía que pequeños astros dorados habían iluminado el cielo de sus ojos.

Se miraba diferente, como una flor despertada en primavera, como el petricor al terminar de llover, ¿por qué se ocultaba tanto? Me hacía sentir como un pirata en busca de un tesoro.

No podíamos ni con nosotros mismos. ¡Habíamos comido demasiado! Cada uno estaba recargado en el respaldo de nuestras sillas y no mirábamos en silencio, riéndonos después traviesos.

—¡No puedo más! —exclamó Mariela rendida—. ¡Me siento como un puerco!

—Y lo pareces —dije riendo.

Me sentía tomado, pero tomado de un buen chocolate caliente, mucha azúcar y chocolate. La lengua la sentía floja y una sonrisa amplia se esbozaba en mi rostro.

—¡Qué grosero! —le dijo ella fingiendo dolor.

—Pero eres una puerquita linda y mágica —pronuncié con un poco de duda, a lo cual después me ruboricé. ¿Qué rayos estaba diciendo?

—¡Aw! —dijo ella burlona—. ¡Le gusto al chico rubio!

Sentí como mis mejillas ardían un poco. Hacía apenas poco tiempo que comenzaba a pensarlo y admitía que sentía atracción por ella. Una atracción que no tenía comparación con ninguna otra chica. Ella pareció notarlo y se encogió de hombros a lo cual me negué, no quería hacerla sentir incómoda, y mucho menos que ahora que comenzábamos a acercarnos la, muy difícil confianza y trato que he logrado entablar, se fueran al caño por mi incapacidad de dominar mis emociones.

—¿Te gustaría caminar un poco? —le pregunté después de aquello tallando mi cuello—. Sirve que nos sentimos menos llenos así.

—Me parece bien —respondió ella.

Asentí y pedí la cuenta. Esperaba que los señores Dupain llegaran antes de que nos fuéramos pero creo que eso no sucedería, ¡sería una lástima! Ellos dos son un par bastante agradable. Me quedé divagando en mis pensamientos mientras la miraba, y después el extraño sentimiento de duda me invadió. ¿Por qué pensé en los Dupain justo ahora que la estaba mirando?

Desvié mis ojos a otra parte algo nervioso. Era algo extraño. Alcé la mano para pedir la cuenta y saqué mi billetera para pagar. Ella me acercaba algo de dinero pero lo decliné. Sus mejillas ardían, en realidad… se miraba hermosa así. Le ofrecí una sonrisa amable y me acerqué a la caja para entregar el dinero y algo de propina.

—Ha sido delicioso, como siempre —les dije a los empleados con una sonrisa—. Por favor, me saludan a los señores Dupain-Cheng.

—¡Claro que sí! —dijeron—. ¡Hasta pronto!

Esperé a que se pusiera de pie para salir con ella, la miré chocar con un chico y la detuve detrás para que no cayera. El tipo venía entrando. Portaba una chaqueta café, con una playera verde y pantalones oscuros, su cabello era café oscuro pero no le vi el rostro, no le vi el rostro porque miré que traía de la mano a Chloé. Por un momento me quedé congelado.

 **(***)**

"¿Brandon?" pensó la azabache girando su mirada hacia atrás. ¡Era su hermano! Caminando con una chica rubia la cual no pudo reconocer bien pues llevaba el cabello suelto y miraba hacia el piso. Sin darse cuenta y bastante curioso, Mariela y Adrien se quedaron quietos después de tener ese pequeño choque, cada uno mirando el lado que conocía, las dos caras de una sola moneda.

—Vamos —dijo apenas Adrien luego de unos segundos y la chica asintió para salir con él del establecimiento.

Una especie de corriente eléctrica había pasado por todo su cuerpo y hacía el momento algo… ¿incómodo? Pero, ¿por qué? Adrien caminaba pensando sobre lo que había visto y sentido; se negaba a pensar en los celos, debía ser más la preocupación y la atención que le tenía como amiga; en cambio, Mariela temía que su hermano estuviera haciendo de las suyas, ¿vigilándola tal vez?

Negaron al mismo tiempo, debían sacarse esas ideas tan pesadas de la cabeza.

—¿Estás bien? —Le preguntó ella al caminar a su lado—. Te miras como si hubieras visto un fantasma… —le comentó— bueno, siempre te miras así pero ahorita mucho más.

—Tú de verdad me odias, ¿cierto? —le preguntó él con reproche y ella se atrevió a sonreír, tomándolo por impulso e inconsciente de su brazo para caminar.

—Es que eres muy fácil de molestar —respondió con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

Ambos sonrieron, y si se detuvieran a pensar podrían notar que era una especie de rompecabezas. Se trataba de una verdad partida a la mitad, ansiosa por descubrir su contraparte, lo que no son y quisieran ser, o lo que quisieran tener o incluso querer.

Adrien se detuvo y posó a aquella azabache enfrente de él con una sonrisa.

—Me la he pasado bien contigo —le confesó con algo de pena—. No suelo salir mucho…

—¿De verdad? —Preguntó ella incrédula—. Pero te miras como si salieras todos los viernes de antro, a derrochar el dinero de tu padre en alcohol, y muchas chicas, ¡sí! —Dijo ella un poco divertida, a lo cual él sólo arqueó la ceja—. Bueno no, tienes razón. No eres ese tipo de gente, tu religión te lo prohíbe.

Él se rio un poco y rascó su nuca.

—No me lo prohíbe, Mariela.

Al escuchar su nombre, Mariela pudo sentir como los vellos de sus brazos se ponían de punta. Sonaba tan diferente, sonaba como si hubiera sido la primera vez que lo escuchara y descubriera quién es en realidad.

—Yo decido sí hacerlo o no —prosiguió él con media sonrisa—. Muchos piensan igual que tú, pero la verdad es diferente. Al final de cuentas, nosotros somos libres de elegir a dónde vamos y cómo es que vamos… es como si te dijera que te ves mejor de rojo que de azul, pero tú decides ir de azul de todas formas y está bien, es respetable, tú así lo quisiste.

Ella permaneció mirándolo enmudecida y asintió un poco para buscar disculparse.

—Lo lamento —dijo ella—. De todas formas, no te ves como esa clase de persona, aunque tal vez sí de los que van a fiestas.

—Pues sí, iba —dijo él mirando al frente hacia la calle—. Pero… no tengo muchos amigos hoy en día, y la situación económica familiar… y la emocional, pues… ha sido complicada; así que tampoco me dan muchos ánimos de salir que digamos.

La chica se humedeció los labios.

—¿Tiempos duros, eh? —le preguntó.

Pero no recibió respuesta oral, sólo un gesto de respuesta afirmativa.

Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse, lo que estaba haciendo no le estaba agradando. Él era una persona como cualquier otra, con problemas, sentimientos, esperanzas o anhelos… y ya lo estaba pasando mal como para que fuera peor.

—Extraño a mi madre —murmuró Adrien.

Aquello hizo temblar a Mariela provocando que se quedara quieta. Lo miró fijamente y en la mirada de Adrien pudo notar el quebrantamiento. Sobre la mejilla de aquél rubio se escurría una lágrima y la garganta de la azabache se formaba un nudo de tres que no sabía cómo podría quitárselo.

—Mi culpa —murmuró ella mientras divagaba entre sus recuerdos. Los fantasmas de su pasado comenzaban a atacarla y hacerla retroceder sobre la cuerda floja en la cual intentaba mantenerse de pie.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Adrien girando su vista para verla—. Mariela, ¿estás bien? —le preguntó, pero ella no respondía.

Miraba hacia la calle apreciando los coches pasar, uno detrás de otro, rápido. Las intermitentes y las luces hacían una especie de danza sobre la carretera, y los sonidos de los claxons se agudizaban y se hacían más largos.

—¡Mariela! —dijo Adrien tomándola por los hombros.

Su voz dejaba de oírse distante y con eco y pudo concentrarse otra vez, mirando aquellos ojos esmeraldas que se clavaban sobre los suyos con una especie de angustia.

—Perdón —se disculpó la chica volviendo a asentarse en tierra. Sentía como si el aire se le hubiera escapado de los pulmones y apenas hubiera recobrado la respiración, sin embargo no podía mantener la mirada con aquél muchacho. Miraba sus manos y las miraba sucias de sangre y sentía miedo, sentía miedo por lo que había sucedido y lo que había de suceder, no quería hacerlo, pero no sabía cómo negarlo.

—Oye, mírame… —le dijo Adrien tomándola del mentón y girando su rostro para que lo mirara. Él creía haber visto ese rostro antes, y conocía la desilusión y el sufrimiento así que lo notaba perfecto en la chica—. Lamento ser tan egoísta, a veces creo que yo soy el único con problemas y no es así… —le dijo aun sosteniendo su mentón—. Pero te propongo algo…

—¿A qué te refieres? —le preguntó Mariela.

—Mi madre decía que no teníamos qué pasar las adversidades solos, que siempre existía alguien con quién pudiéramos contar —le dijo él mirándola a los ojos profundamente—. Si prometes quedarte, prometo quedarme contigo hasta el final.

—¿Quedarme? —preguntó ella temerosa.

—Si tú no te vas, yo permaneceré contigo, pero sólo si lo prometes… ¿lo prometes? —preguntó el rubio.

Mariela tragó saliva y desvió la mirada. ¿Qué clase de relación estaba entablando con él? Es más, ¿eso podía ser una relación? ¡Debía estar enferma para decir que lo prometía!

El rubio la acorraló y volví a chocar sus miradas. Podían escuchar sus respiraciones como música por los audífonos y si se dejaban llegar podía terminar en algo más. Adrien deslizó su mano por su brazo y tomó la mano de la azabache en la cual portaba en su muñeca aquella pulsera tan propia de ella.

En los años que Mariela recordaba no existía un momento en el que se hubiera sentido así, en el que en un espacio tan reducido pudiera encontrar el consuelo y la confianza con la persona que tuviera en frente.

El futuro le asustaba, tenía miedo a su vida y a cómo es que pudiera terminar ésta. Era una clase de peligro pero por alguna razón penaba que valía la pena hacerlo. Tal vez… tal vez él significaba el pedazo de libertad que necesitaba. Le miró y le ofreció una sonrisa con esperanza. Pudo sentir como aquél rubio acariciaba su mano y sonreía, sus miradas comenzaban a no ser normales y la cercanía delataba los secretos que tenían ambos.

Ella sonrió burlona una vez más, y Adrien gracioso por aquello sintiendo correspondencia a su sentimiento. Se puso erguido y miró que la azabache hacia lo mismo para sostener la mirada con una altura de diferencia de veinte centímetros.

—Lo prometo.

Ambos sonrieron y un ligero rubor se presentó en sus mejillas. Cuando Mariela reaccionó miró que en su muñeca faltaba algo muy importante.

—¡Mi pulsera! —exclamó ella buscando a los lados. No tardó para que el rubio imitara su acción— ¡Cielos! Debo encontrarla, es el único recuerdo que tengo de mi infancia.

"¿Único recuerdo?" se preguntó el rubio arqueando una ceja.

—Espera, puede que se te haya caído en la cafetería, yo iré a buscarla. Quédate aquí, la encontraremos te lo prometo —dijo él para luego regresar corriendo al local.

Mariela no quiso desperdiciar el tiempo y empezó a buscar por la acera. ¿Cómo era que no se dio cuenta de su descuido? ¡Tenía que ser tan distraída!

Entre su ardua búsqueda y desesperación no se percató que una pareja que derrochaba ternura y pizcas de felicidad caminaba por el mismo lado de la banqueta. Parecían regresar de un pequeño viaje. Chocaron descuidadamente y miraron a la azabache enfrente de ellos que alzaba su vista con pena.

—¡Lo siento!

—¡Lo sentimos!

Se disculparon al mismo tiempo, y casi al unísono. Eso provocó un silencio entre los tres para luego reír un poco.

—Lo lamento en verdad —dijo Mariela—. No me fijaba por dónde caminaba.

—Descuida querida, ¿estás bien? —preguntó aquél hombre de gran altura y complexión gruesa.

Hubo algo en el ambiente que ya conocían, pero ella no podía reconocer qué era, y a la pareja se les enchinaba la piel. La azabache mejor, Sabine, observaba a la chica. La primera vez que la observó sintió la pizca de la curiosidad en ella, pero tenerla mejor ahora de frente, con aquellas coletas a los lados, encendían en ella una luz roja que le daba miedo pero la incitaba a querer saber más.

—Estoy bien, gracias —dijo Mariela con algo de pena y observó a la acompañante del señor. Se le hacía tan conocida, como si la hubiera mirado en un sueño. Desvió su vista al sentir la intensidad de la vista de aquella mujer, que en un momento la examinó por completo.

—Bueno —dijo el señor Tom tosiendo un poco—. Debemos retirarnos, vamos algo retrasados. Lo sentimos en verdad, ve con más cuidado.

El señor jaló a su esposa que parecía más clavada e ida que nunca. No podía simplemente irse así por la calle creyendo que puede ser su posible hija. Comenzaba a creer que había algo que debían dejar ir.

—¿La viste? —preguntó ella. Tenía la vista clavada en su mirado que parecía analizarlo—. Se parece a ella, Tom.

—Basta, Sabine —le pidió él—. Basta.

Aquella pequeña azabache se quedó expectante por lo que su esposo le decía ahora.

—Marinette no está, no está aquí. No podemos seguir así, caminando en el mundo y creyendo que cualquier joven que se encuentra en nuestro camino es ella.

Su esposa aguantó las lágrimas, ¿cómo ahora él se daba por vencido? ¿Por qué las esperanzas se iban con el tiempo?

—Además, no traía su pulsera —murmuró él. También lo sintió por un momento— Y estoy segura que nuestra hija la conservaría, aún y ahora, lo sé y lo creo así.

Mordieron sus labios y siguieron caminando encontrándose con aquél rubio de la iglesia, que llevaba sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos. Hicieron contacto y borraron la tristeza de sus rostros para saludarle.

—¡Hola Adrien! —le dijeron al pasar.

—Hola señor y señora Dupain —dijo él sacando sus manos para saludarlos debidamente—. ¡Qué gusto verles!

—Igualmente, ¿viniste por unos croissants? —preguntó el hombre un poco divertido.

—Algo así —respondió el rubio riendo—. Ya me iba pero mi invitada olvidó algo y me ofrecí a recogerlo.

La pareja arquearon su ceja y le miraron divertidos.

—¿Es aquella jovencita de la otra vez, verdad? Nos la hemos encontrado metros atrás —dijo la mujer sonriéndole con ternura al chico.

—¿Encontraste lo que se le olvidó? —preguntó el señor Dupain.

—¡Sí! —contestó el rubio victorioso— Era pequeño por suerte y nadie lo ha visto ni se lo ha llevado.

—Gracias a Dios, de cualquier manera si llegara a pasar no duden en que guardaremos los objetos hasta que venga alguien a reclamarlos —dijo el francés alto con bigote y guiñándole el ojo—. Ahora ve que se hace tarde y es peligroso.

Se despidieron los tres y volvieron a tomar sus rumbos. Adrien divisó a Mariela aun buscando a lo lejos, y le llegó corriendo con una sonrisa.

—Debemos salir pronto —le dijo él al llegar.

—¿Qué? —dijo la azabache alzando su vista y mirándolo confusa.

—Debemos salir pronto porque encontré tu pulsera —dijo él sacando de su bolsillo aquella pulsera de piedras rosas.

Ella sonrió ampliamente y aliviada. No sabía que haría si la hubiera perdido. Miró que Adrien tomaba su muñeca y le volvía a colocar el accesorio con caballerosidad.

—Quiero que sepa, bella dama, que no importa las muchas veces que se pierda, siempre la ayudaré a encontrarla.

* * *

 ** _| 'Banlieue' significa suburbio, cualquier barrio situado en las afueras, ya sea una zona deprimida o un barrio residencial de clase media o alta. Pero los acontecimientos le otorgaron las connotaciones de barrio marginal, arquitectónicamente aislado, habitado principalmente por inmigrantes, con problemas de delincuencia._**

 ** _Lo sé, lo sé; apenas actualizo. Una disculpa enorme, he tenido un montón de contratiempos. Pero espero les guste el capítulo. ¿Ustedes qué dicen?_**

 ** _\- ¿Será Mariela la hija perdida de los Dupain-Cheng?_**

 ** _-¿Mariela caerá en amor con Adrien?_**

 ** _-¿Cuál será el segundo movimiento de Antonio para la venganza con los Agreste?_**


	10. Bonus II - Un doloroso recuerdo

BONUS II:  
 **"** **Un doloroso recuerdo"**

—Madame Cheng… —le decía mientras caminaba con ella en el jardín de aquél templo el cual habíamos visitado—. Perdone si… si suena muy imprudente pero, quisiera preguntar… cómo es que perdió a su hija.

Miré a la pequeña mujer que avanzaba a mi lado agachar un poco los hombros mientras asentía y después me ofrecía una amplia sonrisa, temía que la pudiera hacer sentir mal o nostálgica, pero me causaba tanta intriga saberlo, como si fuera mi responsabilidad tener conocimiento de ello. Me sentía loco al pensar que tal vez algún día podría encontrar a aquella chica y verla regresar con sus padres, como si se tratara de un cuento.

—Tranquilo Adrien —me dijo ella sobando mi hombro en forma de consuelo, aunque creo que en realidad era más para ella que para mí—. Recuerdo aquél día como si lo hubiera vivido ayer —empezó a relatar—. Lo recuerdo siempre, una y otra vez. Jamás había tenido algo tan vivo en mi cabeza, y aun no comprendo cómo es que he aprendido a vivir con ello.

Encontramos una pequeña banca y decidimos tomar asiento. Teníamos algo de tiempo antes de que Scarlet saliera de su clase de primarios.

—Ya estábamos en servicio en China. Como verás, es difícil mantenerte en el labor de misionero en lugares tan arraigados a sus ideas, y que están dispuestos a asesinarte sin ninguna piedad, pero Tom y yo ya llevábamos un plan y estábamos dispuestos a seguir de pie. Para ese entonces yo ya esperaba a mi bebé, y era una bendición para ambos iniciar esa nueva aventura con la primera integrante de la familia Dupain-Cheng. Logramos entrar como reposteros en una famosa pastelería del lugar, y con el tiempo nos fuimos ganando la confianza de los trabajadores, del dueño y de la clientela. Fuimos bendecidos por Dios durante esos cinco años y trabajamos arduamente. Marinette era una niña maravillosa, muy alegre, traviesa pero tranquila al mismo tiempo, los dueños la apreciaban mucho y le daban buen trato.

Pude imaginarme todo con el paso de la historia. Podía mirar a aquella niña dentro de mi mente y un suspiro se escapó de mis labios, agradecía tanto que mi hermana hubiera regresado a casa, de otra manera no podía imaginar qué sería de mí ahora, aunque una parte de mi corazón podía comprender la angustia y desesperación que esta pareja padecía ya por unos largos y pesados años.

—Ese día los dueños salieron. Y Tom y yo nos quedamos a cargo. Extrañamente aquél día era uno de esos días en dónde había mucha clientela, y todos andábamos de un lado para el otro. Intentaba lo más que podía vigilar a Marinette y que atravesara el límite que era la barra en dónde cobrábamos, pero ahora que lo pienso pude haber hecho más. —comentó con cierto dolor en su voz y agachó la mirada, me preguntaba si debía dejar que prosiguiera—. Tom sacaba del horno algunas baguettes, yo atendía junto con los demás empleados a los clientes cuando la alarma contra incendios comenzó a sonar, y aquél lugar dejó de ser una pastelería para convertirse en una especie de mercado en descontrol, todos comenzaron a caminar alrededor del local y obstruían la salida. Nuestra prioridad eran ellos para que salieran con calma pero yo lo único en lo que pude pensar es en Marinette pero cuando me di cuenta ella estaba fuera de mi vista, y sentí mucho miedo.

Un nudo comenzó a formarse en mi garganta. Madame Cheng apretaba sus dedos y restregaba sus manos sobre la tela de su vestido, y yo no podía dejar de mirarla. Sólo guardé silencio para que continuara, de todas formas no tenía nada que decir.

—Me adentré a la zona de trabajo pero el humo comenzaba a ocultar mis pasos y no podía respirar. Grité su nombre incluso cuando no escuchaba mi voz pero unos brazos me jalaron y me giré para luego mirar a mi esposo pelear contra alguien. Le pedí muchas veces que no saliéramos, que Marinette no aparecía pero él terminó sacándome de aquél lugar. A metros nuestros todo ardía en llamas, y mirábamos a los lados preguntando por Marinette.

"—¡Marinette! ¡Marinette! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Marinette! —gritaba mientras caminábamos entre la gente, pero ella no aparecía, y el corazón de la pareja comenzaba a desbordarse por su boca."

—Los bomberos no tardaron en llegar y controlaron aquél incendio, pero era demasiado tarde para entonces… era demasiado tarde porque mi bebé se había ido de allí, se fue para nunca saber si regresaría.

Con cierta pena posicioné mi mano en su hombro y le mostré una pequeña sonrisa.

—Yo… en verdad lo lamento madame Cheng, tal vez no debí preguntar —me disculpé.

Ella sólo me sonrió y negó acariciando mi mano. Parecía que me iba a decir algo más pero el señor Tom se acercó depositando un beso en su frente. Solté su mano por respeto y me quedé un momento mirando hacia la nada. ¿Por qué me sentía tan intrigado?

Miré que se ponía de pie y me sonreía cálidamente.

—Debo irme, Adrien. Gracias por esta plática.

—Gracias a usted, madame Cheng —le respondí poniéndome de pie para despedirlos. El señor comenzaba a caminar y ella me miró de una manera que no puedo describir—. No se preocupe, prometo que le ayudaré a encontrar a su hija.

Ella asintió despacio.

—La encontraremos —aseguró.

Me lamenté después por aquella promesa, ¿cómo podría encontrar a alguien que jamás he visto en la vida? ¿Por dónde debía comenzar? Creía que me había metido en un lío, pero algo en mi corazón me decía que ahí debía estar, sólo esperaba que las cosas salieran bien.

* * *

 ** _Estoy trabajando en los capítulos siguientes :D ya casi los termino así que espero un día postear 2x1. Quise postear este pequeño bonus en lo que esperan. El objetivo es la estrecha relación que nuestro protagonista está entablando con esta misteriosa y curiosa pareja. ¿Creen que sirva de algo?_**


	11. La sombra del pasado

CAPÍTULO IX  
"La sombra del pasado"

 _—_ _Feliz, feliz cumpleaños a mi princesa._

 _La niña se sentaba en medio de aquellas personas con una amplia sonrisa. Portaba un vestido rosa que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y no tenía manga. Sonrió al tener aquél pastel en frente de ella mientras limpiaba sus manos sudadas en el plisado de aquél lindo vestido. Sintió un cálido beso en su mejilla mientras escuchaba la canción del feliz cumpleaños._

 _—_ _Puedes pedir tu deseo, mi amor —le dijo una delicada voz y ella asintió cerrando los ojos. Se acercó a aquella vela que ante sus ojos irradiaba un gran destello y le sopló para luego escuchar las porras de sus acompañantes._

 _Abrió los ojos y cuando lo hizo miró una pequeña caja roja con un moño rojo enfrente de ella. Una mano grande se la tendía y ella no dudó en tomarlo para abrirlo con prisa._

 _Era tan agradable cumplir cinco años. ¡Ojalá fuera para siempre!_

 _Sus dedos pequeños y delicados desataron aquél moño y cuando destapó la pequeña caja escuchó un suspiro en el aire. Se quedó quieta mirando el alrededor, había sido como el suspiro de algo importante, de un secreto el cual aún no podría comprender._

 _Miró el interior aterciopelado y en el centro de aquél pequeño espacio un resplandor rosa iluminó sus ojos._

 _—_ _Papá, es hermosa —murmuró mientras tomaba aquella pulsera que traía colgada una "M" de un tono plateado._

 _Por instinto miró la muñeca de aquella mujer que posaba a su derecha comparando aquél accesorio que portaba su antecesora que era de un color azul tornasol._

 _—_ _Es como la tuya, mamá —le dijo con una amplia sonrisa._

 _—_ _Pero es aún más hermosa, como tú —recibió un cálido beso en su frente._

 _—_ _Siempre volverás a casa con ella Mari, siempre que te encuentres lejos de nosotros, sólo tienes que mirarla y estaremos ahí contigo, hoy y por siempre._

Se despertó de respingo. Fue como si agua helada hubiera recorrido su cuerpo, dejándole una sensación fría en sus manos y su corazón acelerado. ¿Qué había sido todo eso?

Miró su muñeca y acarició la pulsera con curiosidad mientras intentaba reflexionar lo ocurrido. Observó que se había quedado dormida en el sofá con el televisor prendido pero parecía que a nadie de su casa le importaba demasiado. Rascó su cabeza y desbloqueó su celular mirando la hora que marcaba este. "1:03 am", suspiró, sería mejor que se metiera a la cama.

Tomó el control de la pantalla y la apagó dejando que en aquella habitación el silencio fuera el número uno de la jerarquía y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió miedo.

Se puso de pie cuando la puerta principal se abrió, mirando a Antonio bajo el marco de la puerta. Ella lo observó atónita, ¿qué iba a decirle ahora? ¿Por qué tendría que decirle algo?

Hizo contacto visual con él que se quitaba la chaqueta para dejarla en el respaldo del sofá. Traía una carpeta beige en mano y caminó decidido hacia Mariela; cuando al fin estuvo a unos centímetros de distancia, centímetros que le permitían escuchar la respiración agitada de la chica y observar el mínimo reflejo en sus ojos le sonrió entregándole los papeles para luego hablar:

—Tu segunda misión, princesita.

 **(***)**

 _—_ _Pero ¿cómo se supone que obtendré esto? —le preguntó ella incrédula mirando a Antonio._

 _—_ _Vamos, no es tan difícil de comprenderlo —dijo Antonio suspirando con pesadez mientras negaba, le frustraba tener que explicarle todo a esa niña—. Aunque mejor te explico cómo deberás hacerlo para que no metas la pata —gruñó un poco._

 _Mariela se encogió de brazos. Le dolía en su corazón no poder encajar por completo en su familia._

 _—_ _El señor Agreste hará una cena el miércoles por este nuevo "éxito" —dijo haciendo comillas con sus dedos—. A la cual tú asistirás, y ahí deberás aprovechar para entrar a su oficina._

 _—_ _¿Disculpa? —preguntó Mariela negando—. ¿Cómo quieras que entre en su oficina si ni siquiera he sido invitada?_

 _Antonio se echó a reír, parecía darle mucha gracia la inocencia de la azabache._

 _—_ _¡Mariela! ¿Por qué te subestimas? —Le preguntó acariciando su blanca mejilla—. Mataste a su madre, conseguir entrada a aquella cena será pan comido._

 _Aquellas palabras la hicieron estremecer. ¡Cielos! Quisiera arrancarse su piel y su alma para llorar sangre y luego quemarse viva. Aquél recuerdo todavía no desaparecía de su mente..._

 _—_ _Lo harás, ¿verdad? Tu colaboración en este plan es de suma importancia, no me hagas meter mano en donde no... tú sabes que..._

 _—_ _Sí, sí lo sé —interrumpió ella—. Bien, lo haré._

 _El muchacho arqueó su ceja derecha para luego asentir firmemente. Empezaba la segunda parte del juego de aquél ángel._

Horas después, los rayos del Sol se colaban entre las cortinas de las habitaciones, el cielo se llenaba con las notas del canto de los pájaros y con cierta pereza o emoción cada uno se disponía a empezar un día más de labor.

De temprano, la chica venezolana salió acompañada con un hombre vestido de traje, y ella con estilo casual pero elegante con rumbo a un pequeño edificio en donde una empresa emprendedora de ropa intentaba alzarse luego de un gran estancamiento.

El piso era gris y las paredes blancas, daba la sensación de estar en un lugar sombrío pero que era sinónimo de importante, o destacado. Había un par de plantas decorativas en las puertas y en los pasillos, y algunas personas se encontraban en sus respectivos escritorios para ponerse a trabajar.

Valentina sostenía su bolso de la escuela en el hombro derecho, mientras le sonreía a cada una de las personas con las que llegaba a hacer contacto. En ese preciso momento se preguntaba cómo estarían sus padres, si es que pensaban en ella o si es que sus problemas, tal vez, desaparecieron.

—Mira, aquí es mi oficina, y ella es mi secretaria —le decía el hombre del cual iba acompañada.

La mujer que vestía de traje se puso erguida al escuchar la voz de su jefe y se puso de pie mirando a la joven que lo acompañaba.

—Amelí, ella es Valentina, estará apoyándonos medio tiempo. Empezará hoy por la tarde pero como saldré, la cité temprano para que tratara contigo y estuvieras al tanto.

—Claro que sí —dijo la señora sonriendo. Le daba a los cuarenta y algo, y tenía la tez morena con un cabello castaño oscuro y ojos de igual color—. Un gusto conocerte Valentina, puedes decirme Amelí.

—El gusto es mío —dijo la venezolana estrechando la mano con la francesa—. Será un placer trabajar aquí…

—Muy bien, puedes retirarte Valentina, Amelí te dará las tareas que deberás realizar cuando llegues de la escuela —le dijo el jefe a lo cual ella asintió. La secretaria volvió a tomar asiento y el resto de ellos tomó rumbos diferentes.

La venezolana se dirigiría ahora a su otro lugar de trabajo cuando escuchó su móvil sonar.

—Hola Antonio, sí, ya me despedí de él, todo tranquilo ahora —dijo para dar una amplia sonrisa; mientras una castaña entraba al colegio, una rubia rebelde se escabullía con unas gafas de sol, con una mascada que ocultaba su cuello y parte de su rostro.

Bajó un par de escaleras del instituto mirando su teléfono para revisar el último mensaje que había enviado. Gruñó al ver que no había tenido respuesta y suspiró.

—Ptss —escuchó cerca de ella, lo que hizo que se exaltara. Miró a los lados para asegurarse de que realmente se encontraba a salvo de sus profesores o alguien que pudiera delatarla—. Hey, preciosa, por aquí.

Sonrió ampliamente, era la persona que había estado esperando. Lo observó a un en el rincón que hacía la pared de las escaleras con el edificio de la escuela.

—Pensé que ya no vendrías —le dijo la rubia mientras terminaba de bajar las escaleras acercándose al muchacho que portaba su típica chaqueta azul marino y el cabello alborotado le llegaba a ocultar parte de sus ojos.

—Me quedé sin batería, por eso ya no te avisé, pero un trato, es un trato ¿no crees? —le preguntó el castaño quien llegaba a tomarla de la cintura para acercarse a darle un beso en sus labios.

 **(***)**

Arqueé la ceja, aquello no me estaba gustando. Chloe podía ser muchas cosas, y podía hacer muchas cosas, pero jamás en la vida se había ido de pinta, ni mucho menos había salido con un chico que lucía mucho mayor que ella. Apreté un poco el barandal con mis manos. Me encontraba preocupado, realmente preocupado por mi mejor amiga.

—Oye, ¿todo bien amigo? —escuché a Kim detrás de mí y me limité a asentir. No pensaba involucrar a más personas en aquél problema, estaba seguro que podía averiguar quién era ese chico yo solo, sólo era cuestión de tiempo.

—Todo bien, Kim, ¿ya llegó la profesora? —le pregunté para cambiar de tema.

—No, pero ahí viene tu chica rara —comentó él lo que hizo que yo volteara mi vista hacia las escaleras y la observé subir con Nathaniel como compañero. Sólo torcí la boca y rodé los ojos, me preguntaba si acaso él disfrutaba de lo que hacía.

Suponía que sólo quería ponerme molesto pero no le daría el gusto. Escuché la plática que él le hacía pero tomé a Mari de su mano, una especie de corriente eléctrica pasó por todo mi cuerpo.

—Hey —le dije con un cierto rubor en mis mejillas.

Ella sólo sonrió y se detuvo provocando que Nathaniel desacelerara el paso al notar que ella ya no le seguía. Eso me provocó sonreír a mí. Mariela tenía un ligero rubor de sus mejillas y no pude evitar hacer una pequeña reverencia para luego señalar con un ademán el salón de clases.

— _Madeimoselle_ *, permítame escoltarla hasta el salón.

—¿Lo oxigenado del cabello se te pasó al cerebro, niño? —preguntó ella riendo un poco y negó—. Puedo ir sola, gracias.

Le sonreí de lado y ambos reímos para caminar juntos al salón. Escuché a Kim quejarse por atrás, a lo cual yo reí, me había olvidado de él, pero de seguro él me lo perdonaba. No pasó mucho para que la profesora llegara y comenzáramos una vez más el estadía en la escuela, aunque creía que era diferente y eso me llenaba de esperanzas el corazón. Podía ser demasiado tonto pero mi situación me recordaba a la de un personaje de anime que, justo cuando comenzaba a dar un paso importante con la chica que le gustaba las vacaciones se acercaban y cierta pena y cero motivos lo aniquilaban en su interior al pensar que podría pasar unas largas semanas sin verla.

Giré mi vista al escuchar su risa, parecía hablar entretenida con Daniel que como siempre, hacía sus malos chistes pero aun así te hacían reír y Sabrina les hacía compañía. No sabía la clase de realización que sentía al saber que después de mucho tiempo ella empezaba a congeniar con nuestros compañeros, y no sólo era yo. Estaba muy feliz por ella.

Mariela se fue rápido otra vez. Hacía desde la semana pasada que se iba de esa manera tan fugaz, y no comprendía por qué o por quién. Me dispuse a regresar a casa para comer algo antes de volver a mi entrenamiento de esgrima. Y me llevé una gran sorpresa a decir verdad.

—Sí, de hecho comentaba con mi asistente que la reunión fuera el miércoles por la noche. ¡Estamos muy emocionados en realidad!

Debía admitir que su tono de voz llegaba a ser diferente, después de tanto tiempo él se escuchaba relajado y contento; me alegraba que fuera así aunque esa felicidad no fuera su familia.

Cerré la puerta y entré con cautela mirando a mi padre con Nathalie, su asistente, y tres personas más. No pude evitar parpadear al mirar que una de esas personas era Valentina, y a decir verdad, ella se miraba feliz de verme.

—Hijo, qué bueno que llegas —dijo mi padre tomándome de los hombros y acercándome a su círculo de reunión—. Ya conocían a Adrien —recordó él.

—Claro que sí, ¡cómo has crecido muchacho! Qué gusto verte de nuevo —comentó el señor que tenía al frente que vestía élegamente y extendía su mano para estrecharla conmigo. Correspondí cortés.

—El gusto es mío, señor Kaleb.

—Y bueno, te presento a mis asistentes, la señorita Amelí Kleiff, y Valentina Farías. Creo que conoces a esta segunda, ¿no es así? —me preguntó con una sonrisa extraña.

Yo sólo asentí sin decir nada para saludar a ambas señoritas y toser un poco.

—Sí, así es —respondí desviando la mirada.

—Adrien, comentábamos, que el miércoles haremos una cena para celebrar el pronto éxito que tendremos —me contó mi padre a lo cual yo asentí despacio.

—Me da gusto por ti, padre. ¿Ya llegó Scarlet? —le pregunté mientras alzaba la manga de mi suéter y me disponía a mirar las manecillas de mi reloj. A él le pareció molesto mi actitud, pero sólo se limitó a decirme que se encontraba con Germán en su habitación—. Muy bien, con permiso.

Tomé mis cosas y me despedí para subir al cuarto de mi hermana. Comenzaba a sentirme molesto, molesto de que ese trabajo siempre hubiera sido más importante que nosotros o que mamá, molesto de que él la hubiera involucrado, porque de no ser así probablemente ella aún estaría y muchas cosas serían diferentes. Me preguntaba cuándo se preocuparía por tomarse su papel de padre en serio, cuándo es que sería el día en que recibiera de él un consejo, o un apapacho de mis sentimientos. Quisiera saber al menos si es que él deseaba ser padre algún día, o si al menos se imaginaba el dolor que mi hermana o yo podíamos a travesar también, porque apostaba que sólo se quejaba de nosotros o de mí por mi incompetencia, y de que él era el único con el corazón roto cuando no era así, no era el único y él no parecía tener corazón.

Miré a Germán a fuera de la habitación de mi hermana y me dispuse a entrar para convivir un momento con ella. Con aquellas personas en mi "casa", el hambre no me hacía presencia y aunque lo lamentara después con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, prefería padecer de aquello que tener que compartir la mesa con algunos de ellos.

 **(***)**

Llevó un mechón de su cabello hacia atrás. Había decidido ir al parque para leer aquél documento tan importante. Miró a los lados para asegurarse de que no había muros a la costa y cuando fue así abrió la carpeta que traía cargando para leer su contenido. A primera instancia no comprendió de qué se trataba, nunca había leído algo parecido, pero comenzó a leer con lentitud y observó aquellas firmas y direcciones. Alzó la mirada perpleja por el documento y abrazó este a ella. Pudo sentir cada parte de su cuerpo estremecerse y los pelos más finos de su piel ponerse de punta ante aquella idea que tenía que llevar a cabo. Ella sabía que no había marcha atrás.

—No quiero hacerlo —se dijo a ella misma cerrando los ojos y sintió la calidez de una gota de agua humedecer un camino por su pómulo hasta su mentón.

No quería hacerlo pero debía hacerlo, era mejor que ella lastimara a Adrien, que dejarlo a merced de otra persona que podría hacer algo mucho peor, así que sin más que pensar o poder decidir, guardó aquella carpeta en su mochila y decidió ir a casa.

Tomó el metro esta vez y se bajó algunas calles antes para luego ir de pie. El cielo comenzaba a nublarse y ella pedía que no empezara llover hasta que llegara a casa, pues lo único que le faltaba era aquella nube gris que pintaban en las películas o caricaturas y que llegara escurriendo a su hogar.

Caminó por el pequeño jardín para dirigirse a la entrada de su casa y subió los escalones mientras su mano se adentraba en lo profundo y misterioso bolsillo de su mochila para sacar las llaves. Abrió la puerta y el olor a humo de tabaco fue lo primero en saludarla para luego mirar a su hermano mayor sentando en el sofá con una chica en sus piernas de piel clara y cabello rubio hasta media espalda. Se quedó quieta al mirar que ella no traía blusa y se besaban apasionadamente.

Su hermano pareció reaccionar y separó a la chica por los hombros para mirar, tal vez, sorprendido a la azabache.

—Mariela —titubeó el castaño limpiándose la boca y aquella chica de cabellos rubios tomó como pudo su blusa para luego dirigir su mirada hacia la entrada y quedarse anonadada por la chica a quién veía.

—Brandon, ¿ella es tu hermana? —preguntó Chloe manteniendo el contacto visual con Mariela.

 **(***)**

—¿Entonces estudian juntos? —me preguntó ella.

Esta conversación comenzaba a tornarse un poco incómoda. Era verdad que últimamente hablaba mucho con los Dupain, pero esta plática en especial la sentía algo intimidante. Comenzaba a tener un gran afecto hacia madame Cheng, pues en ciertos aspectos me recordaba mucho a mi madre y sentía que en algún momento podría expresarme libremente con ella, y creía que eso era bueno, creí que es bueno poder encontrar un apoyo en alguien más. Pero al referirme con extraño e incómodo me refiero a que comenzamos a hablar de Mariela de alguna manera y cuando miraba a la señora sentía que miraba a Mariela reflejada, y eso me asustó un poco. El color de sus ojos, de su cabello, el mismo tono de piel, podría decir que eran familiares, incluso como si fuera su hija, aunque eso me dejaba pensando… ella nunca me ha hablado de sus padres.

—Sí, vamos en la misma clase —le respondí asintiendo—. Madame Cheng, disculpe si es mucha imprudencia, pero ¿por qué me pregunta de ella?

Sobé un poco mi cuello. Me daba cierta pena.

—Oh, amm… —pronunció desviando la mirada—. Es sólo que es una mujercita muy agradable —dijo ella—.Bastante curiosa, ¿no crees?

Suspiré, no podía negarle eso. Mariela era un paraíso sin descubrir, como el mismo universo con tantos secretos y atajos que esperaba algún día descifrar.

—¿Sabes? Planeo organizar una fogata, con toda la iglesia, tal vez podrías invitarla. Sería una buena oportunidad para compartir la palabra y que estés con ella…

La miré extrañado. La mirada de la señora se miraba diferente, no sabría explicar qué tipo de emoción demostraban sus ojos, no sabía distinguir entre la esperanza, la ilusión, o algo que estuvo muerto durante mucho tiempo y parece dar un pequeño latido. Me sentí comprometido. Caí rendido ante aquellos orbes azules de la mujer que tenía en frente de mí, tenía la sensación de que no era la primera vez que me pasaba.

—Claro madame Cheng —le respondí sin más—. Cuente con nuestra presencia y apoyo.

Y cuando ya no tenía más que hacer en aquél lugar, me dirigí a tomar mis cosas para irme a casa. Era algo tarde y más valía que no llegara pasado a las diez treinta o tendría que escuchar a mi padre y era algo que prefería evitar. Tomé mi cuaderno junto con mis libros y me dirigí a casa llevándome una gran sorpresa al llegar a mi habitación.

La primera en recibirme como siempre ha sido Scarlet. La cargué luego de dejar mis cosas en aquél mueble de mi habitación y le di una pequeña vuelta en mis brazos.

—Hola princesa —le saludé besando su mejilla—. ¿Me extrañaste?

—Mucho —dijo ella abrazándome y ocultándose en mi pecho. Ella era tan frágil, como los pétalos de una flor.

—Y yo a ti —le respondí sonriendo y la bajé con cuidado—. ¿Y papá?

—Encerrado en su oficina, como siempre —contestó jugando con sus pies—. Escuché algo de un nuevo contrato pero la verdad no entendí mucho, hablaba por teléfono desde hace como una hora y no ha salido de allí desde que te fuiste….

—Mmmhm, pues él se lo pierde —le dije guiñándole un ojo.

Ser yo era agotador. Pedía tan sólo un poco de ayuda y de cariño por parte de mi padre, tenía que ser ambas personas al mismo tiempo para esta pequeña que no tenía la culpa de ninguno de nuestros errores. Agradecía amar tanto a mi hermana, como amé a mi madre. Mi existencia tenía mayor significado gracias a ellas.

—¿Qué crees? —le pregunté con emoción dirigiéndome hacia el mueble tomando mis libros y mi cuaderno—. He comprado algo para ti, que sé te gustará mucho.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó ella con emoción y sentándose en mi cama con una amplia sonrisa, cómo amaba verla feliz.

—Tienes que cerrar los ojos —le canturreé gracioso y la miré berrinchuda taparse los ojos para luego reír. Caminé hasta ella y busqué aquél pequeño libro para colorear que le había conseguido cuando miré una hoja deslizarse y caer en el piso—. ¿Qué es esto? —me pregunté hincándome a recoger aquello y miré que era una fotografía.

Scarlet había abierto los ojos y me miró sin entender.

—¿Qué es? ¿Es una fotografía? —preguntó.

—Sí eso parece —respondí girando el papel para mirar de qué se trata y miré que efectivamente era una foto. Me quedé un tanto conmovido. Se trataba de un gran hombre de tez morena claro, con barba y bigote, abrazando de espaldas a una pequeña niña que tomaba con sus manos muy pequeñas las manos de él y lo abrazaba a ella con inmensa fuerza y cariño. Tenía ella una sonrisa de ángel en el rostro y la de aquél señor era igual.

No pude evitar sonreír, sin embargo, hay algo más que llamó mi atención. Enfoqué mejor mi vista a la muñeca de aquella pequeña: había un resplandor rosa, pero no cualquier rosa, era un rosa que podría identificar a metros de mí. Y entonces lo pensé…

—¿Mariela?

 ** _||Madeimoselle* señorita en francés._**

* * *

¡ **Actualización**! Las cosas cada vez se ponen más interesante. Los pequeños trozos de cristal refractan la luz en los ojitos verdes de Adrien.

 _¿Qué opinan de la fotografía que encontró Adrien?_

 _¿Qué opinan de ChloeXBrandon?_

 _Mariela está teniendo sueños raros, ¿a qué se deberá?..._

 ** _No tendrán que esperar mucho para la otra actualización... así que sí podrán dormir. ¡Gracias por leer! Espero que esté siendo de su agrado._**


	12. Confusiones

**CAPÍTULO X**

"Confusiones"

—¿Chloe? —preguntó ella parpadeando perpleja.

Su respiración era entrecortada y por su mente intentaba comprender qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo. Cómo es que su hermano podía estar con la hija de unos de los prospectos a la alcaldía de París, no lo comprendía. No sabía en qué parte del plan estaba eso escrito. Cuando reaccionó no perdió tiempo en guardar sus cosas y subir con paso veloz a su habitación. Estaban en serios problemas

—Brandon, responde, ¿ella es tu hermana? —volvió a preguntar la rubia, quien ya traía la blusa puesta y se ponía de pie.

—Sí —respondió el castaño con cierto titubeo.

La de ojos cielo no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente.

—Chloe —le dijo Brandon al acercarse para tomarla del brazo para detener su andar hacia la puerta—. Prométeme que no harás una locura.

—¿Locura? —preguntó ella. "Sólo la hundiré", pensó.

 **(***)**

—¿Has perdido la cabeza? —le preguntaba Antonio a Brandon con rudeza tomándolo por los hombros.

Después de aquél desagradable encuentro la chica de los cabellos dorados salió huyendo al mirar llegar al "jefe" de la familia. Mariela sólo estaba arrinconada en una esquina escuchando la discusión de sus familiares.

—Brandon, ¿qué te pasa? No te basta el salir con ella si no que ahora la traes a casa, ¡pones en peligro el plan! —le reprochaba Jeycen.

—Discúlpenme, señores —dijo él con un poco de cinismo en su voz— no contaba con que llegaran antes de tiempo, ni mucho menos Mariela.

En ese momento todos giraron su vista hacia ella. Se había cruzado de brazos y se mordía el dedo pulgar de la mano izquierda, nerviosa.

—Dime que no le has contado nada de nosotros… —decía Antonio dejando caer su mano pesada en el hombro del joven chico.

Sin embargo, este permaneció callado. El silencio hizo eco por la habitación, causando consternación a todos los presentes.

—¿Qué hago? –me preguntaba al mirar la fotografía.

Eran momentos como estos en los que me sentía solo.

¿A quién podría contarle mis congojas? Las paredes, aunque escuchen nunca me responden y el viento juega con mis palabras.

—¡Mira, Adrien! —dijo Scarlet mostrándome su primer dibujo coloreado— ¿Crees que le guste a papá? Quiero regalárselo.

La miré y le sonreí amplio —¿Y por qué no le gustaría?

Ella pareció pensarlo, luego me regaló una sonrisa, satisfecha se giró para seguir pintando. Por lo tanto, pude seguir pensando en aquél trozo de papel y preguntarme cómo es que había llegado a mi cuadernillo, pero sobre todo por qué es que pensaba que era Mariela.

—Hola —dije al responder el teléfono luego de haberlo escuchado vibrar un buen rato— ¿Chloe? ¿Está todo bien?

 **(***)**

—Tom, ¿cómo puede ser que la hayas perdido? —le decía la azabache a su marido mientras sacudía su modesto libro esperando que un pedazo de papel se asomara. Repitió la acción con algunos otros cuadernillos, pero el resultado fue negativo.

—En serio que la tenía conmigo, Sabine —le respondió con una pizca de tristeza en su voz, para al fin, luego de una exasperada búsqueda entre sus cosas, tomar asiento en su cama y suspirar— ¿se me habrá caído? —preguntó— me niego con sólo pensarlo. Ojalá la haya guardado en el libro equivocado.

—Ay, Tom.

Su esposa tomó asiento a su lado y acarició la espalda de él con mimo —la encontraremos —aseguró ella.

Ambos se vieron sumergidos en su mar de recuerdo ante aquella fotografía que con mucha esperanza y fe habían conservado. Se trataba del último cumpleaños que habían celebrado juntos, como familia.

— _Gozosos en la esperanza_ —comentó Sabine al entrelazar su pequeña pero suave mano con la de su marido.

— _Sufridos en la tribulación_ —respondió el con una pequeña sonrisa mirándole.

— _Constantes en la oración*_ —dijeron ambos al unísono para darse un cálido abrazo.

Si algo era de admirarse de los Dupain-Cheng era la perseverancia y la fortaleza que Dios había sembrado en ellos aún hasta ahora. Creían fielmente que todo lo que sucedía era con una razón y siempre era buena la causa. Así que pensaban que en donde fuere que estuviera su dulce Marinette estaba cumpliendo un propósito. Así tambi ellos cumplían con un propósito al seguir como hasta ahora.

Secaron sus lágrimas y se separaron cuando escucharon los golpes en su puerta.

—Yo voy —dijo Tom al ponerse de pie y caminarse hacia la entrada—. ¿Quién es? —preguntó. Sin embargo, no obtuvo respuesta.

Con cierto temor, mirando de reojo a su mujer que estaba metros atrás quitó el seguro de la puerta y abrió.

Miró a los lados cuando no observó a nadie enfrente de él y luego bajó la mirada encontrándose con un pequeño paquete de color café que tenía una etiqueta pegada con la leyenda de "Para los Dupain". La tomó entre sus manos, cerrando la puerta acercándose a la mesa de centro junto con su amada.

Pero justo cuando ambos se disponían a abrir aquella caja, se escuchó el timbre de su teléfono de casa.

—¿Contesto? —preguntó la china acercándose al aparto.

—No, yo lo hago querida.

Y así, Tom descolgó el teléfono mientras miraba a su esposa que expresaba tres puntos suspensivos en el aire.

—¿Señores Dupain? —se escuchó por la bocina una voz grave—. Tengo muy buenas noticias del paradero de su hija.

 **(***)**

Suspiré.

Llevaba al menos veinte minutos esperando a Chloe en aquél parque.

Me había citado en _Les Vosgues_ porque al parecer tenía algo muy importante que decirme. Sin contar que al teléfono se escuchaba algo alterada y con la voz quebrada, aunque no sé si era algo en serio o sólo era meramente para picarme la consciencia por si decidía declinar su citado.

Impaciente soné mis dedos sobre la banca cuando la miré llegar de prisa y limpiándose el rostro. Me pregunto qué puede estar pasando como para que bajara su orgullo y se digne a hablarme luego de haberme ignorado por largos días. ¿Será que todo con aquél misterioso chico habrá terminado?

—Perdona la demora —me dijo ella al sentarse a mi lado—. Agradezco tanto que hayas venido.

Sentí sus dedos suaves rozar con los míos y aclaré un poco mi garganta para guardar algo de distancia con ella, y mirar hacia la fuente de agua.

—¿Qué ocurre, Chloe? ¿Estás bien? ¿Alguien te hizo daño?

Ella pareció pensarlo y negó alborotando sus cabellos dorados. ¿De qué podía tratarse entonces?

—No exactamente, Adribu. -Respondió ella.

—¿Entonces? –pregunté impaciente.

—Tengo conocimiento de algo, que creo que es muy importante que te diga. Si no lo hago yo… yo no quiero sentirme culpable de algo que pueda sucederte, a ti o a tu familia —comentó mientras agachaba la mirada.

Yo no pude más que arquear la ceja, ¿a qué se refería con tanto arguende? ¿Qué podría ser tan peligroso?

—Chloé —mascullé rodando los ojos—. Sabes que odio darles rodeos a los temas, dime qué está pasando, ¿qué es lo que te tiene así?

Iba a comenzar a hablar, pero mi teléfono comenzó a sonar interrumpiendo la acción. Gruñí un poco y tomé molesto mi móvil mirando después el nombre de aquél pantalla. Parpadeé un poco y alcé mi vista a Chloé.

—Permíteme unos segundos —le dije de forma amable poniéndome de pie y apartándome un poco de la banca, metiendo mi mano libre al bolsillo de mi pantalón mientras sonreía amplio—. My lady, ¿al fin te animaste a llamarme?

Durante todo este tiempo yo siempre había sido quien realizaba las llamadas. No era algo que me molestaba en realidad, ni me causaba conflicto. Pero recibir esta llamada y que fuera de ella me hacía sentir algo, no lo sé, realizado.

—Deja tus bromas para otro día, rubio oxigenado.

Se oía molesta. Me preguntaba qué pude haber hecho esta vez. ¡Por qué es tan complicada!

—Hey, ¿qué te hice ahora? —le pregunté haciendo una mueca y mascullé—. Mira que he dejado a mi amiga hablando sola sólo para responderte.

—Sí lo sé —respondió suspirando.

—¿Lo sabes? —pregunté confundido y miré a los lados. ¿A caso ella estaba cerca?

—Me…me refiero a que sí lo sé, a veces soy algo grosera —respondió y asentí—. Lamento causarte tantas molestias, pero quería comentarte algo. Sé que tal vez debería decírtelo en persona, pero temo que te vayan antes con la noticia y no me gustaría causar un mal entendido.

Sólo guardé silencio. Creía saber de qué se podría tratar. Por alguna extraña razón pude entrelazar las palabras de Mariela con las intenciones de Chloé, quien parecía exasperarse por estarme esperando en la banca de atrás.

—Te escucho.

—Muy bien… verás… —comentó acompañado de un largo suspiro al final— uno de mis hermanos, el mayor, estaba o está, no sé muy bien, saliendo con tu mejor amiga, la rubia… eh… Chloe.

Parpadeé dramáticamente. ¿Aquél sujeto con el que Chloé se veía envuelta era su hermano? Como si se tratara de magia, la imagen de aquél chico en la calle con Mariela se vino a mi mente. Recordé cuando ella salió de aquella tienda y yo tropecé con uno de ellos… claro… ¿esa es su familia?

—¿Qué pasa con ello?

No quería decir nada aún. Algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirme o tal vez confundirme.

—Bueno. Creo que… lo siento me da mucha pena —murmuró. Podía imaginar los nervios que cargaba— En fin, creo que él quiso sobrepasarse con ella, y justo cuando sucedía yo llegué a casa. Me temo que ahora que descubrió que yo… soy… su familiar —dijo con cierta duda— piense que soy igual. Y crea que estoy buscando sacar provecho de…

—¿De mí? —pregunté mientras asentía y sonreía de lado. Ahora todo tenía mayor sentido.

—Así es.

Lo pensé un poco. Pero luego a los cinco segundos de hacerlo empecé a reír. ¿Le preocupa lo que piense de ella? ¿Tan grosera pero tan sensible? Una sonrisa se esbozó en mis labios.

—No te preocupes Mariela, yo jamás pensaría eso de ti. Gracias por haberme dicho, si me disculpas debo volver —le dije mientras comenzaba a caminar de regreso a Chloé.

—Gracias, Adrien. En verdad lo siento y agradezco tanto.

—No lo agradezcas —le dije deteniéndome un poco—. Mejor ven a cenar a mi casa mañana, ¿te parece?

Pero ella sólo guardó silencio.

—Lo tomaré como un sí, así que más te vale llegar. Al rato te mando la dirección.

Y sin nada que decir colgué aquella llamada para regresar y sentarme a un lado de mi amiga de la infancia la cual me miraba muy molesta. Tanto como para decir que miraba el humo de sus orejas y lo rojo de su piel.

—¿Terminaste? —preguntó haciendo una mueca.

—Lo siento tanto, Chloe —le dije sutil sonriendo de lado—. Pero tranquila, en verdad, tú sabes lo mucho que te quiero y aprecio. Y agradezco la preocupación que presentas por mí, pero no debes por qué hacerlo. Sé lo que ha ocurrido y te agradezco que hayas pensado a mí. Pero todo está bien, ¿sí? Me alegra que estés bien. Soy yo el que debería preocuparme y velar por ti, por mi amada Chloe. No me gustaría que te lastimaran, perdóname. En verdad, hazlo.

Ella me miró a la expectativa y negó con la cabeza.

—No, Adrien —contestó—. En verdad necesitas escucharme, tu amiga…

—Mariela es una gran chica, y ella también está conmovida por la situación, pero estoy seguro que no es lo que piensas. Ahora, si me disculpas, debo irme. Se me hará tarde.

Me puse de pie y besé su frente para luego acariciarle el cabello y sonreírle tiernamente. Con esto dejaba atrás lo que había sucedido en los días anteriores. La apreciaba, y no quería perderla. Sin embargo, creía fielmente en Mariela, y si ella me decía que era así, entonces lo daría como verdad.

 **(***)**

Se había quedado dormida entre sus malos pensamientos. Aquél pasado le atormentaba como una niña de cinco años le atormenta salir de su cama a mitad de la noche, temiendo que aquél monstruo que dormía debajo de ella la acechara.

El sudor corría por su frente, la humedecía como si se tratara de una tormenta en todo su cuerpo.

Se retorcía en la cama mientras pequeños fragmentos de dolor se reproducían en su mente.

 _Su respiración era agitada. Corría frenética por la autopista. Aquellas palabras sólo fueron como una bomba en su mente. Despedazaron parte de su corazón. Sintió la espada delinear su cuello y la pared fría tambalearse detrás de ella. Era algo definitivo. No había marcha atrás luego de esto; ¿a qué lado pertenecer?_

 _—_ _¡Mariela, detente! —gritaba Jeycen que corría detrás de ella._

 _Lo pensó y no quería hacerlo. No quería formar parte. Miró el tráiler de mercancía. El último punto a cumplir para que el plan fuese exitoso._

 _Solamente hay dos maneras para que las cosas sucedan, según ella: la primera es que todo está para que las cosas ocurran. La segunda es que todo está para que las cosas no ocurran; y ese día la elección fue la segunda._

 _Todo estaba para ameritar el fracaso total en ambos lados._

 _Las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a trazar miles de caminos sobre el pavimento. Hacían más fácil el deslice al correr. Aún podía escuchar las voces de sus hermanos detrás buscando impedir alguna tontería por parte de ella._

 _—_ _¡Déjenme en paz! —dijo ella al abrazarse._

 _Apresuró el paso y miró al tío Demian aproximarse. No dudó en salir al pavimento extendiendo sus brazos. Todo parecía ir bien por ahora. Estaba bien esos efímeros momentos. Pero no contaba con la camioneta grisácea que se hacía presente detrás el gran vehículo para adelantar su paso._

 _Giró su rostro aterrorizado y puso divisar una melena rubia. Escuchó el sonido de un claxon y un rechinido de las llantas. Creía incluso que algún reflejo del sol entre las nubes pudo refractar un verde brilloso de aquellos ojos. Todo duele y es borroso en aquél momento. Giró por el pavimento envuelta en los brazos de un chico delgado que la ponía de pie rápidamente y corrían hacia el cerro de aquella autopista. Un gran sonido estrujó sus oídos y después uno demasiado agudo siendo inclusive más molesto que el anterior._

 _La lluvia se intensificó y sentía sus lágrimas calientes correr por sus mejillas mientras su hermano le abrazaba y le tomaba luego por los hombros para sacudirla._

 _—_ _¿En qué rayos estabas pensando, Mari? —le preguntaba él, pero sólo era una voz en código para aquella azabache._

 _Subió entre las rocas y las ramas sin importar las raspaduras que se causaba y salió a la autopista. Todo estaba en llamas, incluso aquella camioneta. Se abrazó llorando mientras se negaba intentando negarse sobre lo ocurrido. ¿Es que ella era la culpable de aquella vida perdida?_

 _—_ _No es tu culpa, Mari. En vedad no lo es, debemos salir de aquí, ¡vamos! —decía Jeycen que entre su mucha preocupación hacia su hermana pensaba en lo que Antonio diría de esto, y, sobre todo, en el tío Demian que… había perdido la vida en ese instante—. Vámonos, Mari. Vámonos ya._

 _—_ _No, no, no quiero irme. —decía entre sollozos—. Es mi culpa, lo es, lo es. ¡Yo causé esto! ¡No quería! Sólo, sólo quería impedir el atraco* que estaban llevando acabo._

 _La sirena de las ambulancias y las patrullas comenzaban a hacerse presentes. Era mejor que Jeycen se la llevara de ahí. Tenía suficiente con el suceso, no hacía falta que ahora los llevaran a ambos a la cárcel. Metros atrás desde la salida para entrar a Francia llegó un porche rojo derrapando y abriendo la puerta de atrás._

 _—_ _Rápido, ¡suban! —dijo Brandon ocultando sus ojos detrás de unas gafas negras._

 _El de los rulos negros no tuvo opción que tomar a Mariela entre sus brazos y jalarla a paso presuroso para salir de la escena del crimen, sin embargo, ella seguía jaloneándose entre cada paso. En uno de ellos se tropezó y miró hacia atrás observando un paraguas negro tirado y lo tomó como pudo antes de salir huyendo en aquél vehículo._

Se despertó limpiando las lágrimas de sus ojos. Se arrinconó en su cama y miró su habitación. De nuevo esa sensación tan oscura que invadía su ser. Miró hacia su buró y observó el paraguas recargado en este acercándose a tomarlo. Suspiró mientras deslizaba su pulgar sobre las iniciales en el bastón del paraguas.

 _—_ _Atena Agreste —_ pronunció acariciando la doble A.

Suspiró y luego miró la hora en su celular. Sería mejor que comenzara a alistarse. La cena sería dentro de poco.

Se dio una ducha en la cual se tomó su tiempo para relajarse e intentar subirse un poco los ánimos. Se dejó el cabello húmedo provocando que pequeñas ondulaciones se hicieran presentes y se vistió de un pantalón negro con una blusa holgada roja y se puso una cazadora café encima, haciendo combinación con sus botas largas. Hacía algo de frío, y como solía castañearle los dientes prefería parecer un oso.

Bajó a la sala con un mini bag en la espalda y se dirigió a la cocina para sacar aquella Carlota que había preparado. Miró la hora y asintió aprobando su puntualidad.

—¿Quieres que te vaya a dejar? —le preguntó Jeycen que entraba casualmente a la misma habitación.

—No, es mejor que llegue sola —respondió ella.

—¿Recuerdas cómo llegar al despacho? —preguntó.

—De las grandes escaleras, por el corredor, dos puertas y a la izquierda —dijo rodando los ojos—. Lo recuerdo, Jeycen. Ya me voy.

—Mariela —la detuvo tomándola del brazo. La miró un par de instantes y luego sonrió de lado para soltarla.

A veces no sabía qué hacer con su sentir.

La azabache llegó a la reja de aquella lujosa y algo modesta casa. Tocó el timbre de la pared y suspiró mientras cerraba sus ojos. "Por favor, perdóname" se decía en el interior hasta que escuchó el chillido del metal al abrirse y unos cálidos brazos rodearla en una muestra de afecto.

—Sabía que vendrías.

Ella le sonrió al niño rubio y entró con él caminando por el pavimento del jardín.

—¿Qué es eso que traes? —le preguntó Adrien mientras tomaba el refractario con curiosidad para cargarlo en lugar de ella—. Parece una Carlota, pero no estoy seguro de ello.

—Parece que sí tienes algo de cerebro.

 **(***)**

Ella se veía tan linda. Tan dulce. Me encantaba su rostro limpio. Sin ninguna gota de maquillaje, aunque aquél rubor en sus mejillas me hacía dudar. Cómo la odiaba. La odiaba por hacerme sentir cosas extrañas en mi estómago. Quisiera tener aún a mi madre para pedirle consejo. Para preguntarle cómo es que se consigue a una chica.

La dejé a entrar y me encargué de llevar su postre a la cocina. Había sido muy amable al preparar algo para la cena. Mi padre se encontraba ocupado así que la hice pasar a la sala mientras esperábamos a los otros invitados. Mi hermana estaba lista y lucía un elegante vestido verde, con dos coletas debajo de sus orejas y medias blancas con zapatos bajos.

—Plagg, malo. ¡Las cortinas no se comen! —dijo mientras pegaba la suela de su zapato al piso y señalaba al gato que bajaba las orejas.

—Oh, ¿el gatito se ha portado mal? —preguntó Mariela acercándose a la escena. Se agachó y acarició con delicadeza el lomo de Plagg. Parecía que a él le agradaba pues comenzaba a ronronear.

—Sí, es un tragón —respondió Scarlet—. ¿Tú eres la novia de mi hermano?

Ambos nos pusimos tensos. ¿Novia? ¿Su hermano? Que diga, ¿yo?

—¡Tu hermano quisiera ser mi novio! —bromeó ella para luego extender su mano a la de Scarlet en un cordial saludo—. Soy su amiga solamente, Mariela, un gusto.

—Oh lo lamento mucho. Es que eres la primera chica que trae a la casa fuera de Chloé —se disculpó apenada—. Un gusto señorita Mariela, mi nombre es Scarlet.

—Eres muy linda —le dijo ella acariciando su mejilla.

Miré la sonrisa amplia de mi hermana. Parecía que Mariela le transmitía confianza, lo cual me sorprendía pues ellas nunca antes habían cruzado palabras.

—¿Quieres ver mi colección de muñecas? —le preguntó ella.

—Scarlet… —interrumpí. Era un "reino" del cual me gustaría evitar a mi… _amiga._ Más ella sonrió ante la situación y me negó para entonces ir tras de mi hermana.

Suspiré.

Cielos, la odio tanto.

Escuché el llamado de mi padre desde su despacho así que me tuve que separar de ellas para ir a atenderlo, me preguntaba qué era lo que se le ofrecía esta vez…

 **(***)**

—Vaya, tienes todas las princesas Disney —le decía Mariela mientras apreciaba los juguetes de la niña y tomaba estos con suma delicadeza.

—¡Me gustan mucho! Mi favorita es Ariel. Me hubiera gustado ser una sirena y poder descubrir las profundidades del mar. Es un misterio para muchos, ¿no crees?

—Absolutamente —le respondió ella sonriendo—. A mí… me gustaba Bella —le contó—. Siempre se me hizo tan… amable, inteligente, y audaz. Una libertad que… me gustaría tener.

La niña le sonrió curiosa.

—Oye, ¿y quién es esa de ahí? —le preguntó la joven señalando una muñeca con ropa moderna y que tenía los ojos vendados. No recordaba alguna princesa igual.

—Oh… ella… bueno, es mi consentida —comentó—. Es como mi heroína. Sólo que no sé su nombre y desconozco rostro también. Ella me ayudó volver a casa cuando fui secuestrada. Los hombres eran malos, pero ella parecía ser buena.

Mariela no pudo evitar observar a la niña fijamente. Creía que no se merecía una admiración como ella, sin embargo, le estruja el corazón y la hace pensar sobre aquellos papeles que traía en la mochila.

Las llamó Adrien por el pasillo, entonces ella regresó a su cruel realidad. Debía hacerlo si no quería que mataran a Adrien. Debía protegerlo, aunque sea de una manera tan extraña. Las chicas acomodaron las cosas en la habitación y la azabache le preguntó a la niña en donde estaba el sanitario. Esta con amabilidad le dijo el camino que seguir así que dejó que se adelantara.

Observó el corredor y contó el número de puertas mientras miraba a los lados. Sin muros en la costa giró la perilla de aquella puerta de madera que tenía tallada recuadros para darle textura y asomó inocentemente la cabeza. Estaba vacía. Así que era la hora del juego.

* * *

 ***1 Romanos 12:12**

 ***2** **Acción de atracar (asaltar).**

 ***Carlota: postre frío de galleta con jugo de limón y crema**

* * *

 _¡Actualización! ¿Qué tal les ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Qué piensan de Chloe? ¿Sabrá algo de más?_

 _¿Creen que Mariela lleve acabo el plan?_

 _¿Scarlet reconocerá a Mariela como su "heroína"?_

 _¿Quién les habrá llamado a los señores Dupain y qué noticia les dirán?_


	13. El juego del ángel

**CAPÍTULO XI**  
 **"El juego del ángel"**

Ella demoró algunos minutos antes de llegar a la mesa. Se reía despacio mientras se acercaba al espacio vacío a lado de mí.

—¿De qué te ríes? —le pregunté curioso. No pude evitarlo en realidad.

Me puse de pie para jalar su asiento con amabilidad. Algunos invitados estaban ya presentes, aunque me preguntaba por qué demoraban tanto los Dupain. Eran las personas más puntuales que conozco.

—Es sólo que casi me pierdo en tu lujosa casa —comentó ella al sentarse aun riéndose— me sentí muy tonta.

No pude evitar reír un poco también. Y le sonreí.

—Scarlet debió decirte cómo regresar —comenté mirando a mi hermana que jugaba sus pies en el aire pues no llegaba a tocar el piso. Ella sólo nos miró con una sonrisa traviesa y tomó algo de agua. Sólo desvié la mirada.

Escuché la voz de mi padre junto con la del señor Kaleb bajar las escaleras y mis manos comenzaron a sudar. Quería presentarle a Mariela como correspondía, después de todo, ella era una persona especial para mí. Entraron en el comedor y me puse de pie. Acción que provocó que Mariela me imitara. Le sonreí algo nervioso, observando de reojo a mi padre acercarse.

—Padre —le dije alzando mi mano en forma de saludo para llamar su atención, sabía que tenía a varias personas que atender y saludar, pero esperaba llevarme el privilegio de ser yo primero a quién escuchara.

—Adrien —me saludó él con un apretón de manos. Observó mi compañera y sonreí levemente para introducirla.

—Quiero presentarte a mi amiga, Mariela Dugés —le dije mirando que ella extendía su delicada mano a mi padre y él correspondía el saludo. Qué afortunado era, ni siquiera yo he tocado su mano.

—Un gusto —dijo ella agachando un poco la cabeza, como si hiciera una reverencia. ¿Qué eso no lo hacían los chinos?

—El gusto es mío —respondió mi padre— soy Gabriel, Gabriel Agreste. Me alegra que haya aceptado la invitación de mi hijo, no suele a traer a mucha gente por aquí.

Sólo hice un gesto de molestia. ¿Tenía que exponer mi vida anti social? Pero a ella le pareció causarle gracia, y su risa salió de sus labios. Genial. Mi padre le correspondió el gesto siguiéndose de largo para saludar a sus invitados. Íbamos a tomar asiento cuando…

—Adriensito, qué gusto volverte a ver —escuché. Sólo suspiré con pesadez.

Giré mi rostro hacia Mariela que parecía igual de fastidiada por aquella voz. Observé a Valentina con un vestido rojo, que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas y su cabello ondulado suelto.

—Hola, Valentina —le saludé cortés, pero ella me dio un efusivo abrazo.

Tardó más de lo de costumbre. Me pregunto si cabe la posibilidad de que compartiera miradas celosas con Mariela…, tal vez necesito dejar de ver tanto anime.

—Hola, chiquilla. No imaginé verte aquí —le dijo a Mariela quién sólo sonreía sin despegar sus labios y alzaba la mano en un desganado saludo. Miré al señor Kaleb que nos observaba fijamente y este desvió la mirada. A veces sentía una mala vibra de su parte, pero podían ser sólo alucinaciones mías. Como digo, necesito dejar de ver tanto anime.

Tomamos asiento luego de eso y la miré jugar con la servilleta. Parecía distraída. ¿Podía sentirse incómoda? Comencé a hacerme ideas. Recordaba el lugar en el que vivía, las personas que la rodeaban, y las personas que nos rodeaban justo ahora: con trajes refinados, zapatos bien pulidos, bebiendo vino… tal vez debí subir con ella a mi habitación y haber ordenado una pizza.

Le di un pequeño codazo y le sonreí cuando ella me miró. Sólo rodó los ojos desviando su mirada. Me acercaba a ella cuando escuché la puerta cerrarse y la voz de la asistente de mi padre hablar con lo que parecían ser las voces de los señores Dupain. ¡Al fin habían llegado! Por lo tanto, podría iniciar mis investigaciones sobre aquella fotografía y la pulsera rosada.

—Lamentamos llegar tarde —dijo el señor Tom anunciando su llegada por el comedor.

—Hemos tenido contratiempos en estos días, pero…

Me quedé estupefacto. El comedor se inundó de un silencio sepulcral. La primera reacción que tuve fue mirar a Mariela que al parecer se perdía en la escena que presenciaba.

Los Dupain Cheng traían con ellos a una chica de no más de uno sesenta y pico, piel blanca como la nieve, cabello aún más negro que el color mismo y ojos azules. Se parecía tanto a Mariela. Pero no lo era. La miré de los pies a la cabeza y observé una pulsera de un rosa aperlado en su muñeca izquierda. "Tal como la de la foto" pensé.

—Perdónenos —dijo Sabine—. Queremos presentarle a nuestra querida Marinette —continuó con un par de lágrimas en sus ojos.

"Imposible", alcancé a escuchar por ahí.

—Hola —saludó la chica algo apenada. Jugó con sus labios y luego me observó a mí. Seguido a mi compañera.

No puedo negar que me hizo ruborizar. Ella era hermosa.

Ladeé un poco mi cabeza y decidí ponerme de pie —Pues bienvenida seas a casa, Marinette —celebré.

 **(***)**

Lo miró ponerse de pie. Por alguna razón le molestó que celebrara la entrada de aquella chica. Debía admitir que el parecido le asustaba, pero alguna vez leyó en internet que era posible llegar a parecerse físicamente con alguna persona de otra parte del mundo.

Miró a la pareja tomar sus asientos respectivos y una silla que les agregaban por su, recuperada hija. Todos tenían tantas preguntas, cuestiones, y cosas qué celebrar ¡claro! Pero por alguna extraña razón ella no se sentía satisfecha.

Aquella chica quedó sentada justo enfrente suyo. E intercambiaron miradas penetrantes mutuamente.

—¿Marinette es tu nombre? —le preguntó Scarlet mientras empezaban a servir la cena a cada uno de los invitados de la noche.

—Sí, ese es el real —respondió la otra azabache, pero al ver la cara de confusión de la niña quiso explicar—: Bueno, como estaba perdida y no recordaba mi nombre me llamaron Bridgette. Puedes llamarme como quieras —le sonrió dulce.

—Marinette es un lindo nombre —dijo Adrien con media sonrisa mirando a la azabache.

Mariela tosió un poco y tomó de aquel vaso de agua mientras suspiraba.

—¿Tienes calor? —le preguntó Bridgette arqueando la ceja. Pero Mariela no iba a dejarse torear. Giró su mirada y pudo notar que Valentina le sonreía cómplice. ¿Estaba sucediendo algo de lo cual ella no tenía conocimiento?

El padre de Adrien se puso de pie para dar la bienvenida, en ese momento todos los presentes guardaron silencio. Pero ella no podía concentrarse. No podía dejar de mirar a la pareja franco-china que tenía al frente. Se preguntó si sus padres serían así…, deseó poder volver a verlos como esa chica ha tenido la fortuna de hacerlo.

Agachó la mirada disimuladamente.

—Como sabrán, los he reunido aquí porque, "Gabriels" al fin dará un paso luego de su pesado estancamiento —decía el señor Gabriel— y por supuesto que quería celebrarlo con mi gente más cercana, que sé, se emociona y ansía el gran momento de la empresa. Sin embargo, por obvias razones, ese no es el único motivo para celebrar esta noche —comentó al mirar a la azabache que acompañaba a sus viejos amigos—. La hija de unos grandes amigos ha vuelto a casa, y quiero brindarle la bienvenida, aquí a su segunda casa desde ahora y para siempre.

Marinette se encogió de hombros con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. Mariela no pudo evitar rodar un poco los ojos y jugar disimuladamente con el mantel sobre sus piernas.

—Muchas gracias, señor Gabriel —dijo Sabine con la voz quebrada—. Nosotros también estamos muy felices.

Cuando el señor mayor volvió a tomar asiento y dio paso para iniciar la cena, Mariela no pudo evitar dejar mirar a Adrien, quien no dejaba de observar a la hija de los famosos Dupain. Si ella no fuera malpensada y tuviera una gran imaginación, diría que se la come con la mirada.

La otra chica parecía notarlo y aprovecharse de aquello. Dando algunas miradas y jugando con los mechones de unas largas coletas que traía a los costados, cosa que la hacía molestar más. Lo que no podía pensar es que a Adrien algo le decía que las cosas iban mal. ¿Cómo es que ella regresó tan rápido? ¿Quién la devolvió? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué no han comentado nada de ello?

En su mente se reproducía aquella fotografía que guardaba en un cajón secreto de su habitación. Buscaba un parecido y creía que la forma del rostro y los ojos no eran exactamente los mismos. ¿Podía estar delirando?

 **(***)**

"Pero qué piensas, Adrien" me decía mientras jugaba con el tenedor en mi plato e intentaba comer. "Quince años" me repetí intentando convencerme. "La gente cambia".

Aunque intentaba darme por vencido, eso no podía ocurrir. Sentía un gusano de la curiosidad retorcer mi interior desde lo más profundo y no me dejaba en paz. Lo peor de todo, es que Mariela se miraba disgustada y atacaba la canasta de verduras con suma intensidad.

—Hey tranquila —le comenté gracioso en un leve susurro—. Ellas no te han hecho nada.

Ella giró su rostro hacia a mí y me miró mal encarada.

—Por justos pagan pecadores —gruñó ella para seguir comiendo y yo alcé levemente las cejas.

"No paras de regarla, Agreste" pensé al suspirar. Pero ¿qué pude haber hecho para que estuviera así?

La hora de la cena transcurrió y cuando miré que la mayoría había terminado me dispuse a ponerme de pie.

—Hola a todos —dije aclarando un poco la garganta para llamar su atención. Miré a mi hermana, mi compañera, y a todos en general.

Mi padre parecía estar confundido por lo que hacía. Expresaba un gesto de desagrado en su rostro, pero busqué ignorarlo. Hice una seña al mesero recordándole lo que le había pedido al bajar y sonreí al ver que asentía obediente.

—Hoy también es una velada especial, y quisiera compartir con ustedes… —decía un poco nervioso. Mis manos sudaban, ¿por qué? — hoy me acompaña una gran amiga, en este momento tan especial para la familia. Y ella se ha tomado la molestia de preparar un postre —comenté mientras miraba que empezaban a servir.

Miré de reojo a mi chica azabache que se sumergía en su silla sonrojada. Me carcajeé en mi interior. De seguro se moría de vergüenza.

—Espero que les guste, ¡yo sé que sí! Sus manos son de un ángel.

Sonreí para luego cambiar mi expresión a uno de incomodidad. La mayoría de los invitados, que eran hombres y compañeros de trabajo de mi padre por años, me miraban burlones. Excepto el señor Kaleb, Valentina y obviamente… Mariela.

Tosí un poco y volví a tomar asiento mientras hundía mi rostro en la servilleta de tela. Podía sentir mis mejillas arder. La situación se ponía peor al mirar a los Dupain con aquella sonrisita traviesa.

—¿Qué te pasa? —me reprochó Mariela al darme un codazo y mirarme igual o más avergonzada que yo—. No tenías que hacer eso.

—Lo siento —le dije con cierto titubeo.

No tardaron en probar aquel postre, y si no fuera tan desconfiado, diría que parecía gustarles.

—¡Esto es una delicia! —expresó el señor Tom alzando los brazos—. ¡No probaba una carlota así desde la última que probé de mi madre!

Mariela se sonrojó por aquél cumplido —¿Le gustó? —preguntó jugando con sus dedos.

—Está deliciosa, querida —admitió Sabine al comer tranquilamente aquella galleta del postre—. Podría decir que nos robaste la receta.

Todos en la mesa rieron un poco, excepto Marinette, quien parecía comer con reproche su rebanada. Hice un poco de mueca y me decidí a probarla. Cuando el primer trozo tocó mi boca pude sentir como ésta se deshacía en algo tan delicado, suave y exquisito. La galleta era nada y me daba deseos de probar aún más. La crema no estaba ácida. Era perfectamente dulce con aquél toque de limón.

—Cielos, Mari —le dije embobado—. Es la mejor carlota que he probado.

—Me alegra que te haya gustado, Adrien —me respondió desviando su mirada, pasándose un mechón de su cabello hacia atrás.

Solamente me le quedé mirando. Mi respiración se agitaba cada segundo más y mi sonrisa se expandía a la mitad de mi rostro. —A mi madre le hubiera encantado conocerte.

Ella me miró de una manera que no podría describir. Creería que sus ojos navegaban en un mar de dolor y sus labios callaban palabras malditas para su corazón. Bajó la mirada y no pude evitar acercarme preocupado.

—¿Estás bien? —le pregunté preocupado.

—Yo…lo siento —me dijo aún sin verme.

Suspiré y asentí para dejar mi mano en su hombro, intentando animarle —No es tu culpa, Mari —le musité y le sonreí con cariño.

Pero ella sólo permaneció callada.

A veces creería que oculta cosas que ni me podría imaginar…

 **(***)**

Tapó su boca luego de haberse echado a correr hasta su habitación. Cerró la puerta con seguro mientras se recargaba y sentía como se resbalaba poco a poco.

Su corazón experimentaba una clase de huracán hasta sus entrañas. Los sentimientos no podían definirse con facilidad. Su presente la atormentaba incluso aún más que su pasado. ¿Cómo podían los demonios disfrazarse como ángeles? Incluso saberte sonreír igual que uno.

—Él no se merece esto —se decía mientras acariciaba sus brazos y comenzaba a caminar por su habitación. Su corazón seguía latiendo a mil por hora.

—Mariela, ¡ya llegaste! —anunciaba Antonio por el pasillo—. ¡Debes contarnos cómo estuvo todo!

Ella alzó su mirada hacia la puerta y empezó a sentir angustia. Tragó saliva mientras miraba todo en forma de un caleidoscopio de recuerdos. Se miraba a los ocho años jugando con Jeycen y Brandon en un pequeño departamento. Miraba una muñeca de trapo con un vestido rosa cual princesa y se preguntaba en dónde había quedado. Recordaba los almacenes, los papeles, miraba aquellos rubios y finos cabellos tras el parabrisas en una calle de una ciudad crucigrama que hoy en día aún no podía contestar.

—¿Qué debo hacer, Dios mío? —preguntó en suspiro escuchando los pasos de los hombres de su casa llegar hasta su puerta.

—Mari —preguntó Jeycen tocando la puerta—. ¿Estás bien?

Y cuando miró de nuevo la puerta, escuchó aquella respuesta que necesitaba. Pudo visualizarlo dentro de su mente. Miró a los lados y arregló su cabello para ir secando sus lágrimas para abrir su puerta. Les sonrió y asintió despacio.

—Estoy bien —les dijo—. Solamente algo cansada. Ha sido una noche agotadora.

—¡Ya lo creo! —dijo Antonio frotando sus manos maliciosamente—. ¡Pero cuéntanos! ¿Cómo fue todo? ¿El "señor Kaleb" —comentó imitando una voz pesada como la del mayor Agreste— contribuyó con su parte?

Mariela asintió despacio mientras miraba a los tres hombres enfrente de ella. Estaba nerviosa, pero lo ocultaba tras su fuerte mirada y sostenía sus labios firmemente.

—¡Pero cuéntanos mujer! —soltó Brandon tomando a su hermana de los hombros para caminar por el pasillo y bajar hacia la sala—. No te ahorres ningún detalle.

El jefe, asintió con una amplia sonrisa. ¡Pero claro que querían enterarse de todo! Y si ellos querían detalles, entonces Mariela se los daría.

—Todo salió a la perfección —dijo con un ademán—. Scarlet…, la niña, —corrigió—. Me invitó a su habitación para mostrarme su colección de muñecas. Estuvimos un buen rato platicando hasta que Adrien…

—El rubio patético —tosió Brandon.

La azabache sólo se limitó a rodar los ojos.

—Nos habló para bajar a cenar. Así que salimos ambas de la habitación y pregunté en dónde estaba el baño. Me aseguré de que ella se adelantara y que no hubiera nadie más en el segundo piso. Fui sigilosamente hasta la oficina del señor Agreste.

—Alias "señor amargetor" —bromeó Antonio para reír junto con Brandon. Mariela sólo miró a su hermano decente para negar discretamente y proseguir con su relato.

—Entré. Todo se miraba demasiado fácil pero la verdad es que costó trabajo. Los papeles estaban en un cajón bajo llave. Destrabarlo con mi broche me llevó al menos cinco minutos y sentí tensión. Se entre abrió y tuve que terminar jalándolo para poder sacarlo. Revisé las carpetas y noté que el señor tiene incluso hasta tres juegos de copias con los mismos documentos, de lo cual, Kaleb no nos previó así que tuve que improvisar con la fotocopiadora que había en la habitación. Fue estresante, aún más tener que borrar los correos y descargar los nuevos en su ordenador. Lo conseguí apenas a un pelo de rabo —contaba ella exhausta. Recordar aquella odisea la estresaba—. Salía justo de la oficina cuando los escuchaba subir así que me eché a correr al baño. Entré, le bajé al retrete. Me lavé las manos y salí de este, encontrándome con el mismo Gabriel.

 _—_ _Es por acá —dijo el impotente señor señalando las escaleras, al mirar a la chica observar la pintura del corredizo de una joven y bella mujer._

 _—_ _Lo siento —respondió ella algo apenada para caminar en dirección contraria. Negó y se volvió al camino correcto para descender._

 _—_ _Parece que es bastante distraída —comentó el empresario Kaleb acomodando su rostro._

 _El dueño asintió y avanzó con su compañero hacia la oficina._

—Después durante la cena, él mismo, junto con Valentina después, se levantaron de la mesa.

—¡Asombroso! —aprobó Antonio—. ¡Y llevaste el postre! Mi asombrosa y preciosa Mariela, has pensado en todo a la perfección. No cabe duda de que el viejo Agreste no lo verá venir. Todo saldrá bien, mis apreciados colegas. Pronto, obtendremos lo que tanto hemos anhelado.

Chocaron sus puños y ella sonrió un poco al desviar su mirada.

—¿Y cómo estuvo la cena? —preguntó Jeycen al mirar un ligero rubor en las mejillas de la chica.

—Pues, lo normal supongo —comentó ella desinteresada alzando los hombros—. El señor dio las gracias a los invitados, unos señores recuperando a su hija perdida creo… y nada más. No son nada de otro mundo —comentó al ponerse de pie.

Sin embargo, tras la última sentencia, los hermanos Dugés se miraron consternados para luego mirar a Antonio, quién les sonreía y les guiñaba el ojo.

—Entonces será mejor que descanses, te lo has ganado —le dijo Antonio extendiendo su mano a ella y acariciando su brazo. Sin embargo. Ella se alejó rápidamente.

Nunca le agradó, y se veía en la forzosa necesidad de sonreírle amable por todas las atenciones que ha tenido con ella y sus hermanos, pero si podía estar lejos de él, mejor para ella. Asintió secamente y subió a su habitación suspirando con pesadez, regresando a su habitación colocándole de nuevo el seguro.

Podía haberlos engañado a ellos, pero no podía engañarse a ella. A pesar del pecado que había cometido, del cual se arrepentía a cada segundo, no podía dejar de pensar en la forma en la cual aquel rubio tonto se había expresado de ella con los demás. La mirada celosa de esa tal Marinette, que no terminaba de agradarle, pero, sobre todo, lo que había sucedido al final.

Tomó su almohada y se la puso sobre el rostro para dar un pequeño grito, cerrando los ojos para revivir el momento.

 _Los adultos comenzaron a beber y platicar entre ellos. Cuando eso sucedió, Adrien cortésmente se puso de pie para invitar a su hermana a salir al jardín. Invitó a Mariela y posteriormente a Bridgette, quien, en realidad, fue empujada por sus padres._

 _Scarlet corría alegre entre los rosales sin temor a manchar su vestido, aunque sí a rasgarlo. Aun así, no detenía su disfrute. El rubio caminaba en medio de ambas mujeres y creía, en un alocado momento, la tensión._

 _—_ _Tienes una linda casa —le dijo Bridgette sonriendo de lado—. Cuanto no hubiera dado por vivir en un lugar así —comentó al caminar._

 _—_ _Esto no es nada —le contestó Adrien metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos—. Yo daría todo esto por tener a mis padres juntos._

 _Mariela giró su mirada a él. Observándolo de perfil junto con aquella fuerza tan limpia que demostraba incluso para decir eso. Por impulso, tal vez, llevó su mano a su hombro para acariciarlo, demostrándole su apoyo. Él le miró con una sonrisa dulce y asintió._

 _—_ _Estoy bien —le musitó casi inaudible manteniendo el contacto visual con ella. Su acompañante aclaró un poco la garganta interrumpiendo el momento, mirándolos con el ceño fruncido._

 _—_ _¿Son pareja? —les preguntó mirándolos al detenerse._

 _Ellos no supieron que contestar. Miraron a su lado contrario acariciando su cuello._

 _—_ _¿Qué tarde es, no creen? —preguntó el rubio alzando su muñeca para mirar el reloj que traía._

 _—_ _¡Así es! Debería regresar a casa. Vivo algo lejos y…_

 _—_ _Déjame llevarte —le dijo Adrien alcanzándola a tomar de la mano—. Está lejos, por lo tanto, el riesgo es mayor._

 _la que hacía mal tercio se cruzó de brazos observando la escena. Mariela pudo sentir su mala vibra al notarla de reojo y suspiró para negar bajando la mirada. Le hubiera encantado que él fuera a dejarla a su casa. Pero más que peligroso para ella, podía ser peligroso para él._

 _—_ _No quiero exponerte —le dijo sincera— además, tienes visitas. Sería descortés de tu parte si te vas…_

 _—_ _Sería aún más descortés si te dejo ir sola._

 _Ella se ruborizó y sonrió al mirar hacia Scarlet que arrancaba una rosa con sumo cuidado. "Rubio tonto" pensó ladeando para suspirar. Si iba a dejar que la llevara a casa, debía pensar la excusa perfecta para que la dejara unas dos cuadras antes. Pero cuando movía su boca para hablar escucho la voz de la "entrometida"._

 _—_ _Ella tiene razón, ¿qué se supone que haré yo aquí sola? —preguntó arqueando la ceja._

 _Adrien no supo qué responder a ello y rascó su cuello pensándolo. ¿Podría cuidar a Scarlet, tal vez? Pero Mariela, harta de la presencia y vibra que le transmitía la chica, le asintió para darle la razón. Se acercó a Adrien para acariciarle su mejilla cuando le miraba._

 _—_ _Así es, rubiecito tonto —le murmuró con una sonrisa coqueta—. Gracias a ti por haberme invitado. La pasé bien._

 _Quiso engañarse al decir eso. Pronunciar aquellas palabras solamente para molestar más a su compañera nueva, pero fue imposible. Aunque estar con Adrien significara vivir un mero cataclismo, experimentaba una extraña seguridad que ni su casa le brindaba. El reconforte de su hermosa sonrisa la tranquilizaba. El brillo de sus ojos rompía los muros con los que se disfrazaba. Podía ser un desastre, pero sí ya lo era, quería ser un desastre a su lado._

 _Por su lado, Adrien se sentía confundido. El acercamiento tan repentino de la ruda chica le hacía tambalear. Miró sus pestañas largas y enchinadas, para bajar la vista a sus labios rosados con un toque de violeta por la baja temperatura que caracterizaba esta noche._

 _Pudo escuchar con eco y distante a su hermana murmurar algo sobre la belleza de una rosa, pero la única belleza que podía notar era la de ella, la que tenía en frente de su rostro._

 _Le sonrió y sumergió su mano en lo cálido de su cuello para rozar la piel de sus mejillas. Los planetas no colindaban, ni las estrellas daban su máximo esplendor. No era verano ni estaban cerca de una playa. Ella no portaba un hermoso vestido, y él no era el millonario más codiciado de la ciudad. Pero el calor de sus respiraciones era el suficiente para envolverlos en aquella atmósfera especial que pocos tienen la oportunidad de sentir. Aquél fenómeno llamado amor que todos conocen, pero pocos han vivido. Cerraron sus ojos y antes de que cualquier cosa pudiera interrumpirlos decidieron besarse._

 _Los delgados dedos de ella acariciaban la muñeca del chico, quien acariciaba su mejilla lentamente como si fuera frágil. Detestaba la idea de lo carnoso de sus labios y que fueran tan suaves. De ese dulzor que le ocasionaba un cosquilleo que empezaba de su estómago e inundaba todo su cuerpo. Ella diría que aquél beso duró años, pero sólo fueron efímeros segundos convertidos en una eternidad para su memoria._

 _Se miraron aún sin separar del todo sus labios. Un rojo carmesí se pintaba en ambos rostros. Ni siquiera notaron cuando Bridgette se había ido, pero una pequeña niña lo había observado todo._

 _Ante la vergüenza, pena y emoción, Mariela sólo sonrió para tomar con determinación su mochila saliendo de aquel jardín._

 _Él ni siquiera pudo perseguirla._

 _Ella se llevó su último suspiro._

 _—_ _Cómo me encantas, Mariela —murmuró sonriendo fijamente hacia la nada._

* * *

 ** _Chan, chan chaaaan! Muchas emociones para un sólo capítulo pero siendo honesta es mi favorito de toda la historia. ¿Qué les parece?_**

 ** _¿Qué opinan de la hija de los Dupain?_**

 ** _Mariela sí cumplió su misión, ¿qué creen que pase ahora?_**

 ** _¡SE BESARON! ¿Lo vieron venir?_**


	14. Les Chasseurs

**CAPÍTULO XII**  
 **"Les chasseurs"**

—Cómo me encantas, Agreste —susurró ella al abrazar la almohada y suspirar para quedarse dormida entre las sábanas.

Ni siquiera quiso cambiarse la ropa. Creía aún sentir los brazos de aquel muchacho rodearla. Su perfume quedó penetrado en la tela y desde ese momento las cosas serían diferentes.

 **…** **.**

—Oye, oye —decía Jeycen caminando detrás de Antonio— ¿podrías explicarnos eso de la hija de los Dupain?

—¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? —preguntó él algo malhumorado, ya era tarde y ansiaba por dormir—. Sólo nos quité un peso de encima.

La habitación de Antonio se encontraba en la parte baja, al fondo del pasillo a la derecha. A diferencia de los cuartos de los hermanos que estaban en la segunda planta y de lado de las escaleras.

—Podías al menos avisarnos —reclamó el de los cabellos ondulados, deteniéndose en la puerta de la habitación.

Brandon les seguía en silencio absoluto, mirando hacia donde se inclinaba la bandera —La verdad a mí me da igual —admitió.

Su hermano sólo soltó un bufido y sin mirarle. ¿Qué podía esperar de él? Ciertamente era un idiota. Jeycen creía que él es único que le tiene un cariño genuino a Mariela, lo supo desde el primer instante en que la vio.

—Mira —comentó Antonio al abrir la puerta cruzando su marco. Caminaba a su cama tirándose en esta sin importar lo desarreglada que estaba—les hemos dado lo que querían: su hija. ¿Qué más pueden pedir? —Los dos chicos guardaron silencio al mirarse—. Así que deja de molestar y empieza a ser más descuidado como Brandon, que de las cosas difíciles yo me encargo y todo ha salido bien. ¿Sabes que te falta? Te hace falta una novia, te conseguiré una.

—No, gracias —respondió Jeycen al salir molesto.

"Bueno" alcanzó a escuchar mientras caminaba al pasillo y casi podía imaginarse la alzada de cejas que Antonio y Brandon hicieron una vez que salió de su presencia. Rotó los ojos y subió a su habitación para intentar dormir, a veces era imposible conseguir la paz en esa casa.

—Oye, Antonio —comentó Brandon manteniéndose debajo el marco de la puerta.

El otro se sacaba los zapatos para estirarse plenamente en su cama. Alzando un poco su cabeza para verlo—. ¿Sí?

—¿Qué es lo que contenían los papeles que cambió Mariela? —preguntó curioso.

—Su extermino —respondió con simpleza al encender el televisor—. Acaban de cavar su propia tumba…

Con aquellas palabras, Brandon permaneció mirando al que tenía enfrente de él. Lo miraba observar la televisión y disfrutar de la comodidad de su cama. Asintió suavemente y cerró la puerta al salir dirigiéndose a su habitación. Sólo el principio de una larga noche para los Dugés, porque ninguno se imaginaba lo que ocurriría después.

Qué afortunados eran.

Pero más afortunada era Bridgette que al fin regresaba a casa con sus padres.

—Siéntete cómoda, cariño —invitaba Tom luego de abrir la puerta del modesto departamento en el que residían. No tardó ni un paso para que él comenzara a levantar el desorden que habían dejado antes de salir.

—Está bien, padre —le dijo la azabache menor ladeando con la cabeza—. No tienes que ordenar ahora, no tengo problema. No se preocupen.

Sabine se aseguró de que no hubiera nadie por el pasillo antes de cerrar la puerta de la casa, escuchando la conversación que su esposo y su…hija entablaban. Caminó por el pequeño espacio de la sala para levantar los papeles que se habían quedado en el sofá, lo más probable es que alguno de ellos durmiera ahí esta noche.

Mientras recogían, no pudieron evitar mirarse y sonreírse un poco. Quién si no ellos para hablar sobre lo mucho que puede cambiar tu vida en cinco segundos. Cambió cuando Marinette se fue, y cambia ahora que ha regresado. Sin embargo, había cosas que Sabine aún no entendía, pero no era algo que iba a externar por el momento, no quería comenzar a hacerse ideas locas, pero tampoco creía que debía fiarse mucho del investigador.

La única opción por el momento era intentar descansar.

—Descansa princesa, hoy ha sido un día largo —decía Tom quién acariciaba el cabello de su hija, mirándola con un pijama limpio que su mamá le había ofrecido, ya tendrían tiempo para abastecerse de lo necesario.

—Papá, yo puedo dormir en el sofá, en serio, no tengo problema —respondía Bridgette.

En el departamento de los Dupain sólo existía una habitación. Era demasiado pequeño pues el alquiler de dos habitaciones era demasiado caro y en realidad pasaban poco tiempo en casa. Ahora que su pequeña hija había regresado se veían en apuros, pero no desesperados así que decidieron que Bridgette pasaría su primera noche en casa en la cama de sus padres, a lado de su madre.

—Está bien hija, él no va a cambiar de opinión —dijo Sabine al sentarse a lado de ella y mirarla, mientras que Tom le daba la razón a su esposa. La chica no hizo más que reír, provocando la atención total de la oriental. En sus mejillas se formaban dos grandes hoyuelos al sonreír, cosa que no recordaba de su hija. Arqueó un poco la ceja y observó una vez más su nariz, era ligeramente más afinada que lo que recordaba.

—¿Ocurre algo querida? —preguntó Tom observando a su mujer.

—No, no todo bien —contestó rápidamente ladeando la cabeza—. Ha sido un largo día, así que deberíamos descansar.

Ellos asintieron y se despidieron para entonces al fin apagar las luces de las habitaciones, pero para Sabine existía una luz encendida. Ya averiguaría de dónde.

Sin embargo, Mariela no pasa una linda noche. Su cama parecía haber escogido el día perfecto para ponerse incómoda pues no se hallaba de ninguna manera. De lado, boca arriba, abajo, abrazando la almohada. Sus ojos no pegaban el pestañeo final. Pareció escuchar un par de pisadas cerca de su alcoba pero que se desvanecían segundos después así que no se preocupaba, pero podía escuchar las manecillas del reloj o el roce de las hojas de los árboles con el viento y eso la estresaba.

—¡Sólo quiero dormir! —se quejó en bajo mirando el techo de su habitación. Se miraba consumida en las paredes azul pethalo y el pequeño closet de madera que tenía. Esperaba encontrar algo en los puntos que miraba, pero sólo sentía que divagaba. —¿Qué me está ocurriendo? —se preguntó en susurro.

Tenía el presentimiento de que estaba olvidando algo, pero no sabía qué, y su preocupación comenzaba a darle dolor de cabeza. De golpe se puso de pie y decidió salir para ir por un vaso de agua, pero la única sorpresa que se encontró fue a Antonio que estaba por tocar su puerta. Ella tragó saliva al mirarlo y como si le hubiera dicho con la mirada empezó a retroceder dejándolo entrar. ¿Por qué no podía moverse? ¿Cómo ya no tenía voz?

Él cerró la puerta detrás suyo, apretando sus labios para luego con su simple cercanía hacerla sentarse en su cama. Ella estaba asustada, quería gritar, pero su boca no se abría por alguna razón. Comenzó a sentir las caricias y cerró los ojos para no ver, tal vez dolería menos. Una sensación extraña se sentía en su cuello y ella ocultó sus propios labios en su boca. Que le robaran lo que fuera menos aquel dulzor que aún quedaba en ella.

Era una fría mañana. Las calles lucían más como un panteón en la cima de una montaña: el silencio sepulcral caminando entre las calles y la neblina ocultando mi vista del suelo para caminar firme. A pesar de todo me sentía de buen ánimo, pensando así que el clima no debía ser más que un ambiente para hacer más interesante el nuevo capítulo de mi historia.

Parecía ser un buen día. Había podido conciliar el sueño como si fuera un bebé y por si fuera poco en mi mente aquél beso se reproducía. Las cosas parecían ir mejorando y eso me traía muy animado. ¿Podía ser una segunda oportunidad para mí?

Antes de dormir estuve mensajeando con Nino, motivo por el cuál hoy llegaríamos juntos a la escuela.

—Vaya, viejo —me decía él mientras caminábamos por la acera— había notado que traías algo de onda con ella, pero como realmente no la conozco mucho no sabía qué pensar por su parte.

Asentí. Apostaba que la mayoría del grupo pensaban algo parecido de ella. Me creía con la bendición de poder tratarla, convivir con ella y ahora, pensar en el dulzor de sus labios.

—Lo sé, se mira un poco… pesada, —dudé un poco al decir esto— pero es muy linda en realidad.

—Pero claro que tú dices eso —respondió Nino riendo un poco y le imité en su acción, sobando un poco mi nuca, ahora que lo recordaba no recibí respuesta de mi mensaje de buenas noches. Supongo seguía dormida.

Nos acercábamos cada vez más a la escuela y no podía terminar de contarle todo lo que quería, pero me sentía bien al poder expresarme y desahogarme con alguien conocido. Todos deberíamos tener al menos un amigo. Él y yo nos conocemos desde el jardín de infantes, y aunque no hemos vivido todo juntos le guardo ese cariño especial que sólo le puedes dar a ciertas personas en tu vida.

Cruzamos la calle para dirigirnos a la entrada de la escuela cuando escuché un claxon. Por mera casualidad, tal vez, giré mi cabeza y me encontré con el señor Dupain asomándose desde la ventanilla de su auto y saludándome. Reí un poco por ello pues sentí que se había desvivido con la atención, pero le respondí de igual manera.

En el pequeño coche en el que se transportaban pude mirar a una azabache en los asientos de atrás. Sonreí de lado, esta clase de curiosidad ya la había sentido antes, pero no recuerdo de cómo o de quién. Alcancé a Nino que se me había adelantado y pensé un poco.

—Nunca te ha pasado que… sientes que algo va mal, pero no sabes qué puede ser si incluso te sientes bien… —respondí mirando al frente.

Pero él no dijo nada. Siguió caminando conmigo para entrar al aula que para suerte de nosotros estaba vacía. Llegamos treinta minutos antes.

—¿Crees que algo malo vaya a ocurrir? —me preguntó él dejando su mochila en su butaca correspondiente y yo sólo lo pensé.

—Siento que algo malo está pasando, pero no tengo idea de qué puede ser…

Me senté en mi banca sacando de mi mochila la carpeta roja, pensaba si sería buena idea contarle sobre los Dupain, la fotografía y Marinette… no entendía muy bien por qué quería hacerlo, pero sentía que debía. Para la poca suerte que tengo justo cuando me disponía a sacar la fotografía escuché a Kim irrumpir en el aula, tal parecía que también había madrugado junto con Nathaniel quien mostraba una cara de molestia al entrar atrás de mi amigo.

Sólo miré al pelirrojo junto con Nino apartados de Kim y yo por un par de bancas. Me preguntaba hasta cuándo seguiríamos así… pero suponía que sólo debía dejar al tiempo hacer lo suyo.

 **…** **..**

Miré hacia la puerta todas las veces que me fue posible. El tiempo y la vida seguían su curso normal pero mi mente se encontraba paralizada. Ella no había llegado. Para la tercera clase opté por sacar mi móvil y enviarle un mensaje del cual no tuve respuesta, otra vez. ¿Es que me estaba evitando? ¿Sería por el beso?

"Rayos"pensé.

Mi codo estaba apoyado en la superficie de la butaca mientras sostenía mi mentón al llenarme la mente de ideas. Golpeteaba la goma de mi lápiz una y otra vez a tal punto de que el sonido sea molesto.

—Muy bien chicos, entonces solamente ocho compañeros serán los afortunados de hacer una exposición. Para esto elegiremos a los dos primeros que serán los representantes de cada equipo al azar —comentaba la profesora al sacar de su bolso la caja de sorpresas.

"Caja de sorpresas" equivalía a preguntas para punto extra, sellos, participaciones o tu pase directo al recursamiento de la materia. Todos observamos la pequeña cajita agitarse entre las manos de la profesora, la cual después sostenía entre sus dedos dos pedazos de papel. Un suspiro pesado se escuchó en el salón. En este momento todos éramos víctimas.

—El primer equipo estará formado por…. Le Chien Kim y Nathaniel Kurtzberg.

Me ahogué la risa.

—Y el segundo equipo estará formado por Chloé Buorgeois y Sabrina Raincomprix —terminó de anunciar la profesora— recuerden que sus equipos deben ser de cuatro, así que busquen al resto de sus integrantes. Los temas para exponer son los que vimos hoy y son para el lunes de la próxima semana, ¿hay alguna duda?

Los caídos guardamos silencio.

—Bien, entonces eso sería todo.

El timbre de la campana nos hizo suspirar y movernos de las butacas para alcanzar nuestras mochilas. Seguía indignado por la ausencia de Mariela, y pensaba que tal vez podría ir a verla antes de mi práctica de esgrima. Me puse de pie encontrándome con la mirada de Chloé, quién sólo me negaba por lo bajo.

—¿Estás bien? —le pregunté al recordar lo sucedido sobre su, ahora ex.

—No creo que te interese —me respondió ella— y si fuera así de seguro ni me creerías.

Sólo hice una mueca. No podía comprender su actitud la mayoría de las veces. Ladeé con la cabeza y observé a su amiga Alya quién se acercaba con timidez, de seguro se pondría de acuerdo con ella para la exposición, siempre trabajaban juntas.

Pensando en ello miré a la pelirroja quien seguía sentada en su butaca en silencio, como si estuviera esperando un milagro o que la respuesta le cayera del cielo. Me le acerqué colocándome frente a ella para al fin preguntarle:

—Tú eres amiga de Mari, ¿no es así? —le pregunté con media sonrisa. Ella sólo alzó su vista y asintió—. ¿Sabes por qué no vino?

Se mordió su labio y me negó con la cabeza, yo sólo suspiré.

—Hey Adrien, ¿trabajarás conmigo en la exposición verdad? —me preguntó Kim.

Esa y otras formas de decir "harás el trabajo". Yo sólo asentí despacio. Al menos no tendría que presentar examen teórico de la materia.

—No pienso que trabajar juntos —se quejó Nathaniel quien también guardaba sus cosas.

—Pues tendrás que trabajar conmigo también —reprochó Kim— soy uno de los líderes y yo digo que Adrien debe de estar en el equipo, así como de seguro tú meterás a Lahiffe.

—¿Crees que sólo por que la profesora te mencionó primero tú eres el líder?

—¿Y por que a ti después te hace más?

—¡Dejen de pelear! —se quejó Nino—. ¡No estamos en el jardín de infantes! Compórtense, viejos.

Le di la razón colocándome a su lado. Gesto que le desagradó al pelirrojo, aunque Kim no se miraba muy feliz tampoco. —Será mejor que nos pongamos de acuerdo mañana —sugerí— por el momento tengo que retirarme, tengo un par de asuntos que resolver.

—¿Irás a verla? —me cuestionó Chloé.

Un silencio se hizo presente en el salón. ¿Tenía que responder?

—De todos los años que nos conocemos tú jamás te preocupaste por mi ausencia en la escuela, o en cualquier otro lado —dijo ella.

Tragué un poco de saliva sintiendo la tensión del ambiente en aquel lugar. Kim, Alya y Sabrina nos miraron un par de segundos para luego ignorarnos. Era igual de incómodo para ellos como para mí. Sin embargo, Nathaniel mantenía su vista fija en la rubia. Tenía la idea de que él aún la quería, pero por alguna razón seguía siendo un estúpido cobarde.

—Debo irme, lo siento.

Tomé mis cosas y salí de prisa. Hay personas que simplemente nunca podrás hacerlas feliz. Pero esperaba que Chloé encontrara su felicidad pronto, dándose cuenta de que no está en mí.

Mi madre solía decir en sus escritos que habrá amores que no podamos entender y sólo sentir, pero que habrá otros que no podamos hacer ambas cosas. Me sucedía lo mismo con el amor que Chloé, no entendía cómo y tampoco lo sentía, pero creía en que un día se daría cuenta que existía alguien que, muy a su manera, daría todo por ella.

Bajaba las escaleras de la escuela con algo de prisa, tomaría un taxi para llegar rápido. Pero cuando la hice la observé a ella, tan estática. Como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Me detuve acomodando la cinta de mi mochila. ¿Será que debía acercarme? Miré la acera y mis pies brincaron indecisos en mi lugar, soltando un bufido para volver. Solamente me posé a su lado observando de reojo aquellas coletas boludas que escondían a sus orejas, se miraba despeinada con aquel copete, pero aun así sus pequeñas pecas se miraban como puntos suaves y finos salpicados en un lienzo de tela suave y delicado.

—¿Admirando el paisaje? —le pregunté observando el frente.

—Es la escuela en donde mis padres se conocieron —me contestó ella sin siquiera verme. ¿Ya me habría visto? ¿Sabía que vendría a saludarla?

—Entonces es especial para ti —comenté mientras mis manos se adentraban a mis bolsillos y volvía a mirarla de reojo, ella sólo esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Absolutamente.

Por un momento pensé si había estado mal dudar de ella. Si es que había prejuzgado de la manera incorrecta. Supongo que debe ser difícil creer después de tanto tiempo en lo que la respuesta que recibías siempre era "no", pero debía creer en las cosas imposibles posibles, y puede que Marinette sea un ejemplo claro.

—¿Vas a algún lado? —pregunté atreviéndome a mirarla. Pero ella solamente negó, girando su rostro hacia a mí.

—No realmente, ¿y tú? —Asentí. Pero eso pareció desilusionarla—. ¿Sabes? Ojalá un día de estos me dejaras… invitarte un café. Me gustaría tener un amigo.

Una pequeña risa salió de mis labios y asentí mientras sobaba mi nuca —Claro, será un placer —respondí—hasta entonces.

Ella me extendió la mano en forma de despedida y la imité. Cuando lo hice observé aquella pulsera. Pasé mis dedos sobre ella. Su color, su esencia… la alcé un poco y miré aquella "M" colgando de ella. No pude evitar sentirme contrariado.

—Am, ¿sucede algo? —me preguntó ella retirando su mano y yo sólo negué. Me giré para retomar mi camino.

"Su pulsera es como la de Mariela" pensé. "¿En qué lío te has metido?"

Negué con la cabeza y tomé un taxi, sería mejor que la encontrara pronto.

Así que me recargué en la ventanilla observando las gotas de lluvia chocar con el cristal. Me era demasiado extraño ver el día nublado tan de repente.

Mi mirada volvió a perderse entre aquellos callejones y edificios tan únicos de la ciudad, y por mera casualidad alcé un poco la cabeza. Tal vez entre los niños y gente caminando iría ella, aunque no tendría mucho sentido de ser así.

El color marrón de los edificios se regaba en mi vista, mezclándose con lo gris de la acera y lo verde de la copa de los árboles. Pero aún en toda esa combinación, una figura delgada y no tan alta se hacía presente sin perturbar lo demás.

Segundos después que reaccionara pedí que el carro dejara de avanzar y bajé después de haber pagado. Para entonces ella ya tenía algunos metros recorridos, ocultándose sólo con la capucha de su sudadera gris a pesar del fuerte golpeteo de la lluvia.

—Hey, Mariela, ¡espera! —le grité intentando alcanzarla.

Pude observar cómo pensaba en detenerse, pero prefirió seguir avanzando. De alguna manera esto me hacía pensar que era como iniciar de nuevo. Habíamos avanzado tanto y ahora ella se comportaba así. No lo comprendía.

La detuve antes de que diera la vuelta en la esquina, pero ella ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarme. Sólo apoyaba sus manos en mi pecho para empujarme y alejarme de ella. Por un momento los miré, a ambos. Mamá había despedazado las hojas de su cuaderno y las tiraba al bote de basura, caminando de un lado a otro pensando, escuchando sus pasos acercarse. Quería abrazarla, pero ella necesitaba espacio, aunque gritaba no estar sola. Le abrazaba más a él y ella quería sentirse reconfortada. Son tantos los sentimientos que ninguna la dejaban en paz.

Un día él no quiso esperar, tal vez desde ahí la perdió. No quería correr la misma suerte así que resistí.

—Adrien, basta —me dijo ella intentando zafarse— sólo vete, hoy no.

Pero yo sólo negué, buscando cubrir su cabeza de la lluvia.

—No, Mariela. No me iré, —respondí mirándola fijamente— a estas alturas es más probable que me caiga un rayo a que me aparte de ti.

—Créeme que es mejor el rayo que yo —me dijo ella alzando su mirada a mí. Negué mientras tomaba su rostro entre mis manos. El aire que exhalaba era frío y el de ella caliente, podía sentirlo tan real y penetrar mi piel. Tragué un poco de saliva mientras miraba sus ojos alternando con sus labios acercándome a ella, ¿cómo decirle esto que siento en el pecho? ¿Cómo explicarle que quiero ser un apoyo para ella?

Ella susurró mi nombre mientras acariciaba mi mejilla, ¿por qué su mirada me dolía tanto? Acaricié su muñeca cuando sentí su ajorca justo cuando se acercaba a besarme. Me separé y miré este examinándolo sin siquiera preguntar.

—¿Adrien? —me preguntó ella.

Le miré en silencio un par de segundos intentando entender lo que estaba pasando. —Mariela…—murmuré al levantar mi vista a ella, sintiendo gotas pesadas caer sobre mi nariz y mis labios—. ¿Por qué Marinette tiene la misma pulsera que tú?

Los observaba con detenimiento, moviendo sus labios al mismo tiempo para descifrar qué era lo que decía. Tenía un par de palabras anotadas en su cuadernillo, y aunque era su primer día de investigación, las primeras migajas ya le daban algo para comer.

Sonrió con una pequeña pizca de maldad. Apostaba que nadie vería venir su golpe, pero bien dicen que aquí el primero es el último, y el último el mayor.

Asintió pensando que sería suficiente. Ya sabía a quién buscaría primero.

 **…**

Corrieron, corrieron como los zorros sobre la nieve en temporada de caza. Atrás venían los cazadores con sus cajas y armas, separados de esa frágil línea de fuego que en algún momento incendiaría sus cuerpos hasta consumirlos.

—¡Regresa, Mariela! ¡No hemos terminado! —gritaba Antonio al ir detrás de ellos.

Sus pies se esfumaban para dejar su cuerpo flotar e ir cada vez más rápido. Todo lo que ella era podía haber quedado sepultado en aquella habitación, quedándose con nada, como en un principio.

—Por aquí, vamos —dijo Adrien abriendo una reja para dejarla pasar primero y él después. Corrió sobre la calle parando un taxi adentrándose ambos ahí. —conduzca, lejos. Hacia el colegio Francoise —comentó él sólo por dar una dirección. Agitado y con las gotas de lluvia y sudor por su rostro mirando hacia atrás.

Jeycen tomó a Antonio por la cintura y lo detuvo intentando tranquilizarlo. Entre los sollozos de Mariela al ocultar su rostro entre sus manos el rubio sólo tragó saliva y se acercó a ella, buscando mirarla. Estaba conmovido, sin la menor idea de qué pensar.

Pasó cada minuto en el auto abrazándola e intentando animarla, pero su llanto sólo se intensificaba. Cuando llegaron al fin ella sólo permanecía en silencio con la mirada ida., y Adrien ya ni ganas le daban de entrar a su práctica de esgrima. Miró que aún tenía unos diez minutos y caminó con ella hacia la biblioteca en donde podrían tener algo de privacidad.

—Por favor —le suplicó él— dime qué tienes.

Pasó su mano por la mejilla de ella para secarle, sintiendo dolor al verse reflejado en ese azul cristal agrietado por las lágrimas.

—Son mi familia —respondió ella al acariciar sus brazos agachando la mirada— escapé de casa porque no pasé una agradable noche.

Adrien ladeó la cabeza intentando entender. ¿Una noche desagradable? Sólo comenzaba a asustarse.

—Estaba en mi habitación… —intentó narrar ella con las lágrimas más que presentes sobre su piel— cuando él entró y…

El rubio ni siquiera la dejó terminar pues se abalanzó a ella con un fuerte abrazo, escuchándola llorar de nuevo. No podía creérselo, no a ella, jamás. Cerró sus ojos sintiendo una lágrima escapársele, debió de haber ido con ella y quedarse, aunque quién sabe que hubiera pasado de todas maneras.

—Vayamos con la policía, Mariela —le dijo él separándose para verla, pero ella sólo negó rotundamente.

—No, por favor no, mira, no pasó nada —comentó al soltar un largo suspiró—. Grité y mis hermanos entraron, pero sólo comenzó una discusión y… es por eso que no vine porque no quería venir, yo… no me siento bien, no quiero estar ahí, pero es el único lugar que tengo.

Él hizo una mueca, no podía simplemente quedarse con los brazos cruzados.

—Y no tienes que volver, quédate conmigo. Hay una habitación en mi casa, tengo la ropa de mamá y podría quedarte, no tienes que volver. Podemos juntos resolver esto de alguna manera —le dijo al tomar sus manos y ella le miró con ilusión.

¿A caso él podría hacer eso por ella?

—Aún pienso que deberíamos de llamar a la policía porque… eso que quería hacer no estaba bien, ¡y es tu familia! Mariela no, no puedes permitirlo, no importa si estaban tus hermanos. No está bien.

Pero Mariela siguió negando mirándole pidiendo comprensión.

—Por favor Adrien, no quiero más problemas. Solucionaré esto, pero por favor, no alces ninguna demanda, te lo pido. Promételo Adrien, prométemelo —le pidió ella tomándolo de los hombros y sacudiéndolo.

—Está bien —respondió Adrien— con la condición de que duermas hoy en mi casa. No te dejaré volver.

Mariela asintió con la cabeza. Tal vez una noche fuera de casa le vendría bien, pues sabía que de alguna manera iba a tener que regresar, porque así es como las cosas funcionan en su vida. Con eso ha lidiado ella todo este tiempo.

Sintió el dulce beso del joven sobre su frente y le miró ir a su práctica mientras ella se quedaba sentada en aquella banca. Estaba acorralada. El rifle apuntaba hacia ella y ciertamente la intimidaba. No sabía cuánto tiempo más su cola la protegería del frío, pero sabía que algún cazador, sea Adrien o Antonio, dispararían y alguien tendría que morir.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció este capítulo?

¿Qué pensaron de Antonio al principio del capítulo?

¿Les agrada la idea de que Adrien recupere su amistad con Nino?

¿Aún quieren el Nathloé?

¿Quién será la persona que espiaba a Adrien y Mariela?

¡Adrien notó al fin las pulseras! Y no sólo eso, ¡le dijo a Mariela! ¿Qué creen que suceda ahora?

Y la pregunta del millón... ¿Qué cazador tirará primero?

Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, nos estaremos leyendo pronto. No olviden que los quiero, ¡Dios los bendiga!


	15. Popurrí

**CAPÍTULO XIII**

 **"Popurrí"**

* * *

—Espera, Chloé —decía el pelirrojo al bajar las escaleras e ir tras de ella, pero parecía más estarlo ignorando así que no detuvo su paso— vamos que bien que quieres escucharme —fanfarreó él.

Ella no pudo evitar detenerse al gruñir y girarse a empujarlo de los hombros. —¿Qué quieres, Nathaniel?

Ciertamente el chico podía ser muchas cosas, pero más le ganaba su lado estúpido. Tal vez ese es un motivo por el cual Chloé siempre anheló a Adrien, un chico sin poses y de sentimientos reales, contrario a Nathaniel que te quería cuando podía o se le diera la gana, le importaba siempre quedar bien incluso cuando eso significara estar en contra de sus verdaderos amigos.

—Quiero hablar contigo.

Ella soltó un bufido. Comúnmente es fácil ceder al miedo con tales palabras. Pensar en qué es lo que esa persona quiere decirnos, lo que ha pensado, las novedades que nos tiene, o peor aún, si es que piensa rompernos el corazón, pero no es algo que Chloé esperara ahora. En realidad, se había cansado de hacerlo. Detestaba la idea de tener que volver a cruzar palabras con él, detestaba el tener que escuchar su nombre de lunes a viernes y peor aún, saber que formó parte de su vida.

Tal vez eso era lo que más le dolía, aunque aún no sabía por qué, si de todas formas él fue quien decidió terminar todo. ¿Por qué quería verle? ¿Por qué se empeñaba tanto en molestarla?

—¿Ahora sí quieres hablar? —le preguntó con un movimiento de cabeza, acomodándose el bolso de su hombro—. No tengo tiempo para esto.

El pelirrojo rascó su nuca mientras desviaba la mirada. Tenía la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y la jugaba nervioso. No había día en el que no se lamentara de cada palabra dicha tiempo atrás. La extrañaba, la amaba desde la secundaria, pero nunca supo hacerlo de la manera correcta, y se daba cuenta hasta apenas.

Así sucede. Amamos, pero no en la forma en la que debemos amar, y muchas veces a quienes no deberíamos. Caemos en amor, cuando todo lo que cae se rompe.

—Sé que soy un idiota... —le respondió sin mirarle—. Pero si me dieras una oportunidad...

Chloé se apresuró a negar con la cabeza alzando las manos. —Nathaniel, es muy tarde para eso, lo comprendí, mucho tiempo después, pero lo hice. Ahora estoy con alguien, y...

El chico alzó el dedo para que ella dejara de hablar. No necesitaba oír lo demás, lo entendía a la perfección, sin embargo, ese no era su objetivo.

—Lo sé —pronunció el de ojos turquesa sin mirar los de azul cielo— sólo pido una oportunidad para esto.

La chica le observó confundida y miró que del bolsillo de su chaqueta mostraba una hoja doblaba y maltratada, con letras marcadas en su superficie de una tinta color azul. Él miraba hacia a otro lado mientras sostenía su mano en el aire, pidiendo que no fuera rechazado.

Chloé abrazó su mano temiendo acceder a aquella tentación, miró a Brandon llegar a la acera del frente. Suspiró con pesadez y arrebató aquel papel para salir corriendo en dirección a su novio. Nathaniel se limitó a mirarle huir, esperando que aquellas palabras no tuvieran poco significado ahora que era tarde.

—En verdad no te preocupes, con esta ropa bastará —me decía ella con cierto rubor en sus mejillas. Estábamos en el closet de mi madre buscando algo que le pudiera servir para dormir.

Ya le había encontrado un pantalón blanco con florecitas moradas y hallé una playera de manga corta rosa.

—Pero ¿si te gusta? —pregunté—. Puedo buscarte otra ropa más cómoda si gustas... —decía al volverme a girar y seguir buscando. Evitaba lo más que podía la ropa interior de mi madre, no lo consideraba un tabú, pero mi rostro ardería en llamas si Mariela me veía hurgar tan normal entre esa ropa.

—Adrien hablo en serio —insistió ella— además, sólo es por esta noche. Ya deja de buscar.

Miré como se acercaba a la puerta para cerrar esta, suspiré rendido y asentí para agacharme a tomar unas sandalias entregándoselas.

—Bueno está bien, te llevaré a tu habitación para que te cambies y bajes a cenar, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Hoy me toca cocinar! —le dije animado para guiñarle mi ojo derecho también.

La escuché reír frunciendo su ceño al final, abrazando la ropa a ella. —: Creí que tendrías un chef o alguien que hiciera eso.

Ladeé la cabeza.

—Mi padre siempre fue de esa idea, pero a mi mamá le gustaba cocinar así que nunca lo dejó. Ahora que mi padre tendría la "oportunidad" de hacerlo, pues... tenemos ciertos problemas económicos así que... —comenté al alzar mis hombros y sonreír de lado. Ella se frotó el cuello al desviar la mirada.

—Lo lamento.

¿Por qué lo lamentaba? Sólo negué y salí con ella para dirigirnos así a la habitación en donde pasaría la noche. El cuarto no era muy grande, pero estaba seguro de que le sería acogedor, sus paredes estaban pintadas de un azul cielo, en la pared izquierda se encontraba la ventana con cortinas azul marino y flores rosadas. Los muebles eran blancos y la cama estaba en una esquina, con sábanas del mismo color que la cortina y un pequeño cojín de un azul más bajo.

—Ponte cómoda —le invité—. El baño está al cruzar esta puerta —comenté al señalar la puerta de madera que estaba al otro extremo de la habitación. Ella sonrió y asentí para retirarme y darle espacio.

Siendo honesto aún me tragaba la idea de que no le habían hecho algo, pero aún quería tocar el tema de su pulsera. Esperaba que la noche fuera suficientemente larga para hablar de todo.

Ella terminó de colocarse el pijama, no pudo evitar sentirse extrañada al mirarse en el espejo contorneando su figura.

—Ay, Atena... —musitó mientras se mordía el labio y agachaba la mirada. A estas alturas no sabía quién era, ni lo que estaba buscando. No estaba segura de sus sentimientos, ni de los pasos que daba. Tenía mucho tiempo, pero estaba sola y no tenía en donde esconderse.

Realmente estaba considerando decirle la verdad a Adrien.

Frotó su rostro y se dirigió a la puerta una vez que se consideró presentable, mirando el pasillo para encontrarse con una pequeña melena rubia. Sonrió al mirarla, acariciando su cabello. Scarlet le miraba confundida al caminar hacia las escaleras.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó sin rodeos—. He sonado muy descortés, discúlpame.

Mariela no pudo evitar reír y pasarle su mano por la mejilla de ella en una suave caricia. Era muy extraño pensar que su espontaneidad y creatividad eran enjaulados por la clase de padre que tenía, apostaba que ella cuando era niña, era muy rebelde, descuidada y se le olvidaba saludar.

—No te preocupes, —respondió ella—. Sólo estaré aquí una noche.

Se acompañaron a las escaleras.

—¿Huiste de casa? —le preguntó la rubia con curiosidad— ¿Vivirás ahora con nosotros?

La azabache río por tan curiosos comentarios, enrojeciéndose de las mejillas y despeinándolas mientras terminaba de bajar con ella. Sonaba tan fácil la manera en la que le decía, como si fuera tan común salir de casa e irte a vivir con otra persona, no dudaba que fuera sencillo para otras personas, pero no siempre la decisión es fácil, aparte de que no es algo que ella quisiera pasar, aunque lamentablemente no tenía control de ciertos acontecimientos de su vida, así que se veía limitada a estar en la casa de los Agreste.

—Sí, ciertamente tuve problemas en casa... —comentó yendo al comedor—. Pero descuida que sólo será una noche y además prometo que la pasaremos bien.

La niña sonrió para luego correr hacia Adrien quien parecía estar muy entretenido cocinando pan francés, se sentó en uno de los bancos y Mariela imitó su acción. No supo en qué momento y cómo se perdió en él. La forma en la que los cabellos de su flequillo caían sobre su frente y casi tocaban su nariz, el color tan dorado, vivo y cálido que era inconfundible. Sonreía cuando lo miraba bailar, haciéndole gestos a su hermana. ¿Podía haber alguien más genuino que él? Dispuesto a hacer todo para hacerte sentir mejor, brindándote su confianza incluso sin saber que podías traicionarlo.

¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Qué es lo que estaba sintiendo?

Sus mejillas ardían al mirar que las de él igual estaban rojas, sirviendo unos hot cakes dorados en tres platos diferentes. Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza contra su pecho y por un momento pensó que sería feliz mirando la escena toda su vida.

Detestaba la idea de que Adrien le diera tanta paz, detestaba su linda sonrisa y los pequeños se me miraban sus ojos cuando reía, pero amaba tener que molestarlo cuando actuaba torpe, escucharle tartamudear cuando le provocaba al propósito, amaba poder escuchar su voz y observar su pijama que tenía una huella de gato como marca.

—Provecho, princesas —dijo él interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la azabache. Sirvió sobre la barra a cada una en un plato tres rebanadas diferentes, con un poco de cajeta, nuez y cubitos de fresa.

"¿Cómo lo hizo tan rápido?" pensó Mariela, "¿o le estado mirando como mensa todo este tiempo?"

Ladeó ante su comentario y se ruborizó mientras Adrien le servía leche a Scarlet en un vaso de plástico de color morado, en el de ella de un color azul y por último uno rojo.

—¿Te dejo sin habla, bugaboo? —le preguntó él acercándose de manera extrema a ella. Sus frentes y sus narices estaban separadas por al menos cinco centímetros de distancia. Mariela se sintió cohibida un par de segundos, pero luego arqueó su ceja acercándose más a él.

—¿Tanto quieres besarme otra vez? —preguntó ella mirándole fijamente burlona.

Adrien sonrió complacido e inclinó ligeramente su rostro a ella para besarla, pero la rubia menor carraspeó su garganta intentando tomar su cena en ambas manos.

—Creo que me iré a mi habitación... —comentó sintiéndose incómoda, pero divertida al mismo tiempo. En su corta edad no recordaba a ver visto a una pareja tan melosa como lo fueron sus padres en algún momento.

La azabache soltó la risa y la detuvo para jugarle con su cabello, diciéndole que se quedara con ellos, prometiendo que no harían, dirían o molestarían con cosas muy... románticas. La niña aceptó los términos y condiciones permaneciendo con ellos en la cena.

De alguna manera muy extraña, el tópico de la mesa condujo al rapto de Scarlet, cosa por la cual Mariela empezaba a ponerse muy nerviosa, carraspeando su garganta para cambiar el tono de su voz. Tenía miedo de que ella estuviera más consciente y pudiera reconocerla, de ser así, las cosas saldrían... más que peor de lo que ya pensaba que podrían ser.

—Pues yo la considero mi héroe —expresó la niña al terminar su leche—. Me ayudó a escapar, creo que eso la hace buena.

—Como sea, eso no quita el mal que hizo, y saber qué otros más ha hecho —comentó Adrien al tragar un bocado—. Si la tuviera en frente de mí, le preguntaría qué rayos pensaba al haber sido cómplice de tal acto, por gente cómo ella el mundo está muy mal.

Mariela sólo permaneció en silencio. Para ser alguien muy lindo, Adrien llegaba a lastimarle bastante. Él pareció observarle con curiosidad, como si algo en su comportamiento le hiciera sospechar, ¿por qué se ponía así?

—¿O tú que piensas, Mariela? —le cuestionó.

Ella se evitó el suspiro y alzó la mirada para verle—. Que tienes razón —contestó— que es por eso que el mundo está tan depravado, porque son miles las personas que buscan hacer daño y tan pocas las que realmente hacen algo en vez de criticar o señalar constantemente las equivocaciones de las personas. Tal parece que las cuentas en cero no existen, ¿verdad? — para ese entonces Adrien se encontraba sorprendido ante tal respuesta— solamente importa lo que has hecho, todas las líneas rojas que están marcadas en tu pasado, pero nunca importarán lo que puedas hacer para cambiarlo, para ser diferente. Siempre he dicho que la vida se trata de eso, no te detengas, sigue siempre adelante. Hay algo más allá en los errores, no existen por que sí.

Sí, realmente no era algo que él esperara.

Él permaneció recargado en la barra intentando descifrar aquel mensaje que había recibido ladeando con la cabeza, ¿qué era lo que intentaba decirle? Sin embargo, la niña repasó la oración una y otra vez, sin darle importancia a lo que la azabache quería decir, sólo a lo que ella como niña conocía.

—No te detengas, sigue siempre hacia adelante... —murmuró la rubia alzando la mirada—. ¡Ella me dijo lo mismo cuando me hizo correr! "No te detengas, sigue siempre hacia adelante" —comentó Scarlet orgullosa por su recuerdo.

Adrien sólo alzó la mirada hacia Mariela quien estaba desconcertada y sin un juego bajo la manga. Tragó saliva esperando lo peor, pero justo cuando él iba a cuestionar, una gruesa voz hizo eco en los pasillos de la casa. Rápidamente la azabache se puso de pie y corrió a esconderse detrás de la barra. Sería mejor que el señor Agreste nunca se enterara de su presencia en aquella casa...

Él se apresuró a ordenar las cosas y salir corriendo al pasillo para atender a su padre. La niña solo bajó del banco para despedirse con un ademán de la azabache, sería mejor que fuera a dormir, o su padre podría llamarle la atención.

Luego de desviar las sospechas del dueño de la casa, Mariela fue escoltada a su habitación por el rubio, quien se jugaba las manos, nervioso, repasando todas las preguntas que tenía en la cabeza. ¿por dónde empezar? ¿por qué no simplemente ignorarlo? ¡Pero no podía! Era como si algo le llamara una y otra vez a lo mismo.

—Mariela... —musitó él cuando caminaba por el pasillo— Mariela sé honesta conmigo.

Ella se quedó pasmada mientras su piel se tornaba tan blanca como un fantasma. Pudo sentir el alma salírsele del cuerpo para luego golpearle con fuerte impacto. Tragó algo de saliva y asintió.

—¿En verdad no te tocaron?

Un suspiro de alivio salió de sus labios. La presión pudo ir desapareciendo poco a poco. Se recargó en la puerta, apoyando sus manos por la parte de atrás. Tal parecía que Adrien no podía dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido, y en verdad le había costado preguntarle.

Abrieron el cuarto de aquella habitación y ambos entraron, caminando hacia la ventana de la habitación, sentándose en aquél pequeño diván de color blanco. Ella subió sus pies y abrazó sus piernas mientras él se acomodaba de lado para apreciarla, comenzando a escuchar su relato.

—Ciertamente creí que sucedería —admitió ella al mirar tras el vidrio aquellas ramas de los árboles agitarse por el viento que los sacudía— y si te soy honesta... solamente quería pensar en ti —suspiró. Adrien no pudo negar lo sonrojado que se puso en aquel momento, una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios, pero al notar el semblante tan triste de su azabache que no pudo evitar el acercarse y acariciar su brazo, ignorando lo que él pudiera estar sintiendo—. Adrien, te prometo que no pasó nada, que ni tú y yo hubiéramos querido.

Él asintió y bajó la mirada. Le tomó la mano y jugó aquella pulsera, se preguntó si acaso era prudente proseguir. Mariela al sentir su acción, recordó inmediatamente lo último que le dijo. ¿Cómo era eso de que alguien más tenía una pulsera como la de ella?

—Oye Adrien... —susurró. La noche comenzaba a hacerse más pesada y por consecuente, el silencio también— ¿a que te referías con eso de la pulsera?

El rubio giró su mirada a ella y mordiéndose los labios asintió. Era ahora o nunca.

—¿Siempre la has tenido? —preguntó al tomar su muñeca observando los detalles del accesorio. Ciertamente, no eran exactamente igual, pero sí tenían un gran parecido, sobre todo la letra que se colgaba.

—Sí, desde que tengo memoria —respondió ella un tanto confundida. Tal vez, después de todo, su pulsera no era tan especial como ella creía. Adrien permaneció unos segundos en silencio.

—¿Sabes? Nunca me has hablado de tus padres —le comentó— ¿ellos te dieron la pulsera?

La azabache sobó su cuello al asentir con la cabeza, con un ligero movimiento en los hombros. Ella siempre había dado por asentado que así era, y si casi no hablaba de ellos era porque bueno, no había mucho que decir. A pesar de que ellos murieron cuando ella era una niña, creía que en su pulsera ellos vivían a cada segundo. El rubio pareció analizarlo y expresó una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Luego de eso se puso de pie caminando hacia la puerta y posando su oreja sobre la superficie de la misma permaneciendo unos segundos allí. Tal parecía que no quería que nadie se enterara de su plática, se aseguraba de que su mapa del tesoro estuviera a salvo sólo en sus manos. Volvió a tomar asiento en frente de la chica y asintió.

—¿Y cuándo te la regalaron? —preguntó.

Mariela abrió la boca para quedarse callada, por primera vez se daba cuenta que había un pedazo en su mente que se encontraba oscuro. No se atrevía a decir que estaba vacío porque, si le preguntaban, ella diría que es como si estuviera caminando en un cuarto oscuro y de repente chocara, no puedes ver qué es, ni saber exactamente la forma que tiene, pero ahí está, y es tan real.

Adrien le observó atentamente, ¿es que acaso ella no lo recordaba? Posó su mano en su hombro y le acarició este en señal de que no se preocupara, con el paso de los segundos una loca idea taladreaba su cabeza, una idea, que, aunque más rara luciera, no la descartaría. Así que él se encargaría de recordar por ella.

—Será mejor que descanses, ha sido un largo día —le dijo él al ponerse de pie y sonreírle con dulzura. Mariela ya no podía negarse a aquellos destellos por dientes y le sonrió también.

—Está bien, descansa tú también, y lindos sueños —le deseó.

El rubio asintió con la cabeza y antes de que diera el paso para marcharse la miró de nuevo, humediéndose los labios para animarse a hablar.

—¿Me prestarías tu pulsera? —le dijo.

Para su sorpresa, la chica sólo río y asintió quitándose el accesorio para dárselo en la mano. — A ver si descubres algo, Sherlock —bromeó.

Pero Adrien haría algo más que eso... desenmascará la verdad.

Ya, lo había decidido, iba a leerla. O no tal vez no, tal vez debía pasearse una hora más por su habitación para pensarlo, pero estaba agotada, ya no soportaba sus pies y quería tirarse en la cama, pero sólo al ver el pedazo de papel arrugado su cuerpo temblaba y sentía frío.

Cómo después de todo lo ocurrido, Nathaniel lograra ponerla así, pero ¡peor aún! Ni siquiera era Nathaniel, ¡era una carta! Un trozo de papel con líneas de tinta en forma de palabras, palabras que podían destruirte más de lo que ya estabas.

¡Pero qué pensaba! De venir de Nathaniel podría ser cualquier tontería. No tenía que sentir nada. Solamente debía leerla y ya, si bien, el no leerla no afectaría en nada y leerla... tampoco debería, así que caminó decidida hacia su cama, metiéndose entre las sábanas para estar cómoda. Un largo suspiro se escapó de sus labios y aún dudosa tomó entre sus dedos la carta, abriéndola con lentitud.

Por un momento, observando las letras transparentarse en la fina hoja, pensó en él. Pensó en él y todas las cosas que le hizo sentir. A pesar de que Nathaniel había sido un idiota, no podía quitar que a su lado tuvo buenos momentos, que fueron muy buenos amigos y grandes confidentes. Ya no quedaba rastro de aquello, y tan sólo el recordarlo dolía un montón.

Ladeó la cabeza y se concentró en el escrito. Mientras más rápido lo hiciera, menos tendría que pensarlo. Asintió con firmeza y terminó de extender la carta mirando su contenido, esto sería peor de lo que imaginaba...

 _"Querida, Chloé._

 _Siempre supiste como llegar a mi corazón. Siempre supiste como ser la luz en la oscuridad y mi alivio en el infierno. Me diste todo a cambio de nada, y yo te di nada a cambio de todo. Realmente anhelo que sigas leyendo, y si así ha sido, te lo agradezco, jamás imaginé llegar tan lejos. Para empezar, jamás creí que alguien como tú se fijara en mí._

 _No hay necesidad de decir todos mis malos adjetivos calificativos, porque sé bien que has de tener una lista muy larga y aseguro que hay algunos que desconozco, y está bien. Me gané todo tu desprecio, pero tú ganaste todo mi amor._

 _Chloé, perdón. Perdón por ser tan cobarde y no decírtelo de frente, pero todas las veces que he intentado hacerlo, tu mirada es suficiente para hacerme agua y por un momento recuerdo mi viejo yo de la secundaria en donde todo me atemorizaba, me costaba trabajo hablar con los demás, era torpe al hablar, y nadie me notaba._

 _No hay día en lo que piense en ti, en lo que hice y lo que te dije. No hay día en el que no desee poder volver en el tiempo y regresar a buscarte, haber corrido detrás de ti, haberme hincado y pedirte perdón, no importaba si después hubiera tenido que comprar todas las bolsas que quisieras, litros de tu helado favorito, o incluso, dejarme pintar el cabello. Haría todo eso ahora sin ningún problema, si tan sólo... me dirigieras la palabra y me dieras una oportunidad._

 _Tranquila, yo sé que estás con alguien, y espero que seas muy feliz porque te lo mereces, sólo quisiera poder volver a verte, sentirte cerca y no lejos, quisiera retomar el cariño y amistad que alguna vez existió entre nosotros. Pienso que tal vez perdimos significado, tal vez, pedí demasiado, pero todo lo que tú eres Chloé, es como una obra majestuosa con la cual me deleito sólo al imaginar, pero lo arruiné. Y ahora estoy aquí con una hoja arrugada cuyas palabras plasmadas pueden tener poco valor ahora que es tarde. Pienso que nos perdimos en el amor, pero Chloé, te atesoro, y si en mí hay alguna cosa buena, aunque sea muy minúscula y poco significativa quiero que sepas que es por ti, porque no he conocido nada más hermoso en mi vida que tú."_

Sin darse cuenta, las lágrimas contorneaban sus mejillas, mientras que lo azul de sus ojos no era muy claro debido al ardor que sentía en estos. Sus mejillas se sonrojaban mientras se abrazaba así misma. ¿Cómo sentirse después de eso? Si era como una clase de promesa la cual habían partido en pedazos y ahora intentaban unir lo poco que quedaba de ella.

No quería volver a caer en los juegos de Nathaniel, pero tampoco negaba que le seguía importando.

Bien dicen cada día llega con su propio afán, y no fue hasta la madrugada del viernes 11 de diciembre del 2015 en el que todo comenzaría a tornarse oscuro para todos.

Mientras que Chloé se había quedado dormida abrazando la carta de su amado Nathaniel, Adrien se retorcía en la cama al no poder dormir debido a los ruidos que escuchaba como golpeteos y una luz demasiado llamativa que traspasaba las cortinas de su cuarto.

Reaccionó finalmente cuando distinguió los colores rojo y azul saliendo velozmente de su cama. Se asomó por el pasillo y observó que la luz del cuarto de su padre se había encendido, dejando a ver a un desmañanado Gabriel con su pijama y bata roja encima dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

—Vuelve a la cama, Adrien —le dijo— todo está bien.

Pero Adrien no pudo quedarse tranquilo, así que corroboró que su hermana estuviera bien y por un momento, olvidándose de Mariela, bajó las escaleras en silencio detrás de su padre, quien ya atendía la puerta. Dos oficiales con sus gorros bien puestos miraron al señor abrir la puerta y mostraron sus placas.

—Buenas noches, policía —dijo uno de ellos mientras guardaba la placa— venimos en busca del señor Gabriel Agreste.

—Sí, soy yo —confirmó el que atendía con cierta confusión.

Los dos muchachos se miraron y asintieron con la cabeza.

—Lo sentimos, señor Agreste, pero está usted detenido por el delito de tráfico ilícito de drogas —el mayor negó rotundamente con la cabeza. ¿Tráfico de drogas? ¿él como partícipe? ¡Eso no podía estar pasando! Se negó mientras rascaba su cabeza e intentaba explicarlo.

—Disculpen, caballeros, pero yo no tengo nada que ver con esos asuntos —decía preocupado.

—Todo lo que diga puede ser usado en su contra, señor Agreste —dijo uno de los oficiales y se acercó a esposarlo para llevárselo al coche.

El rubio menor negó con la cabeza y corrió a la puerta para ir detrás de los oficiales.

—¿A dónde van? —preguntó estresado— ¡Papá!

—Su padre está detenido, joven —explicó el otro oficial que sería el que conduciría— nos lo llevaremos.

—¿Pero por qué? —preguntó él negando con la cabeza— Mi padre es un hombre recto, ¡él no haría nada indebido!

Tal parecía que el joven Adrien tenía razón, pero los oficiales debían seguir órdenes y no era algo que el chico pudiera evitar. El mayor volteó a ver a su hijo ladeando con la cabeza. Le preocupaba que fuera tan intenso y dramático como lo era Atenea, tal vez por eso le dolía tanto verlo o estar con él, porque era como ver lo que él no pudo cuidar.

—Tranquilo Adrien, todo estará bien, cuida de tu hermana —dijo Gabriel antes de que se metiera a la patrulla y le cerraran la puerta.

El muchacho negó y observó a la patrulla retirarse, algunos vecinos observaban anonadados mientras él se despeinaba el cabello. Debía hacer algo pronto y descubrir qué era lo que estaba pasando. Regresó a la casa cerrando la puerta y llamó a Nathalie para ponerla al tanto. Cuando colgó la llamada pensó en Mariela, así que subió las escaleras para encontrarse con ella, para su sorpresa, luego de que tocó la puerta y se adentró, la miró despierta y de pie en la habitación.

—Mari... —musitó él. A esas alturas ya creía que ella estaba enterada de la situación. Se acercó con algo de recelo, pero algo le impidió hacerlo.

A oscuras en aquél cuarto miraba su silueta oscura, abrazándose y acariciándose los brazos como para ser reconfortada.

—Tienes que ir a verlo, lo sé —respondió Mariela— yo cuidaré de Scarlet si así lo deseas.

Era como si ella le hubiera leído la mente, pero no podía entenderlo. Sentía un escalofrío y eso le hacía dudar.

—Gracias, lo apreciaré mucho en verdad —le dijo él y dio un par de pasos hacia adelante, pero cuando el viento sopló e hizo pegar la rama del árbol en la ventana le detuvo en seco. Le había asustado. Le había sorprendido mirar a su azabache tan quieta incluso en su muy tenue reflejo en la ventana— La asistente de mi padre llegará de temprano, sé que querrás ir a la escuela... —comentó el joven rubio, pero ella no dijo nada.

Se acercó y depositó un suave beso en la mejilla de ella antes de salir de ahí, dirigiéndose a su habitación para cambiarse y tomar un suéter. Pasó por el cuarto de su hermana para mirarla y dejarle un beso. En su interior se prometía demostrar la inocencia de su padre sin importar lo que fuera. Salió hacia al pasillo y permaneció mirando la habitación de huéspedes, buscando entre su bolsillo aquella pulsera y observándola fijamente.

—También te libertaré a ti, Mariela... de lo que sea que te esté atando —susurró para entonces bajar rápidamente y salir de aquella casa.

Lo que Adrien no sabía es que Mariela ya estaba en ese proceso sola, porque justo cuando las sirenas atormentaban la casa de los Agreste ella despertaba de un terrible sueño. Un terrible sueño en donde ella tenía otra vida, donde ella era reconfortada en unos grandes y anchos brazos escuchando una melodiosa voz que la hacía dormir.

Las paredes no eran blancas, ni beiges. Su mente se desvanecía para recordar antiguas paredes de colores crema y un piso de madera rústico. Había retratos en la pared y al fondo la luz de una habitación a la cual quería llegar, su mano se extendía a girar la perilla de una puerta, pero en el proceso notó su pulsera. Si jalaba la puerta hacia ella un gran resplandor salía de ella y justo antes de mirar...

Aquel paraguas negro cayó al piso.

Ella comenzó a caminar despacio por el largo pasillo conduciéndose a las escaleras. Tenía la mirada perdida. Algo era diferente.

Sí, se llevaron al señor Agreste.

Se lo llevaron porque el camión que transportaba la tela para su fábrica **en su nombre** no sólo transportaba cajas de cocaína, si no que, en la misma tela destinada al diseño y producción en masa, tenía impregnada lo suficiente como para pasar treinta años en prisión.

Pero ¿cómo es posible?

Oh, bueno, porque para empezar Gabriel Agreste contrató una fábrica con una no muy buena reputación, y ah, sí, Gabriel Agreste aceptó con todo su nombre y firma los términos y condiciones que la misma ponía, excusándose de cualquier conflicto que él pudiera tener luego de que el transporte saliera de Alemania. De verdad, estaban en esos papeles. Papeles que Mariela se encargó de cambiar y triturar después de eso.

Ella lo sabía..., pero no la sorprendía, si no que le lastimaba. Ella metió a Gabriel Agreste a la cárcel.

Pero... si ella se hundía, entonces hundiría a Antonio con ella. Había algo que le estaban ocultando y averiguaría de qué se trata.

Comenzó a bajar las escaleras y cada paso era un momento diferente. Si lo haces rápido no entiendes nada, pero si te tomas tu tiempo lo ves todo. Y allá en el penúltimo escalón antes de bajar, una delgada y suave línea trazaba una fisura en mármol.

Una "M" se miraba con mucha imaginación. Una "M" que podía ser compartida y entonces lo pensó...

¿Cuál es la probabilidad de que alguien tenga la misma pulsera que tú en el mundo? Debe ser una cantidad extremadamente pequeña, pero al fin existe y puede ocurrir.

¿Qué tal si ella no es quien creía ser?

 _ **Popurrí: Mezcla de cosas diferentes, especialmente si es rara o confusa.**_

* * *

|| Chan chan. Actualización al fin.

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?

¿Qué creen que haya pasado con Gabriel Agreste?

¿Creen que Nathloé vuelva? ¿Qué pasa con Brandon?

Díganme de Mariela, ¿creen que sea la verdadera Marinette?

¿Qué sucederá con Bridgette?

Ojalá les haya gustado 3


	16. BONUS III - Alianzas: Valentina y Chloé

**BONUS III Alianzas: Valentina y Chloé**

* * *

"Imposible" alcanzó a murmurar.

Valentina observaba el panorama desde una esquina. Era increíble pensar como historias tan diferentes ahora se encontraban entrelazadas en un mismo lugar. Decidió ignorar el palabrerío estúpido de aquellos señores güeros que muy a su manera sabían sobre la vida.

Discretamente sus ojos analizaban a aquella azabache que tomaba asiento en frente de Adrien. El parecido era extraordinario y ahora estaba más que convencida que le ocultaban algo realmente importante, algo que podía poner en riesgo todo su trabajo y su nueva vida en París.

Durante la cena intentaba no verse atormentada por los fantasmas de su pasado. Simplemente escuchaba al señor Gabriel hablar con los orientales sobre su vida en los últimos quince años. Una vez alguien le dijo que hasta para tener padres hay que tener suerte y por su desgracia ella no poseía esa suerte. No podía engañarse. Extrañaba a su familia, pero le iba mejor así.

Observó de reojo a la chica Dugés y sonrió un poco egoísta. Un extraño pensamiento le hacía creer que ella sentía lo mismo al mirar a la nueva familia, pero de lo que no estaba consciente es que en realidad solamente había puesto un alfiler en esa situación.

¿Quién era Mariela?

Atormentada con tantos pensamientos y el recuerdo de sus padres decidió ir al sanitario.

Era de noche cuando colgó la mochila sobre su hombro. Solamente había metido algo de ropa, un cambio de zapatos y algo de comida enlatada. La única en el departamento aparte de ella era su madre, pero estaba dormida luego de haber llorado todo el santo día. ¿Su padre? Trabajando como un méndigo seguro, para luego irse a ver a la amante y gastarte todo en bebida, si es que le alcanzaba.

Se miró caminando entre las calles escuchando un par de disturbios. Para su suerte conocía los callejones y trepaba muy bien las escaleras para poder llegar al otro lado. La primera noche fuera de casa, se quedó en un tejado mirando el amanecer. Solamente era el inicio de un día de muchos en donde tomar sin cuidado una decisión no era una opción ni en sueños.

Pero no dejaría que todo lo que estaba construyendo ahora se viniera abajo por unos simples recuerdos. Ella era más fuerte que eso. Sus padres eran infelices con ella así que ella huyó de ellos. Huyó de ellos y de sus propias raíces. Sería estúpido pensar que justo cuando los problemas en su casa iniciaban, iniciaban también en su país; era un mero milagro como consiguió llegar hasta Francia, pero desde el momento que bajó del avión había optado por un nuevo inicio.

Valía la pena, tenía que hacer que lo valiera.

Se dirigió a las escaleras cuando escuchó las voces en el jardín. Con cierta curiosidad se escondió entre las cortinas presenciando la escena de los jóvenes. Lo que había sucedido podía ser información valiosa para Antonio, pero lo callaría por el momento, lo callaría hasta al menos conseguir lo que quería.

Al día siguiente se determinó a ir a casa de los Dugés muy de temprano. Aprovecharía que la azabache se iba a la escuela para hablar con alguno de ellos, pero para su sorpresa la chica bajaba las escaleras, y no tenía pinta de dirigirse al colegio. Cruzaron miradas en silencio, y desapareció al salir de la casa. Caminó por los pasillos buscando alguno de los chicos, pero incluso para ser ajena podía sentir cierta intensidad en el ambiente. Se preguntaba qué pudo haber pasado, y fuera lo que hubiese sucedido esperaba usarlo para su provecho.

Escuchó un par de ruidos en la cocina y se pegó contra la pared. Para su mala suerte iba desarmada. Tomó la lámpara que estaba en el mueble del pasillo y se adentró mirando a un pobre Jeycen con ojeras intentando hacerse una tostada con mermelada.

—Wow, tranquila —dijo él alzando las manos— sólo baja eso, por favor.

Con cierta pena, Valentina bajó el "arma" y lo dejó a un lado para adentrarse a la cocina. Metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

—Perdón, es sólo que el aire aquí no es muy liviano —comentó aclarando su garganta.

—No fue una buena noche, es todo —comentó para volver a lo suyo sin siquiera mirarle.

Valentina se recargó en la barra y arqueó la ceja. Intentaba que él la mirara para entonces saber si le estaba hablando con sinceridad, pero fue imposible.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó ella.

—Si buscas Antonio, él no está. Salió de muy temprano. —dijo secamente. La venezolana no tuvo que decir nada pues el hermano se retractó al soltar un suspiro—. Lo lamento... estoy muy estresado.

—Si no me agradaras ya te hubiera partido la cara.

Ambos sonrieron un poco. Jeycen se asomó por el pasillo observando que no hubiera nadie e invitó a la chica a tomar asiento para platicar con ella. La verdad es que se estaba ahogando en el interior y necesitaba sacarlo con alguien, además, Valentina era de los suyos, ¿qué podría pasar? Así que comenzó a platicarle sobre sucedido aquella noche. Cómo es que Antonio quiso pasarse de listo con la chica, y cómo él, pintándose algo heroico, llegó a su rescate.

Dentro de la morena una especie de celos crecía, pero no valía la pena. Era obvio que no podía esperarse algo serio por parte de Antonio, además de que, si iba a dedicarse a encontrar la verdad, tenía que saber reaccionar a cosas que posiblemente no le gustarían, como ésta.

—Oh, entonces las cosas sí estuvieron feas... —le respondió ella jugando con la cuchara del azúcar.

El chico revolvió sus cabellos y asintió con la cabeza.

—Ni siquiera me dirige la palabra, temo que esta vez la hayamos lastimado —admitió.

¿Pero por qué se incluía? ¿En qué otras cosas no pudo haberla lastimado?

Valentina hizo un mechón de su cabello hacia atrás mirando como Jeycen bajaba su guardia. Si no es porque eran hermanos, diría que él estaba enamorado de ella, claro esa es una completa estupidez, ¿verdad?

—Oye... —comentó ella escuchando el delicioso crujido del pan tostado— dime loca, pero, siento que Mariela no se parece en nada a ustedes.

Tal como una serpiente.

Su rostro y el brillo de sus ojos estaban siempre a su favor. Podía hacerse pasar por inocente fácilmente, sin que notaran sus verdaderas intenciones. El chico aclaró su garganta y tomó de aquel vaso con agua que estaba a la mano, ni siquiera le importó de quién era, sólo quería sentirse menos nervioso.

—Si bueno... —contestó él aun pensando en una buena respuesta— todos dicen eso.

Dicho eso terminó de desayunar y se levantó para comenzar a limpiar la cocina, como si se olvidara completamente de la presencia de aquella chica. Sin embargo, Valentina era persistente y se había hecho la idea de saber quién era ella y qué estaba sucediendo, ¿por qué la protegían tanto? ¿por qué la cazaban? ¿Qué tenían que ver los Agreste en este desastre?

—No son hermanos, ¿verdad? —le preguntó al caminar detrás de él— Eso explicaría muchas cosas.

Pero Jeycen no respondió nada, ni siquiera le miró cuando salió.

La chica resopló y escuchó algunos pasos mirando que el hermano mayor entraba. Tal vez Jeycen se había ido, pero Brandon tampoco era mala opción. Para su mala fortuna, él parecía algo recio. Le cambiaba de tema a cada pregunta y peor aún, no se dejaba acercar.

Tenía el teléfono en la mesa mientras comía con desesperación y demostrando que nunca tuvo educación sobre cómo masticar o agarrar los cubiertos.

—¿Sabes si Antonio ya fue la carga? —preguntó.

—¿Eso no deberías saberlo tú? Tú andas con él —le respondió el castaño mientras masticaba. Valentina rotó los ojos y se vio atraída hacia el sonido que causaba el vibrador del teléfono sobre la mesa. Observó la fotografía de una chica rubia de nombre "Chloé" a quien le marcaba a Brandon. A esa chica ya la había visto antes, y le había dado una idea.

Brandon respondió la llamada y ni siquiera notó cuando su compañera salió de la cocina. Si algo había aprendido Valentina, era siempre llevar un paso delante del adversario.

De una lujosa camioneta blanca, bajaba una chica esbelta de cabello dorado tan brilloso como el sol y ojos del mismo color del cielo. Portaba ropas finas y elegantes que le quedaban con su tono de piel, caminando hacia una de las bancas del parque.

Valentina había tomado como referencia el instituto en el que estudiaba. Parecía ser una de las compañeras de clase del chico rubio, y ahora, novia de Brandon Dugés.

Miraba a los lados y esperaba que el chico fuera tan impuntual como siempre, porque entonces tendría algunos minutos para hablar con ella. Caminó hacia la banca y tomó asiento a lado de ella sin siquiera mirarla y metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Chloé ni se había interesado en mirarla, y tampoco parecía que le causara algún problema su presencia.

—Un chico que no se toma en serio la hora de quedar de la cita, es un chico que no merece que ni siquiera quedes con él por mensaje de texto.

La rubia arqueó su ceja girando su rostro para lanzarle una mirada de desprecio a aquella chica.

—La verdad no duele, pero bien que incomoda, ¿verdad? —cuestionó Valentina. Antes de que Chloé se pusiera de pie la tomó de la muñeca— Hey, Chloé, necesito hablar contigo.

—Bueno, pero yo no tengo nada qué hablar contigo —respondió intentando zafarse de su agarre, pero era inútil— ¿puedes dejarme? No te gustará que grite.

—¿Gritarás y qué? ¿Qué me hará tu papi? —preguntó Valentina poniéndose de pie, lo cual obligó a Chloé retroceder algunos pasos— Escucha, no tenemos que hacer esto tan difícil.

La morena de ojos aceitunados sabía que tenía poco tiempo así que mejor sería apurarse y decirle lo que necesitaba.

—Creo que tú y yo podemos ayudarnos mutuamente.

—¿Ayudarnos? —preguntó Chloé— ¿Y qué necesito yo de ti?

—Bueno, tú y yo tenemos un objetivo en común...

—¿Lo tenemos? —cuestionó la rubia.

—Sí así es, y tú puedes...

—Verás —interrumpió la otra— yo tengo muchos enemigos, así que tal vez deberías ser más específica.

—¿Podrías dejarme terminar? —gruñó Valentina apretando un poco el puño. Miró que ella rotaba los ojos y bufó para continuar— Necesito información sobre esa persona, pero parece que te será más a ti obtenerla que a mí. Si tú me ayudas, yo te ayudo. Ya sabes... hoy por mí, mañana por ti.

La chica ladeó un poco su cabeza y se cruzó de brazos mirando a los lados. Parecía ser bastante serio lo que estaba tratando y no quería que hubiera testigos que las pusiera en evidencias. —¿De quién estás hablando? —preguntó.

—De Mariela Dugés, ¿la conoces?

Claro que entonces ahí lo cambió todo.

—¿Por qué tanto interés, Chloé? —chilló Brandon— Jamás te habías interesado tanto en mi familia. Mejor terminemos de ir por ese helado.

Cómo se habrán imaginado, Chloé no pudo mantenerse firme ante aquella tentación. Saber que tenía una oportunidad de hundir a aquella azabache para apartarla de su amado Adrien pudo más que nada y accedió a averiguar todo lo que su ahora aliada y amiga le pedía. Parecía algo complicado, pero lo lograría.

—Oh, por favor... —le pidió ella posando sus dos manos en frente de él, ofreciéndole una mirada enternecida con un puchero bastante gordo para besar. El chico rotó los ojos y le miró para luego robarle un beso.

—Bien, ¿qué quieres saber? —accedió.

Caminaban por la acera tranquilos abrazados en forma de A. Chloé repasó sus palabras en su cabeza antes de decírselas, quería que todo saliera tan natural como le fuera posible.

—Son tantas cosas... —dijo ella suspirando— yo te he hablado bastante de mí, de mi familia, de mi madre..., pero tú casi no me dices de la tuya, de tus padres, de...tu hermana... a decir verdad, me gustaría que fueras honesto conmigo.

El chico la soltó metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos y caminando a su lado. Hablar del pasado no era algo que a él le gustara.

—No hay mucho que decir —respondió— no soy fan de recordar y hablar del pasado. Pienso que hay que dejar ir las cosas que fueron y esforzarte en hacer el ahora para tener un mañana.

—Bien —respondió Chloé— pero al menos podrías decirme, no lo sé, qué haces con tus hermanos, los nombres de tus padres, por qué desapareces tan extrañamente por tu... "trabajo".

Brandon no pudo evitar arquear una ceja. Esas no eran preguntas extrañamente normales, sobre todo por el acuerdo que habían llegado en su relación. Pero Chloé no era una chica tonta, sabía cómo obtener lo que quería con personas que dejaban manipularse tan fácil como Brandon. Lo mejor de todo es que ahora más que nunca, tenía una enorme motivación para seguir adelante.

Ella descubriría la verdadera cara de esa azabache y la apartaría de Adrien.

—Chloé... —murmuró el chico haciendo una mueca en su mejilla. Ella se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada fingiendo molestia—. ¿Te enojaste?

Ella sólo rotó los ojos.

—¿Sabes qué? ¡Olvídalo! —reprendió ella— sólo tengamos una estúpida relación artificial y olvida que me preocupo por saber de ti y comprenderte. Está más que claro, ¿no? Bien. Si tú quieres un amor tan miserable, pues adelante, pero no dejaré que me pases a traer por ello.

Se dio un giro en su lugar para tomar camino aparte cuando sintió que la tomaban y la hacían retroceder. El chico castaño tenía una mirada de súplica hacia ella y negó con la cabeza rindiéndose al bajar la mirada.

—Bien, te contaré. Pero eso es lo único que te hablaré sobre mi pasado. De mi trabajo no te hablaré nada, pensé haber sido muy claro.

La chica sólo masculló formando una hendidura en su mejilla de disgusto. Un paso a la vez. Soltó un suspiró y permaneció mirando hacia la izquierda un par de segundos, estaba segura de que aún podría sacar un poco más si resistía y no se dejaba convencer tan fácilmente.

—Necesito que me creas que te quiero —le dijo él— pero hay cosas que no puedo decir... es difícil de explicar. Te diré lo que puedo y lo que creo que no te perjudica, lo demás me lo guardaré y si te parece bien..., pero si no...

Ella volteó su mirada. Tal parecía que no lo tenía todo bajo control. No le quedó más que aceptar.

—De acuerdo, pero ¿me prometes que serás honesto?

—Te lo prometo.

—Vamos, contesta, contesta... —decía Chloé mientras caminaba con cierta prisa a su casa. Miraba a sus lados vigilando que nadie se acercara lo suficiente como para poder escucharla.

Tenía las manos frías y el corazón le latía a mil por hora.

Gruñó al escuchar el buzón de voz de la venezolana colgando el teléfono para girar en la esquina, siendo detenida.

—¿Me buscabas, reinita? —preguntó la chica quien ocultaba parte de su rostro en una capucha de su sudadera.

—¿Por qué no me atendías el teléfono?

—¿Por qué debo darte explicaciones? Estamos en esto juntas, pero no eres mi jefa —respondió Valentina— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué sabes?

—Pues... ella no es su hermana exactamente —contó Chloé jugando con sus dedos. Miró que la morena ladeaba la cabeza haciéndole señas de que siguiera hablando— me dijo que la adoptaron, hace ya mucho tiempo atrás.

—¿No te dijo cuándo? —preguntó Valentina sobándose el mentón.

—No en realidad, también me comentó sobre su tío que está en la cárcel y que sus padres...

La morena le interrumpió con el dedo. Se comenzaba a hacer la idea de cuál debía ser su próximo movimiento. Arqueó la ceja para mirar a la chica rubia con una sonrisa aprobatoria.

—Me alegra que seas más que un rostro bonito —le hizo el cumplido.

Chloé sólo se jugó un mechón de su cabello asintiendo con una amplia sonrisa—. Me dirás lo que descubras, ¿no es así?

La latina sólo echó una pequeña risa al extenderle la mano en recordatorio de su alianza.

—Claro bonita, tenemos un trato.

Ambas chicas sonrieron para sí. El día ya había terminado, así que Valentina tendría que esperar antes de salir en la búsqueda de Demian Dugés, además de que todavía faltaba esperar a la mañana siguiente, cuando Gabriel Agreste estuviera tras las rejas.

* * *

 _Así que díganme... ¿qué tan fuerte será esta alianza?_

 _Perdonen por traer actualización hasta apenas, ya casi tengo el capítulo siguiente así que esperen actualización muy pronto._


	17. Indicios y Errores

**Capítulo XV**  
 **"Indicios y errores"**

Ella estaba recargada sobre mi hombro mientras yo le acariciaba su cabello. Tenía a Scarlet dormida sobre mi regazo y lo único en lo que podía pensar es que eran las mujeres más bellas que podría imaginar. Mi hermana con todo el encanto de mi madre y Mariela con lo suyo. Me sentía mal y confundido por haberme comportado de tal manera con ella y peor aún, coqueteando con Marinette. Ni siquiera puedo saber por qué lo hacía y pienso que es tonto sentirme así pues Mariela y yo no tenemos nada formal, no al menos aún.

Me pondría a pensar en una buena declaración para que ella me diera el "sí", pero son demasiadas cosas las que tengo que procesar que me es imposible. Tendrá que esperar, pero no será mucho, eso es seguro.

Miro regresar a Sabine de la estancia, espero que traiga buenas noticias. Por otra parte, pienso en que deberían ir a descansar, al igual que mi hermana y Mariela. Me exalté suavemente cuando ella se separó de mí y me mira algo somnolienta, creo que se estaba quedando dormida.

—Ya vengo… —me dice mientras saca su celular— debo responder.

Algo me hace pensar que no quiere hacerlo, pero necesita dar señales de vida. Asiento mientras ella camina lejos de mí para atender y la otra azabache por el contrario se acerca.

—Pues las cosas con tu padre no parecen estar avanzando —me dice Sabine y lo único que se forma en mi expresión es una mueca—. Pasarán las veinticuatro horas y están en decisión si alargar el proceso aquí o llevarlo a reclusión.

—¿Mi padre estará en prisión?

—Algo así, querido. No propiamente como un delincuente, pero aún no se comprueba lo contrario así que… —alza los hombros y me peina el cabello lo que me hace suspirar de cansancio—. Debes descansar, has estado aquí todo el día. Debes ir a la escuela también y distraerte un poco de este lugar, no es nada lindo.

Asiento, pero no puedo aceptar. Debo estar con mi padre.

—Muchas gracias Sabine —agradecí amable— pero al menos hoy me quedaré.

Ella ríe suavemente y asiente. Respetó mi decisión.

—Lo que sí quería saber es que… ¿podrían llevarse a Scarlet? Sé que Nathalie la llevaría a casa, pero no me gustaría que ella estuviera sola en un lugar tan grande…

Tal vez estoy pidiendo demasiado, pero no sé a quién más acudir. Chloé no ha venido en todo el día y algo me hace dudar que lo hará, quiero decir, al final de cuentas, no hemos estado bien en las últimas semanas. Qué doloroso, ¿no es así? Es de esos momentos en los que descubres a las personas con las que cuentas realmente.

—Claro cariño, con gusto —me dice Sabine para llamar a Tom que está jugando con Marinette. Me temo que le debo una disculpa por haberla dejado como si nada y no haber regresado a explicarle.

Su esposo se acerca con la chica y me muerdo el labio mirando a la oriental en frente de mí.

—Sabine… otro favor —suplico— es…sobre mi amiga.

Ella me parpadea varias veces y ríe de esa forma que me pone nerviosa. Oh vamos…

—Ella… tiene problemas en casa y se ha escapado, iba a dormir en mi casa, pero… la verdad me gustaría que estuviera con ustedes, me sentiría más seguro y sabría que está a salvo.

Sabine dirigió su mirada discretamente a Mariela que atendía el teléfono. Parecía estar algo exasperada, no fue hasta que Tom le tomó del hombro que despegó su mirada, exaltándose, cosa que nos llamó la atención de todos.

—¿Estás bien, mamá? —preguntó Marinette.

Asintió soltando un largo suspiro— Sí, perdón, me quedé pensando algunas cosas —murmuró.

—Está bien, si no pueden yo…

—No Adrien, tranquilo, te apoyamos. Claro que tu amiga puede venir con nosotros.

Sonrío tranquilamente y le tomo las manos juntas, tal como lo hacía con mi madre antes de que muriera. —Gracias, muchas gracias.

—Vamos Sabrina, contesta… contesta… —murmuraba Mariela caminando de un lado para otro sobre la acera. No se daría por vencida tan fácil. Las cosas cambiaron cuando su teléfono se apagó por la batería y ella agachó los hombros mirando hacia el cielo.

—Dios, ¿qué quieres de mí? —reclama para darse la vuelta cuando choca con la mujer de baja estatura. Se queda paralizada y apenada al recordar que es amiga cercana de la familia de Adrien—. Lo lamento mucho —se disculpa al inclinar su rostro, acción que hasta a ella le sorprende pues nunca había hecho tal cosa.

La oriental le observa con curiosidad y luego niega con la cabeza con una dulce sonrisa. — Todo bien, no te preocupes, ¿no te hiciste daño?

Mariela permanece quieta. Era como si la mirada de aquella señora la tuviera pegada contra la pared. Sabine parece notarlo así que desvía su mirada hacia su familia, en donde Tom venía caminando a lado de Adrien quien cargaba a su pequeña hermana y Marinette a lado de su padre.

—Pensábamos… —dijo Sabine— que tal vez podrías venir con nosotros a descansar.

Mariela gira su vista a Adrien quien desvía la suya inmediatamente. El rubio juraría que lo está ahorcando sólo con sus zafiros. —¿Tú no vienes? —le pregunta.

—No, me quedaré esperando novedades de papá —explicó con una leve sonrisa— pero tú puedes ir a descansar por mí.

La azabache miró a los señores que se encontraban frente a ella con algo de pena, y si es posible decir, desconfianza. Iría a dormir a la casa de unos completos desconocidos, a pesar de que tuvieran pinta de buena gente, algo le hacía creer que era mala idea, y a esas alturas prefería dormir en el piso de la banqueta… de no ser porque hacía ya mucho frío en las noches.

—Deberíamos irnos ya… —dijo Sabine— comienza a bajar la temperatura y podrían coger una gripa terrible. Vamos, el coche no está lejos.

Mariela se encogió de hombros al abrazar su mochila y asintió con algo de pena mirando a Adrien, quien se acercaba a besarle la frente y frotar sus brazos.

—Estaré bien —le volvió a decir— cuida a mi hermanita por mí, ¿de acuerdo?

Sus orbes verdes obligaron a los zafiros chocar ante ellos. Con un brillo bastante especial, asintieron a las palabras de Adrien, escondiéndose ambas miradas al recibir un cálido beso en los labios antes de separarse.

—Intenta descansar —le susurró Mariela sintiendo ardor en sus mejillas a lo cual ella desvió la mirada. Aún no quería irse, no quería separarse de él.

—Tú también, pórtate bien, no quiero recibir quejas de la señora Sabine —le dijo gracioso para luego encaminarse hacia los Dupain junto con ella— son buenas personas, no tienes por qué temer. Verás que pasarás una buena noche en familia.

"En familia".

Todos en el círculo se despidieron y comenzaron a caminar hacia el coche entre pláticas a las cuales la azabache no prestaba mucha atención. Giró su mirada hacia Adrien quien permanecía parado con las manos en los bolsillos al mirarlos irse. Se odiaba aún más por hacerle eso a su chico sol. Miró cómo él le lanzaba un beso y solamente estuvo a nada de soltar las lágrimas.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando miró llegar a un chico moreno de gorra roja que se acercaba a tocar el hombro de Adrien. Al mirar la expresión del rubio de alegría y reconforte sonrío con confianza. Lo que menos quería era dejarlo en un momento tan difícil y solo. Tal parecía que Nino se quedaría a pasar la noche con él. Así que decidió conservar la imagen de aquella sonrisa resplandeciente antes de dormir..

—Cielos viejo, no cabe duda de que la mala suerte te persigue —me decía Nino. ¡Eso sí que había sido reconfortante! Él pareció notar su error y río suavemente para negar con la cabeza— lamento venir hasta esta hora, pero estuve atascado con el proyecto de la escuela. No te preocupes, en cuanto me enteré lo de tu padre no dudé en hacer tu parte del trabajo, así que puedes estar tranquilo.

Nino siempre ha sido un buen amigo.

—¿Alguien más sabe lo de mi padre? —le pregunté con curiosidad.

—Pues supongo que Chloé, ¿no ha venido a verte?

Yo sólo solté un suspiro pesado para meter mis manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón y hundirme más en mi asiento. Mirándolo de reojo noté su mueca y me imitó para estar desparramado conmigo.

—Y dime… qué hay con esa chica. Justo cuando venía noté esos besitos tan comprometedores, ¿es que al fin Adrien Agreste consiguió una novia?

Sentí mis mejillas arder y ante la pena desvié la mirada. Pues no, no es mi novia, pero tampoco es una chica cualquiera. ¿Cómo se supone que he de introducirla? Jugué con mis dedos y me quejé al sentir algo que impedía su movimiento, sacando así la pulsera que me cargaba de ella recordando que se le había pedido antes de llegar a este horrible lugar.

—¿Eso es de ella? —me preguntó él y yo asentí despacio.

—Nino, ¿cuál es la probabilidad de que una persona tenga la misma pulsera que tú?

—Reprobé esa materia, viejo —me bromeó para luego reír negando, sí Nino, fue un mal chiste— no lo sé, ¿una en un millón?

—¿Y si fueras ese uno en un millón? —cuestioné.

Estaba delirando. Toda esta situación de mi padre hacía elevar mi creatividad a lo máximo.

—¿Qué me intentas decir?

—Intento decirte que, conozco una chica que tiene la misma pulsera que Mariela —le conté mostrándole el accesorio para que lo mirara con detenimiento— según ella siempre la ha tenido. Ha sido un regalo de sus padres al parecer.

—Eso no te dice nada —me contestó— no puedes conocer todas las pulseras del mundo, Adrien, puede ser una mera casualidad.

—Pero ambas tienen el mismo dije —respondí consternado— el mismo color y… bueno, la forma de las piedras es diferente…—dije algo pensativo.

—¿Ya ves? Saber qué tantas ideas inundan tu cabeza amigo, necesitas despejarte de todo esto.

—Pero tus padres jamás te regalarían algo que cualquier otra persona pudiera tener —expliqué— no al menos algo como un collar con tu nombre grabado, o una pulsera —dije obviamente.

—Puede ser que lo compraron con el mismo joyero, sigues sin decirme nada. ¿A dónde quieres llegar? —me preguntó él al retirarse la gorra y despeinarse un poco el cabello.

Así es, ¿a dónde quería llegar? ¿por qué me inquietaba tanto?

—Yo… no lo sé —respondí sincero— no entiendo por qué me causa tanto conflicto el mirar a dos chicas con la misma pulsera.

—Puede ser que son hermanas gemelas que las separaron a nacer —dijo sonriendo— ambos nombres empiezan con la misma letra y es por eso por lo que las pulseras comparten el mismo dije.

Me quedé anonadado al mirarle. "Mariela" y "Marinette". "Mari" ¿Por qué carajos no lo pensé antes? Aunque no podía ser posible, pues los Dupain nunca mencionaron sobre una segunda hija. Estoy seguro de que Sabine está consciente de haber parido a una niña nada más…

—No, no puede ser posible… —suspiré.

—Oye tranquilo, viejo —me detuvo él— sólo bromeaba.

Para ese entonces él ya tenía su mano sobre mi hombro, sacudiéndome un poco a los lados. Sé que él quería que dejara de pensar tanto, pero si no pensaba en esto, seguro pensaba en lo de mi padre y ya no quería causarme más molestia. Sea quien sea las pagaría por lo que le hacía a mi familia.

Así que se encontraba con su pijama de dos piezas completo de color blanco con círculos de colores, tal como el juego de piso con el que le gustaba pasar el tiempo cuando era adolescente.

Estar sentada en el sofá de aquella pequeña sala le hacía sentir un poco extraña. Era como si ya hubiera estado ahí antes, pero era obvio que nunca había estado ahí. Los Dupain han sido muy amables con ella y no dejaban de mostrar interés en ella, al igual que en su hija quien parecía poseerlo todo con esa familia.

Aprovechando su soledad en el lugar se dispuso a pararse y caminar hacia el librero, pasando las yemas de sus dedos por las pequeñas figuras de porcelana y deteniéndolas ante una fotografía familiar. La tomó y miró las sonrisas de las tres personas plasmadas en ese pequeño, pero poderoso pedazo de papel.

Se veía tan real, y se preguntó por qué no tenía el mismo sentimiento con la fotografía que ella guardaba de sus padres y se lamentó no tener ni una fotografía con ellos. Volvió a dejar el marco en su lugar, justo cuando Tom llegaba a la sala con algunas sábanas y una almohada.

Mariela se exaltó pues no lo escuchó llegar y le miró acomodar su modesta cama en el sofá.

—Descuide —interrumpió ella su acción— yo lo hago, ya han hecho bastante por mí.

Tom sonrió con dulzura al mirar la sinceridad de la chica en sus palabras.

—Por favor, permíteme terminar. No recibimos visitas muy seguido.

Mariela se cruzó de brazos. ¿Por qué era tan terco? Parecía incluso ser más terco que Adrien. Negó y ella comenzó a acomodar las sábanas del otro extremo a lo cual Tom las acomodaba diferente, comenzando así una guerra decidida sobre quién debía acomodar el sillón y de qué manera. Cuando menos lo pensaron terminaron jugando a ser fantasmas con las sábanas hasta los tobillos y caminando ciegamente por la sala.

Sabine regresaba de haber acostado a Scarlet y a su hija mirando aquella escena en la pequeña sala. Permaneció parada como si el tiempo no volara, pero ella estuviera paralizada y por un instante el lugar se cobraba de colores vivos de un hermoso jardín en el que podías correr con los brazos estirados, en el pasto fresco descalzo. Sus oídos se inundaban de esa risa melodiosa que inundaba su corazón de alegría y sin darse cuenta este ya se le estaba acelerando.

Al verlos caer entre risas ella cayó de rodillas también, llevándose sus manos a su pecho—. Marinette…

Los presentes dejaron sus acciones para retirar las sábanas de su cuerpo y mirar a la oriental en aquel estado tan… extraño. Mariela se incomodó al mirar al señor ir por su esposa y tomarla en sus brazos preguntándole que tenía. ¿Hizo algo mal? Porque parecía que había sido así…

—Lo siento, descansa —dijo Tom al mirarle para luego avanzar con su esposa en brazos hacia el lugar en el que ellos reposarían, dejando a una muy confundida Mariela sentada en el piso con tantos sentimientos desbordando en su interior.

—No sé qué es lo que quieras saber exactamente, ni siquiera sé si deba confiar en ti —decía el hombre intentando acomodarse en la incómoda silla de la habitación.

—Pues lo mismo puedo decirte —le respondió Valentina— estoy colaborando en un plan para salvar a alguien de este pútrido lugar. Alguien a quién no conozco y que ni siquiera creo que me dé las gracias cuando eso suceda. Estamos a mano, ¿no crees?

—Sólo sé más específica, no quiero decirte algo que pueda perjudicarnos a todos.

La mujer arqueó la ceja. Mientras más descubría por su cuenta, más perdía la confianza en los Dugés, pero ya no había marcha atrás, así que lo mejor sería prepararse.

—Mariela. La chica, la supuesta hermana de sus sobrinos.

—¿Qué quieres saber de ella? —preguntó Demian al ladear la cabeza. Realmente se hubiera esperado cualquier otra cosa.

—Bueno, no entiendo qué tiene que ver ella en todo este lío. ¿Tan mala es?

—Esa mujer no tiene ni una pizca de maldad en su ser —respondió el hombre al cruzarse de brazos— siempre he creído que ha sido una amenaza para nuestros planes, pero no puedo culparla. Nunca ha sido uno de nosotros y Antonio era demasiado cruel con ella. Nunca funciona el obligar a alguien ¿sabes? Es mejor que uno tome el coraje para hacer las cosas.

—¿Nunca ha sido uno de ustedes?

—Ella fue un error, de esos errores que nunca podrás corregir en la vida. Ya sabes. Si lo haces, estarás peor, así que es mejor dejarlo así.

—¿Un error?

Demian pasó sus manos rasposas por lo canoso de su cabello, mirando la mesa mientras lo pensaba detenidamente. Alzó sus ojos hacia los ojos aceituna de la venezolana, comenzando a contar.

 _Empezó a sonar la alarma contra incendios. La multitud se desvaneció entre el humo y el calor que se comenzaba a sentir en el lugar. Se vaciaban las cajas para llenar las pequeñas maletas e incluso había el descaro de tomar uno que otro pastelillo._

 _Les sudaba la frente y picaba la piel por la máscara en nuestro rostro, pero faltaba uno de ellos, y sin uno de ellos plan no podía tener buen resultado. Ya era suficiente con el incendio que se había provocado._

 _—_ _¡Jota De! ¡Jota De! ¿Dónde estás?_

 _Comenzaban a evacuar el lugar por la puerta trasera. Salir por la puerta principal sería un tremendo error._

 _Caminaban a ciegas por el lugar hasta mirar el letrero verde de evacuación y abrieron esta.  
—¡Ya voy! ¡Ya voy! —se escuchó por el pasillo._

 _—_ _Rápido, muévete, ¡ya es tarde!_

 _Los encapuchados corrieron por aquel pasillo escuchando las sirenas venir. La camioneta abrió su puerta de atrás para subirse en un brinco a ella cuando miraron al que traían de atrás con una niña en sus brazos._

 _Con incertidumbre se miraron unos a otros sin explicarse lo que estaban viendo._

 _—_ _Ella me vio —explicó el chico tragando algo de saliva— no tuve otra opción que traerla._

 _—_ _Maldición Jeycen, ¡déjala ahí tirada! —gritó Antonio desde el asiento de copiloto._

 _—_ _Chicos no tenemos tiempo —decía Demian al poner en reversa— debemos irnos ya._

 _El chico del cabello ondulado no tuvo más que subirse con la niña en sus brazos quien parecía no tener consciencia de lo que estaba sucediendo, cerrando la puerta detrás de él para limpiarse lo sucio de su rostro con su playera. Podía sentir la mirada de odio de Antonio mientras que su hermano le miraba desconcertado. Era sólo una niña. ¿Qué tan malo podía ser?_

 _—_ _¿Cómo se te ocurre, Jeycen? —preguntó Brandon mirándole con cierta sorpresa._

 _—_ _Lo he dicho ya, me vio y no pude dejarla, si ella sobrevivía podía decir que me vio y entonces dar con nosotros._

 _—_ _Maldición niño, tienes demasiada imaginación —decía Demian al conducir mientras negaba._

 _—_ _Podías solamente ponerla al fuego y ya —respondió Antonio mientras bufaba— ¿Está despierta?_

 _—_ _No, está inconsciente, creo… supongo que inhaló mucho humo —mintió el chico al mirar a la niña de sus brazos, limpiándole un poco el cabello ensangrentado de su frente._

 _—_ _Bien, aún podemos dejarla en algún lado —comentó Demian— la dejamos en alguna carretera y que sea de ella a su suerte._

 _"_ _¿A su suerte?"_

 _—_ _Mmhm…_

 _Todos concentraron su atención en la criatura que comenzaba a quejarse y ladear la cabeza. Sintiéndose mareada al intentar reincorporarse en donde sea que estuviera. El coche se detuvo mientras se guardaba silencio en el pequeño espacio._

 _—_ _¿Parque? —preguntó en un agudo titubeó al concentrar aquellos ojos mar en los chocolates del chico que tenía en frente, quien alzaba su mirada a los que tenía alrededor._

 _El sonido de las sirenas volvió a todos en sí y a la idea principal de la que tenían que preocuparse: huir._

 _—_ _Sí así es —dijo Antonio al mirar a la infanta—. Es un paseo por el parque._

Empezó a sonar la alarma contra incendios. Era un pasillo largo y que no parecía tener fin. Brincó para girar la perilla de aquella puerta y esconderse ahí. Se escuchaban como relámpagos, y pasos huyendo de un lado a otro. Comenzó a haber silencio y eso la aturdía más. ¿Dónde estaban? ¿La habían dejado sola? ¡Quería salir de ahí y regresar a casa!

Unos pasos ligeros empezaron a hacer presencia y ella se abrazó desde las piernas. Estaba escondida en un pequeño cubículo y se había sentado en la esquina. El humo comenzaba a entrar por su pequeña nariz y cuando la puerta se abrió todo se volvió borroso. Pareció hacer contacto visual pero no pudo ver sus ojos, no pudo ver su rostro. Sólo estaba entre sus brazos mientras corrían, ¿pero corrían por qué o de qué?

—Mari…

Abrió los ojos y se limpió el sudor de su frente, sólo había sido un terrible sueño, sólo una pesadilla. Tomó asiento en el sofá sobándose las sienes y mirando la sala en penumbras. El silencio reinaba el lugar y sentía miedo de escuchar su propia respiración. Una respiración agitada que se combinaba con ruidos extraños que creaba su mente.

 _Gente, había mucha gente, y una especie de campanada cuando una puerta se abría. Se miraba caminando en una acera demasiado limpia comparada por las que caminaba casi a diario y la vida tenía color, en donde se encontraba habitaba la paz. Una paz que hoy en día olvidó y la busca sin cesar._

—Mari…

Volvió a escuchar.


	18. Respira

Dolía, dolía demasiado, pero no podía dejar de mirar. De nuevo me encontraba con los pies pegados sobre el pavimento mientras lo frío de mis lágrimas recorrían mis mejillas.

—¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! —imploraba extendiendo mis brazos.

Me desvivía por correr hacia ella y buscarla, pero estaba condenado a ser inútil y observar como todo se hacía ceniza. Todas las ganas de vivir se me iban. Bajaba la mirada a mis zapatos e intentando alzarlos veía como la suela se derretía y fundía con el concreto. Era una sensación extraña de estar pegado, pero al mismo tiempo me aterraba.

Escuché un par de ruidos así que alcé la mirada. Alguien se acercaba a mí. La ilusión se pintó en mi rostro, deseando que aquella figura fuera mi madre de entre los escombros, pero en realidad… fue algo más que revelador…

—¿Mariela?

Desperté sintiéndome incómodo en aquel asiento. Mi espalda tronó y me quejé. Miré extrañado el lugar mientras recordaba mi sueño y negaba con la cabeza. Había soñado tantas veces con la escena de la muerte de mi madre, y siempre era lo mismo: fuego, la camioneta y yo sin poder moverme, pero esta era la primera vez que miraba a alguien más ahí. Lo más extraño fue Mariela saliendo de las llamas.

Me estaba volviendo loco y todas mis preocupaciones comenzaban a juntarse. Tal vez lo mejor sería que dejara fluir las cosas, puede que todo se resolviera poco a poco.

Ha pasado una semana desde entonces, y mi padre aún no ha salido de la cárcel, pero al menos he podido avanzar en otros aspectos. Mi amistad con Nino ha renacido de las cenizas, aunque Kim aún se resiste a juntarse con nosotros, es cuestión de algunos días más para que se rinda y vuelva a pegársenos, por el contrario, Nathaniel parecía demasiado molesto.

Nino me había contado que creía que le había traicionado y que yo le había lavado el cerebro para que volviera a juntarse conmigo. Nos reímos bastante, pero suponía que el sentimiento de estar solo nos llevaba a decir o cometer locuras.

Por otro lado, Mariela se quedaba en mi casa a escondidas. Los Dupain se ofrecieron a refugiarla más días, pero ella se negó rotundamente y aún no puedo comprender por qué. Me temo, por su mirada, que algo sucedió, pero no quiere hablar de ello. Se podía decir que estamos en una relación, aunque yo aún no se lo he pedido formalmente y es que aún con todo esto, no he podido pensar en una manera adecuada y especial para declararme.

Mariela sería mi primera novia y quiero que sea especial.

De tan sólo pensar lo bonita que es y como me derrite el corazón siento cosquillas. Ninguna chica me había hecho sentir esto y creo que es mágico y digno de recordar. Sólo esperaba ser lo suficiente para mantener nuestra relación por mucho tiempo.

Es divertido como la vida da vueltas, ¿no es así?

Hoy la había acompañado a su casa por algo de ropa. Me sorprendió la velocidad con la que entró y salió dejando a su hermano en el marco de la puerta. Si las miradas pudieran matar, yo ya no estuviera aquí. Ahora mismo estábamos en la biblioteca de mi casa con nuestro equipo de proyecto. Lo entregaríamos pronto así que debíamos de apurarnos.

Sentados en el piso, con papitas fritas refresco y nuestros cuadernos, estructurábamos nuestro reporte. Ella estaba recargada sobre mi hombro y yo depositaba un beso sobre su frente mientras Nino intentaba ligarse a la morena de al frente. Aún no comprendía cómo, pero él parecía estar muy interesado en ella, aunque no era recíproco el sentimiento.

—Bueno, creo que ya está —comentó Nino— sólo faltaría la conclusión, pero esa la podemos hacer mañana, ¿no?

—Mañana no puedo —respondí— pero si quieren ustedes reúnanse y me envían el resto para que yo lo termine.

Mi amigo arqueó una ceja.

—Yo tampoco puedo —comentó Mari a lo cuál me extrañé. Giré mi mirada a ella— ¿es que saldrás, bugaboo? ¿A dónde?

—Ah que seguro quieres una copia de mi agenda, ¿verdad?

Yo sólo reí un poco y negué. Sólo quería que estuviera bien.

—Bueno, dado que a los tortolos estarán muy ocupados mañana, Alya y yo haremos la conclusión.

—Me suena a manada —discutió la morena— no pienso a volver a gastar una tarde contigo a mi lado.

—Oh vamos, no ha sido tan malo nena —le dijo Nino agachando los hombros.

Mariela y yo sólo reímos en bajo y nos miramos fijamente. Me acerqué a ella para plantarle un beso en la comisura de sus labios, pero sentimos una mirada más pesada que la nuestra.

—¿Y cuándo se harán novios ustedes? O no me digan que serán de esas parejas…

Pude notar como Alya sólo arqueó la ceja y me examinaba. A pesar de que ya no la veía con Chloé podía sentir aún su odio hacia a mí. Seguro me culpaba por el distanciamiento de su amiga.

—No, es, bueno…

Me ruboricé. Ni siquiera pude observar a Mariela. Lo que menos necesitaba es que ella pensara que no quería nada con ella, o sólo buscaba algo… libre. Fulminé a Nino con la mirada y él sólo sonrió burlón poniéndose de pie.

—Entonces así quedamos, nos estaremos viendo viejo.

Él y yo las chocamos y ayudé a Mariela a ponerse de pie. Conduciéndolos así hasta la salida. Nos despedimos y les miramos marcharse entre empujones y peleas. Cualquiera podría apostar que terminarían juntos, no se miraban mal.

—Hacen una linda pareja —comentó Mariela mirando hacia al frente— y Nino es un buen chico.

Le arqueé la ceja y le miré para luego cargarla y hacerle cosquillas haciéndola entrar a la casa. Nathalie había ido por Scarlett así que teníamos un tiempo tranquilo a solas.

Su risa inundó los pasillos, pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que comenzara a defenderse y tuviera que darla en el piso. Le tomé de la muñeca dándole una vuelta para abrazarla a mí mientras le sonreía.

—Pero no tan linda pareja como tú y yo —le dije juntando nuestras frentes, pero cuando lo hacía noté una especie de desilusión en su mirada lo que me hizo preocupar. _Nino_ , fue lo que pensé—. Mari, escucha, Nino a veces es muy tonto, no quisiera que le pusieras atención a lo que dice. Si no te he dicho nadas porque yo aún estoy buscando cómo….

Ella me besó la mejilla. Tan dulcemente y al mismo tiempo tan intenso que sentí que mi rostro ardía. Le miré con cierta confusión y le abracé más a mí observando como ella se atendía abrazándome de mi cuello. En serio me gusta, y estoy comenzando a creer que la quiero más de lo que pienso.

Mis ojos querían cerrarse cada vez más mientras me acercaba, sintiendo el roce de esos suaves labios que me besaban. Me aferré a ella por la cintura acariciándole su espalda casi por impulso. No sabía cómo, pero mi corazón latía con fuerza y en mi piel experimentaba una sensación extraña. Con nuestro beso comenzaron suaves caricias, que quemaban y me hacían desconectarme del mundo exterior. Su cintura, su espalda, la suave piel de su brazo que podía tocar.

Sólo respira Agreste, nada es tan sencillo como eso.

Me separé de ella con pena y aclaré mi garganta. Ella miraba hacia otra parte. Humedecí mis labios procurando que mi corazón volviera a su lugar, así como que mi respiración se tranquilizara.

—¿A dónde irás mañana? —pregunté para quitar la tensión en el ambiente.

—Yo… iré a hablar con mis hermanos.

Mi vista se concentró en ella mientras avanzaba. ¿Ella estaba segura? —¿Quieres que te acompañe?

—No, descuida, debo hacerlo sola. Estaré bien.

Asentí despacio y le ofrecí una sonrisa de lado. Ella me dio la misma respuesta y cuando escuché el auto estacionarse subió a esconderse a mi habitación. Suponía que toda esta situación también la tenía cansada, y aunque no quería que se fuera suponía que extrañaba su hogar y a sus hermanos aún así lo niegue. Suspiré y fui a recibir a mi pequeña hermana.

—¡Adrien! —me dijo ella al abrazarme— ¡pidamos pizza para cenar!

Yo sólo reí y asentí mientras cogía el teléfono.

—Pizza será —aseguré.

Mientras caminaba pensaba en su rostro y parecía igual como una película triste que estaba siendo reproducida. Temía tanto que después de todo este tiempo se encontrara en esta escena que nadie quisiera ver, porque duele y lo único que hace es tirarte.

No quería verse sin él. No quería dejarlo ahora que lo quiere tanto.

Hace una profunda inhalación porque quiere respirar y pasar el mal momento, pero el aire frío le quema los pulmones así que tose. Va acariciando sus brazos con sus manos enguantadas, ya estaba cerca, sólo debía caminar un poco más.

Sus lágrimas están calientes, pero cuando llegan al borde de su mentón parecen convertirse en hielo. Entre el moho y sus ojos llorosos siente no ver bien. Cuando llega abre el paraguas negro que se cae y lo apoya sobre su hombro, agachándose a limpiar la nieve sobre la lápida dejando al descubierto aquel nombre.

 _"_ _Atena Agreste, 1966 – 2015. Madre, amiga, esposa. Amor, alegría y una profunda paz"_

Ya no puede. Ya no sabe cómo ocultarse. No fue un crimen perfecto y sus manos las miraba manchadas de sangre.

—Adrien, en serio esto no es fácil para mí… —murmuró al viento mientras apretaba sus labios—. Debo decirte lo que pasó. Debo decirte todo.

Pero no quiere.

Imagina estar frente a él y decirle lo ocurrido, lo imagina odiándola y alejándola de él. Aunque bien se lo merece, le duele porque él ha sido su primer amigo y es su primer amor, y precisamente por eso no debería estarle mintiendo de tal manera. Adrien no merece eso, Adrien merece su completa honestidad, incluso cuando eso lo lastime… aunque eso la lleve lejos de él.

No puede respirar.

No puede respirar sin él, aunque debe.

 _"_ _Perdón, perdón, perdón"_

—Dios mío, ayúdame —dijo al cubrir su rostro el cual se tornaba rojo y lloraba.

—No creo que lo haga, no te lo mereces.

Ella rápidamente alzó su mirada y observó a los lados encontrándose con una mujer. Portaba un cazador negro con botas de invierno del mismo color. La capucha de su vestimenta le ocultaba la mayor parte de su cabello rubio.

—Chloé… —murmuró.

La de ojos azul cielo sólo le ofreció una sonrisa para caminar hasta su lado y posarse en frente de aquella lápida. Dejando una rosa blanca en el lugar.

—Ella era una gran mujer, ¿sabes? Tan amable, gentil, hermosa… no tenía porque verse envuelta contigo, o con nadie más. No tenía porque formar parte de tus planes.

Mariela le observaba impresionada, ¿ella le estaba diciendo que lo sabía todo? ¿A caso Brandon abrió la boca?

—Te la llevaste, y no tienes idea de lo mucho que la familia Agreste ha sufrido desde entonces, pero eso ya lo sabías, ¿no?

Permaneció en silencio, parecía seguir procesándolo.

—Adrien estará muy dolido cuando lo sepa. La única mujer en la que confió después que su madre… traicionado porque ella provocó su muerte. Tsk. —chasqueó la lengua. Podía escucharse como Mariela tragaba saliva por lo mismo—. A menos…. Que te alejes de él.

La azabache se giró por completo mirando a la rubia con ojos llorosos y la mano hecha puño.

—A menos que te alejes de él y me hagas algunos favores —añadió después— tu consciencia no te deja en paz, pero tampoco tienes el suficiente valor para decirle. Ahora imagina que alguien más se lo diga, como... yo, por ejemplo. Su mejor amiga desde la infancia. Te ofrezco mi silencio a cambio de esas dos cositas sencillitas. ¿Qué dices?

Mariela desvió la mirada mientras intentaba pensarlo, cuando escucharon un par de pisadas cerca de ellas. Ambas se exaltaron y Chloé comenzó a caminar a otro lado.

—Y cuidado con abrir la boca, porque no te conviene. Tienes veinticuatro horas para tomar una decisión, así que háblalo con tu almohada.

La rubia volvió a encogerse de hombros y se escondió el pelo en la capucha pasando desapercibida a lado del muchacho.

—¿Mari? —preguntó Adrien al llegar. Él sostenía un ramo de rosas en la mano. Se sacudió la capucha y retiró esta para observar mejor a la mujer que tenía al frente—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

 **BONUS:**

—Espero que te guste el desayuno querida, son hot cakes con mantequilla derretida y miel —decía Sabrine al servirle a cada uno con suma alegría.

—Era el desayuno preferido de esta pequeña traviesa —comentó Tom al apretar la nariz de Marinette quien esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa.

—Oh, a mí también me encanta —dijo Mariela sonriendo y dando un bocado a su desayuno, sonriendo gustosa— son los mejores hot cakes que he probado.

La oriental tomo asiento con una sonrisa mientras empezaba a desayunar, observando que su hija no seguía los mismos pasos.

—¿Ocurre algo? ¿No te gustaron? —le preguntó ella preocupada.

—No, para nada madre —se disculpó Marinette— es sólo que no tengo mucho apetito.

El señor sonrió y estiró su brazo para alcanzar una muñeca de peluche, con ojos de botón azul y un vestido de flores. Le mostró este haciéndole cosquillas en el rostro. Mariela alzó su vista ante las risas, pero concentró su mirada en aquel juguete. Con admiración abrió la boca dejando el cubierto en la mesa.

—Te quiero mucho —dijo ella inconscientemente.

" _Te quiero mucho_ " repitió la muñeca.


	19. Hola y adiós

Capítulo XVII  
"Hola y adiós"

—Es otro mes de que mamá se fue y… no lo sé, sólo quería venir —comentaba mientras miraba las flores que me cargaba— si soy honesto… no creo que mi madre se encuentre en esa caja bajo tierra, no soy de venir a dejar flores en los cementerios, pero… a veces, a veces me siento bien de venir aquí.

Podía sentir sus zafiros clavarse en mí.

Una triste canción de piano resonaba en mi cabeza, ¿sería normal que me sintiera algo tonto? Ya saben, estar parado con un ramo de flores sin razón aparente.

—Lo entiendo —comentó ella aclarando su garganta— yo… creo que los panteones son buenos lugares para pensar, el viento suele ser menos pesado.

Lo que no logro entender es el porqué si estamos tristes, decidimos ponernos más tristes…

—¿Es por eso por lo que estás aquí? —pregunté en voz alta.

—¡Exacto! —me respondió con un ademán esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, diría que me miente, pero no me creo en mis mejores condiciones para juzgar a la gente.

Yo sólo asentí y me hinqué frente a la tumba de mi madre dejando ahí el ramo. Rasqué un poco mi mejilla mientras pensaba e intentaba convencerme a mí mismo de que las cosas no podían empeorar. Ella se fue en el tiempo que debía irse, ni un segundo más ni uno menos. Todos debemos aceptarlo, así es como las cosas suceden, y las cosas suceden por algo.

Su mano se apoyó en mi hombro provocándome una sonrisa. Le besé los nudillos y me puse de nuevo de pie. Jamás se me pasó por la cabeza que me la encontraría en este lugar, pero ahora que lo pensaba…, ahora que lo recuerdo.

—Oye Mariela… —comenté al ponerme de pie. Pude notar como ella refregaba sus manos en su pantalón y ladeaba la cabeza, dirigiendo su mirada hacia a mí ofreciéndome una sonrisa temblorosa. Yo arqueé la ceja.

¿Tenía frío?

Sacudí la nieve de los hombros de mis abrigos y me acerqué para quitármelo y ponérselo a ella. Pude mirar la incertidumbre en su mirada por mi acto, pero ¿por qué? Mariela, ¿ _por qué no me dejas amarte_? Le sonreí un poco, dejando que vaho se hiciera presente en mi respiración. Ya no recordaba qué le iba a preguntar.

—Adrien… —me dijo mientras mis ojos se posaban en los de ella, por un instante ella dejó sus manos acariciando mis frías mejillas. Pareció preocuparse, pero yo sólo le negué, quería que siempre supiera lo mucho que me importa. Cuando ella interpretó mi mirada un sonrojo se hizo presente en su rostro y yo no pude evitar sonreír divertido. Hay muchas chicas adorables, pero ella se lleva el primer puesto— verás, yo… me preguntaba si tal vez quisieras ir por un chocolate caliente o un café conmigo.

—¿Me estás invitando a salir?

Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas y luego recibí un codazo en el abdomen. Sólo me quejé para reír después, pregunté sin pensarlo. Fue mi primera impresión, pero aún así, ella no había respondido mi pregunta.

—Eres como un gato tonto —me dijo al cruzarse de brazos y desviar su mirada de mí.

—Auch —le dije al acercarme— no creo que a los gatos les caigas bien después de eso.

Ella alzó su mirada a mí y si soy honesto pude sentir una opresión en el pecho. Me acerqué mientras ladeaba la cabeza intentando descifrarla. No la comprendía. ¿Habría pasado algo malo?

—Vamos por ese chocolate… —le susurré mientras tomaba su mano y la acariciaba, ella rompió entonces el contacto y me asintió con la cabeza, comenzando a caminar con ella.

No quise preguntar sobre sus hermanos pues a lo mejor había ocurrido algo con ellos y no quería decirme, como siempre. Lo mejor sería que ella olvidara lo ocurrido pasando un buen rato así que eso haría. Esperaba que yo sea suficiente.

—Tus padres… ¿están aquí? —pregunté mientras avanzábamos a la salida.

—No, yo… vivía en otra ciudad cuando ellos murieron —me respondió a lo cual yo asentí despacio. Yo había perdido a mi madre, pero ella perdió a los dos, no debe haber algo más difícil que eso.

Llegamos a la entrada y todavía nos tocó recorrer unos cuantos metros antes de llegar a la acera para detener un taxi. Podía observar lo mucho que se perdía en sus pensamientos al mirar los pinos frondosos que nos rodeaban, vestidos de blanco desde la punta hasta la raíz. Podía sentir que me miraba por el rabillo de vez en cuando y me preguntaba si es que tenía algo que decirme o si simplemente disfrutaba de la vista.

Cuando le hice la parada a un transporte al fin dejé que entrara primero y pedí que nos llevaran al centro de París. El tiempo parecía ir lento, pero sé que se iría rápido con ella a mi lado.

—Cielos, este chocolate es delicioso —decía al hundir su nariz en lo cálido del bote, aspirando el aroma de la bebida.

—La receta del chocolate de mi esposa es sagrada —decía Tom mientras reía y empaquetaba un par de pastelillos para meterlos en una bolsa—. ¿Seguros que no quieren comer aquí? Está haciendo bastante frío.

—Estamos seguros, señor Dupain, aún así, muchas gracias —respondió el rubio quien pagaba y luego tomaba de la bolsa y de su chocolate yendo con su compañera—. Vamos Mari.

—Ya voy… hasta luego señores Dupain —despidió ella con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

—Hasta luego, querida —respondió Sabine al mirarle y observarle ir con Adrien afuera del local, caminando por la acera.

Los chicos comenzaron a caminar por la plaza de _Les Vosgues_ , en silencio y tomando sus respectivos chocolates. Llegaron a una banca y la sacudieron primero antes de tomar asiento y mirar la escena invernal que París pintaba solamente para ellos, en ese momento preciso.

Adrien jugaba con la servilleta mientras miraba de reojo a la azabache que muy silenciosamente bebía del chocolate. Admiraba lo blanca que se hacía su piel con el frío y cómo sus pecas resaltaban en sus mejillas. Su nariz estaba pintada de un ligero rojo y las pestañas enchinadas le invitaban a mirarle una eternidad sus ojos zafiro.

Era demasiado tarde para él, estaba enamorado de ella y aunque no había preparado nada como él hubiera deseado sentía que era el día aclamado para preguntarle si ella quería ser su novia. Si es que quería permanecer a su lado.

Se aclaró la garganta para hacer la pregunta cuando sintió su rostro entumido y agua escurrirse por su cuello. Parpadeó algunas veces para intentar asimilarlo y se sacudió después. Tenía nieve en el pecho y un poco en el cuello, comenzó a bailar en su lugar provocando una risa escandalosa.

—¡Fría! Que diga, ¡frío! ¡Mariela! —se quejó poniéndose de pie para sacudirse mientras negaba. Lanzó una mirada de molestia a la chica y tomó nieve del piso haciéndola bola. La azabache negó y se paró de su lugar comenzando a correr.

Adrien le siguió detrás, lanzándole la bola directo a la espalda. —¡Te di mi abrigo! ¡Es injusto! —le decía gracioso. Ella río y cuando el muchacho le dio la espalda volvió a lanzarle una bola de nieve a la cabeza, al parecer, tenía buena puntería. Él se giró y con ojos juguetones comenzaron a pelear en medio de la plaza.

Las mejillas de ambos ardían y sus labios se partían con el aire frío y la nieve que recibían por los ataques. Cuando Adrien se sintió cansado fue hasta a ella para tomarla entre sus brazos haciéndola caer sobre la nieve. No había palabras, sólo, miradas secretas cuyos mensajes sólo los conocían ambos.

—Mari… —susurró él mientras le apartaba algo de cabello de su rostro. Sus labios temblaban debido al frío que sentía, pero no quería que ella le regresara su abrigo— hay algo… hay algo que he querido preguntarte hace algún tiempo…

Ella pareció entender el camino que tomaba la situación y si era sincera consigo mismo estaba emocionada, pero al mismo tiempo aterrada. Porque… _Adrien es demasiado, es tierno, adorable y gentil_. Su único error ha sido escogerla a ella.

—Y yo, quiero decirte, bueno, preguntarte… —decía algo nervioso y eso a Mariela le taladraba el corazón. Tenía que ser cuerda con sus sentimientos, si amaba a Adrien entonces debía decirle la verdad y si él podía aceptarlo, entonces… podrían estar juntos—. ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?

Ella se movió avisando que quería sentarse. Adrien, confundido, se quitó de encima mirándola sentarse sobre la nieve, por alguna razón, eso le dio miedo. Tragó algo de saliva y comenzó a preguntarse si fue buena idea preguntarle…

—Adrien, yo… —murmuró Mariela mordiéndose el labio, el rubio aseguró su corazón roto— yo te amo.

Él alzó su mirada a ella mientras sentía que la felicidad se le hacía como un nudo en la garganta, intentando expresarse, pero estaba demasiado nervioso como para no hacerlo. La chica le detuvo con ternura, pues quería proseguir aún.

—Te amo, sí es verdad, aunque no puedas creerlo —decía ella apretándose los labios y humedeciendo estos con su saliva, sentía sus ojos arder y, a decir verdad, ya le dolía— eres… alguien increíble. Siempre me haces reír, me cuidas como si me conocieras de toda tu vida, me has dado lugar en tu casa, comida… y calor en el invierno.

El de ojos esmeralda limpiaba sus lágrimas. Estaba emocionado y conmovido de escuchar a Mariela decir todo eso de él.

—Pero…

 _Pero…_

—Pero hay algo que debes saber de mí, antes de que te responda. Y es algo importante así que no salgas con tus tonterías —reclamó ella suspirando un poco para intentar quitarle la tensión al ambiente, miraba sus ojos y sentía por primera vez que Adrien se iba a romper…— Es importante porque, esto puede decidir si tú… si tu propuesta aún sigue de pie y quiero que sepas que, si decides lo contrario, yo entenderé…

Adrien sólo la miraba detenidamente. ¿Qué podría ser? ¿Por qué era tan importante? Tanto como para que influyera en sus sentimientos por ella. Mariela le tomó de la mano y le guio de nuevo hasta la banca en donde estaban. Tomaron asiento y se miraron cara a cara, suspirando con pesadez.

—Hace algunos meses… un día lluvioso… —comenzaba a relatar— iba corriendo por la carretera. Lo único que sabía hacer en ese instante era correr… —se detuvo para relamerse los labios, Adrien esperaba impaciente intentando comprender— miré… miré a los lados y yo crucé justo cuando un enorme camión venía en mi dirección. Me quedé ahí intentando detenerlo, pero la lluvia sólo hizo que las llantas se deslizaran pasándose al otro carril en donde iba de regreso a la ciudad una camioneta negra…

Para ese entonces, Adrien lloraba, él aún no podía procesarlo, pero una parte de su subconsciente sí lo hacía.

—No pude evitarlo, el choque fue inevitable. Aún no sé cómo no me tragó el fuego… —Ella volvió a humedecer sus labios y tragando saliva pesadamente tomó el paraguas que se cargaba extendiéndoselo a él por el mango. Adrien, dudoso, tomó este mirando las dos "A" grabada en la madera. — Perdóname Adrien… yo no quería. Nunca fue mi intención.

Y entonces fue claro para él. Podía entender su presencia ese día en el funeral de su madre, podía comprender el paraguas negro cada 19 y su extraño comportamiento hacia él en el principio. Si ella no se hubiera cruzado…, si ella no hubiera estado ahí, su madre habría regresado a casa.

Apretó el puño mientras sus lágrimas marcaban un sincero camino en sus mejillas. Mariela estaba dispuesta a aceptar su odio y las palabras hirientes que fuera a capaz de decirle, sin embargo, nunca pasó. Adrien, ciertamente lloraba y sus puños parecían que querían estrangular a alguien, pero lo único que hizo fue rodearla con sus brazos y darle un fuerte abrazo.

—No ha sido tu culpa… —murmuró él mientras dejaba que ella se desahogara al llorar amargamente. Le correspondió el abrazo mientras se disculpaba otras mil veces más.

Mariela se preguntaba por qué le abrazaba, pero no era difícil entenderlo al conocer un corazón como el de Adrien, lo que en realidad pasaba era que él sabía que no fue su intención, no creía que lo hubiera sido en ningún instante y si no hubiera pasado así, hubiera pasado de otra forma, porque nadie puede huir de su muerte, todos tenemos un tiempo y un día ya marcado…

—Mi dulce niña… —murmuró él mientras le acariciaba el cabello. Estaba agradecido. Agradecido de que, aunque se hubiera tomado su tiempo, ella hubiera sido honesta con él. Comprendía porque a veces estaba tan apartada de él, pero confiaba que con esto se pudieran acercar más. No había nada más que ocultar, ¿o sí? — No lloremos más… está bien, ¿de acuerdo? No tengo nada que perdonarte…

La azabache alzó su mirada azul a él, maravillada del corazón que él poseía y que se creía incapaz de proteger. Miró que le acunaba su rostro con sus grandes y cálidas manos, frotando sus frías mejillas. Ella frotó los brazos de él para brindarle calor mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Sin reprochar, ni poner resistencia ella aceptó aquel beso que le daba.

—Entonces… —susurró Adrien luego de terminar aquel contacto con lentitud— ¿eso es un sí?...

La chica, que exhalaba por última vez, río suavemente y asintió mientras se mordía un poco el labio. Sólo por un instante brillaron juntos al chocar sus frentes, esbozando sonrisas que eran suficiente para ambos, para decir que se aman.

Pero los corazones grandes no sólo son de amor. Tristemente, existen corazones llenos de odio y rencor, o simplemente…rotos. Y lo que derramaba Chloé Buorgeois al apreciar aquella escena era una mezcla de todo eso. Apretando sus dientes y respirando con profundidad, salió de su escondite dirigiéndose a la pareja acaramelada.

—¡Mentirosa! ¡Eso es lo que eres! —dijo sin más. Sus manos estaban hechas puños y su rostro se pintaba de un ligero rojo—. ¡Perdiste tu oportunidad! ¡No me importa que el día aún no acabe! Ya veo que no tienes intención de decirle.

Adrien y Mariela se separaron de aquel abrazo mirando a la rubia que se entrometía en su escena. Cuando fue así, los ojos de la azabache se hicieron de mayor tamaño mirándola con cierta sorpresa, ¿los estuvo siguiendo todo este tiempo? No era que no fuera a decirle lo demás, pero requería tiempo, no podía… decirle todo, así como así. ¡Ellas tenían un trato!

Sin embargo, Adrien miraba primero a la que tenía a la derecha y luego a la que tenía al frente. No entendía qué sucedía, pero al mirar como Mariela había reaccionado entendió que algo malo estaba sucediendo.

—Yo no soy ninguna mentirosa… —respondió Mariela mientras apretaba sus dientes, sentía mucho miedo en ese momento.

—¿No lo eres? ¿De verdad? —decía Chloé, quien al igual que ella, sentía miedo, pero muy a su manera— ¿Entonces porque no le dices la verdad completa?

¿Cómo podía ser que Chloé sabe tanto? ¿Sería Brandon en que le dijo todo? ¿O alguien más lo hizo? Pero… ¿por qué lo haría?

—¿La verdad… completa? —preguntó Adrien en un titubeo, girando la mirada a la azabache.

—No le hagas caso, es sólo que…

—¿Lo negarás? —dijo la rubia cruzándose de brazos, para luego mirar a Adrien—. Yo siempre supe que ella era una mala influencia para ti, ¡y lo es! Ella y toda su familia. — Mariela sólo tragaba saliva y Adrien intercambiaba miradas a cada rato— Debí imaginarlo, sólo alguien como ella podría ser capaz. ¿Por qué no le dices que lo utilizaste? ¿Por qué no le dices que gracias a ti su padre está en la cárcel?

La respiración de la azabache era irregular, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue mirar al chico de los cabellos dorados que incrédulo ante las palabras severas de Chloé la observaba, negando, suplicando con la mirada una explicación real.

—Niégalo en frente de él, dile que no tuviste nada que ver con eso… —pidió Chloé apretando la mandíbula.

Pero Mariela no podía mentir más, su cuenta estaba en números rojos. Intentaba matar a la rubia con su mirada, pero era imposible, ella había ganado esta vez. Dirigió sus ojos a los de Adrien quien se ponía de pie y retrocedía.

—No es cierto… —murmuraba él negando— no puede ser verdad.

La azabache agachó la mirada, apretando sus labios y pensando en cómo remediar semejante metida de pata. — Tiene una explicación, y te la puedo dar, en realidad, te será muy interesante oírla… —le decía ella y con mucha valentía dio un paso hacia atrás.

—No… no quiero oír nada —respondió Adrien desviando la mirada. Ahora se sentía utilizado… él la dejó entrar a su casa, le dio una habitación, le prestó… las ropas de su madre. — ¿Me amas?

—¡Claro que te amo! —dijo Mariela exasperada, agradeciendo el silencio de Chloé, pero Adrien parecía que no le encontraba sentido a sus palabras y eso a ella le dolió bastante. — Adrien, espera, ¡no te vayas! —gritó al ir detrás de él. Chloé le imitó, pero para detenerla.

El muchacho se detuvo buscando algo en el bolsillo de su pantalón, cuando pareció que lo encontró se giró para mirar a ambas chicas mostrando una pulsera rosa en su mano. Mariela le observaba detenidamente, poniendo atención a cada movimiento de su cuerpo, a sus gestos…, pero Adrien por primera vez no la estaba mirando. Dejó que la pulsera cayera a la nieve y volvió a girarse para avanzar.

La de ojos zafiros sintió su corazón partirse en ese momento, aún más de lo que ya estaba su pobre corazón, negándose ante lo que estaba sucediendo y caminando a paso decidido hacia la espalda de Adrien.

—¡Ya hiciste suficiente por él! No necesita que hagas más.

La azabache se detuvo, pero no porque Chloé se lo hubiera impedido, sino porque estaba harta, harta que hablaran por ella, que hicieran por ella, que decidieran algo que no es… se giró mirando a la rubia, tenía su corazón roto en la mano y con la otra una mano bien firme que se estampó en la mejilla de la chica. La francesa, bastante confundida y enojada decidió verle el ataque, pero Mariela no se lo permitió.

Ambas chicas se tiraron en la nieve comenzando a forcejear, mientras que Adrien caminaba encogido a casa, echando un vistazo atrás y negando con la cabeza, ahora que pensaba en todo lo sucedido se preguntaba quién era Mariela, quién era realmente, por qué… lo hizo, aunque no estaba seguro de si quería conocer las respuestas.

Quería estar solo, quería pensar en qué hacer y cómo hacerlo. Sentía que la mitad de lo que había vivido con ella fue mentira, por que la otra mitad… se sintió bastante real.

¿Debía darle una oportunidad y escucharla? Tal vez…, pero no ahora. Ya no podía prometer un por siempre, porque no pudo un hoy. Todo lo que había pasado esa tarde, debía ser olvidado…

Él se perdió entre la nevada, mientras que un oficial encontraba a las chicas peleando sobre la nieve.

—¡Señoritas! ¡Deténganse por favor! —pedía el oficial sin mirar alguna contribución de ambas mujeres. Decidió meterse entre ambas y su compañero se acercó para que así cada uno sostuviera a una.

—¡Arréstela oficial! ¡Es una delincuente! —gritaba Chloé al forcejearse.

—¡Ojalá no te arrepientas de esto, Buorgeois!

—¡Paren ya, señoritas, por favor! —decía uno de los oficiales negando el comportamiento de ambas.

—¡Nunca! Hasta que esa mujer se pudra en la cárcel por lo que hizo.

Las palabras que utilizaba Chloé parecieron ser de suma importancia ante los oficiales, pero hasta no comprender que sucedía, decidieron esposar a ambas, llevándolas a la patrulla.

—¡Suéltenme! ¡Yo no he hecho nada! —recriminaba Chloé al ver que sería llevada también.

—Parece saber cosas importantes, señorita, necesitamos que nos la diga —respondieron.

Mariela no pudo más que esbozar una sonrisa de gusto, al menos si ella se hundía, la rubia también. Ambas subieron a aquella patrulla cuyas luces llamaban la atención de varios y de camino a la delegación ella pudo observar a Adrien caminar. Quería salir y detenerle, pedirle un beso, perdón… perdón por no haber sido tan valiente para decir **no**.

—Él estará mejor sin ti —le dijo Chloé mirándola con molestia; en el interior, le dolía aceptar que Adrien la prefirió a ella, a pesar de todos sus defectos; mientras que ella misma, seguía siendo una amiga.

Puede, que al final, Chloé tuviera razón, y él estuviera mejor… **_solo_**.


	20. Catarsis

Capítulo XVIII

 **"Catarsis"**

 ** _La triste canción del viento rellena el espacio entre tú y yo, donde no pude haberlo sentido todo este tiempo. Miro al cielo intentando enfocar entre mis lágrimas, pero cuando al fin te encuentre todo será más claro._**

Ella avanzó con curiosidad e inclinándose tomó aquel objeto entre sus manos. Le sacudió con delicadeza la nieve y cuando pudo apreciarlo mejor sintió que su corazón daba fuertes punzadas. Buscó a los lados, ¿en dónde estaba ella? ¿Qué había ocurrido? Los presentes parecían bastante alterados, o al menos intrigados para entender mejor lo que habían presenciado.

—Sabine, cariño, ¿qué ocurre? —decía Tom al llegar agitado, pues había avanzado algo con prisa luego de que su esposa hubiera salido corriendo de tal manera. Marinette iba con su padre y se encontraba en el mismo estado.

—No lo sé cariño, habrá que preguntar, pero te digo que miré a Mariela… —respondió la oriental al haberse guardado la pulsera discretamente en su bolsillo—. Tal vez sea mejor buscarla en la delegación.

Su esposo no comprendía el interés que presentaba por la chica y mucho menos en lo que le hubiera haber pasado. No comprendía su actitud ante ella desde el principio, pero no podía negarse.

—De acuerdo, iremos —respondió Tom al asentir— pero llevemos a Marinette a casa, ella ya está cansada. La dejamos ahí y luego te acompaño a la delegación, ¿ambas de acuerdo? —preguntó.

Las azabaches asintieron y caminaron hacia el auto del varón. Con las manos en los bolsillos, Sabine acariciaba aquella pulsera, sólo podía haber una pulsera así en el mundo, porque fue hecha para una niña muy _especial_ …

—No tardaremos, ¿de acuerdo, hija? —preguntaba Tom luego de haber llegado a casa y cambiarse la ropa del trabajo por algo más cómodo.

—Sí papá, no se preocupen, van con cuidado. —respondió ella al darle un abrazo y reír por los besos tronados del mayor, soltando un suspiro—. Mamá ya tardó, ¿no es así?

—Sí así es… ¡Sabine! —llamó el castaño esperando que su esposa atendiera—. ¡Vamos! ¡Se hará más tarde! —vociferó.

Mientras tanto la oriental revolvía entre las cosas del cajón de su hija buscando aquella pulsera con desespero. _¿Dónde está?_ Se preguntaba. Su búsqueda se vio interrumpida cuando escuchó pasos acercarse hacia las habitaciones así que se puso de pie y sacudió sus prendas para salir, encontrándose con su marido.

—Ya, lo siento, estoy lista, vamos.

—¿Qué hacías, Sabine? —preguntó Tom un tanto curioso por la demora. Ella sólo ladeó la cabeza, avanzando con él de espaldas. No quería que le preguntara pues no sabía que responder de ser así.

—Volveremos pronto, querida —dijo Sabine hacia Marinette que los miraba con algo de duda—. Te portas bien, ¿de acuerdo?

La azabache menor asintió con la cabeza, observándolos salir del departamento. Rápidamente se acercó a la ventana para mirar cuando salían del portón y avanzaban hacia el auto. No fue hasta que los miró arrancar que se aproximó a tomar el teléfono de casa, su respiración era algo agitada, señal de su nerviosismo.

—¿Hola? Sí, sí soy yo… —decía tragando algo de saliva—. Bueno… hay una situación… —comentó mientras de su pantalón sacaba la pulsera rosa que se portaba, acariciando esta con temor.

—¡Inaudito! Esto es inaudito —repetía la rubia que estaba en una celda al frente de donde la azabache, intentando forzar los barrotes para salir de ahí.

Habían estado peleando desde que llegaron, no habían podido dejarlas en una celda juntas así que decidieron separarlas. Marinette estaba resignada mientras miraba todo con desdén. Lo único que se reproducía en su cabeza era la mirada de Adrien y la forma en la que la abandonaba en la nieve.

—Juro que te iba decir… —se susurraba mientras llevaba sus manos a su pecho y cerraba los ojos para llorar con provecho— iba a hacerlo, lo siento tanto Adrien.

Una parte de ella aceptaba su desprecio, pero la otra tenía la esperanza de que él aún la hubiera amado después de todo. ¿Podría ser que soñaba mucho? ¿Eran altas sus expectativas?

—¿Dugés Mariela? —se escuchó de una voz grave a lo cuál ella levantó la mirada, frotándose las manos en el pantalón y asintiendo— acompáñeme, por favor.

La reja se deslizó causando un estruendo y la azabache se puso de pie para seguir al oficial. Ya no le importaba lo que Chloé gritaba y reclamaba, pues ya ¿qué podría salir peor?

—Te quedarás aquí hasta entonces.

—¿Hice algo malo, oficial? —preguntó la azabache quien se encogía de hombros al entrar a la celda. Si bien, ella conocía la respuesta, pero a estas alturas le hacía mejor que alguien dijera la verdad por ella que aceptarlo por ella misma.

—Ya se verá —respondió el hombre quien volvía a cerrar la reja con brusquedad, provocando un ruido ensordecedor—. No hagas mucho ruido —le dice todavía— Catarsis no es muy paciente.

—¿Catarsis?

—Sí, Mariela… —decía Sabine mientras hacía ademanes con las manos para describir a la joven que estaba buscando— sé que la han traído para acá.

—Ellos buscan a Mariela Dugés —responde uno de los oficiales al llegar a la recepción, tomando una dona de la caja que se encontraba ahí— no tiene mucho que se la llevaron a celda.

—¿A celda? —exclamó la pareja franco-china con algo de sorpresa. ¿Cómo podía ser posible? — ¿Es que ha hecho algo mal, oficial? —preguntó con tranquilidad Sabine. En el bolsillo de su abrigo acariciaba esa joya de rosa aperlado. Estaba pidiendo a Dios que le diera cordura y no hiciera alguna locura, pero todo lo que ella había intentado entender, las piezas que recogió durante el camino la hacían volar su cabeza con ideas y por alguna razón Mariela era la detonante de su caos. Esa niña de hoyuelos y rojas mejillas, cabello como la noche y ojos del color del mar.

Es algo que sólo una madre podría entender.

—Hay declaraciones severas en contra de la muchacha, y hasta que no se demuestre lo contrario permanecerá ahí. Ya se le será asignado un abogado.

—Tenemos que ir a verla. —dijo la oriental.

—Sabine… —murmuró Tom tomando del hombre a su mujer, ¿por qué de la nada se comportaba tan extraño?

—Yo iré a verla. Si tú quieres dejarme sola está bien.

La azabache se despidió de los que estaban cerca y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. Debía aclarar sus dudas en ese mismo instante si no quería que alguna desgracia del destino la llevara a alejarse de la respuesta una vez más.

¿Mariela es su hija? ¿Ha sido ella todo este tiempo? Pero si es así, ¿cómo? ¿quién? ¿Quién es entonces Marinette?

Por lo tanto, Mariela dirigía su vista al pequeño espacio en el que se encontraba. Pareces grisáceas con cuentas en una de las esquinas. Un lavabo sucio, un intento de cama y de cobijas, pero, sobre todo, una profunda soledad. Divisó un bulto acobijado a lo que interpretó como aquella persona poco paciente, así que no se atrevió a saludar.

Ya lo haría después, de seguro pasaría mucho tiempo ahí.

Tomando asiento en el frío piso, se abrazó las piernas lamentándose. Al final, no puedes evitar lo inevitable. Aunque le hubiera gustado ser feliz un momento más, sólo un poco más… pero ya no existe el tiempo para sus fantasías, su tiempo se agotó y es momento de afrontar la realidad, ahora sólo desea que Antonio se hunda, así como lo está haciendo ella.

—De esta no te escapas Antonio, te lo juro… —murmuró ella empuñando las manos y derramando las lágrimas por sus mejillas. Su corazón se partía cada que recordaba a Adrien y el dolor que emanaba su mirada.

De todas las personas del mundo, ¿por qué él? ¿Por qué ha sido ella quien ha tenido que lastimarlo?

Lo ama. Lo ama como jamás podía haberlo admitido o creído, pero amar no es suficiente, y ella no podía quedarse luego de haber entregado la manzana envenenada y está bien. Está bien porque entonces así podía cuidar a Adrien de ella misma.

Era tonto pensar que ellos seguían siendo novios, ¿no es así? Todo había cambiado ella, ahora mejor comprendía cómo podías tocar el cielo un instante y en el otro saboreabas la tierra del piso en el que te habías estampado.

Sólo un poco más, le hubiera gustado un poco más…

—Sht.

Ella levantó la mirada deteniendo su llanto, sus zafiros se posaban en aquel bulto que se revolvía y anunciaba su despierto. Se trataba de una mujer de piel blanca y labios gruesos. Su cabello le colgaba a mitad de sus hombros y la mirada que daba no era exactamente agradable ni de muchos amigos.

—¿Lloras? —le pregunta ella con lo que parece ser una media sonrisa— descuida, las mujercitas como tú no están aquí mucho tiempo.

Pero Mariela no entendió por qué le decía eso.

—Me refiero a que se debieron de haber equivocado y no debes estar aquí —respondió la de mayor edad rodando los ojos al percatarse de la torpeza de su ahora compañero. Sin embargo, Mariela no pensaba de esa manera.

—Oh, créeme, razones me faltan —le advirtió desviando su mirada.

Su risa fue escandalosa y como latas chocando en un danzón en el piso. La de ojos azules sintió nervios al oír el fierro oxidado de una silla arrastrarse hasta ella, dejando el respaldo en medio de ambas y sentándose la de uniforme gris.

—Uh, ¿una chica mala? —bromeó, claramente no le creía en nada. ¿Y cómo no hacerlo? Si la azabache aún no traía uniforme y se portaba su ropa caliente, cómoda y que le hacía mirar bonita ante los ojos del rubio.

—Las apariencias engañan, ¿no es así?

Pero la prisionera parecía tomárselo con humor y cierto desespero. ¿Qué pudo haber hecho esa niñata? ¿O es que ha estado tanto tiempo encerrada ahí que ya no sabe como es la juventud de ahora? Si antes eran dramáticos, ahora lo deben ser más.

Pero… había algo en su mirada, algo que la hizo levantarse y sacudirse las sábanas para acercarse a hablar. ¿En dónde la había visto? ¿Por qué se le hacía tan familiar?

—¿Cómo la mataste? —preguntó ella arqueando la ceja, mirando la expresión de la franco-china de sorpresa al abrir sus ojos y apretar sus labios— a esa persona… ¿cómo la mataste? —si era sincera, no esperaba alguna respuesta.

—Un accidente de auto… bueno, no fue accidente, fue mi culpa, yo lo provoqué… —admitió con la mirada baja y suspirar sintiendo una presión en el pecho, esa que ha sentido desde hace algún tiempo.

Sí, una chica y un accidente de auto, ya medio conocía la historia, pero ¿de quién?

—Bueno, yo maté a seis —respondió ella provocando un temor al instante en la joven chica, lo cual le hizo reír de nuevo—. Tranquilízate, si quiera hacerlo ya hubiera sucedido, además, no hay mucho material por aquí.

Parece que fue una broma de mal gusto pues Mariela desvió la mirada y se encogió más en esa pequeña esquina en la que se encontraba. Necesitaba a Adrien. Necesitaba que le abrazara y le dijera que todo está bien porque él está con ella y eso es suficiente. Estaba odiando estar enamorada, estaba odiando estar enamorada de una persona que no puede tener.

¿Por qué la vida es tan injusta?

¿Aquí podría encontrar la tranquilidad?

—Lo único… lo único que me reconforta es que él estará bien sin mí, que todo volverá a su normalidad con el paso del tiempo… me alegra saber que no tendré que volver a casa más, ni subir aquellas terribles escaleras que rechinan y encerrarme en una habitación que nunca la sentí como mi espacio, era más como un tormento. Con suerte el desgraciado que me convirtió en esto también caerá y podré estar en paz porque entonces él estará seguro. Se pudrirá conmigo en diferentes celdas, darán libertad a quienes les…arrebatamos lo que era suyo.

La mujer de ojos cacao apreciaba a la azabache hablar, acordándose por un momento de ella cuando tenía esa edad y se lamentaba todo lo que ya había hecho para entonces, manos sucias y manchadas que lo único que hacían eran contaminar todo lo que tocaba.

—Y si salgo de aquí algún día, pediré que me vuelvan a encerrar, porque ¿quién soy? ¿quién seré después de esto?

Los zafiros se posaban en el pasillo traspasando las rejas. Miraban el lugar intentando familiarizarse para llamarlo "hogar" pronto. Se preguntaba si algún día vería aquellos cabellos dorados y escuchar su dulce voz pronunciar su nombre, provocando eco en todo el lugar, se preguntaba si él se preguntaría alguna vez por ella y si sentiría la necesidad de verla como ella tiene necesidad de verlo.

—Perdóname Adrien —volvió a sollozar— perdóname por nunca decirte quién soy.

Al escuchar el nombre del varón, aquella mujer se levantó de la silla mirando hacia abajo la joven que lloraba sin consuelo en el piso. —¿Marin…na? —preguntó en murmuro. La azabache alzó su mirada a ella con las lágrimas escurriendo por sus pómulos.

—Mi nombre es Mariela —comentó ladeando la cabeza. No se hubiera imaginado que otra persona conociera ese extraño nombre, aparte de los Dupain.

¡Oh, los Dupain! Tampoco volvería a verlos, ni volvería a probar sus delicias. Si sólo hubiera sido más listas, si hubiera tenido más valor… pudo haber sido feliz, pero no quiso serlo. Eligió el camino más complicado, como siempre.

La charla entre ambas mujeres se vio interrumpida cuando Jeycen llamaba a la reja, estando a lado de un oficial. Al ver a su hermano, Mariela se acercó rápidamente sintiendo cómo él le tomaba las manos y se las acariciaba. Su semblante era difícil de explicar. Se miraba preocupado, entristecido, consternado. Decepcionado, avergonzado, todo, es una mezcla de sentimientos.

—Tranquila, Mari, todo estará bien —le dijo él mientras la observaba— diré toda la verdad.

—Jeycen, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo supiste de mí? ¿De qué hablas?

Es complicado decir si Mariela estaba así de alterada o si es que explotó cuando lo miró de una manera tan ansiosa. Todo daba vueltas y algo en su interior le hacia revolver el estómago y querer vomitar. ¿Realmente estaba ocurriendo?

Todos estos años de estar de un lado a otro, con pasaportes falsos, departamentos en barrios, una larga lista de multas no pagadas… No estaba en contra de la justicia, pero le estaba aterrando.

—Tengo miedo —admitió.

El azabache clavó sus ojos chocolate en los de ella y permaneció enmudecido al contemplarla. No era el lugar, ni el momento para decirle y, de cualquier manera, ella lo sabría algún día, porque así es la vida, ¿no es así? Dejas que las cosas se acumulen como una bola de nieve en una montaña empinada, que cae y cada segundo es más grande. Será inevitable que todos los vean en algún momento, tendrá que estamparse o saltar si llega a un precipicio.

—No tengas miedo, Marinette, todo estará bien pronto.

Jeycen se separó de ella ofreciéndole una sonrisa antes de ser llevado por el guardia de nuevo a la salida, dejando a una muy confundida chica recargando su mano en la ventanilla.

—¡Así que eres tú! Tú eres la sobrina de Demian Dugés, ¿no es así? ¡Carajo! Él no se creería que estás aquí.

—¿Conoces a mi tío Demian? —le preguntó ella secándose las lágrimas mientras negaba con la cabeza y se disponía a girarse para verle— él también está aquí, ¿no es así?...

¡Claro! ¿Cómo podía haberlo olvidado? ¿Será que podría verlo y… charlar? Había tanto de lo cual ponerse al corriente, pero de seguro que él ya lo sabía. Soltó un suspiro acariciando su brazo y al humedecerse del labio, mordiéndoselo un poco intentando formular su siguiente oración.

—En todo caso, lamento que hayas tenido que terminar aquí, no ha sido tu culpa desde el principio.

La mujer al sentirse más tranquila con su sexto sentido decidió volver perezosa a aquel catre dejándose caer y estirando las piernas retirándose los zapatos para dejar sus pies al descubierto. Mariela ladeó la cabeza tomando asiento en la silla que ella antes ocupaba, mirándole.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Qué tonta —se quejó la otra cerrando los ojos y bostezando— ¿No lo sabes?

Dentro del gesto de la mujer cabía una pizca de diversión y malicia, esperando que su víctima respondiera.

—No… ¿de qué estás hablando? —le preguntó con interés acercándose un poco más, pero la que estaba acostada bostezaba y frotaba su rostro.

—Creo que será otro día, debo dormir.

—¡No! ¡debes decirme! —exclamó Mariela acercándose y quitándole la sábana, acto del cual se arrepintió en seguido al sentir su mirada de odio, tragando saliva pesadamente.

—¡Cuánto jodes! No entiendo cómo no se deshicieron de ti —le dijo algo enfadada sobándose las sientes— ¿O qué? ¿No lo sabías? Tú nunca debiste toparte con ellos.

—Estás diciendo que…

El corazón de la azabache comenzaba a palpitar con fuerza mientras sentía como sus manos le sudaban y refregaba estas en su pantalón negando. En su cabeza comenzaba a repasar sus memorias a lado de sus hermanos, de las huidas, de los muchos pasaportes a causa de sus robos, y su sentimiento de pérdida y tristeza al nunca haber podido encajar con ellos. Recordaba un pasillo de paredes cálidas y un marco con alguna clase de leyenda. No recordaba a sus padres, ni sus cumpleaños, ni cómo era salir al parque con ellos si es que lo hacían.

—¿Es que no lo recuerdas? ¿No recuerdas tu infancia? ¿No recuerdas a …

—¿Mis padres? — preguntó. Entonces, ¿su vida fue otra? Ella ¿tenía una familia? ¿Una familia en donde era querida y de pronto ella se fue? ¿Una familia que le arrebataron? —¿Tú sabes quiénes son? ¿Tú sabes quién soy? ¿Mi tío Demian te dijo todo esto?

Comenzaba a hablar mucho y rápido, lo cual estresaba a Catarsis quien se arrepentía de haber abierto la boca. Sólo quería tener algo de paz para poder dormir.

—Yo no sé todo, ¿de acuerdo? —le respondió ella negando con la cabeza— y podría decirte otras cosas, pero me estás cansando y la verdad no tengo ganas.

—¡Es que no es que tengas ganas! ¡Es que ahora debes hablar! —la voz de Mariela comenzaba a quebrarse al igual de que las aguas amenazaban con brotar como cataratas de sus ojos— ¡es que durante todo este tiempo he sido infeliz y con este sentimiento de vacío! Nunca he tenido una vida, nunca he tenido amigos, y mi primer amor me detesta luego de saber quién soy o la persona que me hicieron creer que era. ¡No soy ni Mariela, ni soy Dugés! ¿Entonces quién soy? ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? ¿Dónde está mi familia?... ¿ _Por qué de todos… he sido yo_?

*—Estoy buscando a Mariela Dugés —decía Sabine al llegar.

—Lo sentimos señora —respondieron los oficiales negando con la cabeza— la hora de visitas ha terminado.

—¡Me vale un comino! —respondió la azabache— ¡Se trata de mi hija y apenas me enteré de que está aquí, así que me dejarán entrar o me dejarán entrar!

—Pero señora…

—Chicos, déjenla entrar —comentó el capitán Raincomprix al llegar a la escena, mirando a la oriental acompañada por su esposo quien estaba bastante confundido con la actitud de su esposa, ¿qué la tenía así?*

 ** _Y descubro que entonces no hay nada, no hay nada que exista a mi alrededor. No recuerdo los consejos de mi madre y los regaños de mi padre al haber hecho algo más. Si te pido que te quedes, ¿lo haces? Descubro que, si no estás, no está pasando lo que quiero, no quiero un mundo sin ti, porque un mundo sin ti lo es nada._**

—Escúchame bien, niñita —comentó su compañera al sentarse y mirarle con seriedad— apenas te conozco y no estoy interesada en lo que te sucede ni porqué te sucede. Lo único que sé de esta miserable vida es que todos tenemos catarsis en ella. ¿Comprendes? ¡Todos nos arrastramos por el lodo! Así que no te creas la única que vive un martirio. Todos manchamos nuestras manos: de sangre, de mentiras, de infidelidades. Todos nos estampamos porque así decidimos hacerlo y cuando volvemos a lo que somos, lo cual es basura, entonces es el primer gran paso para entonces ser al menos una basura feliz. No conozco ni una sola persona que sea haya vuelto más sabia sin haberse pinchado primero. Si así estás en el miedo y compasión, entonces no vale la pena que veas la felicidad.

 ** _Me despertaba creyendo que no había nada más que buscar. Que los sueños, en sueños se quedan y el sentimiento que tengo es más de lo que puedo tomar…_**

Con aquella orden del capitán, le cedieron el paso solamente a la Cheng acompañada del capitán, avanzando por aquel pasillo que provocaba el eco de sus pasos y con eso los nervios que invadían a la pequeña mujer. ¿Y si estaba en lo incorrecto? ¿Y si era sólo un juego de su mente, de los deseos más profundos de su corazón?

" _Dios mío_ ", pensaba " _ayúdame a entender qué está ocurriendo_ ".

—Tome asiento aquí y espere —le dijo el capitán mientras le dejaba sola en la sala de espera y se dirigía hacia el gran cuarto de las celdas, buscando la de la joven azabache. Cuando la encontró se detuvo, llamando su atención al acercarse—. Alguien viene a verte, tienes diez minutos.

Con el corazón saliendo por su boca, Mariela salió imaginándose mil escenarios en donde Adrien estaba detrás de esa puerta a la que se encaminaba. Mil escenarios en donde algo bueno podía estarle aguardando.

" _Dios, si existes… sólo esta vez_ " pedía en su corazón el cual alzaba la mirada hacia aquella persona que le esperaba impaciente en una mesa. No era Adrien, de hecho, no era alguien a quién ella hubiera podido imaginar.

Caminó a paso lento mirando que la señora se ponía de pie al verla llegar, hasta ese entonces se percató de que estaba llorando, pero ¿por qué? ¿Qué era ese nudo en la garganta que se traía? Miró como la pequeña mujer rebuscaba entre sus bolsillos y de ellos sacaba lo que quedaba de su corazón roto. Una pieza de joyería de fantasía de un hermoso rosa aperlado, colgando una "M" de plata en el centro. Una pieza que, era única en el mundo, porque fue hecho para una persona especial.

Es la misma pulsera que Adrien dejó caer en la nieve cuando se sintió traicionado. Ella no pudo tomarla porque se dispuso a pelear con Chloé, pero al parecer, la señora Sabine sí lo hizo. _¿Por qué?,_ seguía preguntándose. ¿Era este el ansiado momento? ¿El momento que siempre habían esperado?

Avanzaron una frente la otra hasta que Mariela pudo extender su mano hacia la azabache mayor y recibir aquella posesión que sin duda le había hecho falta. Sabine quería decirle que así era como recordaba el regalo que le dieron a su hija el último cumpleaños que compartieron juntos, pero ¿qué pasaría si ella no era lo que esperaba? Y aunque hubiera corrido esa larga distancia, Sabine comenzaba a sentir miedo. Miedo de que la burbuja en la que creía estar flotando se rompiera.

Acarició los brazos de la joven fémina y luego le acercó a ella para darle un fuerte abrazo, escuchándola llorar al instante mientras se refugiaba en los hombros de ella.

Si ella no es lo que siempre ha sido y si hay una parte de ella que aún no conoce, entonces, todos han querido a una persona que no existe. Si ella no es lo que es, y hay aún más detrás de lo que pueda existir, tal vez y sólo tal vez, ¿Adrien pueda darle una segunda oportunidad?


	21. ¿Mariela o Marinette?

**Capítulo XIX**  
 **"¿Mariela o Marinette?"**

—Yo… lo siento.

—Está bien, no ha sido tu culpa, nunca lo fue.

Las manos me están sudando. Una presión en el pecho comienza a causarme pánico, miro a los lados como si estuviera esperando un segundo acto, pero nunca llega y dudo que lo haga. Sus ojos azules me miran con compasión y yo me siento muy arrepentido. Sé que muy dentro de mi corazón así estoy, pero lo único que quiero es alejarla.

Abrí los ojos sintiendo la penumbra de mi habitación caer sobre mi alma. Debí haberme dormido luego de llorar un amargo rato. Estoy consciente de que mi manera de actuar no fue la mejor. Fui cegado por mis emociones y al mismo tiempo traicionado por mi amor hacia ella.

Estuve intentando comprender razones, pero nunca pude llegar a algo cuerdo. Era como si faltara algo de lo cual no tengo conocimiento y a decir verdad es frustrante. Hubiera preferido no verme envuelto en esta situación, pero me temo que es todo lo contrario y debo tomar una decisión para seguir adelante. Amándola o no, hay consecuencias que uno debe afrontar.

Me pregunto, ¿me equivoqué de persona? Porque creía que ella era todo lo que buscaba.

Si íbamos a vivir un corto amor, hubiéramos empezado desde antes…

* * *

Me ahorré la molestia de ir a la escuela. Mi cabeza no se sentía preparada para afrontar razonamientos y secuencias numéricas, serían un dolor de cabeza que fácilmente podía evitar. La información que Chloé hizo llegar a mis oídos no tardó en hacer efecto, pues habría una audiencia dentro de algunos días con mi padre y con Mariela presente, como supuesta acreedora de los hechos.

Seguir pensando en su angelical sonrisa y al mismo tiempo imaginarla los tratos de mi padre, produce en mi estómago una sensación horripilante. Una sensación que me hace sentir mareado, con frío y adolorido.

Aún estoy trabajando en ello.

—Hola.

Me detuve en la acera girándome. Está ella con gorro de invierno azul en la cabeza y una bufanda café cubre generosamente su cuello. No puedo evitar pensar qué hace sola por aquí y tan temprano.

—Hey, hola —saludé.

—¿Puedo hacerte compañía?

—Claro.

Ambos comenzamos a caminar en silencio. Ninguno lleva trazado un camino, pero supongo que no es bastante raro. Nuestros pies no saben a dónde van, aunque nuestra cabeza nos haga pensar que sí. El vaho sale de nuestras bocas casi sin pedirlo. Las calles en estas fechas son sombrías, nostálgicas y apasionadas… con la persona correcta.

¿Me habré equivocado?

La miré de reojo observando las mejillas frías y rosadas por lo mismo. Sus labios están ligeramente partidos y sus pestañas son más largas que las de ella, aunque no tienen las mismas curvas. Podría confundirlas si nunca hubiera estado tan cerca del rostro de Mariela, si no hubiera apreciado sus pecas, sus cejas y la curvatura de sus labios.

—¿Por qué me miras así?

Tartamudeé negando con la cabeza. No había sido mi intención.

—Lo lamento, estoy algo distraído.

Desvié mi mirada de la suya que se posaba en mí y sólo por unos segundos me desconecté de mis sentidos. Se alzó a mi rostro depositando un beso en mis labios, tomándome de las mejillas mientras intenta que no me resista y por unos segundos casi dejo de hacerlo.

La separé tomándola de las muñecas desaprobando su reciente su acción. —Marinette… —murmuré dando pasos atrás, ella ni siquiera hizo el intento de que me quedara.

—Lo siento, yo creí que…

—Creíste mal.

Mi corazón late errático, está gritando un nombre que le duele mucho, pero extraña pronunciar e inundarse de la calidez que el mismo transmite a mi alma. Ni siquiera pude despedirme de ella porque me di la vuelta para seguir caminando a rápido paso.

* * *

—Te has quedado corta…

—Yo, lo lamento, no sé cómo hacerlo, él no me quiere —respondió la azabache encogiéndose de hombros, mientras desvía la mirada intentando contenerse.

—Pues has que te quiera, ¿quieres conservar esta vida? Entonces debes esforzarte, será más fácil si lo tienes de tu lado… ¿Crees que Mariela si sabe la verdad tendrá compasión de ti? No, no lo hará. Debes jugar primero antes de que te destruyan. Abandonar antes de que seas abandonado.

¿Antonio alguna vez dejaría de manipular a la gente? O mejor… ¿alguna vez la gente ya no dejaría manipularse por él? Bridgette acarició sus brazos al encogerse. A pesar de que estaba bien abrigada sentía que el aire frío chocaba en su espalda y sus manos enguatadas estaban como si tocaran el hielo constante.

—Espera mi llamada, tendré que organizar otros movimientos.

La francesa miró marchar aquel sujeto quedándose quieta y sola en la banqueta. Una parte de ella le decía que estaba mal, que estuvo mal desde un principio, pero otra parte quería mantener la esperanza de que existiera un mundo mejor para ella.

Con paso lento se dirigió a una de las bancas que se encontraban en los largos senderos de las avenidas tomando asiento. A pesar de que el mundo estaba paralizado para ella, para los demás seguía avanzando y cada segundo que transcurría era importante.

Cada una de las personas que observaba pasar tiene una batalla que está afrontando en ese momento. Interna, con alguien, con el mundo, no importa. Alto, bajo, moreno, de ojos azules o cafés. Todos tienen una historia que contar y todos merecen segundas oportunidades.

¿Por qué ella no podía tomar a gusto la suya?

Perdió a sus padres cuando tenía sólo cinco años y lo único que recuerda a partir de entonces son edificios grises con otros cientos de niños en la misma situación que ella. Algunos más afortunados que otros al abandonar las paredes manchadas y literas que rechinan y otros no tantos como ella que vivieron ahí hasta los dulces 16.

Conoce cada rincón de Francia porque cada rincón podía ser su hogar esa noche. Conoce en donde comprar barato, en donde cocinan rico y en dónde es mejor no meterse.

Bridgette no sabe hacer otra cosa más que vivir día a día, en donde el pasado no es más que un instante y el futuro ciertamente no existe.

Comía un hot dog cuando miró a Antonio por primera vez. Mantenía una expresión de sorpresa y emoción en su rostro que no podía explicar. Le invitó a comer en un lugar decente y al día siguiente le ofreció la oportunidad de su vida.

Al principio, no lo niega, fue emocionante. ¿Una cama? ¿Comida diaria? ¿El cariño de unos padres incondicionales? Todo por cambiarse el nombre y olvidarse de lo que sucedió o que no fue. Ellos necesitaban una hija, y ella necesitaba un lugar en donde ser recibida. Ambos eran todo lo que buscaban, ¿no es así?

Pero ya no pareció tan fácil cuando estuvo frente a ellos. Ahora es demasiado tarde para echarse hacia atrás. Es continuar o hundirse junto con todos y si era honesta… tenía miedo de volver a la oscuridad.

* * *

—Puedes salir, el señor Buorgeois ha pagado tu fianza.

—¡Gracias al cielo!

La rubia se puso de pie tan rápido como pudo y dirigió sus pasos a la salida más cercana de aquel hostil lugar. Había tantas cosas en las cuales pensar y qué hacer, pero, sobre todo, hay tanto camino libre hacia Adrien ahora.

No podía estar más contenta y lo demostraba con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Ahora la tal Mariela se pudriría en la cárcel y pagaría todo lo que le ha hecho a la familia Agreste. Su expresión se desvaneció cuando encontró a Valentina en el estacionamiento, recargada en un coche grisáceo de cristales polarizados.

—Valentina, ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó haciendo su paso cada vez más lento. Para nada le temía a la morena, sin embargo, temía que tenía algo serio que decirle y esperaba que no fuera lo suficientemente grande para arruinar su felicidad—. Hay tantas cosas que debo decirte… —comentó intentando apaciguar la tensión que se sentía— Creo que al fin hemos sacado a la muchacha del camino.

—Has perdido la maldita cabeza —soltó la venezolana llevándose las manos a sus entrañas— ¿En qué has pensado? —exclamó en realidad.

—¿A qué te refieres? Estará lejos de Adrien y de todos en general, no habrá otra culpable y las cosas se acomodarán al fin, ¿no es eso lo que querían? Todos ganan algo.

—¡No Chloé, no! Antonio está muy disgustado y si se entera de ti, si se entera de nosotras ¡nos matará! Y no estoy bromeando. Sé lo que querías hacer, pero decirle lo de su madre era más que suficiente. ¡No declarar todo lo que sabías a la policía!

La rubia permaneció en silencio mordiéndose el labio. Poco a poco, comenzaba a reflexionar sobre lo que había dicho y hecho la noche anterior.

—Mariela presentará juicio con Gabriel Agreste presente ¿y sabes? Puede hundirnos a todos, porque, ¿qué más le da? Perdió lo único que tenía valor en su vida, Adrien.

Pero, en todo caso, ¿a Chloé qué? ¿Qué si atrapaban a Antonio o incluso a Brandon?

—Y no, no creas que te libras, no creo ni siquiera que tu padre acepte ayudarte. Tú eres cómplice de todo esto, te volviste mi cómplice desde que aceptaste trabajar conmigo. Sí, así es querida —dijo en canturreo al mirarle el pavor en su expresión— si el capitán se hunde, los marineros con él, y verás que me encargaré que tú también recibas lo suyo por lengua floja.

Ciertamente Mariela recibió su karma, pero ahora todos los demás tendrán el suyo.

—No —respondió la rubia negándose— las cosas no pueden terminar así, no cuando todo puede ir tan bien. ¡Debe existir alguna manera! Algo que podamos hacer. Yo… yo conozco algunos abogados muy buenos en el bufete preferido de papá, de seguro alguno podría ayudarnos, dar asesorías, hacer que ella pierda, ¡no lo sé!

—¿Hablas de involucrar a más gente? Estás loca —desaprobó la morena haciendo una mueca— tengo que ir a ver a Antonio, de seguro él ya debió pensar en algo inteligente. Pero por ahora, hazme el favor de irte a tu casa y no hablar con nadie ¿de acuerdo? Ninguna palabra a otra persona de esto, ni siquiera a Brandon, ¿entendido?

Chloé asintió despacio con la cabeza, para mirar a la chica subirse al auto en el que estaba recargada y acelerar como si no hubiera un mañana. Tenía que hacer algo para que las cosas terminaran bien para ella, no podía dejarse pagar por un tremendo error que ella misma cometió.

¿Por qué la vida es tan injusta? Ella sólo quería proteger a Adrien, ella sólo dijo la verdad y debían hacer justicia por ello. La gente debería estarle aplaudiendo… no amenazando.

—¿Chloé?

Se giró sobre si admirando aquellos cabellos que se pintan como atardecer y los ojos verde-azul que son inevitables de mirar.

—¿Nathaniel? —preguntó desconcertada— ¿Qué haces aquí?

* * *

—¿Hoy también irás? —preguntó Tom al mirar a su esposa empacar cosas en su gran bolso con cierta inquietud.

—Claro que iré Tom, esa pobre chica nos necesita. Está pasando momentos difíciles… —dijo ella juntando sus manos en su pecho y mirándole con dolor, acto a lo cual el hombre no pudo resistirse para darle un beso en su frente.

—Eres una mujer muy dulce, mi vida.

—Yo sé que sí… ¿Marinette aún no llega? —preguntó ella arqueando la ceja y volviendo a lo que estaba, pues no quería tardarse demasiado para regresar temprano.

—No, no debe estar por llegar, ¿quieres que le llame de cualquier manera?

—Ya llegué.

Se escuchó la puerta principal cerrarse y pasos por el pasillo. Sabine terminó de alistar sus cosas y permaneció algunos momentos estática. Si iba a descubrir la verdad, lo mejor era que lo hiciera ahora.

—Hola querida, ¿estuvo bueno el paseo? —preguntó Tom al abrazar a la chica y besarle su frente muy amorosamente. Cosa que no desagradó a la joven quien correspondía ese abrazo y le reía.

—Sí papá, aunque hace frío allá afuera. —comentó percatándose de su madre— ¿Saldrás… mamá?

—Así es querida, y a decir verdad te esperaba. ¿Crees que puedas acompañarme? Tengo que hacer unas compras. —le comentó ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Pero pensé que irías a…

El viejo Tom se quedó callado al recibir aquel codazo en su amplio estómago. Entendió la referencia, pero no el porqué de ella. Marinette, o debería ser, Bridgette, asintió con la cabeza colocándose mejor su gorro de invierno.

—Claro, vamos.

Así, ambas chicas se despidieron del hombre de la casa con un beso en la mejilla y sacudiendo su mano. La francesa intentaba mantener la compostura y estar normal frente a su madre postiza, pero el semblante de ella era serio y penetrante. Se preguntaba si algo la había hecho enojar…

* * *

—Tío Demian…

—Ha pasado algún tiempo, Mari. De todos nunca creí que te llegaría ver aquí…

Ambos se miraban tras el cristal sentados en unos bancos de madera viejos. Al menos Mariela aún no portaba uniforme, pues aún no estaba dictada su sentencia, pero el señor sí y parecía ya hasta parecérsele cómodo.

—Tío Demian, ¿qué está pasando? ¿Qué es todo esto? No puedo entenderlo. Es muy confuso y estoy muy asustada. Sé que hice mal, sé que he hecho muchas cosas mal, pero no puedo. No quiero… al principio era para sacarlo a usted de aquí, pero después… era como mover fichas a lo tonto. Sin pensar en qué podría pasar, a dónde íbamos, qué necesitamos… Y al final, me tengo merecido este lugar… aunque hubiera querido un poco más de libertad.

El señor miró a la azabache.

Odiaba tanto caer ante su ángel. Claro que él deseaba su libertad, y claro que él siempre estuvo enterado del plan, pero ¿cuánto tiempo más dudaría su engaño? ¿Cuánto tiempo más la verdad soportaría estar oculta? Le miró apacible y contempló su semblante caído. Lo pensó algunos momentos más, ¿había algo que perder?

Su vista se desvió cuando se percató que metros atrás llegaba una cabellera rubia. Sacó aquel papel doblado del bolsillo de su pantalón y se lo pasó por debajo del cristal.

—Debo irme, tenemos poco tiempo… Después veré si puedo volver a hablar contigo.

—Tío Demian…

Cuando menos lo pensó, él ya había desaparecido por el pasillo con dos guardias caminando detrás de él. Ella miró aquel pedazo papel doblado y cuando pensaba en echarle vistazo reconoció su voz. Su cabeza se giró poco a poco pues quería verlo con sus propios ojos. Tal vez era un producto de su imaginación.

Se quedó pasmada ante la figura de Adrien tras el cristal, sentado y esperando impacientemente. Podía sentir su corazón latir con fuerza y la respiración agitarse.

—Señorita, la buscan.

Ella parpadeó algunos instantes y asintió con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro. Es él, y vino a verla. Se alisó la ropa y pidió porque por estos dos días que no se había dado una ducha, no oliera tan mal. Avanzó con paso tembloroso hacia la puerta divisora y salió hacia las mesas en su dirección.

Él aún no parecía notarla pues miraba hacia otra parte. ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Estaba dispuesto a escucharla? Guardó aquel papel en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Estando cada vez más cerca.

—¡Mariela!

Su vista se giró ante la mujer que entraba con un gran bolso y una sincera sonrisa en su rostro. Por un momento estuvo confundida.

* * *

Mi rostro se giró por toda la habitación hasta que la vi, casi en frente de mí. Me quedé paralizado ante su presencia y al parecer ella estaba igual de desconcertada que yo. Sabine estaba aquí junto con Marinette y me pregunté por qué. No creo que haya venido a ver a mi padre, no justo en el día que yo decidí hacerlo.

—¿Adrien?

Las tres féminas reaccionaron ante la potente voz, y, a decir verdad, yo también. Al parecer bajó de peso y su rostro reflejaba cansancio. Definitivamente no era así como planeaba volver a verlo.

—¿Qué hace ella aquí? ¿Qué haces hablando con ella?

Supe al instante que se refería a Mariela, quien ahora estaba encogida de brazos y se quitaba del camino de mi padre, quedándose a un lado de la señora Sabine y su hija.

—No quiero que le vuelvas a hablar, ¿de acuerdo? Ni que la lleves a la casa, y prácticamente ningún contacto contigo.

—Pero padre…

—¡Nada Adrien! ¡Ella me metió aquí! Y prometo que pagarás junto con los tuyos cada uno de tus atracos, señorita. Yo me encargaré de eso.

Mi corazón se rompió al mirar su expresión de terror en el rostro. Las lágrimas contornearon sus mejillas y sólo desvió la mirada. Sabine no se molestó en decir algo, conocía a mi padre y sí, era mejor dejarlo así. Cada grupo se sentó en un extremo diferente, pero ahora lo único en lo que podía pensar era ella, otra vez.

Ella y su completa incapacidad de decirme la verdad, ella y sus misterios, secretos detrás de esa preciosa sonrisa.

Fui timado, como mi padre, como… ella.

—Haz dicho… ¿junto con los tuyos? —pregunté a mi padre al tomar asiento y mirarle.

—Sí. Dudo que esa niña haya sido la mente maestra, debe tener a alguien detrás, y mis abogados ya están trabajando con esto. Me han dicho que uno de sus familiares está aquí también, y… —el guardó unos momentos de silencio. Me miró y enarcó su ceja, de seguro cambiaría el tema—. Estoy muy agradecido de que tengas como amiga a Chloé. Ella realmente se interesa y preocupa por ti, por nuestra familia.

Me tomó la mano y la acarició en el acto mientras yo pensaba. Mi vista se desvió hacia la mesa de la esquina observando la comida que Sabine había traído. Pude percatarme de que Mariela traía su pulsera, aquella misma que tiré a la nieve tan sólo algunas horas atrás. ¿Cómo la habrá recuperado? Es un misterio, uno de los muchos que tiene.

Miré a Marinette y no pude evitar pensar en el beso que me dio en la mañana. ¿En qué estaba pensado? Y lo peor de todo, ¿en qué pensaba yo? ¿Cómo podría engañarme a mí mismo? Es la peor infidelidad que uno mismo puede hacer.

—Oye… —escuché a mi padre decir lo que me hizo centrarme en él de nuevo— sé que tenías interés en ella, y no puedo imaginarme todo el dolor y sufrimiento que debes estar experimentando en estos momentos, pero debemos estar unidos, hijo. Debemos estar unidos y juntos proteger a Scarlet. Sobre todo, debes entender que, ella debe pagar por lo que hizo Adrien. Un delito, no deja de ser un delito…

—Es fácil para ti decirlo… —murmuré por inercia.

Le miré después un tanto apenado encogiéndome de hombros. Él me dedicó una sonrisa paciente y me frotó la espalda, acción que me sorprendió un tanto.

—Las cosas difíciles las experimentamos todos, hijo.

Suspiré rendido. No hay cosa más dura que aceptar que la realidad. De igual manera, no pude evitar mirarlas. Había algo en ellas que seguía llamando mi atención.

Miré que Marinette traía su pulsera también. Era curioso que ambas tuvieran el mismo diseño… el mismo en un millón.

Si mi padre tenía razón y Mariela no era la única involucrada, ¿cuál es la posibilidad de que la hayan obligado a hacerlo? ¿Cuántas fuerzas tuvo ella para tener que hacerlo contra de su voluntad? Acaso, ¿podía mantener esa esperanza?

Me exalté al escuchar el fino ruido de los cubiertos caer al piso. Todos nos giramos hacia el origen del desastre y entonces pude verla. Las lágrimas se escurrían por sus mejillas y parecía no reaccionar ante los llamados de Sabine. De inmediato me levanté de mi asiento y corrí hacia ellas tomando a Mariela de los hombros.

—Mari, Mariela, ¿me escuchas? Mari, ¡responde! —le decía buscando su mirada perdida mientras Marinette recogía lo que estaba en el piso.

Ella no detenía su llanto, pero su habla tampoco era presente.

—Pero ¿qué ha ocurrido? —pregunté exasperado.

Podía sentir la mirada penetrante de mi padre desde su lugar.

—Sólo le di del pastel para que lo probara. No entiendo qué pudo estar mal, siempre checo las fechas de caducidad, que los huevos estén en buen estado…. Es terrible —comentó Sabine angustiada.

—¿Eso le dijo?

—Le dije que es el pastel favorito de Marinette, se lo preparaba a cada rato cuando era niña y apenas lo probó se puso así. ¿Sigue sin reaccionar? ¿Deberíamos llevarla al hospital?

—M-Ma…ri…Ma-ri..nette.

Mis ojos vieron a los suyos luego de escuchar su murmuro. ¿Sí escuché bien?

—¿Qué dijo? —preguntó Sabine por detrás.

—No entendí bien, tal vez sí deberíamos pedirle atención médica —comentó la otra azabache poniéndose de pie.

—Nette… —musitó Mariela desviando la mirada a diferentes partes y sacudiendo su cabeza a los lados suavemente. Parecía estar volviendo en sí y eso me tranquilizaba bastante. Alcé mi mirada para buscar a mi padre, pero me encontré con que él ya se había ido.

Suspiré y le di espacio a Mariela para que respirara y poco a poco ella entrara en razón. Sabine parecía estar más alterada que yo, pero por su parte, Marinette tenía un semblante algo difícil de explicar.

—Cariño, ¿estás bien? —le preguntó ella posando su mano en el hombro de Mariela.

—Sí, lo lamento… —comentó con voz ronca y posó su mirada después en aquella rebanada de pastel que tenía al frente.

—No es necesario que te lo comas, está bien…

Volví a mirar a Marinette que estaba callada en su asiento jugando con su plato. Nos quedamos algunos momentos así. Parecía que nadie tenía las palabras para introducir a una nueva plática.

—¿Has venido por tu padre?

—Así es —le respondí a la señora Sabine, quien me ofreció una pequeña sonrisa.

—Lamento que se haya ido.

—Descuide, no es raro.

Sus zafiros se posaron en mi rostro y por inercia le miré. Una parte de mi ser aún la rechazaba y la recriminaba por todo lo sucedido, pero otra parte sólo quería acercarse más y poder comprender el resto de la historia.

—Nosotros debemos irnos, mi esposo Tom se adelantaría al negocio y aún hay muchas por hacer —explicaba la mayor al ponerse de pie y comenzar a guardar todo—. Mariela, ¿estás segura de que estás bien? ¿No quieres que te revise un médico?

Pero ella sólo negó con la cabeza.

—Muchas gracias por la comida, estuvo… deliciosa.

Marinette también se puso de pie, tampoco se atrevía a mirarme a los ojos y lo mejor sería mantener distancia. Podría decir que se fueron casi de adrede para dejarme sola con ella, pero no sabría decir si eso me alegraba o sólo me entristecía más.

Me percaté de que jugaba con un trozo de papel y con las manos en los bolsillos le pregunté: —¿Qué es eso?

—No lo sé —me respondió sin verme— me lo… ha dado un familiar.

Ella comenzó a desdoblar lo que parecía ser una fotografía. Sus dedos acariciaron lo largo del papel y sonrío un poco para mirarme después, apenada.

—Es una fotografía —me comentó y me pasó esta sobre la mesa para que la viera— creo que soy yo de niña… la verdad es que no me acuerdo mucho de mi infancia y casi no hay fotos en casa.

Estiré mi mano para apreciar mejor la imagen. ¿Era ella? Demasiado pequeña, pero la misma nariz y las pecas podía notarlas a pesar de que la foto estaba arrugada y manchada, pero lo que más me sorprendió de esta fue el vestido que portaba.

Un vestido que ya había visto antes.

En el reflejo de mi pupila se reflejó aquella fotografía que se cayó de mi cuaderno, esa misma que encontré junto con Scarlet y que no entendí cómo y de dónde. Una foto en donde, el señor Tom estaba presente, el señor Tom y otra pequeña con la cual daba como su hija.

Eran iguales, pero es imposible.

—¿Estás segura de que eres tú?

Ella se encogió de hombros, dejándome con una enorme intriga.

—Pues me la ha dado mi tío.

 _"Me han dicho que uno de sus familiares está aquí"_

 _"No recuerdo mucho de mi infancia"_

 _"Hace tiempo del accidente en la pastelería"_

¿Cuál es la probabilidad de que Mariela sea en realidad… la hija perdida de los Dupain? De que, por extraños y alocados motivos del destino ella haya terminado hasta aquí, en frente de mí, con un nombre equivocado y una reputación que deja mucho que desear. ¿Qué me faltaría para comprobar esa tan improbable teoría? O qué me falta para negarla de una vez por todas.

—¿Adrien?

Le devolví la fotografía y me puse de pie sacudiéndome el pantalón, debía irme.

—Adrien, espera yo…

Me detuve para mirarla. No me dijo nada, sólo permaneció mirándome y por unos segundos yo también lo hice.

—Debiste habérmelo dicho.

—Te hubieras ido de cualquier manera. Sólo quería pasar más tiempo contigo, me importas Adrien.

Bajé la mirada, había algo que quería decir, pero no sabía cómo. Volví a caminar a la puerta que se abría por el guardia que estaba ahí.

—Yo… prometo que arreglaré todo esto, lo haré de verdad.

—¿Arreglarlo? ¿Cómo puedes arreglarlo?

Mi tono de voz reflejaba molestia, mi rostro estaba rojo por lo mismo y le miraba con decepción.

—Me usaste, ¿cómo puedo creer en tus sentimientos por mí? ¡Le hiciste daño a mi familia! Y ya no se trata de mi madre, yo entiendo, ¡créeme que lo hago!, pero no entiendo por qué hiciste lo que hiciste con mi padre. ¿Qué te hemos hecho?

Permaneció enmudecía y podía sentir odio en mi interior por mí. Por lastimarla de esa manera. Con los nudillos me limpié las pequeñas gotas que se escurrían por mis mejillas.

—Sólo quiero que sepas que, probablemente sea la última vez que nos veamos y…

¿Y?...

—Espero que algún día me perdones.

De repente, la que se terminó yendo fue ella, dejándome con el nudo en la garganta y terrible dominio de mis sentimientos por ella en todo mi ser.


End file.
